<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mother of Mine, Sweet Child of Thee by RoliviaisLOVE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767371">Mother of Mine, Sweet Child of Thee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoliviaisLOVE/pseuds/RoliviaisLOVE'>RoliviaisLOVE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Family Bonding, Family Secrets, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Grandmothers, Hermione Granger is a Member of the House of Black, Mating Bond, Mentor Minerva McGonagall, Parent Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Prophecy, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Soul Bond, Telepathic Bond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>133,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoliviaisLOVE/pseuds/RoliviaisLOVE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger has always been a little bit different. She has always been gifted in ways her school friends weren't so it makes a lot of sense when she finds out she's actually a witch, albeit a muggle-born witch. Follow her as she moves through her school years as the brightest witch if her age, best friend to the boy who lived and 1/3 of the golden trio. </p>
<p>What Hermione doesn't know is that she's in actuality a pureblood. The child of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange who secreted her away to be hidden in the muggle world the very day she was born for her own protection. </p>
<p>This is a story of unconditional love, hardship and war. The only hope for Hermione and all those she loves is her very own prophecy. In which lies the secrets to her past, the truth about her family and ultimately the hope for a brighter and more peaceful future for all those she loves. </p>
<p>In other words Hermione has the fate of wizarding Britain laying on her shoulders in more ways than one - even if she doesn't know it quite yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger/Nymphadora Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>353</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prelude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lately I seem to have completely lost myself in the world of Harry Potter so figured I'd try writing a fic for myself. </p>
<p>Don't worry I haven't forgotten any of my other stories, ill get back to them. </p>
<p>As always I do not own the world of Harry Potter or the characters I've merely cooked up a story based on them. All rights are J.K.R<br/>s</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you had told her ten years ago that her life would come to this Bellatrix lestrange would have laughed at you manically before using the cruciatious curse on you so many times you'd either die on the spot you lay or spend the rest of your life locked in your own mind with permanent brain damage. </p>
<p>Yet here she was, facing off against her ex 'friends' (death eaters) in a bid to protect the one thing that had always meant more to Bellatrix than anything in the world - her family. </p>
<p>So yes big bad Bellatrix had just fearlessly thrown herself infront of hundreds of children and is facing off against The Dark Lord on the side of the light. Who would have thought it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And to think it all started with a teenage girl and her merry band of teenage friends. </p>
<p>The fact that the teenage girl is infact her long lost daughter has everything to do with this sudden change of sides. A fact only known by Bellatrix, the girl and a very select number of others. </p>
<p>~ 17 years ago January 1984 - Lestrange Manor ~ </p>
<p>Bellatrix sat on the bed nervously, waiting on her husband Rodulphus coming home. She didnt know how he was going to take the news. She knew he had always wanted to be a father but now? In the middle of a war? She was terrified. She did not want her child coming into the middle of a war, nor could she live with herself if she got rid of the pregnancy so she did not know what she was going to do, especially if her husband reacted poorly. </p>
<p>Just then her husband walked in, smiling softly at her when he spotted her sitting waiting on him. </p>
<p>" hey there Trixie" he called, frowning when he spotted the hesitant fearful look on her delicate features. </p>
<p>"Rod, we need to talk" she whispered glancing up at him through thick eyelashes. Her voice shaking slightly. </p>
<p>"Whats going on love?" He asked tenderly. Sitting beside her on the bed and grasping her hands. </p>
<p>"I'm pregnant Rod, we are going to be parents but im terrified" she whispered, still to afraid to meet his eye. </p>
<p>"Thats wonderful!" He exclaimed "I'm going to be a father?" His excitement was clear and Bellatrix couldnt help the soft sad smile that appeared on her face at his response as she nodded in confirmation. </p>
<p>"Yes but I dont think we can, I cannot allow my baby to grow up in the middle of a war. I cannot let them be dragged into his army, I cannot Rod, I cannot" she cried clinging to him desperately begging him to understand. </p>
<p>~ September 19th 1984 - Lestrange Manor ~ </p>
<p>"Merlin isn't she beautiful Bella?" Rodolphus said in awe as he gazed down at his newborn daughter currently asleep in his exhausted wife's arms. </p>
<p>"By far the cutest little girl I've ever seen" Narcissa (Bellatrix's youngest sister) agreed softly as she also gazed at the sleeping infant. </p>
<p>"She is perfect, it's going to kill me to see her go, but it is the only way to keep her safe" Bellatrix replied through her sobbing. Clutching her baby girl close to her. </p>
<p>"Just you remember my little Hermione, mummy and daddy love you so very much and need you to stay safe for us. We will find you again when this is all over" Bella whispered, every heart in the room shattering at the sight of the sobbing mother and sleeping daughter on the bed. </p>
<p>Their hearts were heavy that night, and would be for many a night to come as they witnessed the first and last time Bellatrix Black Lestrange would nurse her newborn baby and hold her through the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hermione's first year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ July 1993 - Granger Residence ~ </p>
<p>"Hermione love, come down and meet the professor" 11 year old Hermione Grangers mother called from the bottom of the stairs. </p>
<p>Hermione who was currently sitting at her desk in her bedroom reading quietly shot up from her desk instantly. Curiosity and excited anticipation burning in her young heart.</p>
<p>"I'll be right there mother" she called back running her hand through her wild mane of dark brown hair to ensure it was at least partially presentable as she walked quickly out if her room, down the stairs and to the day room of her familys estate. </p>
<p>The Grangers were very successful Dentists. Both Dr Jean Granger and Dr Thomas Granger owned their own Dental practice and had a steady stream of well paying customers that allowed them to live in luxury and give their only child just about anything she wished. </p>
<p>Which in a way made young Hermione sound rather spoilt but it couldnt be further from the truth. All that met her quickly learnt that Hermione was a very quiet studious girl with a heart bigger than anyone had ever seen. She cared deeply for everyone and always was the first to offer help to those that needed it. As such she never really asked her parents for anything, her only wishes being books. She was an avid book lover and took great joy in learning. </p>
<p>So to say she was overjoyed when she got her Hogwarts letter two days ago would be a little bit more than an understatement. </p>
<p>"Oh mother look!!" She had cried in awe. "Doesn't this just explain EVERYTHING, I cannot wait to learn mother" her excitement was contagious and her mother beemed at her little girl. </p>
<p>"It certainly explains a lot my dear child" she replied. </p>
<p>Now here she was striding into her familys day room overjoyed at the prospect of meeting her new teacher. </p>
<p>"Good evening Ms Granger, my name is professor Mcgonagall and I am the Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry as well as the head of Gryffindor House and deputy headmistress" a polite sounding voice addressed her as she took her seat between her parents. </p>
<p>Hermione smiled as she took in the sight of the older whitch infront of her, who was dressed impeccably in a dark green robe with gold edging, her emerald eyes twinkled with warmth as she regarded Hermione. </p>
<p>"Good evening Professor" she replied politely, inclining her head toward the woman as a show of respect. </p>
<p>"Now I imagine you recieved your letter and may have a series of questions you and your parents would like to address with me this evening" Professor McGonagall enquired. </p>
<p>"Very much so, though I have to say finding out our little girl is a witch really isn't as much of a surprise as one might expect. She's always been a rather special child" her father said proudly, patting his daughters knee with affection. </p>
<p>"I can imagine" McGonagall quipped with a smile. "Can I enquire as to the nature of the gifts you have shown little one?" Minerva was inwardly shook for some reason she couldn't help but feel vonnected to this bright eyed brunette child infront of her. The child made her feel warm and dare she say it? Protective. </p>
<p>"Well I suppose it's not really anything in particular Professor, I have always been able to make things move with my mind, change things if I want into something else and one time I managed to get Mother, Father and myself out of a burning car without moving which was rather strange at the time but now I know I am a witch I suppose it makes perfect sense doesn't it?" She replied quietly, shyly smiling at her mother. </p>
<p>"Don't forget when you made flowers grow all around your mothers study when you found her crying" her father added. </p>
<p>"Or the time you got so upset at your grandmother for shouting at your father you caused every window and piece of glass in the house to explode" her mother replied smiling humorously at her daughter. </p>
<p>"Yes well that too" she quietly chuckled. </p>
<p>"My merlin thats impressive for an 11 year old, tell me can you still make things move at will and change one thing into another?" McGonagall asked in curiosity.</p>
<p>Without a word Hermione glanced at her parents, seeing them both nod amd smile in encouragement she focused herself on the empty mug of what was her fathers tea and caused it to float in the air steadily and then land back in its original place quietly after a moment. </p>
<p>Centrating intently again she invisioned the mug becoming a beautiful white lily flower and smiled as she felt the air change around her and the flower emerge in place of the mug. </p>
<p>"Oh my thats beyond impressive Hermione" the Professor exclaimed. </p>
<p>"Most seventh year students and professors alike would struggle to do what you've just done young one, your control is impeccable and your skill is very good I'm excited to begin teaching you" Minerva McGonagall said her voice filled with awe as she gazed upon the bright young muggle-born girl infront of her. </p>
<p>Surely she thought this girl could not be muggle-born, no child at age 11 had ever shown such powerful magic in all the years she had taught, even those who had grown up around the magical world. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~ September 1st 1993 - Hogwarts Great hall~ </p>
<p>Hermione was in her element as she stood beside her peers in the great hall. The Castle was simply magnificent and she was awed by its beauty. </p>
<p>Since her Transfiguration Professors visit and her subsequent trip to Diagon Alley, Hermione had submerged herself in all things magical. Reading her course material in the matter of weeks and having to convince her parents to take her back to magical London to get more advanced books for her to continue to learn and study her newfound world and abities. </p>
<p>She had learned that indeed McGonagall had been right, her magical ability far surpassed that of all her peers and even most of the grown up Witches and Wizards. She found that she could infact do wandless and wordless magic quite effectively and had mastered almost every spell she had read about in her text books without using her wand or words. Something she was adamant to keep to herself because she didnt know how people would react to that. She knew she would have to find somewhere private so she could keep practicing and learning but that was a problem for a later day. </p>
<p>On the Hogwarts Express Hermione had met quite a few of her peers who all with the exception of Draco Malfoy seemed to be lovely in their own way. She wasn't sure about the red head Ronald Weasley but he seemed okay in a dunderheaded kind of way. Harry Potter was also nice and she could see herself being good friends with him, he was rather quiet and a little shy but Hermione knew that like her it was because he too didn't know about magic until he got his letter. </p>
<p>There were a few others that stood out as well Neville Longbottom for one who had lost his familiar on the train. A rather ugly looking toad that he found on the steps of the castle. </p>
<p>Hermione watched in quiet anticipation as each of her peers was sorted into their respective houses. She noticed that both Ronald and Harry were sorted into Gryfindor along with Neville and Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin. She didnt know much about the house rivalries except what was written in Hogwarts: A History but one thing was for sure she certainly didn't want to be in Slytherin at all. They seemed the horribly judgemental sort. </p>
<p>"Hermione Granger" called Professor McGonagall, offering Hermione a kind smile as she made her way to the sorting hat and sat down. </p>
<p>"Ah what a fantastical mind, a powerful little witch you are, aren't you. But you already know that. I can sense great things from you young witch but the question is where do I place you. You're extremely smart so Ravenclaw is an option but then you're also extremely loyal and quite cunningly clever so that also leaves Hufflepuff and Slytherin as an option Hmmm" the sorting hats voice spoke in her mind. </p>
<p>A sudden fear shot through her at the mention of slytherin. </p>
<p>"Please" she thought "not Slytherin, anywhere but there. I'm absolutely certain I wouldn't fit in their, I don't feel comfortable around so many judgemental people, there's no need for such prejudices and I'll never bow down to them" she pleaded in her head. </p>
<p>She had already heard the whispers from some at the Slytherin table of "mudblood" and other derogatory terms and she would not allow herself to entertain such horrific bullying. </p>
<p>"Hmm not Slytherin you say? I suppose until you know of your self you wouldn't be comfortable would you dear no. I dont think so. Spoken with such bravery as well. Such conviction for your morals. That leaves me with only one option. Yes I'd say so most definitely" the Hat rambled before declaring loudly </p>
<p>"GRYFINDOR" Hermione smiled and stood up as her new house stood and cheered for her as she approached, smiling kindly at her as they patted her back and guided her to an empty seat beside Harry and Ronald.</p>
<p>Hermione smiled, yes indeed she felt like she truly belonged for the first time. </p>
<p>~ 31st October 1993 ~ </p>
<p>Hermione was livid, so angry that she had been reduced to angry sobs as she hid away in the girls downstairs toilet. </p>
<p>What an absolute git of a boy she thought as she replayed in her mind what Ronald Weasley had said as she passed. She couldn't believe his nerve. Who was he to frown at her knowledge if he didn't know the answers himself? </p>
<p>She was truly hurt by his actions and didn't quite understand why he was so awful to her. </p>
<p>What happened next was a little bit of a blur for Hermione. One moment she was readying herself to leave the bathroom finally and the next she was running, ducking and rolling for her life from an extremely ugly looking troll intent on squishing her with its club. </p>
<p>Then Harry and Ron had shown up intent on warning her which upon assessing the scene infront of her turned into them needing to try and save her. </p>
<p>Working together the three young students quickly subdued the large Troll just in time for their professors arriving. </p>
<p>"What on earth is going on here?" McGonagall exclaimed as she survayed the completely destroyed bathroom, the downed troll, the slightly pale wizards and the flushed and bloodied shaking form of the young witch infront of her. </p>
<p>"Its my fault Professor" Hermione quickly chimed, well aware of the fact that both Ron and Harry would probably get into trouble should the truth be told. </p>
<p>"They came here to save me when they realised I had snuck off to try and deal with the Troll. You see I thought I could because I had read about it and wanted to see if I could. I was being extremely irresponsible amd careless. If it weren't for Harry and Ron I dont think I'd be alive" she quickly continued in response to the disbelieving eyebrow that was raised by her favourite professor. </p>
<p>"Very well, 20 points from Gryffindor for your extreme lack in judgement Ms Granger" Professor McGonagall scolded. "You will also serve detention with me for the next 3 days after class. Take this as a lesson. Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, ten points each for your display of bravery and loyalty even if your actions were highly irresponsible and could have seen you killed, now off you go back to your dorm rooms" she ordered. Directing her students out if the destroyed bathroom. </p>
<p>It wasn't until the day after that Hermione learned that Professor McGonagall knew Hermione had lied on behalf of her friends as she had heard of their earlier fall out, Hermiones subsequent self exhale in the bathroom and the true reason she had been down in the bathroom alone and requiring assistance. However McGonagall was also highly impressed with the girls loyalty, proving herself a true Gryffindor as she stood bravely, lying to her teachers to protect her friends. </p>
<p>Although it had been a shaky week for the young brunette it ended entirely pleasantly. Her cover up had earned her a complete apology from both boys and their unwavering friendship as well as a mentor in her professor to help nourish her ever growing knowledge and skill base in magic. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~ March/April 1994 ~ </p>
<p>Winter and along with it Christmas came and went for the young trio without much incident, despite the ever growing puzzle of what the third floor or the three headed dog (Fluffy according to Hagrid) was hidding and what Professor Snape wanted with it. </p>
<p>The trio really didn't know at first what was going on until a visit was made by them to their friend - the keeper of keys and grounds keeper of Hogwarts Rubius Hagrid - who accidentally let it slip that Fluffy could be subdued by music and was guarding something for a man named Nicholas Flamell. </p>
<p>From there it was rather simple for Hermione to work out exactly what was hidden under the trapdoor on the third floor. She took to the library to work it out. Finding a reference to Sir Nicholas Flamell and the Philophosers Stone. </p>
<p>From there the trio quickly realised that Snape must be after it and they knew they needed to stop him before it was too late. They couldn't find headmaster Dumbledore so decided that the only thing they could do was send a message to him and go after Professor Snape themselves. </p>
<p>It was a close call with getting past Fluffy as she woke up just as they opened the trap door resulting in all three of them having to take a quite literal leap of faith through the door in order to escape the multiple jaws of the three headed guard dog. </p>
<p>Followed by an even more uncomfortable near death experience when Harry and Ron wouldn't relax enough to fall through the Devils snare. Hermione fortunately remembering learning about it and cast a quick spell exposing it to light, causing both boys to finally and thankfully drop through alive. The room with the keys was rather easy. They just sent Harry on his broom. He was the best at flying after all, being the youngest seeker to make the quiddich team in a century in all. </p>
<p>Having to play a live game of Wizards chess was also quite scary for the trio, especially when Ron had to sacrifice himself to ensure Harry and Hermione could go on. </p>
<p>The last part - having to work out what potion would kill them and what potoin would allow them to go on was slightly more difficult but thanks to Hermiones ability to recall all the potoins books she had read and her lessons with Professor Snape she was thankfully able to send Harry off on his own knowing that she had to sacrifice herself. Being only enough of the safe potoin for one of them to continue on. </p>
<p>She remembers waking up in the infirmary sometime later, both Harry and Ron in beds at either side of her. A very grateful Headmaster infront of them. </p>
<p>She learned then that it had infact been Professor Quirell and not Snape who was after the stone. Quirell carying around a rather snake looking face on the back of his head. The face belonging to none other than Voldemort (better known as he-who-shall-not-be-named) who was after the stone so he could be brought back to his own body. Luckily Harry managed (by pure dumb luck she may add) to stop him and keep the stone safe by burning Quirell and Voldemort with his bare hands. </p>
<p>Winning the house Cup for their bravery was an added bonus in Hermione's eyes but she was more relieved that her friends were alright and that they had managed to stop Voldemorts return this time. </p>
<p>Over all it had been a good year she supposed. Yes they had faced a lot of dangers (She had a funny feeling she'd face a lot more in the future so long as she was bestfriends with mister Harry Potter but she didn't really mind he was worth it). </p>
<p>She had made friends, had kept her head down and her true power a secret all the while continuing to learn and study in secret. So as she sat on the Hogwarts Express on the journey home for the summer she found herself feeling rather hopeful and excited for what was to come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Second and third year, nothing too difficult Right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ 1994/1995 ~</p>
<p>Coming into her second year Hermione was ecstatic to say the least. As much as she loved her parents she couldn't help feeling awfully isolated over the summer months. She longed to see her friends again, especially Harry and Ron. As much as the two boys annoyed her drastically they were her best friends and understood her. Her Hogwarts friends had become the family she didnt know she needed. They got her in a way her parents never would. </p>
<p>The Grangers meant well. They loved their daughter but they couldn't even begin to pretend on understanding her magic or her studies. As such they felt rather out of their depth during the summer and so took to avoiding their only child a little because they really didn't understand. </p>
<p>Harry and Ron, understood magic. They didn't necessarily understand it to the degree Hermione did. She was the brightest witch if her age after all and even then her magical ability was advanced well beyond her years. </p>
<p>She had also had word from Ron that there was a new duelling club starting up within the school open too all years. Sure it was Professor Snape leading it but it would give her a chance to train alongside her peers on her offensive and defensive ability within a duel like setting. </p>
<p>Her first few weeks back went off relatively without a hitch. Except it was the first time Hermione had the slur - mudblood - thrown directly in her face by none other the Draco Malfoy, Slytherins finest bully. But Hermione was determined not to let it get to her. She may be a muggle-born but she was still the best in her year and no slur would change that. </p>
<p>Ron puked slugs when his curse backfired and hit him instead of Malfoy after he tried to defend Hermione. </p>
<p>Harry could talk to snakes, the chamber of secrets was opened by Slytherins heir releasing some monster that petrified Flinches cat and attacked muggle-borns in the school. Ginny Weasley was acting rather strange. </p>
<p>The trio as usual tried to figure out what was going on. Their defence against the dark arts teacher was useless and all the teachers were worried and while Harry and Ron were of doing whatever Harry and Ron do, Hermione took to the library trying to figure out what was attacking muggle-born students and how this 'monster' was getting around the castle unseen. </p>
<p>After hours upon hours of research and slowly piecing together the clues she had gathered Hermione figured out that the monster was a snake (a basilisk to be exact) and it was using the pipe system to move around the castle freely. She also realised that the only reason the students hadn't died yet was because none had looked directly into the snakes eyes and had only seen its eyes in the reflection of something. </p>
<p>And thats when it was lights out for Hermione. One moment she was walking to go and inform Ron and Harry. The next it was dark and she didnt know of anything else for some time. </p>
<p>Things kept moving without her. Hagrid was framed (again) for the attacks. Lucius Malfoy (from the school board of governors) suspended Headmaster Dumbledore and Harris was shipped off to Azkaban. The boys figured out it was the snake thanks to Hermione clutching a note in her hand amd help from Hagrids friend Aragog (an acrumantula - in other words a massive spider). </p>
<p>Ginny Weasley was abducted by the Basalisk. Harry, Ron and the DADA went into the chamber in search of Ginny and put a stop to the attacks. </p>
<p>The DADA teacher was useless and tried to escape eventually obliviating his own memory. </p>
<p>Ron and Harry got separated. Harry continued on and learned he was actually talking to Voldemorts soul trapped in a diary that Lucius Malfoy bad Slipped Ginny. Effectively brain washing her into opening the chamber and releasing the basalisk. Voldemort tried to stay alive forever by trying to drain Ginny of her life while Harry fought and eventually won against the basalisk and destroying the diary with one of its fangs when the sord of Griffin Griffyndor was dropped of in the sorting hat by Fawkes Dumbledores fire hawk. The hawk healed Harry and flew everyone back to safety. </p>
<p>By the time Poppy Pomfrey the school nurse had managed to cure Hermione and the other Muggle-born students it was the end of term. Her house won again and it was off again for the students back towards their respective homes. </p>
<p>To say that Hermione was apprehensive was more than a little understating her feelings. She feared that after the reaction she received from her parents last summer all she would get was a repeat of her parents pulling away from her and her feeling extremely isolated. </p>
<p>~ 1995/1996 ~</p>
<p>Hermione was more than a little relieved when she returned to the Castle for her third year. Her summer had been tense with a variety of different emotions. Her parents were sweet at first. Both glad to see their daughter and Hermione equally happy to see them. It had been a long year after all and she had missed them more than she knew. Then had come the strange awkwardness days later that didn't shift again until the day they left with Hermione to drop her off at the train station. </p>
<p>Leaving Hermione feeling isolated and alone for the second summer running. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to keep doing that. She feared that eventually they would stop wanting her home. Though she refused to think about that right now. So she spent the entire summer practicing her wordless and wandless magic because so long as she didnt use her wand the ministry couldnt track her usage of magic outside of the castle. Why it was forbidden for those under 17 at hogwarts to use magic at home she did not know but thought she'd best adhere to it because she really didn't want to be expelled. </p>
<p>Her third year like the years before it had come and gone with the usual healthy dose of near death experiences for the trio or 'golden trio' as a lot had taken to calling them. </p>
<p>Things were good for a while, except Ron being a prat because his rat went missing and he blamed hermione's cat for his dissapearance. Their new Defence against the Dark arts teacher was a huge improvement from previous years. Remus Lupin was down to earth. He engaged his class and Hermione found a new thrill in his teaching. She may already know the course material and have mastered the magic but he was still interesting to listen to. </p>
<p>Professor McGonagall had also entrusted Hermione with her own personal time turner. Instructing her to take care of it for her enabling Hermione to attend every single class offered to students. Except divination. She HATED divination. </p>
<p>Of course there was the proverbial hold your breath months as news spread of Serius Black's escape from Azkaban when it was believed he was hunting Harry to finish him off. After all the whole wizard in world believed it was Sirius who had sold out the location of Harry's parents to Voldemort the night Harry's parents were brutally murdered infront of an infant Harry, where voldemort then tried to kill Harry. His mothers love saved him though. </p>
<p>Weeks turned into months and Christmas again came and went and Hermione eventually worked out that Remus Lupin was secretly a werewolf. The Weasley twins (Fred and George Rons older brothers) gave them a magical map of the castle that showed where everyone was at any given moment. </p>
<p>It was then that the trio paused. The name - Peter Pettigrew - moved around the Castle. But it couldn't be could it? He was meant to be dead. Serius Black was meant to have killed him right? </p>
<p>Their confusion grew until it all came to a head one night where the trio found themselves in the shreaking shack with none other than Sirius Black the escaped murderer, Remus Lupin their professor, Professor Snape and none other than Peter Pettigrew himself. So he obviously wasn't dead. </p>
<p>Hermione had to stun and disarm Snape to stop him attacking Sirius while the trio got the explanation for what was going on. </p>
<p>Turns out Sirius is Harry's godfather and innocent of all crimes, Pettigrew however was the guilty one. He tried to flee, the trio gave chase along with Remus and Serius. </p>
<p>Big mistake Remus was a werewolf and it was a full moon. Serius stepped in to protect them, transforming into his animagus form (a black wolf) to fight the werewolf. Snape threw himself infront of the students to protect them. Ron broke his ankle. Sirius was captured by aurors. </p>
<p>Back in the infirmary Dumbledore turned up not so subtly giving Hermione a nudge to use her time turner to save Sirius and Buckbeak (Hagrids animal) from execution. Hermione and Harry travel back in time to set Buckbeak free and then break Sirius out of his holding cell before he is taken away from the Castle. He flies off with Buckbeak with promises to keep in touch and that Hermione has to consider a very successful year. </p>
<p>Especially when she passed all her classes and her house yet again won the house cup. </p>
<p>With a weary sigh she handed the time turner back with an "ill not be needing this again, im exhausted" smiling gently on her way out of her professors office as she heard the deep chuckle from the woman Hermione had come to admire so greatly. </p>
<p>Another year was through and Hermione sighed as she sat in her cabin on the train surrounded by her peers. Merlin she wished she didn't need to say goodbye. </p>
<p>~ meanwhile in a dark Rocky shore in the middle of nowhere a tall ominous, crumbling building stood surrounded by the ice cold winds and harsh beating of the sea as it whipped around the murky shallows of Azkaban ~</p>
<p>Bellatrix Lestrange sat huddled in the corner of her damp cell, cold black chains restricting her movement as she wrapped her arms around her legs in an attempt to maintain some semblance of heat. </p>
<p>It was times like this she really questioned her sanity in agreeing to help Albus by posing as a death eater in the dark lords inner circle of followers. Surely there could have been another way. She had questioned herself with that one a hundred times and unfortunately every time she always found the same answer. </p>
<p>No there was no other way. She had originally agreed to protect her sisters. Andromeda and Narcissa had been her everything growing up. The bond between the three black siblings was unquestionably the strongest many a witch or wizard had ever seen. They had grown up in an extremely abusive home. Their father was a tyrant. A pureblood supremist who was infuriated at their mothers lack of ability to produce a male heir when she had Bellatrix. His anger grew worse with each sister and ultimately Narcissa would be the last pregnancy her mother could carry to term after almost dying during labour when there was a complication. To this day Bellatrix didn't know what that complication was only that it had resulted in her mother being rendered infertile. </p>
<p>As they grew older her fathers abuse steadily moved from her mother onto his daughters and Bellatrix had done everything in her power to ensure that she received the worst of it. She couldn't bare the thought of anyone harming her Dromeda or Cissy. Her baby sisters. </p>
<p>It was how she got involved in the dark arts to start with, hunting for some piece of magic that would ensure that while Bella was off at hogwarts studying their father couldnt lay a hand on her sisters. She had found the answer in a dark arts book, casting a protection charm on them both her first summer home would ultimately be the best thing she had ever done in her life. It meant that while she was away if her father even attempted to get close to her sisters he would become seriously ill to the point that he either left the room or passed out from pain. It had saved the younger blacks from a whirlwind of pain at the hands of their father. </p>
<p>Unfortunately for Bella she did not have the same luxuries. Every break she was home she'd become his punching bag and by the time she had left school Andromeda had met and fell in love with Ted Tonks, a beautiful, kindhearted muggle-born witch and Bella had all but begged Ted to take her sister away and far from their fathers rath. This left Bellatrix and Narcissa at home. </p>
<p>She was lucky she supposed that she had met Rudolphus. They had met at Narcissa's graduation properly. Sure they had gone to school together but had never really had much interaction with one another until that day and they soon fell madly in love with one another. </p>
<p>It was that day Albus had approached both Bella and Rod with his proposal. For both to join the death eaters as their fathers demanded but instead of giving into the dark they'd secretly be feeding information to the light in an attempt to take down the dark Lord. Albus swearing to keep an eye on Andromeda and helping Bella see how she could use this to keep both her sisters safe. </p>
<p>From there it had gone. For six years Bella and Rod had worked undercover. Ensuring that their 'victims' were not actually harmed but seemed that way. With the knowledge that they would be healed amd returned to themselves when this war was all over. They wormed their way steadily to the top of the dark lords ranks and were relieved when he seemed to have placed his utmost trust in the young couple. </p>
<p>As a 'gift' for their loyalty the Dark Lord had left it down to Bellatrix on how to handle her 'blood-traitor' sister who had run off with the 'mudblood' and he had allowed Narcissa to work behind the scenes and forgo the pain of having to get the dark mark. "She is a healer my lord, she would fair better as she is without dark magic tainting her abilities" Bellatrix had explained relieved when he had agreed. </p>
<p>So her sisters were safe and the people she harmed were not actually hurt but the world didn't know that. Not yet anyway. They couldn't know yet. Albus had explained. They knew the dark Lord was merely gravely injured but would one day be back which is why Bella found herself in the predicament she was in now. </p>
<p>Bound in a damp cell without her wand or proper food. It was where she had been for the last 14 years. </p>
<p>Merlin had it been that long? Her little girl would be almost a woman by now. At 14 years old she would just be coming into the full scale of her magical abilities and Bellatrix prayed that the girl would know not to flaunt her power. It would give her away far too quickly. It would ruin everything and her heart squeezed at the mere thought of either side finding out just who the girl was. She'd become an even bigger target than the Potter family were. The dark Lord would want her power if she refused to join he would wakt her death. And the light? Although they would never wish her harm would all at once despise her parentage but covet her abilities and she did not want that for her baby girl. Its why she had given her up after all. That and she knew that until the girl was of age her prophecy could not come to fruition and if she had any chance of her family surviving what was to come she needed her little girl to have the chance to fulfill her destiny. She wanted her baby to have a happy childhood free from the pressures of war amd the dangers that lay around her heritage. At least until she was truly strong enough to face it, Bellatrix did not want her baby knowing exactly who she was because she know that her little Hermione was safe in her ignorance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Family bonds and an Unsettling Disclosure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now that the first few chapters are out the way we get on with the main plot line of the story. The pacing will be slowing down now and we will get a chance to explore events in Hermione's life more in depth than we did her first three years at Hogwarts. I hope you are enjoying this fic. Please leave reviews when you can, I always appreciate your feedback.</p>
<p>Much love </p>
<p>Nell 😁</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ 1996/1997 - Hogwarts Grounds ~ </p>
<p>The September of Hermione Grangers fourth year at Hogwarts saw a much quieter, sadder girl enter the school gates. </p>
<p>Although outwardly Hermione looked as flawless as ever those that knew her well could spot the sadness in her eyes, the sheen of concealed tears and the weariness she carried in her body and honestly it worried them. </p>
<p>One such individual who had noticed was Professor McGonagall. McGonagall didn't realise straight away that something was wrong with Hermione. It started as a subconscious desire to go and find the girl. She couldn't say why specifically she had to go see her. Just that she did. When she finally lay eyes on the young gryffindor her heart squeezed painfully. </p>
<p>Sitting at her house table surrounded by her friends was a rather somber looking Hermione. Minerva studied her quietly. The way her movements were slower. How her smile didn't reach her eyes. How she had entirely avoided eating and sat quietly waiting on her friends. </p>
<p>Album Dumbledore also noticed and he noticed his deputy notice as well. Leaning in close to her he squeezed her hand gently. Drawing her attention. </p>
<p>"Do what you have to Minnie" he whispered. "We both know how important that little witch is too you" </p>
<p>Minerva smiled gratefully at her long time friend and boss before refocusing on Hermione. With a flick of her wrist the young Gryffindors plate filled with food and her goblet filled with pumpkin juice. </p>
<p>Both Albums and Minerva chuckled quietly as the girl startled slightly and threw a glare in the direction of her transfiguration professor. </p>
<p>"It looks like someone is more in tune with the bond than we realised Min" Album chuckled. </p>
<p>"Indeed it does" McGonagall replied without taking her eyes of Hermione, raising an eyebrow in challenge at her as the young witch sat glaring at her. </p>
<p>After an intense stare down Minerva was pleased when her Gryffindor cub broke eye contact, blushing slightly, rolled her eyes and picked up her fork to eat the food on her plate. </p>
<p>"Perfectly handled" Albus laughed. </p>
<p>"Yes well if she hadn't given in when she did I would have used mind link to scare her into submission" minerva murmured. Smiling sweetly as Hermione glanced up at her again. </p>
<p>"You can't use that until you explain the bond Minerva, you'll terrify the girl and she'll probably close off from you. You can't risk that" Dumbledore replied, patting her hand gently before turning to converse with Professor Sprout. </p>
<p>McGonagall pulled a piece of parchment from her robe and scribbled a quick note to her star student before flicking her wrist and having the note materialise beside Hermione. The deputy head smiled again, holding in her laughter when Hermione hid her face in her hands in response to the note. </p>
<p>Hermione's POV.</p>
<p>If she never had to go back home again for the summer Hermione had decided she would be perfectly alright with that. She had never before in her life felt more uncomfortable or unwanted than she did being around her parents this past summer but even their avoidance of her was nothing compared to the beatings she had received from her grandmother when she found out that Hermione was a witch. </p>
<p>Her parents and her were keeping it a secret from her fathers mother because they didn't think she would react well to the news at all. They had managed to keep it a secret up until that summer when her grandmother had turned up out of the blue one night. Hermione was in her bedroom practicing transfiguration the second week of the summer holiday and hadn't heard her grandmother come into her bedroom. </p>
<p>The beating that followed was one of many that summer that Hermione would never forget. To make it all so much worse? Her parents didn't do a thing to stop it. They smiled in sympathy and simply left the room each and every time and it broke hermione's heart. </p>
<p>Never before had she felt so worthless and honestly just wanted to emerse herself back into the wonderful world of Hogwarts and forget all that happened. But as she sat in the great hall her first day back she couldn't convince herself that nothing had happened. As she listened to her friends teasing and conversing lightly Hermione felt so alone. So lost in her own head she almost had a heart attack when her plate suddenly filled up with food on its own accord and her goblet filled. </p>
<p>McGonagall she thought. She should have known she'd never get away with skipping the meal with Minerva around. Ever since they had first met Professor McGonagall had been unfailingly kind to her and taken it upon herself to always be there whenever Hermione needed her. She couldn't be more thankful to her professor. Shooting a glare at the older witch seated at the teachers table. For some reason she was unable to look away. She felt as if she was having a silent argument with the older witch. One she knew she would lose but still. Hermione eventually felt herself blush and give in. There was no doubt about the message those emerald eyes were burning into her - Hermione was not allowed to skip her meal. She rolled her eyes. But smiled a little. Professor McGonagall made her feel cared for and she really needed to feel that right now. </p>
<p>As if Minerva was actually in Hermione's head a note appeared infront of the young Gryffindor, written in the unmistakable green ink that McGonagall always used. </p>
<p>Hermione,</p>
<p>See me in my chambers after the welcome feast. There is a few things we must discuss together. Please do not attempt to get out of this, I will issue it as a detention if I have to. </p>
<p>M. McGonagall </p>
<p>Hermione sighed softly covering her face with her hands. </p>
<p>"Mione are you alright? You seem a little down" questioned Harry from across from her. </p>
<p>"Yeah you've been quiet all day mione, talk to us" agreed Ron placing his hand on her shoulder. </p>
<p>"Its alright, im not okay right now but im not ready to talk about it" Hermione explained softly "I'll tell you when I can but I have to go see McGonagall about it after the feast. She won't let me out of talking will she?" She queried, grimacing at the thought of having to explain to her teacher just why she was so out of sorts because Hermione wasn't stupid there was no way Minerva would let her away with lying to her. </p>
<p>"Let me guess threatened a detention again if you refuse?" Hermione nodded. </p>
<p>"Then nah mate you're screwed. You know one way or another she will get the information out of you" Ron laughed and Hermione smiled slightly in response. It was true. If there was one person in this world that new Hermione better than Harry and Ron it was Minerva McGonagall. </p>
<p>Hermione sat for the rest of the meal and throughout Dumbledore's welcome back speech where it was explained that they would be hosting the Tri-wizard tournament and would have two schools staying with them throughout the year, in silence contemplating whether or not to be totally honest with her Professor. She didn't know how she was going to verbalise what she had gone through nor did she know what the consequences would be but she knew she couldn't lie to her. She respected and cared for Minerva far too much to ever disrespect her by lying to her. </p>
<p>As everyone started to clear off Harry placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder squeezing gently. "It'll be alright Mione whatever it is just be honest" Hermione nodded already not trusting herself to speak as she was filled with anxiety at what was to come. </p>
<p>Making her way to Minerva's chambers seemed to be a much shorter journey than she remembered it to be. </p>
<p>"Come on up Ms Granger" Minerva said as she met Hermione infront if the statue guarding the entrance to her chambers. Speaking the password quietly she placed an ushering hand on Hermione's back and guided her infront of her. </p>
<p>Entering the cosy main room of McGonagall's Chambers, Hermione was ushered onto the sofa beside the fire and supplied with a cup of tea. </p>
<p>"Now Hermione there is two reasons as to why I have asked to speak with you. The first is news I have to share with you and second is whatever is going on with you and dont even think of denying anything because I will know if you are trying to lie do we have an understanding?" Asks Minerva, tone clearly leaving no room for argument. </p>
<p>Hermione nods in response not trusting herself to verbally reply. </p>
<p>"Do you know much about wizarding bonds Hermione?" Minerva quizes and at Hermione's puzzled look she chuckles softly. </p>
<p>"I'll take that as a no then, wizarding bonds are exactly what they seem to be. However there is two types of known bond. The soulmate bond and the familial bond. Now while I dont doubt the possibility of you having soulmate bonds, yes it is possible to have more than one soulmate, the bond I want to talk to you about is the familial one" she explains.</p>
<p>Hermione now that she had something other than her own trauma to focus on had calmed enough to engage in the conversation. "I'm guessing that you are telling me this because we share a familial bond?" She enquired raising an eyebrow at her professor. </p>
<p>"Indeed Hermione we do. We share a maternal bond. That is in regards to our relationship my magic has claimed you as a pseudo-granddaughter. I have no children of my own biologically. However I do have a pseudo-daughter. So that would make me your grandmother in the wizarding world for all intents of purposes, if you may." </p>
<p>"Oh.." Hermione responded quietly, turning her head quickly away from her now professor turned grandmother, hoping she would not notice her tears. </p>
<p>"Hermione what is it child?" Minerva whispered moving in closer to her grandchild. Sighing as Hermione's body trembled even as she shook her head in response. </p>
<p>"Is it a case of you can't quite figure out how to put any of it in words?" Her grandmother enquired gently. The young witch nodded. </p>
<p>"Okay then I have a solution. Part of this bond we share allows us to ha e a deeper connection with each other. Part of this is a mind link. It means in simple terms I can access your mind relatively easily as you can mine and we can also communicate telepathically if we so wish, does that make sense?" Again hermione could do nothing but nod in response. </p>
<p>"Would it make telling me easier if I simply used our connection to access your mind?" Minerva's gentle tone and the reassuring hand she had placed on Hermione's arm had helped ground the young witch significantly. </p>
<p>"Yes" she whispered. </p>
<p>"Alright dear heart all I need you to do is keep your mind open, focus on what you'd like me to know and look me in the eye" minerva explained, gently grasping the young gryffindors chin and turning her face towards her. </p>
<p>Minerva truly was not ready to play witness to the horrific scenes flashing through her grandchilds mind. She was heartbroken to witness the abuse Hermione had endured over the summer and left Hermione's mind outraged at the treatment she had experienced from her own family. Minerva could not understand how anyone could ever lay a finger on the girl infront of her because she was simply so pure and good. Merlin! she did not know even how to verbally respond in that moment as her own eyes filled with tears of pain and outrage. All she could do was grab hold of the little witch and pull her into her arms tightly. Holding Hermione close and rocking her in a comforting manner. </p>
<p>They sat like that for a while, Hermione encased in the older witches strong protective arms as Minerva clutched her tightly, reassuring herself as much as Hermione that the girl was with her and safe. </p>
<p>When Minerva had collected herself enough to think she realised that Hermione's disclosure had to be shared with the headmaster and the ministry. Quite simply Hermione could not go home to her parents again and they would quite possibly face (along with her biological grandmother) a wizarding trial for the abuse and mistreatment of a minor witch. How she was supposed to share this with Hermione and reassure her that everything was going to be alright she simply did not know but she knew she would have to try.</p>
<p>'It's okay I heard your mind loud enough. I understand Minerva.' she heard in her head and couldnt help but chuckle at the little witch in her arms. </p>
<p>"Only you would figure out how to use the mind link only minutes after learning of its existence Hermione" she said fondly. </p>
<p>"now I can sense how unbelievably tired you are and im not comfortable letting you wonder of too far from my sight right now so why don't I get you some pajamas and you can curl up here with me for the night while I talk things over with Album hmm?" Minerva asked. Not at all okay with the idea of a very emotionally vulnerable Hermione having to sleep in the dorms so far away from her after finding out what the girl she loves as a grandchild had experienced over the summer months. </p>
<p>"Okay" she whispered in agreement because truthfully she couldn't remember the last time she had felt this safe since before she found out she was a witch. </p>
<p>Twenty minutes later Album Dumbledore arrived at his friend and deputees Chambers to find an asleep pajama clad Hermione Granger curled up with her head on Minerva's lap. </p>
<p>"Evening Minnie, I'm taking it from what I'm witnessing infront of me that whatever has happened with our gryffindor princess that it is not good news and has brought out your protective urges?" Asked Albus quietly as he sat in the lounge chair opposite his friend, tilting his head in curiosity and concern. </p>
<p>"You'd be right Albus. To put it simply we need to contact the ministry. Hermione is not safe to return to her muggle family as they have spent the entire summer abusing the girl both physically and emotionally" Minerva growls in response. Halting herself as she feels Hermione stir in her lap. </p>
<p>"Surely not Minerva, why?" Albus asks having to grit his teeth to temp down on his fury. </p>
<p>"Her grandmother found out she had magic and proceeded to beat her for it. Her parents saw and left the room every time without even trying to intervene and if that wasn't bad enough they did nothing but avoid or ridicule their daughter the entire holiday." </p>
<p>"There will most likely be a trial Minerva, can Hermione deal with that?" Albus queried. </p>
<p>"She can, she won't be alone. She knows what must be done and has taken it quite well. I won't have her living with some random family, I want her with me Albus" Minerva responded seriously. The determined glint of her emerald eyes reassuring Albus that his friend would not let the brightest witch Hogwarts had ever had pass through its doors suffer a moment longer. He was glad Hermione had such a bond with his friend. It would go in Minerva's favour with the ministry because after all, wizarding bonds were so rare these days they were seen as sacred. </p>
<p>"I'll support that. It infuriates me that she has had to suffer. If only that family of hers knew that they were harming the brightest witch to ever exist im positive they would never have dared harm her" Albus gritted. Barely containing his anger at the situation. </p>
<p>Minerva nodded her head in agreement. </p>
<p>"She's powerful Albus, she's already mastered the mind link. Had it figured out within minutes of learning about it. Im almost positive that she is a lot stronger than she lets on as well. I can sense it in her magic. Her signature is extremely strong" </p>
<p>"It is indeed my friend. Even Filtch has commented on the presence of her magical signature. He can feel it as well and as he is a squib her magic must be extremely potent for him to feel it" agreed Albus smiling brightly. He was glad Hermione was such a powerful witch because not only would it help her survive the coming years but it also meant that young Harry and Ron had a much higher chance at surviving what was to come also. He had a feeling that their wasn't a witch or wizard alive who could stand up to this little witch once her magic fully matures. </p>
<p>"Alright, ill be off for the night, I will contact the ministry first thing in the morning and arrange a meeting. It is important you get custody as soon as possible my friend. We cannot risk her safety in the slightest and those muggles are a danger to her" Albus said as he stood, patting his friends arm as he passed her on his way out of her chambers. </p>
<p>He was furious and come hell or high water he would ensure that she saw justice and was kept safe. She was far too pure a soul to be treated in such a hideous way by anyone let alone her parents.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Adoption, Secrets and a French Veela</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next week flew by in a blur for Hermione as Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall worked behind the scenes with the ministry to arrange an initial meeting with her that both her parents were to attend. </p><p>The baubaxton and Drumstrang students had arrived on the third day of term and Dumbledore officially declared that the tournament selection goblet - the Goblet of Fire, was officially open for students to place their names. </p><p>What was even stranger for Hermione though wasn't just simply having to cope with her ever growing anxiety over the upcoming meeting with her parents or keeping up her pretense with her magical abilities to ensure she didn't seem to far ahead of her peers but she now had to contend with her ever growing attraction to a certain blonde. </p><p>The French Veela who Hermione had surmised as the leader of the rival school was unbelievably gorgeous. So much so that she was certain it should be illegal for anyone to look as good as Fleur Delacour did. What confused her greatly was the fact that despite the Veela thrall not having any effect on Hermione whatsoever, unlike her peers who all seemed to be unable to stop themselves turning purple and drooling at all of the French students, Fleur Delacours presence anywhere near her had the ability to render the young gryffindor speechless. What made it worse was Fleur seemed to have the very same problem around the gryffindor Princess. </p><p>All in all both girls were extremely awkward around each other and their friends were having a great time teasing the two about it any chance they got.. </p><p>Like now for instance. </p><p>"Oh Hermione is that letter from your not so secret, secret admirer. Has she taken to letter writing in an attempt to overcome her inability to speak around you hmm?" Ginny teased while Harry, Ron, Neville and Luna giggled and snickered behind there hands. </p><p>Hermione sighed as she glanced up from the unopened letter that had been delivered (by an extremely pretty white owl) moments ago during breakfast. </p><p>"I'll know when I open it" was her only reply before going back to her letter. Opening it Hermione unfolded the letter within the envelope and began reading. </p><p>Dear my Hermione, </p><p>I thought I would take a chance and send you this letter in the hopes that I could introduce myself properly to you instead of appearing as the bumbling fool I have the past few days in your presence. </p><p>My name is Fleur Marie Delacour and I am 17. I am the heir of the Delacour clan and the next in line to leed our entire Veela clan in France. </p><p>I can promise you I am not usually so inept in conversation but seemingly your very presence is enough to render my vocal chords useless. I apologise for my verbal inelligence. </p><p>The reason I am writing to you personally is because as you may come to understand soon as you digest this letter you are an extremely important person to me. </p><p>You see ma petite we Veela have what we call soulmates. The one person you could say we are destined to be with. We know who this person is from the moment we meet. As soon as we catch sight if them they become our everything, our world revolves around them you could say. You for me are that one. My soulmate. Hence my complete lack of ability to form coherent sentences around you. </p><p>I know this might be rather strange and hard to digest but I feel it is important that I am completely honest with you from the beginning but I want to stress the fact that if you are uncomfortable with this knowledge then how we proceed or do not proceed from here is entirely your choice. Up until the moment we exchange mating bites you are entirely free to choose not to be with me. </p><p>However it is important for you to understand that if you choose to get to know me and to become my mate then their is no going back from that point, we will be unable to live without eachother unless there is more than just us in the mating. Which is a possibility although it is far rarer for there to be a soulmate bond that is made up of more than two individuals. </p><p>I know you are an intelligent witch, the brightest of our age my friends tell me. They say you are the brightest witch ever to have traversed the halls of this marvelous school. So I know you will take great care in considering what I have said. If you need any more information just ask one of the other Veela and they will happily provide it to you. I am sorry to say they already know who you are to me, my reaction to you has done nothing towards keeping our privacy I am afraid ma aime. </p><p>They have also told me that your professers predict that there is none among the students of hogwarts who could best you magically. If I am given the chance I look forward to testing that knowledge. You'll soon learn that we Veela are rather boisterous and passionate individuals and do not easily submit to others. It makes us quite the formidable opponent. </p><p>I will leave you with this knowledge mon ange and will not approach you again until you give me the go ahead. If I do not hear from you then I will respect that decision. I give you my word. However I will say I am holding onto hope that an eternity by my side does not sound unappealing to you as already you are all that I can think about. </p><p>I'll go for now, please think about what I have said. </p><p>Yours already</p><p>Fleur Delacour </p><p>☆☆☆☆☆</p><p>As she read Hermione couldn't help the smile that grew on her face. Merlin she thought, the most beautiful individual she had ever lay her eyes upon was destined to be with her, Hermione Granger for eternity? She didn't think she really needed to think much about her response. She would of course do her research on the topic but she knew already that her heart was set on Fleur. Still it didn't hurt to tread carefully if only not to appear too eager. </p><p>"Well?" Harry exclaimed "who's it from then?" He asked trying to reach over and snatch the letter from her hand. He wasn't quick enough and Hermione moved the letter out of his reach quickly as to avoid her entire friendship group reading the Veelas words. </p><p>"It doesn't matter Harry, you don't need to know yet, none of you do" she replied dodging a lunge from both Ginny and Neville as they too tried to grab at her letter.<br/>
Just before they could reach it the letter suddenly disappeared from her hand and flew across the room straight into Professor McGonagall's open palm. </p><p>"Thats so unfair!, old McGonagall has gone and stolen it away, now we won't know what it says" Exclaimed Ron in frustration. </p><p>Hermione laughed, sending a greatful smile up to her Professor/mentor/grandmother. </p><p>'Thank Merlin you are here' Hermione thought, opening her mind to Minerva and expressing her gratitude through their mind link. </p><p>'Not a problem mo ghràdh, you can retrieve it later' Minerva replied smiling at her granddaughter fondly as her eyes twinkled with amusement. </p><p>"Ronald I would really appreciate it if you stopped calling my grandmother old. You know fine well she isn't that much older than your mother" Hermione replied, lacing just enough ice into her tone to make it clear that she was not playing around. </p><p>Gulping slightly, Ron nodded his head quickly "You're right I'm sorry" he replied, hurriedly turning away from the brunette and shovelling food into his mouth. </p><p>"Now if you do not mind I will excuse myself, I have a few things to do before I get ready for this dreaded meeting this morning" Hermione said as she made to rise. </p><p>"Listen mione, its gonna be alright. Professor McGonagall will not let you be placed with strangers." Neville said as a way to provide comfort to his friend. </p><p>"Nevs right mione, she's probably going to fight to get guardianship for you, ya know" Harry said, both Ginny and Ron nodding along in agreement. </p><p>"The wrackspurts are nervous, they float around you as if they are too afraid to touch. The day is looking positively delightful" Luna supplied. Hermione frowned slightly before chuckling at her questionably sane friend. They had all learnt by now to go along with Luna's imaginary magical creatures and rants. She spoke in riddles but was one hell of a friend and her oddities only endeared Hermione to her more. </p><p>"Thanks guys" she replied, standing from the table. "I'll fill you all in at dinner" Glancing back briefly she turned and left the hall, making her way back to the gryffindor common room amd her shared dorm. </p><p>Once she had reached her dorm Hermione sat down at her desk and pulled forward her parchment, quill and her black ink pot. </p><p>Dearest Fleur, </p><p>I must say I was delighted to receive your letter this morning at breakfast. I'm glad we have found a way of communicating finally that is not a jumbled series of noises, blushes and weird choking sounds. I will apologise also for my verbal ineptitude. I can assure you I am usually quite verbally gifted. </p><p>I wanted to write in acknowledgement of your letter. I would feel entirely rude if I left it unanswered. Now before you think too much this is not a rejection in the slightest. Nor is it a green light. You see I have a rather difficult few days ahead of me involving my parents and the ministry. I will not bore you with the goings on at this point but I am sure if all works out I will tell you eventually. I'm currently writing this in the brief lapse in time between breakfast and a very important meeting so I do hope you will forgive me for my non answer, answer. </p><p>I ask you to give me some time not only to digest the magnitude of our situation and the implications it has on my life but also to deal with the current happenstance of my personal life. Rest assured I will get back to you. </p><p>I can tell you though that your friends are entirely right about me, I am the brightest witch of our age. Professor McGonagall suspects I'm the brightest witch alive but I suppose only time will tell if she is right or not. </p><p>I must warn you though, Professor McGonagall is my bond Grandmother. If you are uncertain if what that is take a trip to the library, first row from the back middle shelf there is a book called "Wizards and their bonds" it is quite an informative read. One I have only recently read myself. But useful none the less. If ever you need to contact me urgently it should be she you seek. In advance though she is entirely protective and quite possessive of me. So please be careful if you are discussing me in and around the castle. I can only imagine the interrogation you would be subjected to should she catch word of our bond. </p><p>I hope you are enjoying your time here at Hogwarts. I will be in touch soon. </p><p>Possibly yours </p><p>Hermione. </p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>After she had written her response to the pretty French witch she made her way to the owlery quickly sending out Harry's owl Hedwig with the letter, instructing the owl to deliver the letter to Fleur immediately. Hedwig hooted softly before flying off to look for the Veela. </p><p>Casting a quick tempus charm Hermione realised she had minutes to reach the headmasters office where the meeting would take place. Knowing this Hermione set out at a jog. </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Hermione was slowly losing her patience as she sat infront of Amelia Bones the Head of Magical Law enforcement for the ministry of magic, her mother Jean and her Father Thomas. Also present were both Albus and Minerva along with Kingsley Shaklebolt head Auror. </p><p>She had spent the past twenty minutes listening to her parents rant and rave about how the ministry and the school had no right interfering in familial matters and it was entirely up to them how they saw fit to treat their child. She could feel her anger building. </p><p>"Enough Mother, Father please" she called failing to get her parents to stop their ranting instead her plea caused both her parents to turn their ire onto her. </p><p>"And you that is another thing. Ever since you have attended this godforsaken school you have done nothing but change. Ratting out your parents to some old man and his merry band of witless goons!! I do not know what you hoped to achieve" her father shouted. </p><p>"Honestly Hermione, this is utter treachery, we raised you better than this. I didnt for a second suspect you a fool. What did you hope to achieve? Did you honestly hope this little stunt would cause us to think differently of you. Well you ungrateful little girl you thought wrong" her mother continued. </p><p>"Ungrateful?" Hermione scoffed. "Ungrateful for what mother, for being used as grandma's punching bag? For having my own parents watch as I was beaten unconscious on multiple occasions? To have my mother and father act as if I am below them? That I am meaningless? What do I have to be grateful for can you tell me when you and grandmother have left me with more bruises than I can count and a sense of complete and utter worthlessness" Hermione sobbed, bracing herself against her chair. </p><p>"You should simply be grateful that we gave you a home. We could have picked any child you know. Instead of the perfect little girl we hoped for we got stuck with you, a stupid little traitor" her mother retorted angrily before realisation dawned on her face and she slammed her hand over her mouth. </p><p>"Wait, what?" Hermione gaped. "What do you mean by picked mother" she asked. Her heart breaking as her mother and father shared guilty glances between them before her father turned towards her. </p><p>"You were never meant to find out like this" he told her. "Hermione your mother and I knew when we married that we would never be able to have children of our own. I have a very rare birth defect rendering me infertile. We wanted a child so badly we decided to adopt. We got you from an orphanage in down town London" </p><p>"So you mean to say that you both are not her biological parents?" Amelia asked, stepping forward and placing her hand on Hermione's shoulder in an attempt to comfort the now visibly shocked young girl. </p><p>"Yes that is exactly what we mean. She was a week old when we took her home. All she had was the clothes on her back and this envelope, we've tried countless times to open it but simply cannot" her mother answered reaching into her bag and pulling out a large white envelope, she passed it to Amelia who examined it closely for a moment before passing it to the shaking girl. </p><p>"Its addressed to you Hermione and it looks like whoever sealed it was magical I doubt anyone but you will be able to open that" she said gently. </p><p>"A blood ward?" Shaklebolt asked curiously. </p><p>Amelia nodded. "It would seem so."</p><p>"We will let you open that in your own time young one but id heavily suggest you open it in the presence of one of your teachers just incase alright? Now back to the matter at hand I have heard sufficient evidence to take this matter to trial. Kingsley I will need you to arrest both Mr and Mrs Granger here and collect the grandmother. The three will be held in Azkaban until a trial can be arranged." She commanded. </p><p>Shaklebolt nodded quickly, flicking his wand in the direction of Hermione's 'parents' leaving them motionless as they were bound in place with a well aimed incarcerous. </p><p>"We at the ministry do not take kindly to child abuse whether or not the abusers are magical or muggle" Amelia said, aiming her comment at the bound muggles in Albus Dumbledore's office. </p><p>Shaklebolt strode forward glancing at Hermione quickly. "I'll wish you luck Ms Granger, do not let the actions of others dictate your worth, you are an incredible young witch" he said gently before herding the muggle couple into the floo and disappearing. </p><p>"Now all that remains to discuss is the guardianship of Ms Granger" Amelia said. </p><p>"If you don't mind my interruption Ms Bones, I'd like to take guardianship over Hermione" Minerva asked politely, smiling at Hermione effectionately.</p><p>"Do tell me why you would do such a thing Minerva?" Amelia queried. </p><p>"We, Hermione and I, share a maternal wizarding bond Amelia so I find it extremely difficult to even contemplate letting any others be responsible for her care. She means an incredible amount to me and my only wish is to keep her safe from harm" Minerva explained softly. Pulling Hermione's hand into her own. </p><p>"I see, can you prove this bond Minerva?" </p><p>"I can indeed, write something down on a piece of parchment and hand it to Ms Granger, she will telepathically tell me what it says and I will then be able to tell you which should be proof enough of our bond. Afterall mind link only works between bonded magicals." Minerva challenged. </p><p>In luie of a response Amelia simply summonsed a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote a few words before handing it to Hermione. </p><p>'It says tricky little pixies, play together trickily' Hermione told Minerva through their mind link. </p><p>Minerva chuckled slightly. "I see" she said aloud. "Tricky little pixies, play together trickily Merlin that is a little bit of a mouthful" she smiled. Winking at Hermione as the other two individuals in the room laughed gently. </p><p>"Very Well Minerva I will have the papers drawn up and sent to you to sign when I get back to the office. I do hope you will be very happy with Minerva young one, she is an extraordinary individual who can teach you a lot" Amelia said warmly, smiling at the young witch who was beaming at her professor. </p><p>"I doubt it'll take long before I have nothing left to teach this one Amelia, she truly is the brightest witch I have ever taught" Minerva beamed proudly pulling Hermione into her arms for a hug. </p><p>"I don't find that hard to believe in all honesty. My Susan is forever singing your praises Hermione, you genuinely are the smartest yet kindest little witch I've had the pleasure of meeting. I wish you all the best" Amelia agreed before departing the office to the ministry through the floo. </p><p>--- </p><p>"I'm not going to even pretend that I'm not terified" Hermione whispered as she glanced at the envelope infront of her. </p><p>"I know Hermione but you will never know what is inside until you open it, I will be right here with you" Minerva replied patting Hermione's shoulder. </p><p>"Okay" Hermione whispered. "I know you're right. Its just up until an hour ago I didnt even know I was adopted. I believed I was a muggle-born and now I could possibly find out who my biological parents are not to mention the distinct possibility that I am connected to the magical world far more than originally believed" </p><p>"I understand your anxiety fear beag but no matter what I've got you I promise" the older witch reassured and was glad when her reassurance seemed to be enough to get the young girl to begin opening the envelope. </p><p>The first thing Hermione pulled out was a beautiful green and gold velvet blanket with Hermione's first name embroidered on a corner. Hermione held it gently. Marvelling at the soft feeling of the blanket. She smiled softly before handing it to her grandmother. </p><p>"Whoever gave me up obviously cared a great deal" she whispered, wiping the sole tear that ran down her cheek from her face. </p><p>She moved on and pulled out a piece of off white parchment before she began to read. </p><p>"Grandmama" she whispered. "It says here that I must get whoever I am with to take the wizarding oath before going any further. It says for my own protection the information contained in this letter must not be passed on to any other by any means or it could get me killed." Minerva patted Hermione's hand gently sensing her fear before replying. </p><p>"Of course, anything for you" she said before sitting herself up straight. </p><p>"I Minerva McGonagall, swear upon my magic and my life that the information I am about to learn shall not be passed by me to any individual by any means as pertaining to the wishes of the letter writer. So I say, so mote it be" she said confidently. Both witches witnessing the gold glow that surrounded Minerva once she had finished her vow, sealing her promise. </p><p>With that done Hermione began to read out loud. </p><p>'My dearest daughter Hermione, </p><p>Before I go any further in explaining what has led to us separating I must get you to ask whoever is with you whom may learn the details of this letter to take the wizarding oath. I do not ask this of them lightly but I fear your life may be forfeit if this information comes into the wrong hands my dear child. Hence I must ask they do not share any of the details of this letter with anyone by any means. I cannot risk your life sweetheart. </p><p>If you are reading now I will assume that you have done as I ask and have convinced whomever is with you to undertake the oath. I hope for your sake Hermione that they have. </p><p>Now first of I want to make it clear that your father and I did not give you away because you were unwanted or unloved. Far from it. We love you more than life which is why as soon as you are born we must part with you. We will be taking you to a muggle orphanage in the hopes that you find a loving home far from the conflicts that surround us here in wizarding Britain. We must keep you hidden until the time comes that you are strong enough to protect yourself from the evils that lurk in our world. </p><p>I fear revealing mine and your fathers name to you as you probably think we are terrible people but I urge you not to believe the stories you have heard about us. The ones about me in particular. Let me explain to you the truth before you judge me and your father for our actions. </p><p>I was born Bellatrix Black, your Father Rudulphus Lestrange. I will admit that I am all to aware of my current reputation in our world but I can promise you Hermione everything is not what it seems to be. </p><p>You see my child, I was born into a very unforgiving and highly abusive home. My childhood was filled with horrors and pain I would not wish on anyone. My father Cygnius Black, your grandfather was a cruel vindictive man who abused my mother terribly when I was born. He never wanted a daughter you see. He wanted a son. Someone who would pass on the Black name. When my mother then went on to have my sister Andromeda after me, his fury at her increased. It wasn't long before he turned his anger towards myself and Dromeda. When Narcissa was born he was insenced. Mother had suffered during her pregnancy with your youngest auntie and due to complications was rendered sterile. This meant growing up our father lashed out at us. Blaming us and my mother for failing to provide him with a male hier. By the time I had reached my first year of Hogwarts I was terrified for the safety of my younger sisters. I turned to the only place I could think of to protect them - the dark arts. I found a spell that I placed on them when I returned for the summer that would make my father ill should he try and harm them. It worked as he couldn't lift a finger against them. However I had no such luck. I endured his rath every holiday and school break and by the time I had left school the dark Lord had begun to grow in power. My father believed his teachings and was all too keen to offer up his eldest daughter in service to him. By the time I was 18 I was in training with the dark Lord as my mentor. Now please do not believe that I would have followed him willingly. I find his teaching disgusting. When Narcissa graduated I attended her ceremony and it was there that I was offered a way forward. A way to help fight for the light and bring down the dark Lord. I had just met your Father and we were so very drawn to each other. He was quite a handsome man I should tell you. Albus Dumbledore approached us just as we were about to leave and asked us to assist him. He wanted us to become spies for him. To work in the dark lords inner circle and help bring him down from the inside. </p><p>When Dumbledore explained how I could use this as a means of protecting my sisters I jumped at the chance. You see, Andromeda had left home to marry a muggle-born witch named Ted Tonks and my father was furious. He called for her death and disowned her when he could not find her. Narcissa was still at home but smitten with Lucius Malfoy. So to protect them both I agreed to Albus' plan and joined the dark Lord. Albus had taught me how to fake a torture and even how to fake a kill. So that is what I did. I made a name for myself within the dark Lords ranks and quickly rose up to become one of his most trusted. He didn't know my actions were fake and Albus had arranged for all my 'kills' to go into hiding until a time where we could safely bring them home again. </p><p>Unfortunately even as I write this, days away from your due date we still have not been able to defeat the dark Lord. I fear that even if we bring him down once he will rise again in the future. No one apart from your Father and your aunts know I am pregnant. I have been using a concealment charm to hide you from everyone and I promise you there is a reason for this. </p><p>I would have preferred to tell you this myself but all I can tell you right now is that we hid you away in the muggle world because of a prophecy that has come to our attention about you and two other witches. I have the prophecy hidden so no one can find it but I must ask you to have patience with me. All will be revealed in time. </p><p>If you are reading this it means you are now of an age where you can make sense of the world around you, I urge you dear girl do not fall for the dark. It will consume you. Hold on to those you love because you will need them in the years to come. I dont know where I will be when you read this. Quite possibly I will be imprisoned or possibly dead. I hope for both oursakes it is the former not the later because my child I cannot fathom a world in which I never get to meet you. You mean more to your family than you will ever imagine. </p><p>I know you will be a bright little thing, intelligent and powerful but even the best sometimes need taken care of so I urge you my baby if you can please seek out Minerva McGonagall and show her this letter. There is not a soul in this world apart from your aunts and father I would trust more with guiding you in what is to come. If you are curious like I imagine you to be please read up on wizarding bonds. I share a maternal one with Minerva. She is the mother I wish I had and I love her dearly. Keep her safe for me my girl but do have fun in giving her a few near heart attacks every once in a while for me will you? </p><p>Now before I go I must ask one last thing of you, well three really. Please whatever you do, if the dark Lord is still hovering around do not reveal your true identity to the rest of the world. Keep it between those that you trust with your life and even then ask them to take the wizarding oath. You cannot be to careful. Secondly do not contact Narcissa. Her husband cannot be trusted and I fear that your aunt Cissa will surely fall apart with the knowledge of what is to come. She is safer in the dark. Third and lastly seek out Andromeda. She has the answers to the questions this letter will have sparked in your mind. She knows everything and I trust her. She will protect and guide you. There is no love that will ever compare to the love of your family child and I can promise you your aunt Dromeda loves you fiercely already. She is the one who made you the blanket. Always remember that you are a Black by name and most likely by nature. Trust those that love you as fiercely as your aunt loves you. </p><p>I must go for now but please know that I love you with all of my heart my dear sweet baby girl. Everything that I have done and will do is to protect you and give you a future that is filled with equality and love, not fear. I want a better world for you. </p><p>Until we meet again little one</p><p>All my love </p><p>You're mother </p><p>Bellatrix Black - Lestrange</p><p>---<br/>
As the letter came to an end both witches were left speechless openly gaping as they digested the information revealed to them. </p><p>'Well shit' Hermione thought as tears ran down her face freely. 'Things just suddenly got a whole new level of crazy'.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tri-wizard champions, jealousy and new love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I would just like to offer a brief apology to you all. I am all to aware that there is a lot of spelling and grammar errors in my work, please forgive me. I am dyslexic so writing is a little bit of a challenge at times and I often make easy mistakes. Please know that I am going back through each chapter soon hoping to catch these errors amd correct them for you. </p>
<p>As always I do not own the Harry Potter characters I have just created the current story line. J.K.R owns the world of Harry Potter unfortunately. </p>
<p>However here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. </p>
<p>Much love </p>
<p>Nell xoxo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took less than 24 hours for Minerva McGonagall to receive Hermione's guardianship papers from the ministry. Something which she would forever be grateful for. The quick processing of the legal documents meant that no matter what Hermione's care would be left to her meaning she could keep the girl close and therefore safe. </p>
<p>Hermione for her part didn't know what to feel. The mix of emotions swirling through her head was dizzying and she truly did not know what to do with the information. </p>
<p>She was currently pacing back and forth in front of the fire in her Grandmothers study as she thought. </p>
<p>"Alright little one slow it down" Minerva chuckled stepping infront of the young gryffindor and pulling her into her arms. </p>
<p>"You're going to ware a hole in my floor with all this pacing. Take a breath and tell me whats got you in such a tizzy dear girl"</p>
<p>"Its just far too much to process Grandmama, far too much. I mean my parents are not my parents but my actual parents are in prison and are entirely innocent and not at all who they're supposed to be and then there's he who shall not he named and Harry and Ron and then there's Fleur and I need to contact my long lost aunt but can't contact my other long lost aunt and I am related to Draco Malfoy of all people and..." Hermione ranted before she suddenly found her mouth covered by her grandmothers hand as she was pulled back against Minerva's front gently (she didnt even realise she had left her grandmothers embrace to pace again). </p>
<p>"Hold up and take a breath again little one, its alright" Minerva whispered softly as she wrapped an arm around the younger girls waist and began to comb through her hair with the other hand comforting her. </p>
<p>"Let's tackle this one thing at a time shall we? Your parents being who they are doesn't chance who you are and we cannot attempt to pass judgement until we know the full story so we can table that discussion for today. Andromeda, we can write too and arrange a meeting so you don't need to stress over that for now. Your adoptive family and the trial we can worry about in the coming weeks. So tell me about Fleur, why has she got you all flustered?" Minerva asked, guiding her young charge to the sofa and sitting beside her. </p>
<p>Hermione blushed and looked away shyly. Trying to work out exactly what she should tell her bond-grandmother. She didn't want to lie but she did not want to earn her soulmate the third degree from her overprotective guardian so soon into the relationship either. </p>
<p>Minerva chuckled lightly reaching up to turn Hermione's face back towards her. "Is this a little crush or immortal love hmmm?" She quipped smirking slightly. Hermione buried her head in her hands. </p>
<p>"Read the letter you saved from my friends yesterday" she mumbled in response. </p>
<p>Without further comment Minerva stood and made her way to her desk, pulling the letter out of her top drawer before opening it and reading quietly. </p>
<p>"Oh well I can see how that may have you in a tizzy, how do you feel about all this?" She quiried when she was done, making her way back towards the young witch. </p>
<p>"I'm not sure, I'm elated, I'm nervous, I'm excited yet absolutely terrified and I have absolutely no clue how to move things forward, I mean we cannot spend our entire relationship exchanging letters as a way to communicate" Hermione sighed, meeting her Grandmothers eyes willingly for the first time that evening. </p>
<p>"I don't suppose you can Hermione, it would be entirely to impractical i would imagine" Minerva laughed lightly, her eyes twinkling in fondness. It was really great to see her grandchild stressing over normal teenage feelings for a change and not classes or evil dictators and awful parents. </p>
<p>"What do I do Grandmama, I like her so much but I cannot function around her. I never know what to say!!" Hermione cried out running her hands through her wild curls. </p>
<p>"Why don't you try mind link to start with little one? It'll work with her as it does with me. See if you can hold a conversation in the great hall across from each other without being in each others proximity. But be gentle about it the first time you use it, you might need to explain to her how mindlink works so she doesn't fear her own sanity when she hears a voice in her head hmm?" McGonagall asks raising an eyebrow at her grandchild. </p>
<p>"Oh why didn't I think of that. Merlin its so obvious. That way there is no letters for pesky friends to steal and we can start to get to know one another without any sort of pressure" Hermione exclaimed excitedly. </p>
<p>"Indeed, now is there anything you would like to discuss dear child?" Minerva chuckled sitting herself back comfortably on the sofa. </p>
<p>"Well..." Hermione began uncertainly before visibly stealing herself and fixing her grandmother with what could only be described as a decidedly determined yet curious look. "Can you tell me what my mother was like? You taught her, you share a maternal bond with her, I cant help but be curious about who she is" Hermione asked quietly and Minerva's soul hurt a little at the clear longing in Hermione's eyes and voice. A longing for the mother she never knew yet the mother that had given up everything out of love for the child that now sat here missing a woman she did not yet know. </p>
<p>"She was an incredible girl. I love her dearly, just as I love you Hermione. She was very bright, the brightest of her age believe it or not. You both have that in common and I'm kicking myself slightly that I did not put two and two together. I should have known from the beginning that you were hers, even if the bond we share didnt give it away, your mannerisms, your power, your intelligence all scream Bellatrix to me now that I know the truth. Morganna only knows how no one else has figured it out" Minerva began, opening her arms to her grandchild in invitation. </p>
<p>Hermione moved into the embrace without hesitation, settling her upper body against her grandmothers front and laying her head on Minerva's shoulder. Allowing the older witch to hold her close as she spoke. </p>
<p>"She was a whirlwind though, you could never get her to stay in one place for very long but she loved her sisters so very fiercely. Your aunts meant everything to your mother and they were extremely close. All three Black sisters were often found curled up together in one corner or another around the castle. She was most at peace in their presence. It doesn't surprise me that she gave her freedom to protect them and you. She would be extremely proud of the young woman you are becoming" Minerva continued as she ran her figures through riotous curls and held her grand baby tightly. This is how they sat for the remainder of the evening. Hermione listening to her grandmother tell stories of her mothers many adventures as she asked questions about the woman she already loved so much even if she had only known of her existence for a day and as she fell asleep surrounded by the scent of old parchment and mint tea and the warmth of her Grandmothers love Hermione made herself a promise. </p>
<p>That no matter what she would find a way to win the upcoming war, save her family and unite them for the sake of her mother. For as long as she lived Hermione Black-Lestrange would do everything in her power to ensure that her mother got the happiness she deserved. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>The next morning Hermione woke up in her Grandmothers guest room feeling more optimistic than she had in months. She was more than grateful to have Minerva McGonagall in her life. The woman was a godsend and made Hermione feel more loved and protected than she thought possible. She calmed Hermione's racing mind and helped her focus on what was important and for that she was thankful. </p>
<p>Sitting in the great hall for breakfast Hermione took a moment to brace herself, scanning the Ravenclaw table to catch sight of her soulmate. When she spotted her she noticed that Fleur was already looking at her. Her baby blue eyes glinting with joy as their gazes locked. </p>
<p>'Hello' Hermione thought focusing on the connection she shared with Fleur. She smiled and had to hide a giggle behind her hand as Fleur visibly jumped and looked around warily. Clearly searching for the invisible source of the voice. When her eyes landed back on Hermione she narrowed her eyes at the brunette, raising an eyebrow in question. Hermione smiled innocently at her before refocusing on their connection.</p>
<p>'Its called mindlink Miss Delacour, it's like telepathy but for those that share a bond. Try focusing on our connection and simply think what you want to say to me" Hermione thought as she raised her eyebrow back at the blonde in challenge as she tried to contain the urge to giggle, lest she attract the attention of her fellow gryffindors. </p>
<p>"Merlin i thought I was quite possibly going mad, how much more appealing it is to know that its infact you Miss Granger' Fleur replied cheekily as she smiled in victory at working out how to use the mindlink. </p>
<p>'I'm glad I don't disappoint, I assume you received my letter?' Hermione asked still not removing her eyes from the pretty blonde across the hall. </p>
<p>'I did and I must admit I am rather curious. Your response has left me extremely determined to learn all I can about you mon cour' </p>
<p>'That sounds like you have yourself a predicament, how do you suppose you will find out the answers that you seek' Hermione replied flirtatiously, cocking her head to the side and smiling cheekily. </p>
<p>'Hmm intelligent and a flirt how will I ever cope' was Fleurs response as she smiled at Hermione. 'I suppose if you decide to except the bond between us a shall simply have to take you out and woo the information I seek out of you little witch. You may be the brightest but can your intelligence stand up to experience?' </p>
<p>Hermione couldn't help it, she let lose a hearty laugh, startling her table. She laughed harder when she saw the same occurring over at the Ravenclaw table with Fleur and her friends. </p>
<p>'I suppose we will see, won't we? Meet me tonight at eight on the seventh floor' Hermione finally replied. Smiling brightly at her witch from across the hall before turning herself to face the curious gazes of her friends. </p>
<p>"Mione, do you mind filling us in on the punch line because I have to say we are entirely lost here" Harry enquired and Hermione couldn't help but blush amd smile shyly at her friends. All of which were looking at her in curiosity. </p>
<p>"Well I suppose I can tell you all now but not here. Accompany me to the black lake?" She asked them. Smiling when they all simply nodded and stood. </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>The morning was a pleasant one and the sun shone brightly as Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna made their way towards the lake. Hermione loved the autumn and winter months at Hogwarts. She felt as if the castle and its grounds were at its most beautiful from September to December. Currently the leaves on the trees around the lake were various shades of yellow and orange and the waters of Black Lake shone beautifully in the early morning sun. To put it simply the image created was breathtaking. </p>
<p>She sat herself against the trunk of a tree and waited for her friends to sit around her. </p>
<p>"I feel as if we are about to learn something spectacular" Ginny quipped lightheartedly as she raised an eyebrow at her friend. Hermione smiled at her and held her hand up to indicate she would like her friend to wait a moment as she pulled her wand and cast a silencing spell around the group of teens. </p>
<p>"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked curiously. </p>
<p>"Before I go into detail what do you all know of wizarding bonds?" Hermione asked them, unsure of how much information she would need to explain to her friends. </p>
<p>"Just what you have told us about familial bonds Mione when you told us about McGonagall being your wizarding grandmother." Neville said softly, beaming at his friend. </p>
<p>"You mentioned about that brain speak too, how you and McGonagall can communicate telepathically" Ron added brazenly. </p>
<p>"Mindtalk Ronald not brain talk but yes that's right, any witch or wizard can communicate telepathically with those they share a bind with" Hermione corrected before continuing. </p>
<p>"The familial bond isn't the only type of wizarding bond. There is one other that is as equally rare and considered just as sacred as the familial bond. A soulmate bond" she explained, glancing at each of her friends in turn. Noting with some curiosity the slight scowl that had appeared on Rons face. </p>
<p>"Soulmate bonds are as I said uncommon but not unheard of. They can consist of more than two people but most commonly only exist between two witches or wizards and it turns out that Fleur Delacour and I share a soulmate bond, we were talking through mindlink this morning and she made me laugh." She informed them, blushing again as she smiled happily. </p>
<p>"Wow Mione, thats great" Harry exclaimed. </p>
<p>"Go mione!!" Ginny smiled. </p>
<p>"The cupids look flattering around you Hermione" Luna added as Neville moved forward to embrace Hermione. </p>
<p>"Congrats mione you deserve to be loved and happy" he whispered in her ear sweetly before he released her. Hermione turned to the only friend who hadn't said a word since she had told them. </p>
<p>Ron sat with a fierce scowl on his bright red face. His fists were clenched and he sat rigidly. </p>
<p>"Ron, what's wrong?" Hermione asked in concern. </p>
<p>"Whats wrong? WHATS WRONG!!!? EVERYTHING" Ron spat. "You're meant to be mine Hermione. We are meant to grow up together. You aren't supposed to be in love with someone else. You're MINE!!" He screamed standing up to tower over the young brunette. In their shock none of the youngsters noticed Neville taking off towards the Castle, with Luna in tow. </p>
<p>"Ron back off you have no right" Ginny warned standing up also and shovong herself to stand between Hermione and Ron. </p>
<p>Hermione for her part was shocked. She never considered this as a possible reaction from one of her first friends here. </p>
<p>"I have every right Ginny. She's mine, I had her first. I forbid it Hermione. You will NOT see that French slut!!" Ron exclaimed, trying to push past his youngest sister to get to Hermione. </p>
<p>"Ronald, I'm warning you just this once, shut the feck up and stop acting like a possessive douchebag or I will gladly put you in your place" Hermione hissed, getting to her feet and drawing her wand. She didn't like the idea of having to hex someone she considered a friend but Ron's behaviour had her feeling a little to trapped and vulnerable for her liking and she was entirely worried that he may harm one of her other friends in his anger. </p>
<p>"You are no one to tell me my place. You're a girl. You should know when to hold your tongue and respect your betters Hermione. I've tolerated your lip this long do not think to take liberties with me" he retorted icily, glaring at Hermione. </p>
<p>"Ron stop it right now and calm down or leave us and do not come near us again until you are rational. You have no rights to Hermione, you are no better than the rest of us and need to back down right now" Harry said, jumping in to the defence of his bestfriend. He placed himself beside Ginny, creating a wall between Hermione and Ron just incase the foolish red head tried to harm their friend. </p>
<p>"Stay out of this Harry. She needs to learn. I will not have her sully herself by laying with a whole. She's MINE!!" Ron hissed shoving Harry and Ginny to the side so he could get to Hermione. </p>
<p>The little witch saw this coming though and Hermione silently cast two separate cushioning charms at her two best friends, ensuring that they did not get hurt as they landed on the hard ground. She drew herself up tall and braced herself, ready to react at a moments notice to anything Ron may try, fortunately for her (rather unfortunately for Ron) it was at that moment Minerva McGonagall along with Albus Dumbledore arrived on scene. Neville and Luna following closely behind them. </p>
<p>As Ron went to lunch he suddenly found himself suspended in mid air thanks to Professor Dumbledore's quick levitation spell as he saw the threat to his friends grandchild. He did not think for a second that Hermione needed him to intervene however he was all to aware of what may happen to Ronald should Hermione be harmed in any way in the presence of Minerva. He could feel the rage rolling off his friend in intense suffocating waves. He did not wish for his friend to lose her job because of the actions of one foolish little boy. </p>
<p>"Thats enough Mr Weasely. You will follow me to my office. Miss Granger, Mr Potter, Miss Weasely please follow also. We shall get to the bottom of this amd deal with it appropriately" Albus commanded. Turning his back and casting a spell that would ensure Ron (still stuck in mid air) would levitate behind him. </p>
<p>Minerva waited on Hermione moving to her side before she followed behind the headmaster, ensuring the other youngsters were infront of her. She reached down and silently took Hermione's hand in her own before walking with her in the direction that Albus had walked off in. </p>
<p>'Are you alright dearest?' She thought to Hermione. 'I think so Grandmama, please calm down, I'm safe now' Hermione replied, squeezing the older witches hand reassuringly. Hermione could sense her grandmothers anger and knew that it was important that she reassure herself that Hermione hadn't been harmed. </p>
<p>'Alright, we will discuss this further tonight. You will be staying in my chambers' Minerva replied curtly, struggling to maintain a grip on her emotions. She was furious. How dare this boy even think about harming her grandchild. He had no right and she was battling with knowing as a teacher she could not harm the boy but as a mother, a grandmother all she wanted to do was hex him into oblivion for daring to even consider harming her girl. </p>
<p>As they made it into Albus' office all the students took a seat on the chairs Professor Dumbledore had materialise infront of his desk as he sat down behind it. Minerva dropped Hermione's hand as the girl sat and moved to stand behind her. Placing her hands on her granddaughters shoulders, needing the physical proximity to help ground her and remind herself that Hermione was safe. </p>
<p>"Now Neville, Luna ten points each to your houses for your quick thinking amd acting in the intent of preventing harm from coming to your friends. You should be proud of yourselves" Albus praised, smiling at the two teens who had run to the castle to fetch a professor when they realised Ron was reacting rather aggressively. </p>
<p>"As for Mr Potter and Miss Weasely I also award you both ten points each for your houses. Your bravery in defending your friend from a clear display of aggression, even from another class mate is entirely commendable. Well done. Now Miss Granger would you care to inform us of what all occurred outside please" he asked. Looking at the slightly shaken young witch infront of him. </p>
<p>"I asked my friends to accompany me to the lake so I could tell them that I have discovered that Fleur Felacour and I share a soulmate bond professor. Everyone reacted positively to the news but Ron was rather quiet. When I asked him if he was alright it was like he flipped a switch. One moment he was sitting quietly all be it angrily and the next he was up on his feet threatening to put me in my place, forbidding me to see my soulmate and declaring that I was his and was not allowed to care for anyone else. He was rather aggressive and when Harry and Ginny stood infront of me to stop him getting to me he pushed them rather harshly. I cast a cushioning charm on them both quickly to stop them from getting hurt as they fell. You and Professor McGonagall got there just in time. I am positive he intended to harm me. He had me feeling rather trapped Professor" Hernione informed him rather mater of factly but she could not quite cover up the fear she was attempting to conceal in her voice or the nervous glances she shot towards the red headed boy stewing angrily in his seat. </p>
<p>"I am glad Miss Granger that you thought to protect your friends as they fell. They could have been seriously injured otherwise. Ten points for your house for your quick reflexes. I can assure you, you will never again be put in danger from mr weasely in this school." He replied softly, trying to reassure the young witch that she was safe. She had been through entirely too much as it was already this year. </p>
<p>"As for you Mr Weasely. Your actions were completely intolerable. We do not tolerate aggressive behaviour not do we tolerate violence as such I must inform you, you are to be expelled from Hogwarts, effective immediately. Your parents will be contacted and will be here for you shortly. You can remain sitting here with me until the time for your departure. I will have a house elf collect your things from your dorm. I wi not tolerate your presence in this school again. Have I made myself clear?" He said, his voice polite but firm and you would have to be an idiot to miss the barely concealed anger in his voice. </p>
<p>"The rest of you may go and enjoy your day. It is Saturday after all. Do what you need to and make sure you are prompt for this evenings feast. The competitors will be announced tonight" he said as he dismissed the group of teens. Minerva following them out of his office. </p>
<p>"If you teens have nothing better to do today I would be entirely aopreciative of your company in my chambers. Call it a family binding day if you will" she said hopefully as she faced her grandchild and her young friends. </p>
<p>"We would love to Professor" Harry exclaimed excitedly. He was keen to get to know his best friends grandmother as someone other than just his Professor because he knew she meant the world to Hermione. </p>
<p>"Let us get a few things from our dorms Professor and then we will be right with you" Ginny said politely. </p>
<p>"Very well. The password is dear heart, just come up when you arrive" Minerva told them as she took Hermione's hand again. Hermione blushed at the teasing looks on her friends faces but admittedly did not mind much that Minerva was being so clingy with her. If she was being honest she needed the physical proximity to her grandmother just as much as her grandmother seemed too. </p>
<p>Once they had split ways and Minerva and Hermione were in Minerva's chamber, the older witch wasted no time I pulling Hermione down onto her lap as she sat at her desk. Wrapping her arms around her granddaughter tightly. </p>
<p>"Thank Merlin you are alright dearheart" she whispered. </p>
<p>"I am thank you" Hermione whispered back, clinging onto the older witch just as tightly. There genuinely was not a place she would rather be right now. Her grandmother was her safety. </p>
<p>"Would you like to write the letter to Andromeda just now while we await your friends?" Minerva questioned. Pulling a clean piece of parchment, her green ink and her quill towards them when Hermione nodded. </p>
<p>"Okay here you go. I'll let you write it sweetheart. If you need a hand I am right here" she said softly, squeezing Hermikne tightly before allowing the brunette to turn round on her lap to face the desk. </p>
<p>-----<br/>The rest of the day passed quickly once Hermione's friends appeared at Minerva's chambers. Hermione finished writing the letter to her aunt and they then proceeded to spend the day playing board games and talking together. The young witch couldn't help the smile she wore constantly throughout as she watched her friends and grandmother together.these were her people and they loved her just as much as she loved them. </p>
<p>Dinner was a rather quiet affair. The friends found it a little strange to be eating without Ron but every single one of them was glad he was not there. Especially when the competitors for the Tri-wizard tournament were announced. </p>
<p>Drumstrang had Victor Krum as their champion. </p>
<p>Baubaxton had Fleur as their Champion. </p>
<p>And oddly Hogwarts had Cedric Diggory and Harry as their champion. Never before had the goblet selected more than one champion from each school and there was a mixed reaction throughout the great hall. Some said Harry had tampered with the goblet while the majority swore he wouldn't do such a thing and someone must have set him up. Hermione couldn't help but agree with those voices. She knew Harry and he hated doing anything to draw attention to himself and she knew beyond doubt that Harry would never have entered. </p>
<p>This left Hermione's mind swirling yet again because it could only mean one thing, someone from the dark lords ranks had infiltrated the castle and was trying to set Harry up for death and to make it all worse her soulmste was caught right in the middle of it all. </p>
<p>One thing was certain to Hermione though and that was that she would do everything she could to prepare both her witch and her best friend for what was shaping up to be the most challenging of years in existence. </p>
<p>But she knew, as she gazed around the room that if they all stick together. They would make it through this together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The first Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is more of a filler, I thought it was important for us to see some fluer/hermione one on one interaction where we get to witness Fleur being all tender and caring and our Hermione allowing someone else to take care of her for once instead of being the one to take care of every body else. </p>
<p>Also a tender Minerva/Hermione moment. I broke my own heart writing the scene. Hehe. </p>
<p>Anyway I've got like the next 5 chapters planned out so keep watch. </p>
<p>Thank you so much to those taking the time to leave a comment/kudos. You guys are the best. </p>
<p>Nell xoxo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione made her way up to the seventh floor just before eight that evening. She wanted to get to the Room of Requirement (also known as the RoR) before Fleur so that she could get the room to look the way she wanted it too for her first date with her soulmate. </p>
<p>In all honestly despite Ron's earlier adverse reaction, Hermione was way more than excited to spend time with Fleur. She felt as if she had already missed out on valuable time with her witch and did not wish to waste any more. She felt as if she needed to solidify her position in Fleurs life because she really did not want anyone, especially Ron, taking the older witch away from her. She already felt strongly for the veela, she knew that was due to the bond between them but still. This Veela was her witch and she would not risk her for anything. </p>
<p>Pacing back and forth infront of what would be the entrance to the RoR, Hermione thought of what she wanted. </p>
<p>'I need a cosy, quiet space to relax in' she thought, smiling brightly when a door appeared infront of her. When she walked in she was amazed at just how cosy the room was. A fire burned brightly in the centre of the back wall, surrounded by various chairs, sofas and beanbags. In the corner behind the seating area was a large book shelf filled from top to bottom with various books on magic of all kinds. A small table also sat beside the book case with a stack of games on it, most of which Hermione had never heard of before. She assumed it meant they were magical as she knew most muggle board games. </p>
<p>Beside the fire was a small coffee table with a fresh mug of tea and two cups on it. Along with a tray of biscuits and a small note. </p>
<p>Picking the note up Hermione smiled again as she saw it was from her Grandmother. </p>
<p>'Hermione,</p>
<p>I hope you and your witch enjoy the evening. Here is a light snack for you both to enjoy together. Forget your worries for the night and make sure you make it back to my chambers tonight. I'm still not entirely okay with you being out of my sight after this morning. </p>
<p>Love your Grandmother, </p>
<p>M. McGonagall </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>At exactly eight there was a quiet knock on the door. Fleur appearing just inside the room as Hermione stood to face her, smiling softly at the look of awe on the Veelas delicate features. </p>
<p>"I wanted somewhere we could talk comfortably, away from prying eyes and ears" Hermione said softly. Fleur smiled brightly at her before quickly crossing the room and gathering Hermione into her arms, she held her tightly, burying her head in the younger witches neck, she inhaled deeply, slowly relaxing herself as she took in the scent of her young mate. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry I am being zo forward ma petite but ever since I 'eard today what that ginger headed fool did to you ma instincts have been going a little 'aywire. I just need un moment to calm my inner Veela, reassure her if you like zat you are alright" Fleur murmured as she continued to hold onto the brunette. </p>
<p>"It's alright Fleur, I don't mind" Hermione whispered bringing her hands up to rest at the top of Fleurs back, moving one up to the blondes head to hold her closely. "If I am entirely honest I've needed this all day, ever since the fool started" she explained, sighing in contentment as Fleur tightened her hold around her in response. </p>
<p>Five minutes later Fleur finally began to pull away from her soulmate. Glancing back around at the room. "This room is amazing mon amour" she said as she moved to sit on one of the beanbags by the fire. </p>
<p>"This is the Room of Requirement. Not many people know about it but it takes the shape of whatever the user needs it to be. I wanted cosy and quiet, this was the rooms response. I discovered it in my second year. It has been somewhat of a sanctum to me over the last two years. I came here to practice more advanced magic than my current years level as fourth year stuff doesn't challenge me at all but I can't really let others know that" Hermione explained. Unsure of just why she was being so honest with Fleur. Soulmate or not she barely knew the witch so it spooked her slightly that she was able to talk so candidly. </p>
<p>"Why can't you let otherz know you find ze fourth year material easy hmm?" Fleur enquired a slight teasing quality to her voice. </p>
<p>"They probably wouldn't react all that well. I am already the top of all my classes I fear if I was to demonstrate my full capabilities I'd show more than one professor up" She answered honestly. "Before I even started Hogwarts I had mastered all the first year spells, wandlessly and wordlessly along with being able to do wandless and wordless transfiguration before I even knew of magic. Minerva said she had never met a child let alone a muggle-born child who was so advanced at the age of 11 as I was. My power and skill has only grown since then. But no one apart from you knows that. They all just think I'm the top of my classes. They have no idea I could probably take on Minerva or Albus and hold my own" she glanced over at Fleur as she too sat down on the beanbag opposite her soulmate, trying to gage her reaction. </p>
<p>"Morgan ma amour, that iz rather impressive. Though I am slightly how do you say puzzled? Oui puzzled. Why do you feel the need to conceal yourself so. You are powerful oui but you are a good witch" Fleur asked curiously, leaning forward slightly. </p>
<p>"At first I wasn't sure why I felt the need to hide how powerful I am but felt it necessary, like a voice at the back of my subconscious was urging me to not let on. Then at the beginning of this year I found out a few things about myself and my parents that made it clear that hiding myself was for the best. It still is. I cannot tell you anymore unless you take the unbreakable vow Fleur because as much as I trust you, I do not trust others" The young brunette explained softly. Hoping that her soulmate wouldn't push the conversation any further. </p>
<p>"Oui I understand mon cour, but it iz like this, you are mine oui? Therefore I want to, non I must know about theze things because we are a team. You need to be honest with me as I will be with you so if I need to take ze unbreakable vow for you to be honest zen that is what I will do" Fleur stated firmly, her eyes momentarily flashing gold as she stood and approached the younger witch infront of her. </p>
<p>"Ze one thing you will have to learn quickly mon amour iz that ze veela part of me is rather possessive and quite dominant. Every urge within me is to protect, defend and keep you amd to do zat there can be no secrets do you understand zat ma petite?" Fleur asked softly as she knelt down infront of Hermione and grasped her hands. </p>
<p>Hermione could do nothing but nod in agreement as she gazed at her soulmate in wonder. Never before hado she felt quite so safe yet vulnerable. She understand her urge to submit to the infront of her but she did not mind. Her logical brain knew it was to do with the bond and she knew that the older witch would not lie to her. She was merely warning her of what was to come being the soulmate of a Veela. </p>
<p>As curfew drew closure for the young witches, they were curled up on Hermione's beanbag. Fleur holding her little witch tightly. Hermione had told her all about her adoptive family, how they had been arrested for abusing her and sent to Azkaban to await trial, how her real parents were in Azkaban already for crimes they never committed because they were working undercover for Albus Dumbledore in the dark lords inner circle. How they had to give her up amd hide her in the muggle world because of some prophecy that came about shortly before her birth and how she had to contact her aunt Andromeda to find the answers she seeks. She told Fleur how scared she was for her borth parents safety. How she was terrified for her aunt Narcissa who had no clue she was still alive or that she was going to do everything to ensure that her family made it out of this war alive. She told her about how she hoped her adoptive family weren't anywhere near her birth parents in the prison because she knew that if Bellatrix and Rudulphus got wind of why the muggles where there and just who they had harmed they would not live long enough to stand trial. She also told her about Minerva, how it was Minerva who had noticed something was wrong and stood by her through the meeting with the ministry, who had gained guardianship over her and had done nothing but protect and guide her from the moment they had met. Fleur found it rather hilarious that The Professor Minerva McGonagall did not realise who Hermione was sooner, especially considering the bond she shared with Hermione's birth mother. It was only logical at the end of the day. Bellatrix is Minerva's bond-daughter. Hermione her bond-grand-daughter. It was rather simple to work out. </p>
<p>They laughed together about that, Hermione's head resting against Fleurs chest as they enjoyed the closeness of one another. It was in no way a fancy evening but to both witches it could not have been more perfect for their first date and they vowed to continue meeting here every second evening. </p>
<p>"Zose friends of yours seem like a funny bunch" Fleur giggled some time later. They had been discussing the many mishaps Hermione had gotten herself into as the best friend of Harry Potter and part of the golden trio, she had just told Fleur about the time Ginny, Ron, Harry, Neville and Luna tried to confiscate the letter Fleur had sent her and Minerva had summonsed it so they couldn't get it. </p>
<p>"They're a great bunch Fleur, you should join us tomorrow for breakfast. Bring your little sister and some of your clan. We would love to meet them. Really Harry would probably appreciate the comradrie between you and him. I know he's terrified for the tournament. He didn't put his name in the goblet. Someone's trying to put him in harms way" Hermione replied, frowning slightly. </p>
<p>"Its alright Mia, we will get him through it i promise you" the blonde murmured quietly as she kissed Hermione's forehead. </p>
<p>"Now i think it iz time for me to get you back to your grandmaman now, before she thinks I am leading you astray" she laughed standing up and dragging the young brunette with her, offering the younger witch her hand as she led her out of the RoR and down the corridors.</p>
<p>Hermione smiled shyly as she turned to face Fleur when she reached the entrance to her grandmothers chambers. "Thank you for tonight" she whispered, entirely unsure how she was meant to proceed in saying goodnight to her soulmate. </p>
<p>"Zere iz no need to thank me ma petite, it iz entirely my pleasure to spend time with you" Fleur replied, smirking at Hermione's sudden shyness. </p>
<p>"Do not go getting all tongue tied on me again mon amour" she teased, pulling Hermione into a hug. </p>
<p>"Never" Hermione giggled quietly. </p>
<p>Fleur pulled back to look at her young soulmate. "We still have so much to talk about but for tonight I will bid you a goodnight. I will see you in ze morning" she told her quietly, placing a lingering kiss on her witches cheek. </p>
<p>"Goodnight Fleur" Hermione whispered, smiling softly. </p>
<p>"Goodnight my love" Fleur whispered back before walking off towards the castle entrance. </p>
<p>Hermione watched her leave, resting herself against the wall outside her grandmothers Chambers, she brought her hand up to her cheek. Still able to feel where the older witch had kissed her. </p>
<p>Merlin, she thought to herself, that witch surely would be her downfall. </p>
<p>--- </p>
<p>Upon entering her grandmothers rooms she found Minerva sitting infront of the fire with a mug of tea, reading. </p>
<p>"Evening dearheart" Minerva called quietly, smiling at the little witch infront of her. "Did you have a good evening?" She enquired. </p>
<p>Hermione beamed and threw herself down into the sofa beside her grandmother, laying her head on Minerva's lap. </p>
<p>"It was amazing Grandmama, she's... Merlin she's everything" she gushed. "She took the unbreakable vow, without a moments hesitation, I told her everything. Her only reply was that she would always stand by me and we would figure it out together. Honestly grandmama, she's so smart and kind and funny and Morganna only knows how she ended up bonded to me but I couldnt be happier.." she ranted as Minerva began running her hands through the brunettes hair. </p>
<p>"Well it does sound like you had a good time then. Im glad Hermione, you deserve all the happiness in the world little love" Minerva whispered sincerely. </p>
<p>"I got a couple of letters today. One from the ministry, one from Andromeda. The one from the ministry was our court summons. We are both to appear on the 15th of December, for your adoptive families trial" her grandmother told her, before summoning the letter from Hermione's aunt and handing it to her. </p>
<p>"This is from Andromeda" the young brunette took it wearily, opening it in anticipation as her stomach curled tightly. She hoped whatever was in the letter would be positive, she did not think she would cope if her maternal aunt rejected her. She couldn't help the tears that trickled slowly from her eyes as she read the letter written by her aunt </p>
<p>My dear niece, </p>
<p>You have no idea just how long I have awaited this day. How many nights I have spent worrying over your wearabouts, your happiness. You mean so much to us even though we never got the chance to hold you. </p>
<p>Your mother was right, I have the answers you seek however for me to reveal them we have to do this in person. Not only because your safety is too important to risk our correspondence being intercepted but also because I am entirely impatient to meet you my darling. There is entirely so much you do not know yet but I promise I will tell you everything I know. </p>
<p>I am aware the thought of meeting me may be entirely daunting for you my girl so I'd like to extend an offer to you. Come to me whenever you are ready, you can bring anyone with you that you want but they must be prepared to take the unbreakable vow. I will tell you everything and support you in any way I can. </p>
<p>Please know that you are so loved Hermione, even though we could not bring you up with your family around you does not mean that your mother, father, me, your aunt cissa and your cousins do not love you entirely because we do. I am truly sorry that it has had to be this way but hopefully once you have the information I do you will understand the dire need for your disappearance. </p>
<p>When you are ready let Minerva know, she knows how to find my home well enough. Until then dear girl, ease stay safe. </p>
<p>Your loving aunt </p>
<p>Andromeda </p>
<p>---<br/>
She felt her heart warm at her aunts words. As much as she knew her parents abandoning her was to protect her it still hurt her deep to know that she had been without her family her entire life and her aunts words meant more to her than she could articulate. </p>
<p>"Its alright nighean òg, it's alright" Minerva soothed as she pulled her granddaughter into her arms. </p>
<p>"How's it possible for me to miss someone I have never met so badly it hurts grandmama, my heart aches for them" Hermione sobbed, burying her head in Minerva's neck, clinging tightly to the woman who had become her rock. </p>
<p>"You will not be parted forever little witch" Minerva murmured, rocking the teen gently. "We will survive what is to come and you will all be united once again I promise" she vowed as she held her grandchild tightly. </p>
<p>Minerva's eyes glistened with tears she would not let fall infront of Hermione. The little witch needed her and she would stand firm for her. No matter what happened Minerva McGonagall was determined to stick by her promise. She would help Hermione survive what was to come and she would ensure that she put her family back together for the sake of her sobbing granddaughter. </p>
<p>That night, both witches fell asleep where they lay on the sofa infront of the fire, clinging to each other tightly. Both more determined than ever to do all they could to ensure their family survived.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>nighean òg = baby girl in Gaelic </p>
<p>Also apologise for the terrible attempt at Fleurs accent  as you can tell NOT my strong point but I promise im trying 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Andromeda and the Lady of Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who knew prophecy writing was so difficult? </p>
<p>Plus we finally have our duo meet the last piece of their trio. Nymphadora is as bubbly amd cheeky as ever  😉 </p>
<p>I had a lot of fun writing this chapter amd balancing between the nitty gritty and the fun loving that the characters tend to bring out in each other. </p>
<p>Enjoy 😊</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a week, seven whole days of nervous anticipation for Hermione before Minerva could arrange with Albus to get Hermione and Fleur out of the castle for the day. She was not sure what excuse her grandmother had used to convince her headmaster of the nacesity of her leaving the school grounds for the day but she was grateful all the same as she stood outside the cottage gates of her aunts house with her soulmate and her grandmother by her side. </p>
<p>Fleur and Hermione had spent the past week together every moment they could. Now that Hermione had excepted the bond between them, they had been eager to get to know everything they could about each other. They had spent mornings with their friends laughing and getting to know each others closest friends and they had all become unbelievably close in the past week. The gryffindor table was now filled with half of the baubaxton students at each meal time. Hermione and Fleur along with Ginny, Harry, Neville and Luna all mixed in. The large group had become rather inseparable and often were seen together around the school grounds in their free time. </p>
<p>Fleur had also spent almost every evening either in the RoR with Hermione or in Minerva's chambers with her soulmate and her soulmates grandmother. Minerva on her part was simply thrilled to spend time getting to know the French Veela. They had developed a friendship of sorts and it melted Hermione's heart to watch them interact. She couldn't help but feel blessed to know that these people were her family and was excited all be it extremely nervous to expand that with the inclusion of her maternal aunt. </p>
<p>Minerva and Andromeda had written one another daily in the last week with Andromeda demanding daily updates on the wellbeing of her only niece and Minerva couldn't help but think that Andromeda was just as anxious as Hermione was to meet her sisters child. </p>
<p>"Are you ready little love?" Minerva whispered to her granddaughter as she placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. </p>
<p>Hermione drew in a deep breath, grabbing Fleurs hand tightly before she nodded in response and walked through her aunts garden fence. As they drew closer to the door it opened suddenly to reveal a tall kind looking woman, with hair that was a perfect match to Hermione's just shoulder length instead of falling to the bottom of her spine. Hermione couldn't help but think her aunt was beautiful and looked so much like her mother it was almost scary. </p>
<p>As two sets of chocolate brown eyes locked on each other both Black witches drew in a breath at the same time. Hermione stopped in her tracks as she watched the emotion playing out on her aunts face. Her heart felt like it was going to burst when she saw the tears that fell from Andromeda's eyes as they flashed with so much love and longing. </p>
<p>The almost silent "Hermione" that fell from Andromeda's lips was enough to break Hermione out of her feelings as she dashed forward and launched herself into her aunts outstretched arms. Andromeda grasped her tightly. Sinking to her knees with her niece in her arms in the doorway of her home. </p>
<p>Minerva and Fleur silently took each others hand as they watched the heartwarming scene infront of them. It was clear to both witches that this moment was long overdue and they were happy to let the two Black's have their moment together as the long lost relatives sobbed openly in each others arms. </p>
<p>"Merlin, you have no idea just how much I've missed you my girl" Andromeda whispered as she drew back shakily after a moment to look at her niece, wiping the youngsters tears gently with her thumbs as she held her face in her hands. </p>
<p>"Hi auntie" Hermione whispered in response, smiling shyly at her mothers sister. </p>
<p>"Come on let's move this inside Hermione" Andromeda said quietly as she drew herself and her niece back onto their feet, not letting go of Hermione for a moment. She wrapped an arm around the young witches shoulders and beckoned the two onlookers into her hallway. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry for that, I did not mean to lose my grip like that" she said humorously with a watery chuckle. </p>
<p>"It's alright Meda, there is no need to apologise. I can only imagine how tough the past 15 years have been on you, knowing she was out there but unable to be a part of her life" Minerva said in understanding. Smiling at her ex student. </p>
<p>Andromeda nodded before turning her attention to the quiet young blonde standing politely at Minerva's side. </p>
<p>"And who is this pretty young lady?" She enquired, raising a teasing eyebrow at her blushing niece. </p>
<p>"My name's Fleur Delacour of the Veela clan in France it iz a pleasure to meet Mia's Aunt." She said politely, offering her hand to the older brunette. She stiffened slightly as her hand was ignored and Andromeda grasped her in a quick hug instead. </p>
<p>"The pleasures all mine Ms Delacour. May I enquire to your relationship with my niece" Andromeda replied, smiling cheekily at the young blonde. </p>
<p>Fleur laughed softly "oui, 'ermione is my mate madam" she replied seriously as she smiled dotingly at her young soulmate. Andromeda nodded with a smile before leading the three witches into her living room. Silently relieved that the prophecy was already unfolding.</p>
<p>"Take a seat and get comfortable. My wife is currently at work and my daughter is upstairs. I'll call her down later once we've discussed what we need to" Andromeda informed them as she took a seat in an arm chair and began passing out mugs of tea. </p>
<p>"Nympthadora right?" Hermione asked, tilting her head curiously. </p>
<p>"Yes Nympthadora is right Hermione, although she would hex you if you called her that. She hates her name and insists that everyone call her Tonks or Dora." Andromeda laughed lightly, smiling at her niece. "I see you've done your research." She teased. </p>
<p>"Of course I have, I wouldn't be the brightest witch of my age if I didn't do my research now would I?" Hermione teased back smiling cheekily before adopting a more serious expression. "Although I have to say there is not very much information available and most of what is available is a load of incorrect assumptions and vile accusations against my mother" she said a little sadly. </p>
<p>"I am aware little one" Andromeda said sympathetically. "Now before I start talking would you all be willing to take the unbreakable vow that what is shared in this room is not passed on to anybody by anyone without Hermione's prior approval?" She enquired seriously looking at the professor and veela closely. </p>
<p>"Of course Meda, I've already taken one i don't mind doing it again" Minerva said seriously. </p>
<p>"Likewise" Fleur added nodding in agreement from her place at Hermione's side. </p>
<p>"Very well, Minerva first" Andromeda commanded. Nodding in approval as Minerva grasped Hermione's arm tightly, Hermione mirroring her sensing that this vow would be slightly different than the wazarding oath her grandmother and soulmate had taken. </p>
<p>"Do you Minerva McGonagall swear upon your magic that you will not reveal the information you are about to learn to anyone by any means without explicit permission from Hermione Narcissa Andromeda Black - Lestrange." Andromeda asked the elder witch. </p>
<p>"I do" she replied. Watching as a bright silver string wrapped around her and Hermione's arm.</p>
<p>"And do you swear to protect Hermione to the best of your ability as her grandmother, her guardian and her confidante in life" </p>
<p>"I do" Minerva said with more conviction than Hermione had ever heard as another silver string wrapped around the duos arms. There was a bright white flash before the strings turned gold and faded. </p>
<p>"Thank you Min" Andromeda said sincerely. </p>
<p>"Of course" Minerva replied, smiling at Hermione's aunt before gesturing to Fleur. </p>
<p>Fleur turned herself to face Hermione, pecking her cheek quickly before grasping her arm. Smirking at the blush that bloomed on her young soulmates face. Andromeda and Minerva chuckled lightly at the youngsters antics, enjoying seeing the blossoming love between their little witch and her soulmate. </p>
<p>"Oh you are entirely far too much" Andromeda laughed tenderly before appearing to sober. </p>
<p>"Do you Fleur Delacour swear upon your magic that you will not reveal the information you are about to learn to anyone by any means without explicit permission from Hermione Narcissa Andromeda Black - Lestrange." She asked the young blonde. </p>
<p>"I do" Fleur paratoted the words Minerva had said as the silver string wrapped around her and Hermione. </p>
<p>"And do you swear to stand by your soulmate in everything to come, to protect her and keep her safe to the best of your ability in all that you will face" Andromeda asked. </p>
<p>"I do" Fleur replied, smiling tenderly at her little mate as the vow was completed. She pulled Hermione in and hugged her tightly for a moment before releasing her and turning to face the older witches in the room.</p>
<p>"Very well. Now when your mother and I planned how to keep you safe, we were aware that due to her position in the Dark Lords ranks she would probably be imprisoned when you came of age so she asked me to keep a hold of a few things to pass to you to help you understand why things had to happen the way they did but first you must understand that there is two reasons. The first being, you are the child of two very powerful magical families combined. As a result if you had been raised by your parents and the world was aware of your existence then the Dark Lord would have coveted your power. He would have you training to do his bidding from the moment you were old enough to pick up your wand and your parents along with the rest of us were terrified. We could not allow him to use you or allow you to grow up in the middle of a war. Bella wanted to leave the Dark Lords army but no one leaves alive so that wasn't an option. As such we arranged for you to be placed in a muggle orphanage in the hopes that no one would find out what had happened to you" Andromeda explained, pausing to study her nieces reaction. She had to admit she was impressed by the level of calm Hermione was. The little witch seemed unfazed by the information and merely inclined her head at her aunt in acknowledgement and a bid to continue. </p>
<p>Andromeda smiled and nodded in approval. </p>
<p>"Now this was all planned even before we knew about the prophecy. When your mother discovered its existence it made us glad that we had already planned your disappearance. I will let you hear it and then we can discuss it if that's alright?" She quiried, handing Hermione a glass orb. </p>
<p>"All you have to do is tap it with your wand and say the word "Alohamora" it will do the rest itself" Andromeda instructed softly. </p>
<p>Hermione did as instructed before startling slightly as the airy voice of her divination professor filled the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Born the child of the eldest star,<br/>The one with the power to steer the war. <br/>Hidden among the ordinary,<br/>She will prove the best in all that she does. </p>
<p>Born as the ninth month becomes the tenth,<br/>She will have power beyond any that have come before her. <br/>In the wrong hands her gift will be coveted,<br/>Sought by the dark at any length. </p>
<p>Though she will never go dark when surrounded by those she loves. <br/>Her destiny will be secured with the union of three, the destined trinity. </p>
<p>A metamorphagus, that shares in her blood and a Veela born of nobility- when joined the Trinity of light they will become. Three soulmates fighting side by side.</p>
<p>Guided by their heart they will bring her family home. </p>
<p>With power never before felt,<br/>They will aid the one who lived and end the reign of terror once and for all. </p>
<p>----<br/>As Sybil Trenaways voice came to an end both younger witches and the eldest witch in the room simply stared in wonder but Andromeda could see the gears turning in her nieces head. She would be inclined to laugh if she didn't know how much of a burden she had just revealed to her sisters child. If the girl wasn't a black she would be afraid it would be too much for the girl to deal with. </p>
<p>Hermione focused on breathing slowly, digesting all that she had heard. She knew it had to be something big with all the secrecy but she didn't realise it was this big. The fate of the entire wizarding world was resting on her, her soulmates and Harry. She would need to talk to her family about bringing their friends on board with this. She knew Harry needed to know and they would need the support of their friends if things were to go well because she had no doubt they were the 'those she loves' including Minerva and Fluer and now seemingly her cousin. </p>
<p>"Nymphadora should be here for this discussion Aunt Andy" she whispered taking a deep breath and looking up to meet her aunts eyes. She was touched by the sincerity of the concern shinning in Andromeda's eyes. She smiled reassuring her aunt that she was alright. </p>
<p>"You're right little one but why don't you and Fleur go up to meet her first. She is your soulmate and I think it'll be more comfortable for you three to make introductions without an audience" Her aunt said quietly. Reaching out her hand to squeeze the young brunettes knee. </p>
<p>"Okay" Hermione agreed standing up and offering her hand to Fleur who took it without hesitation. A look of nervous anticipation on her face. </p>
<p>"Auntie?" She asked as the duo made it to the door "how much does Nymphadora know about all this?" </p>
<p>"She knows everything love. She has already taken the unbreakable vow as well so do not worry. You are free to speak candidly with her." Andromeda replied, smiling at Hermione as the little witch nodded and headed out towards the stairs, the blonde witch following closely behind. </p>
<p>Andromeda waited until she heard the duo knock on her daughters door before turning to face Minerva. </p>
<p>"How are you holding up Min?" She asked curiously. Very aware that the older witch hadn't spoken a word in a while. </p>
<p>"It's a shock I'll give you that. I always knew she was powerful, she could do wandless and wordless transfigurations at eleven years old for Merlins sake and I always suspected she was hiding the true extent of her skill and power but is it really down to four youngsters to save the entire wizarding world? She's just a babe Andy, they all are!!" She exclaimed quietly. </p>
<p>"I know Min, I've been struggling with the same thing for years. I've researched as much as I possibly can but honestly the way things are Nymphadora, Fleur, Harry and Hermione are our only chance of winning this war. We just have to make sure we do all we can to ensure their safety" she replied, running her hands through her hair. An action that caused Minerva to chuckle. </p>
<p>"Merlin Andy, I keep kicking myself for not realising just who she was years ago. I keep telling myself I couldnt have known but now that I see you and her in the same place its scary how similar you are to one another. She does the exact same thing when she's worked up as you do" Minerva explained as she gestured to Andromedas hair. </p>
<p>"Really? I have to say she's mine and Bella's double Min. It should have been quite obvious, especially to you don't you think" Andromeda quipped. </p>
<p>"Indeed" deadpanned Minerva, not even attempting to conceal the twitch of her lips as she tried to keep herself from smiling at the younger womans teasing. </p>
<p>"The only issue I can forsee is the bonding Min, Nymphadora and Fleur are already of age to bond but Hermione is not. We cannot allow them to bond until Hermione is 17, her magic must be fully mature or the backlash of their magics combining could kill her" Andromeda said seriously. </p>
<p>Minerva nodded in understanding before pausing to think for a moment. </p>
<p>"Agreed although It may not be as long as you think Dromeda. Last year I gave Hermione a time turner. She wanted to take every single class offered to third years so she used it excessively. It will have effected her aging and brought her magic maturing fully and her coming of age forward significantly. She should be 15 right now. I'll have to double check but I would say she is closer to being 16 as a result than we suspect." Minerva informed the brunette. </p>
<p>Andromeda smiled in relief. Glad that they would only have to monitor the youngsters bedroom activities for around a year instead of the two she suspected if Minerva was right. </p>
<p>"Alright, please do check. I dont find it likely that I should have to say this but I will anyway. The sooner those three are bonded to one another the better Minerva, the sooner they are bonded the better able they are to defend themselves" she replied seriously, before dropping the subject as she heard movement upstairs. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Meanwhile Hermione and Fleur had made their way up to their other soulmates room and Fleur knocked gently, choosing to take the lead as she watched her young mate retreat into herself a little and become rather shy. </p>
<p>"Come in" came a soft voice that both witches would have said sounded perfectly angelic. Fleur pushed the door open with one hand as she wrapped her other arm around Hermione, forcing the little witch into the room ahead of her so that she could not run. Fleur mentally filed that information away to tease the brunette with later. It should be illegal for her to look so cute even while looking like a deer caught in headlights. </p>
<p>"Wotcher ladies, what's happening" Nymphadora tonks called as she stood up from her bed at the sight of the two witches infront of her, before her gaze focused on the youngest witch in the room. She simply stared for a moment before rushing forward and enveloping the young witch in her arms, holding her in what Hermione would later describe as a death grip. </p>
<p>"Hermione!" She breathed, sounding so relieved the brunette couldnt help but smile and wrap her arms around her long lost cousin/soulmate. "Dora, it's so good to finally meet you" she whispered tenderly as she felt some of her confidence return. There was just something about this pink haired witch that made Hermione feel rather invincible. She thought it was probably a result of being in the presence of both her soulmates for the first time. </p>
<p>"Dora" Hermione said as she pulled away from the pink haired witch. Taking the blondes hand she motioned with her head for Nymohadora to turn. The metamorphmagus complied, however she did not let go of her little soulmate. She had waited entirely too long to hold her and did not want to let her go so quickly. </p>
<p>"This is Fleur Delacour" Hermione told her smiling when Nymphadora reached out with the arm that was not wrapped around Hermione and drew Fleur into her. </p>
<p>"Hi" she said softly. The three witches stood for a moment wrapped around one another. Taking comfort in each others touch and savouring the moment. They didn't know it at the time but years down the road they would remember this moment as the beginning of the rest of their lives as from that moment onwards all three finally felt like they were truly living for the first time in their lives. </p>
<p>----- </p>
<p>Twenty minutes later, a very content looking trio made their way into Andromedas living room and sat together on the sofa. Hermione sandwiched in the middle of the elder two of the trio as they tucked themselves into her and held hands across the brunettes lap. </p>
<p>"Hi mum" Tonks called, smiling brightly at her mother before sticking her tongue out at her when she saw her mothers teasing eyebrow arched towards the three girls on the sofa. </p>
<p>"Are either of you two going to let Hermione breath at any point today I wonder" Andromeda asked in mock curiosity. </p>
<p>"Aw hold your tongue mother, do not pretend for one moment that if you thought she would let you she wouldn't spend the remainder of the day on your lap. You're just as desperate for contact as I am and you can't blame me, I've had to wait 15 years for this moment. If I knew aunt Bella meant a long time so literally I would have kidnapped Hermione from her" Nymphadora explained, pouting at her mother. </p>
<p>"Hush darling, I understand I was merely teasing you three. I have to admit you three look beautiful together" Andromeda replied placating her daughter. </p>
<p>"Of course we do, we are the trinity of light afterall" Fleur quipped, smiling at her soulmates. </p>
<p>"In terms of the prophecy auntie, is the orb the only copy?" Hermione asked. </p>
<p>"No love, their is one other copy which I also have. It is in the family book. The book has all the information you could ask for on our family. Both historically and currently. You are in the book as well. It updates itself whenever anything happens, which is why Bella asked me to take it with me when I left home. If it was left with Narcissa anyone would have access to it and she couldn't risk that. It would give her away as a spy and would have meant knowledge of you spread. I've had it with me for near enough twenty years. Your mother asked me to pass it on to you when we met" Andromeda replied, summoning the book and handing it to the younger brunette. </p>
<p>"I'll let you have it love but you must ensure no one finds it and that if anyone does they cannot read it. I would suggest putting a blood ward of some sort on it to ensure that only a black can read it." </p>
<p>Hermione nodded and tucked it into her bag. "Please smash the orb" Hermione asked, indicating the prophecy sitting on the table infront of the small group. </p>
<p>"Exactly what I was thinking" Andromeda nodded. </p>
<p>"That way we ensure no one gets their hands on it. I can ward the family book with little difficulty, I cannot ward a prophecy easily" Hermione said. </p>
<p>"Do you know what you are going to do with the information we now have Hermione" Minerva asked her granddaughter. </p>
<p>Hermione nodded as she looked thoughtful for a moment. "We need to clue Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna in on this. If there is anyone any of you think need to know and can be trusted enough then we include them too. We get them to take the unbreakable vow. If they do not they leave and get no information." Hermione said decisively. </p>
<p>"Ze only people i can think of iz ma maman and ma grandmaman. Zey are ze clans leaders if you are agreeable I cannot keep zem in ze dark as this will effect our whole clan ma petite" Fleur explained softly. </p>
<p>"Okay, we find a way of getting them here" Hermione nodded. </p>
<p>"The only people I would say is my mothers but they already know" Nymphadora added, before glancing at Minerva and her mother. </p>
<p>"I do not think anyone else needs to know at this point little one. As much as I trust Albus, I do not trust that he would not try and control the situation and I will not stand by and let anyone take away your choices. This all has to be driven by you and your ladies" Minerva told the young witch. </p>
<p>"I agree, Teddy knows, Bella was clear that we needed to leave the decisions to you sweetheart so I trust her word and your judgement. We have your back in this" Andromeda added. </p>
<p>"Thank you" Hermione whispered, leaning her head back against Nymphadora's shoulder. Tonks smiled at her, placing a kiss on her forehead as she began playing with the brunettes hair. </p>
<p>"She will have you doing that for hours Dora" Minerva warned and laughed when Hermione rolled her eyes at her in response. </p>
<p>The rest of the day and early evening was spent in exactly the same way. All five witches conversing together, drinking tea and bonding as a family. When Teddy came home she took one look at the trio on the sofa before quipping "so the wonderer returned then" cheekily as she smiled lovingly at her daughters soulmate. </p>
<p>"I am so glad to have you back with us where you belong little witch" she continued pulling the brunette into a tender hug, kissing her forehead before picking her up amd dropping her back onto the sofa between her soulmates. </p>
<p>As Hermione and Fleur said goodbye with Minerva to the tonks family with many promises of 'I'll see you soons' and 'come back home soon' Hermione felt her heart tug sharply at the thought of leaving their soulmate alone. </p>
<p>Sensing Hermione's growing panic Nymphadora pulled Hermione in close, wrapping her in a soothing embrace. </p>
<p>"It's alright love, I will be fine here my mums wouldn't let anything happen to me and I'm an auror, I know how to defend myself, go back to school, we will see each other sooner than you think and you can write me" Tonks promised softly. Peppering kisses on Hermione's forehead before pecking Fleurs cheek as she handed the brunette to their blonde. </p>
<p>"Come along" Minerva said quietly as she grapsed the duo coming back to hogwarts with her and aparated them to the school gates with a soft crack.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Clueing in those who matter most</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minerva smiled tenderly as she gazed at the scene in front of her. Hermione and Fleur had followed Minerva to her chambers when they got back from Andromeda's and invited themselves in. They had both claimed Minerva's sofa, lying across it infront of the fire. Fleur pulling Hermione down to lie on top of her as she wrapped her arms around the younger girl protectively. Minerva had gone into the kitchen to grab a pot of tea for the three to share but when she had come back both witches were already fast asleep, curled around each other. </p>
<p>Her heart melted at the tender scene and she felt saddened st the realisation that for the next however many years the young witches will find it extremely difficult to achieve the level of contentment they currently were while they were awake. She knew they had a long and difficult path infront of them, she only hoped that she would be able to help ease their burden somewhat. </p>
<p>She made a mental note to test Hermione to determine just how advanced she was with her magic. It would be helpful for them if they knew exactly what skills they were working with in their journey to defeating the dark. </p>
<p>Minerva put her tray down on the table infront of the fire before summoning a warm fluffy blanket and moving to drape it over the younger witches. She chuckled as she noticed that both witches were wearing hufflepuff jumpers. She could only assume that they belonged to a certain metamorphmagus. Trust Dora to be so direct with her claiming of the youngsters. Not that she could blame her. If it were her in Nymphadora's position, having to be apart from her soulmates after being without one of them for 15 years and not even knowing the other one until that day she would also have gone out her way to make sure she marked them in some way. </p>
<p>As marking goes, the jumpers were relatively tame in approach, something she was quite thankful for. The duo could explain a jumper away they would not be able to explain away something more permanent. </p>
<p>Making sure both witches were covered securely with the blanket she dimmed the lights in her chambers and made her way to her own room. She cast a quick patronus to Madame Maxing, Fleurs headmistress, explaining she had had Fleur busy all day and the young witch had fallen asleep in her chambers and she would send her down to the baubaxton carriage in the morning before breakfast. Before changing for bed and sliding into the warmth of her covers. </p>
<p>------ </p>
<p>The next morning saw Fleur dash to her schools carriage to converse with her headmistress quickly before floo calling her mother and grandmother to ask for their presence in hogwarts that evening. She was glad when they agreed to come as soon as they could, knowing that Fleur would not have requested this of them if it was not extremely important. </p>
<p>Hermione had found herself at breakfast with her friends looking at them nervously. She wasn't sure what their reaction would be tonight. Part of her was scared that she would lose them, another part if her was scolding herself for thinking such silly thoughts. They were her friends and they loved her. They would not abandon her no matter what. </p>
<p>"Guys, do you know how I've said there is a lot going on in my life and I wasn't ready for you to find out?" She quiried softly, glancing at each of their faces. </p>
<p>"Yeah course Mione" Neville replied kindly. </p>
<p>"Well I'm ready to fill you all in. I feel as if it is important you know but I cannot tell you right now. Would you all come to Professor McGonagall's chambers tonight at seven? I will explain everything there I promise" Hermione told them, looking at them hopefully. </p>
<p>"Sure we will mione" Harry agreed, Hermione smiled as she saw each of her friends nodding in agreement. She truly hoped that everything went well tonight because she could not imagine her life without them. </p>
<p>------ </p>
<p>The day seemed to fly in amd seven o'clock rolled around rather quickly for the young brunette. </p>
<p>She currently sat in between her two soul mates on her grandmother's sofa, which they had moved to have its back to the fire so that their guests could sit infront of them. Fleirs Grandmother and Hermione's Aunt with Nymphadora had arrived within minutes of each other through the floo network connected to Minerva's rooms. They were just waiting now on Hermione's friends. </p>
<p>At exactly seven, there was a knock on the door to the professors chambers. Minerva wordlessly opened the door from her position to the trio's right as she made tea the muggle way for those in attendance. </p>
<p>"Come on in guys" Hermione called gently and smiled as the curious faces of her best friends came through the door. </p>
<p>"Take a seat it'll all make sense soon enough" she laughed at their awkwardness. </p>
<p>"Har har Hermione" Harry snarked playfully. "You cannot make comment you already know why we have been gathered" he laughed as he led the group to sit on the stools that Minerva had transfigured for them. </p>
<p>"I am agreeing wiv ze likle boy" Fleurs Grandmother, Emilia, laughed playfully. Winking at her granddaughter who was sitting next to the rather beautiful looking young brunette witch. </p>
<p>"Grandmaman please behave yourself this iz important" Fleur pouted at the Veela elder. </p>
<p>"Leave her be Fleur, I'd be the same if three teenage girls had summoned me to another country with less than twenty four hours notice" Hermione chided her soulmate gently much to the amusement of all the adults in the room. The veela elders smiled knowingly at the brunette. If they did not know better this little witch was their heirs soulmate, who else could get away with telling a veela off like that they thought to themselves. </p>
<p>"Before I go into detail I must ask each of you to take the unbreakable vow that the information we are about to share with you will not be passed on to anyone by any means without the explicit consent of myself, Fluer or Nymphadora" Hermione said as she gestured to her soulmates when she said their names. </p>
<p>"Are we about to 'elp you three cover up a crime, because if zo i really cannot" Fleurs mother Appoline joked. Laughing quietly at her eldest daughters glare. </p>
<p>"Sure Hermione, we will do whatever you need, you should know that" Luna said confidently in a rare show of sane speech. </p>
<p>"How do we do it then?" Asked Harry. </p>
<p>"Hold on a minute Harry. Andromeda, Nymphadora's mum is here to officiate the vows but we will get to that. I can promise you we aren't covering up a crime Mrs Delacour, the information we are about to reveal is just extremely sensitive and if it gets into the wrong hands it would put Fleur, Nymphadora and my life in great danger, hence the need for the unbreakable vow" Hermione examined politely. Bowing her head respectfully at her soulmates mother. </p>
<p>"Well why didn't you zay zo, ofcourse we vill take eet, we will never knowing put our family in ze danger" Emilia said seriously, Appoline nodding her agreement. Hermione smiled at them gratefully at her veelas family. </p>
<p>"Okay, one at a time I would like you to grasp Hermione's arm, I will say the vow and you must reply with the words 'I do'" explained Andromeda, gesturing to Harry to go first. </p>
<p>Sometime later everyone in the room had taken the unbreakable vow and Hermione was ready to explain to those she considered her family exactly what had happened. </p>
<p>"For you to understand what I am about to reveal I must explain more about who I am. This is going to be extremely difficult for me to talk about so I ask that you hold any questions or interupts for the end please or I do not think I will be able to continue and tell you all that you need to know. </p>
<p>Now the reason we are telling all of you is because you are the people we considered our family and we cannot knowingly keep this information from you all, we simply love you all too much to do that to you." Hermione began softly. </p>
<p>"For as long as I can remember I have been Hermione Jean Granger, daughter of two muggle dentists. Making me a muggle-born witch. I had no reason to question my parentage before I became aware that I was a witch. I was happy, my parents were loving and my grandmother was my bestfriend. When I found out I was a witch my parents were extremely proud at first. Full of praise for their brilliant daughter and claimed they always knew I was special. When I first met Professor McGonagall she told me that I was more magically advanced than any eleven year old she had ever met as I was able to wandlessly and wordlessly complete transfigurations as well as summon things and levitation was easy for me. For some reason this worried me a little and I decided to keep that information to myself. But still I practiced magic whenever I could. By the time I stepped onto the hogwarts express in first year I could wandlessly and wordlessly perform almost every spell in the first year text books and had mastered some of the material from other years. I kept practicing and exploring whenever I was alone and by the end of second year I had read through and mastered every spell, charm and potion in the textbooks for every year. Still there was this voice in the back of my head telling me I couldn't let anyone know yet that I was so advanced. I didn't understand it much but knew my skill would be helpful especially seeing as Myself, Harry and Ron kept getting ourselves in dangerous situations. I figured if I was to keep the three of us alive I needed to keep learning. So I did. I had no reason to doubt my own instincts and no reason to doubt the trust my friends had placed in me. The summer before this year I went home feeling really apprehensive. I didnt know exactly why but I had noticed over the years that my parents were pulling away from me more and more. They avoided me any chance they got and forbade me from using my owl which had me feeling extremely isolated in the muggle world. My parents couldn't understand magic and began fearing it. I tried ensuring that I kept my magic around them to a minimal and only openly used it when I was behind my bedroom door." At this Hermione paused and drew in a deep breath. Smiling greatfulky at her soulmates as they each took one of her hands in theirs, providing her with silent comfort as she was about to explain the hardest part of this. </p>
<p>"My parents had told me not to let my grandmother know I was a witch because despite her being my bestfriend she was extremely religious and would not except me if she knew. I complied with their wishes however last summer she came to visit without notice. I was in my room practicing some complex transfiguration spells when she came in to see me. I had my back to the door so did not see her enter. When she saw me using magic she flipped. It was like she had turned a switch off internally. She went from my living grandmother to something I can only describe as cold and dark. She began screaming at me. Telling me I was worthless, the devils child, that I was evil and needed to be punished. For the remainder of the summer she beat me near enough every day. Often resulting in me falling unconscious. I had more bruises than I could count and my parents knew but did nothing. When they were ever their to witness her cruelty they would shake their heads and leave the room. They began taunting me with her and the whole experience shook me in ways I cannot even explain" Hermione sobbed, pausing to gather herself. She was grateful when Luna and Harry stood up and drew her into their arms silently. Holding her between them until she had calmed herself again. </p>
<p>"Thank you" she whispered to them as she sat back between Fleur and Tonks. </p>
<p>"When I came back to Hogwarts this Year, Professor McGonagall noticed that I wasn't eating and seemed rather withdrawn. She asked me to meet her here and asked me to tell her what was wrong. That was the same day she told me we shared a familial wizarding bond, hence the reason I call her Grandmama. She is my bond-grandmother. I couldnt verbalise what had happened so she told me about mindlink a form of telepathy between bonded magicals. Using this I let her see what had happened. Understandably she had to inform Headmaster Dumbledore who informed the ministry. The ministry held a meeting here at the school between myself, McGonagall, my parents and Professor Dumbledore. It was then I found out that I am infact adopted. The grangers are not my biological parents. They adopted me when I was a week old from an orphanage in muggle London. They didn't mean to tell me but they were angry that I had told someone what they had done to me and my mother let it slip. In the end I was handed a large envelope with my name on it that had been sealed magically. Amelia Bones said she thought it might be a blood ward that was placed on it to ensure that only I could open it. She left it with me and said I could open it in my own time but advised I open it with a professor present incase there was anything unpleasant inside. A the end of the meeting Mrs Bones had Kingsley Shaklebolt arrest my parents and my grandmother and transport them to Azkaban to await trial. Which is the 15th of December. Mrs Bones also gave Orofessor McGonagall legal guardianship over me, ensuring that I would not end up back at an orphanage and this is when things get complicated." Hermione and those in the room that already knew what was coming chuckled at this. </p>
<p>"The day after I opened the envelope here with McGonagall. Inside was this blanket" she said wandlessly and wordlessly summoning it from her grandmothers spare room. Catching it and holding it up gently as it flew into her hands. </p>
<p>"There was also a rather detailed letter from my birth mother. Neville this bit is going to be difficult to hear but please let me finish explaining the full story before you try to counter what I say" Hermione said softly, aiming a determined look at the boy in question. Neville gulped rather visibly, bracing himself as he nodded his head and offered his friend a reassuring smile. </p>
<p>"The letter explained that my parents gave me up because it was far too dangerous for me to grow up with the world knowing who my parents were. They were working undercover in the dark lords inner circle for Dumbledore. Had been for six years before my mother became pregnant with me. She wanted out but knew that until the dark Lord was brought down once and for all her only option for leaving would be death and that wasn't something she was willing because she did not want me growing up in a world where she was gone. So she concealed her pregnancy from everyone bar our family and on the day I was born she and my father hid me in a muggle orphanage only leaving me with the letter and my blanket. She explained that Albus had taughter her how to fake torture, torture damage and fake the killing curse. All her victims disappeared as albus had hidden them away until the time came when they could come back into society. That hasn't happened yet as they know the Dark Lord is not dead yet. So Neville to answer your question, no your parents will not be insane forever. My mother cast a spell on them that has locked their minds. She can undo the spell but will only do it when he who shall not be named is gone permanently as she wi not risk their lives. For those of you who haven't quite grasped who I'm talking about Harry, my mother is Bellatrix Black- Lestrange and my father is Rudulphus Lestrange. They have not actually ever killed in the name of the dark Lord nor have they ever actually tortured anyone but because the world thinks they are his most loyal they did not want me growing up being associated with them and they did not want him to get a hold of me because they knew I would be powerful and refused to allow the dark Lord to turn me into one of his soldiers. They wanted me far away from the war. Hence muggle London. They had already arranged for me to disappear with my aunt Andromeda when they discovered that I was the subject of a prophecy and knew that it was even more important that no one found out about me until I was strong enough to defend myself when needed" The young brunette breathed deeply once more as she summoned the Black family book and opened it to the correct page. </p>
<p>"This is the Black family book. It magically update itself with all the happenings of the Black family. It contains our entire history. In this is the only remaining copy of my prophecy. I had aunt Andy destroy the prophecy orb so that it can never be found by the wrong people because if the dark lords followers got wind of it, I would become target number one only equal to you Harry. They would hunt me until I either joined them or died and we all know I would never join him" she hissed before she began reading the prophecy. </p>
<p>"The prophecy is in here in the section that details my life, it reads as follows: </p>
<p>"Born the child of the eldest star,<br/>The one with the power to steer the war. <br/>Hidden among the ordinary,<br/>She will prove the best in all that she does. </p>
<p>Born as the ninth month becomes the tenth,<br/>She will have power beyond any that have come before her. <br/>In the wrong hands her gift will be coveted,<br/>Sought by the dark at any length. </p>
<p>Though she will never go dark when surrounded by those she loves. <br/>Her destiny will be secured with the union of three, the destined trinity. </p>
<p>A metamorphagus, that shares in her blood and a Veela born of nobility- when joined the Trinity of light they will become. Three soulmates fighting side by side.</p>
<p>Guided by their heart they will bring her family home. </p>
<p>With power never before felt,<br/>They will aid the one who lived and end the reign of terror once and for all. " she paused as she finished. Watching the different looks of understanding, confusion and determination cross the faces of her and her soulmates family. </p>
<p>"In other words you are saying Bellatrix Black has secretly done more for the light than the light has, you have two soulmates and you with them and I have the fate if the entire wizarding world resting on our shoulders mione!?" Harry whispered in disbelief looking at his bestfriend amd then at the two witches either side of her.</p>
<p>"What are we going to do Hermione" he cried his voice breaking as tears streamed from his face. Hermione reacted faster than anyone could anticipate as she moved to crouch infromt of him. Taking his hands in one of hers she placed her other hand under his chin. Lifting his gaze to meet hers. </p>
<p>"We fight Harry, we fight" she said softly. "You would never forgive yourself if we didn't. We train. We find out as much as we can about what is to come and we hold those we love close" she smiled tenderly as she wiped his tear stained face. </p>
<p>"From what I can deduce from my prophecy. There should be one in the ministry belonging to you. Your first task is to retrieve it. Then we plan okay?" She said. Harry drew her into his arms and hugged her tightly. </p>
<p>"Okay" he whispered "we fight" his voice louder this time with his conviction. If Hermione could fight through all she had already experienced and still be willing to fight for a better future he would stand and fight at her side. Fluer and Nymphadora stood and went to Harry and Hermione's sides, wrapping their arms around the two friends. </p>
<p>"We fight" Fluer said determinedly. </p>
<p>"Together" Nymphadora added. </p>
<p>"Always" Harry and Hermione replied at the same time before they broke apart and retook their seats. </p>
<p>"Hermione, I'm so sorry" Neville said. "All this time I have been so full of hate for a woman who has sacrificed her life to protecting people from the dark. I hated her for taking my parents from me, I never knew that in doing so she saved them from so much pain and likely death. I want you to know that I will stand with you. We will bring your family home and when the time comes I wi stand with you in clearing your mothers name" he said softly, smiling at his friend. </p>
<p>"I do believe we are in for a fight with a lot of nargles but I do believe we will prevail" Luna added as she smiled at Hermione sweetly. </p>
<p>"I agree with Neville mione, I stand with you" Ginny chimed in. </p>
<p>"Thank you" Hermione replied to them smiling at them with watery eyes. </p>
<p>"You will never know how much we appreciate your support. Together we can make it through what is to come" she to them. </p>
<p>"Oui you will" Apoline said smiling at the young witches and wizards infront of her. </p>
<p>"If youz are needing any 'elp from ze Delacour clan we promise you have it. We will stand with you little witch. You and your friends are ze bravest witches and wizardz I have 'ad ze pleasure of knowing and I could not wish for better mates for ma petite-fille" Emilia said seriously "as I 'ave said zo mote it be" she continued, smiling at the youngsters infront of her as a soft gold glow surrounded her, sealing her oath. </p>
<p>"Thank you Grandmaman" Fleur said standing to hug her clan leader, Emilia nodded and hugged her grandchild in return. </p>
<p>"Now we cannot do anything until we have Harry's prophecy so Grandmama, how about we break out the muggle game twister I know you have hidden in your cabinet" Hermione said cheekily. </p>
<p>"I don't see why not I need a good laugh at someone's expense" Minerva replied before glaring playfully at her granddaughter "but stop snooping through my things young one or their will be consequences hmm" she retorted before moving out the room to retrieve the game. </p>
<p>"Consequences hmm, I wonder if they are as pretty as the consequences I am imagining" Nymphadora whispered in Hermione's ear seductively. Both Fleur and Tonks laughing at Hermione's scarlet blush that covered her face quicker than they had ever seen. </p>
<p>"Shut up" the brunette replied, swatting the pink headed witch playfully in the arm. </p>
<p>"Zo 'ermione how do we play zis muggle twister?" Fleur asked, saving the trios youngest from further embarrassment. </p>
<p>The large group spent the evening laughing together and playing twister. Hermione and Harry kept winning. The others swearing it was because of their muggle upbringing. Both youngsters couldn't even begin to tell them they were wrong. They knew they had the advantage having grown up with the game. </p>
<p>Albus Dumbledore walked in sometime later to find his deputy head, Mrs Tonks, Young Nymphadora, Fleur and what looked like her family and Hermione and her friends in various degrees of entanglent with one another as Neville called out random colours. </p>
<p>"Well I did wonder where half the gryffindors had disappeared too, may I ask what game this is?" He enquired, his eyes sparkling with amusement. </p>
<p>"Muggle twister Albus" Andromeda informed him laughing just before her arm gave way and she fell forward bringing down everyone around her. </p>
<p>They all laughed heartedly as everyone ended up in a tangled heap of twisted bodies on the floor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Merlins balls" Andromeda exclaimed. </p>
<p>"I am in agreement with that sentiment Dromeda, I am surely going to feel this in the morning" Minerva complained. </p>
<p>"Oui" the two French Veelas called in unision. </p>
<p>"Why don't us oldies extricate ourselves from this hoodlum bunch and watch them while sipping on some tea" Andromeda enquired hopefully. </p>
<p>"Agreed, Albus would you care to join us" Minerva enquired as she finally managed to stand up amd started helping others to their feet. </p>
<p>"Certainly Minnie, though I have to say it is good to see you embracing your role as grandma so readily." Dumbledore agreed. Mentally telling himself that whatever it was Minerva and Hermione were hiding from him must be hidden for a reason. The most important thing to him was that his longest friend and her family were happy and as he gazed at the mixed group infront of him he smiled softly, as he began helping the youngsters to their feet as Minerva hauled the adults up.  </p>
<p>They certainly seemed happier than he had ever seen them and that was all that mattered to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Dragons, A trial, a Ball and a family Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the end of November approached, the group of friends along with the entire population of the school were gearing up for the first task of the Tri-wizard tournament. </p>
<p>Hermione had done some digging and snooping around and had found out that each contestant was to face off against a different dragon each. To help prepare her Veela and her best friend Hermione had pulled together a small document that contained the most important information she could find on each species of dragon, accompanied by a step by step guide to a list of spells most appropriate in dealing with each type of dragon without harming it. </p>
<p>Harry and Fleur were extremely grateful to the young brunette for her quick thinking and information gathering and had been studying the booklet as often as they could. A lot of the spells Fleur could do rather easily and it had her relaxing a little. Harry however knew he was at a disadvantage. He was two years younger than the other contestants and therefore his knowledge and skill set were not as advanced as theirs. He was rather terrified and annoyed at the predicament he was in. He did not want to participate in the competition but had been warned that if he forfeit and refused to participate he would lose his magic and he wouldn't risk it. Hermione had reassured him that all he could do was his best and she would be proud of him regardless. </p>
<p>Since their meeting in Minerva's chambers Nymphadora had come to the castle as often as possible to see her soulmates and check in with the group of youngsters. She was impressed when they told her Harry had got his prophecy and at Hermione's insistence had replaced it with a fake in the ministry. </p>
<p>Once the group had listened to it and worked out that basically the prophecy predicted that Harry was the one who had to deliver the killing blow to Voldemort in a battle as equals they had destroyed the real prophecy meaning that no one from the dark side would ever hear it, giving the light side an advantage. </p>
<p>On the day of the first task, she arrived at the castle with the other guests who had come to watch the contestants. She found Fleur, Harry and Hermione in the contestants tent and was rather angry when she spotted Rita Skeeter photographing Hermione and Harry hugging without the friends knowledge but if they were to keep the soulmate bond a secret from the media she could not be seen to be jumping in to defend them. </p>
<p>She quietly made her way over to the trio and quietly told them what she had seen. Advising Hermione and Fleur not to hug in the open. Both her soulmates were rather annoyed by this but agreed. They said their goodbyes and Nymphadora took Hermione's arm gently and guided her to the viewing stand where they located and sat beside Fleurs Grandmother and mother. </p>
<p>Hernione noticed from the corner of her eye her Aunt Narcissa arrive with her Husband Lucious and her son Draco. </p>
<p>'Aunt Narcissa is here' she sent to her soulmate through their mindlink. </p>
<p>'I know little love she will be back where she belongs when this is all over' Nymphadora sent back, squeezing the little brunettes hand in comfort. She knew exactly how Hermione felt on that one as she too never got the chance to know her Aunt and longed for the day they could get her out of the dark, but they knew Bellatrix was right she was safest where she was right now, to enlighten her would place a target on her back amd they would not risk their aunts safety. </p>
<p>Fleur was the first contestant to go as she faced of against a Common Welsh green dragon. She used a sleeping anchantment to lull the dragon to sleep. Hermione and Nymphadora watched at the edge of their seats anxiously as they watched their soulmate stroll quickly but confidently forward and retrieve the golden Egg. The egg was said to be a clue to the second task. She retrieved her egg and walked out of the arena unharmed. The dragon still sleeping peacefully behind her. </p>
<p>Viktor Krum (the Drumstrang champion) was next, facing a Chinese Fireball Dragon. He used the Conjunctivitis Curse to blind the dragon and retrieve his egg. However, he lost points when the dragon stumbled around and smashed half of the real eggs. Hermione was raging at him for not only that but the inhumane use of the curse. </p>
<p>Cedric Diggory was third, against a Swedish Short-Snout dragon. He used a transfiguration spell to change a rock into a dog to distract the dragon, which Hermione thought was quite clever. He was partially successful; the dragon took the bait, and Cedric went for the Golden Egg. Halfway through though, the dragon turned its attention back to Cedric when the boy was entirely too loud as he crossed the arena, and burned his face. Cedric retrieved the egg, however, and passed the task. </p>
<p>Last but not least was Harry and again Hermione found herself anxiously sitting at the edge of her seat. Harry drew the short straw so to speak and ended up with the most aggressive dragon - the Hungarian Horntail. He knew from Hermione's information that there really was not a spell he could use to help him without hurting this dragon so decided to use a powerful 'accio' spell to summon his broom and outfly the dragon. Hermione was glad of this as she knew Harry was great on a broom. He successfully out flew the dragon and collected his egg. Only receiving a minor injury when the dragons tail grazed his shoulder. </p>
<p>At the end of the first round, Harry and Fleur were joint first, Cedric Diggory was second and much to Hermione's pleasure Victor Krum was last. </p>
<p>'Serves him right' she thought to Nymphadora and smiled when her pink haired soulmate giggled in response. Her hair flashing purple in happiness. </p>
<p>"I love the purple on you Dora" Hermione murmured, smiling up at Tonks sweetly. </p>
<p>"I'll leave it this way if you want love" Tonks replied seriously as she smiled back at her little mate. </p>
<p>"Please do" Hermione replied standing and offering the metamorphmagus her arm as they made their way back to the school to meet Fleur and Harry. </p>
<p>---- </p>
<p>All too soon December 15th rolled around and Hermione found herself pacing infront of her grandmothers fire as she waited for Fleur and her grandmama to arrive so that they could floo to the ministry and meet the Tonks' together. She knew today was going to be difficult and she wasn't entirely convinced she was strong enough to face her abusers in a court but she knew she had to. She had to hold them accountable for their actions against her. She could not allow herself to feel guilty for their crimes, especially not when her biological mother had spent 15 years in prison when she was entirely innocent. </p>
<p>When Minerva and Fleur walked into the room they were confronted by an entirely panicked Hermione, the young brunette was pacing furiously while running her fingers through her hair constantly. Fleur took one look at her soulmate before striding across to her and pulling her witch into her arms. </p>
<p>"Alright that iz enough love, zer is no need for all thiz pacing back en forward, back en forward. You will wear a hole in your grandmamans carpet. Now take a deep breath an calm down" she softly commanded as she rubbed soft circles on the brunettes spine. </p>
<p>"That iz it, good. There iz no need to worry so much, Aunt Meda, Dora, your grandmama and I will be with you ze entire time oui?" She said to her soulmate. Smiling brightly as the brunette completely relaxed in her arms and smiled up at her. </p>
<p>"Thank you Fleur, I got a bit lost in my own head there for a minute" Hermione replied before pecking her soulmate on the cheek amd stepping out of her arms. </p>
<p>"Are we ready to go grandmama?" She asked Minerva quietly. </p>
<p>"Yeah we are little one" Minerva replied, offering her hand to Hermione. Hermione gladly took the offered hand and followed her grandmother through the floo. </p>
<p>When they arrived they quickly signed in at reception and made their way down to the basement where Court proceedings were held. Hermione was rather dismayed to realise that the trial would be public and therefore she would have to deal with half of wizarding Britain knowing her business.</p>
<p>Nymphadora and Andromeda hugged her tightly when they arrived in the courtroom. Smiling in reassurance and reminding her that they were there for her. </p>
<p>Entering the court room Hermione was relieved to see that it was Amelia Bones preciding over the trial and her headmaster Albus Dumbledore was also in attendance. She knew he was head wizingmot but she didn't think he would have been called in for this. He offered her a soft smile when she made eye contact with him. Hermione smiled slightly back at him as she followed her grandmama to the appropriate seat. </p>
<p>"I'll be back in a minute" Andromeda told her as she made her way quickly over to the opposite side of the room. Hermione couldn't help her amusement as she watched her aunt drag a very indignant looking Rita Skeeter out of the room, appearing back at Hermione's side moments later. </p>
<p>"Just had to take the trash out" she whispered to Hermione, smirking in amusement. </p>
<p>"Thank you" Hermione replied with a smile. She was glad her aunt had spotted the journalist. The last thing she needed was a repeat of the article Rita had released in line with the first task about Her and Harry. </p>
<p>When the hushed whispers of the room died down suddenly Hermione turned her attention back to Amelia Bones who had stood up at the podium. </p>
<p>"Goodmorning all" she greeted. "Bring forth the defendants" her scowl was apparent when she caught site of Hermione's adoptive family. Hermione thought Amelia should probably work on her game face a little as currently she was giving away quite clearly how much she did not like the defendants. Looking at her adoptive parents and adoptive grandmother Hermione couldn't help but examine how they were fairing. They looked a little haggard but otherwise they seemed to be fine. They were glaring openly at her as they were sat and chained onto three seats in the middle of the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We are gathered here for the trial of Dr Jean and Thomas Granger and Ms Margaret Granger for the crimes of Physical abuse of a magical child, the emotional abuse of a magical child, willful neglect of a magical child and multiple accounts of endangering a magical child" read Amelia. </p>
<p>"How do you plead?" </p>
<p>"Not guilty" called her parents together. </p>
<p>"Little brat deserved it" spat her grandmother. </p>
<p>"Very well we will proceed, first up we have the memories from Hermione Granger, extracted by myself. They have been checked for signs of tampering and I am happy that they are a true, accurate accounts of the events of this past summer" Amelia told the court. </p>
<p>Hermione sat stiffly as one by one each of her memories appeared before the court. She wasn't sure why she had to be here to see this. She really did not want to be having to relive the moments that were appearing before the court. Each incident more brutal than the last. She was grateful when she felt her grandmother and aunt each take one of her hands to help ground her. She moved herself slightly and buried herself into her grandmothers side, relaxing a little when she felt Fleur and Nymphadora place a hand each on her back. </p>
<p>'I'm okay' she whispered to herself repeatedly as she centered herself through the touch of those she held most dear to her. </p>
<p>Once the last memory had finished playing the wizingmat members all burst out in indignation. </p>
<p>"An absolute disgrace" one voice said.</p>
<p>"She is just a babe" cried another.</p>
<p>"Vile filthy creatures" spat one man.</p>
<p>"They should get a death sentence" eclaimed an unknown woman.</p>
<p>"No one that willingly hurts a child should get the pleasure of living" cried another. </p>
<p>The many voices were soon cut short by Amelia who called the room back to order. Hermione sat herself up, still clutching her grandmother and aunts hands and took a deep breath. </p>
<p>"Now we will hear from the victim herself, her statement is not needed due to the evidence but young miss Granger wishes to make a statement" Amelia said gesturing to Hermione that she was free to take the floor, offering the girl a gentle smile in reassurance. </p>
<p>"Thank you Madame Bones. I do not have the intention of reliving what you have just witnessed again today. It was rather traumatising the first time around. However what I will do today is ask each member of the court not to let their anger influence your decision. While I understand your anger, I've felt it daily. I have also felt the sadness, the hopelessness, the fear and the sleepless nights that the actions of the Grangers have caused me yet I still know that their actions were borne out of their own fear, the fear of the unknown. So while I am in no way asking you to disregard their crimes against me or go gently I am asking that you avoid the death penalty. If we were put to death for our own ignorance I'd say we probably would have a very limited population at the end of it. To the Grangers I'd like to say that while I will never forget what you did to me, while I have to live the rest of my life carrying around trauma that you bestowed onto me I forgive you. I will not let your actions have anymore sway on my life" Hermione said, her voice strong and determined as she addressed the court, she was slightly startled when every single member of the court and the gallery stood and clapped at the end of her statement. </p>
<p>She smiled slightly and sat back down on her seat, taking her grandmother and aunts hands back in her own. </p>
<p>"Thank you Hermione, it takes a brave young woman to stand before her abusers and appeal to an entire courts sense of morals over their anger and an even braver young woman to offer her attackers forgiveness the way you have. May we be proud to know you" Amelia said tenderly, before she turned back to the court. </p>
<p>"All in favour of conviction" she asked and Hermione was rather taken aback when every member of the wizingmat raised their hand. </p>
<p>"Not that its needed but I have to for procedures sake, all in favour of dismissing the case?" When no hands were raised Amelia turned back to the grangers. </p>
<p>"Jean, Thomas and Margaret Granger, you have been found guilty for the crimes of Physical abuse of a magical child, the emotional abuse of a magical child, willful neglect of a magical child and multiple accounts of endangering a magical child and therefore must receive a sentence fiting these awful crimes. You have heard many call for your deaths. As you may see us magicals do not take kindly to anyone harming our young, however miss Granger has spoke on your behalf and requested we do not put you to death. Therefore I see it only fitting that you each serve twenty years for each count you have been convicted of. You will each serve 80 years imprisonment in Azkaban without the possibility of parole" Amelia declared, banging her gavel, sealing the fate of Hermione's adoptive family. </p>
<p>"Take them away" Madame Bones called with finality. </p>
<p>When Hermione and her family made it out of the court room she was pulled into a hug between both her soulamates. Each of them telling her how proud they were of her and reassuring her it was over now. </p>
<p>Hermione though had one worry which she voiced quietly to her grandmother, aunt and soulmates. </p>
<p>"Let us hope that my mother doesn't get wind of who the Grangers are and why they are in Azkaban" she whispered, each individual nodding in agreement while grimacing at the mental images. </p>
<p>"I don't think they would have much hope of a quick death anyway" Andromeda whispered back. </p>
<p>"Indeed, I think Bella would truly live up to her facade if she were ever to find out" Minerva chuckled, guiding the small group up to the elevators and out of the ministry. </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>After the trial Hermione had spent some time with Fleur and Nymphadora while Minerva and Andromeda went to a cafe for tea. The young soulmates spent time wandering the streets of magical London, talking about nothing in particular as they hunted for a dress for Hermione and Fleur to wear at the upcoming yule ball. </p>
<p>They were enjoying the time they had together. It was rare the three of them could be alone and they knew that it was somewhat deliberately designed by the adults in their lives. Nymphadora informed them that she highly doubted until Hermione was of age that they would be left alone for any length of time. </p>
<p>"I get it slightly but I do not zee ze big deal about us bonding sooner than 'ermione's 17th" commented Fleur quizzically. </p>
<p>"I do" replied Hermione in amusement. "During a bonding the backlash of our magics combining could kill me if I am not at full magical maturity" she informed them amd giggled when she saw both her soulmates visibly pale. </p>
<p>"Okay, definitely best we avoid that" Nymphadora quipped as she shook her head. </p>
<p>"Indeed" Replied Hermione, sounding so much like her Grandmother that her soulmates couldn't help but laugh in amusement. </p>
<p>By the time they had found dresses and met back up with the parentals of the group, the trio were in a rather lighthearted mood. The adults smiled tenderly at them and watched fondly as they said their goodbyes. They would never not appreciate the moments the young soulmates got to spend simply being in love. </p>
<p>As Hermione hugged Nymphadora, the purple headed witch whispered in her ear "I'll do my best to see if I can get that message to aunt Bella I promise love" she told her, squeezing the young witch a little tighter. </p>
<p>Hermione pulled away smiling before deadpanning "indeed" once again, causing her soulmates to giggle as Andromeda smirked at Minerva. </p>
<p>"I swear she spends far too much time with you Min, I'll have to work that out of her over Christmas. It is far to uncanny" Andromeda laughed as the five witches separated for the day. Minerva taking hold of Fleur and Hermione as Andromeda and Nymphadora apparated away. </p>
<p>---- </p>
<p>Blackbird (in honour of Hermione's mother) - the new official code name for all those working with Hermione, Harry, Fleur and Nymphadora knew that the Yule ball was being covered by none other than Rita Skeeter and as such they knew that Hermione and Fleur could not be seen to arrive together. </p>
<p>So as the day of the ball came upon them it was decided that Harry would take Hermione as his date as they may as well feed into Rita Skeeters earlier article that claimed they were dating and Fleur would take Ginny. They had chosen Ginny because if they were free to go with who they wanted to no one had any doubt that Harry would have taken Ginny. Something which he readily admitted. </p>
<p>This meant that once the first dance was over and done with the two 'couples' could swap partners without worrying about anyone (Rita specifically) creating more rumours that would draw attention to the group. </p>
<p>Ginny and Hermione got ready together. They wanted to arrive together to greet their dates at the bottom of the grand steps. </p>
<p>On Hermione's part, Ginny told her she looked incredible. The young brunette wore a baby pink knee length ball gown that framed her body well, not leaving much to the imagination but it was still respectful. Her hair was swept up into a regal looking braid behind her head with a few curls hanging forward to frame her face. She had also allowed Ginny to apply a light coating of make up to her face and felt entirely too girly. </p>
<p>Ginny looked elegant in a dark blue of the shoulder dress, her hair in a tight bun and deep smoky looking makeup enhancing the look. As they descended the stairs everyone - students and teachers alike - stopped what they were doing to marvel at the two gryffindors. Truthfully no one would have guessed that these two could dress up so well as it was well known that these two preferred casual clothing over anything dressy and no one had ever seen them dress up. They were the talk of the full school that night and were many a students envy.</p>
<p>Harry - looking dashing in a smart black tux with black dress robes over the top and Fleur - looking the picture of beauty in a pale grey of the shoulder ankle length dress with silver sequins and her hair curled elegantly - both stopped and stared open mouthed at their girls. Before breaking out of their stupor and making their way to the bottom of the stairs. </p>
<p>They both offered their hand to the girls and escorted them down the last few steps. It was this moment that Rita Skeeter chose to photograph the youngsters. The other two contestants and their dates entirely forgotten as she focused on the boy-who-lived and his rather beautiful muggle-born date - the brightest witch of her age. </p>
<p>"You look lovely" Harry whispered to his best friend as they were escorted into the great hall and onto the dance floor for the first dance. </p>
<p>"Why thank you sir, you don't half look rather dashing yourself you know" Hermione quipped playfully as they began dancing together. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry you can't dance the first dance with Fleur" he told her. </p>
<p>"It's alright i don't mind giving the first dance to my bestfriend Harry, it's sort of perfect. We've been through everything together, what better way to start a ball than together" she reassured him, smiling tenderly at her friend. </p>
<p>"You're right, I'm glad I have you mione, I dont know where I'd be without you" he smiled. </p>
<p>"At the bottom of all your classes or dead" she teased lightly, laughing at the dopey grin that spread across his face. </p>
<p>"Yeah yeah, rub it in" he laughed as he twirled her and bowed at the end of the dance before leading her over by the arm to Fleur smiling as they swapped partners. </p>
<p>"You do know you are going to have to dance with me at some point Fleur or it will look entirely to suspicious" Harry giggled at the French witch. </p>
<p>"Oui I do, but first I 'ave a witch to what you call woo oui?" Fleur laughed good naturedly. </p>
<p>"Yeah woo is the right word" Harry laughed before guiding Ginny away from the soulmates. </p>
<p>"You look gorgeous" Hermione said in awe as she took in the sight of the witch infront of her. </p>
<p>"As do you mon amour" Fleur replied, gently tucking a strand of Hermione's hair behind her ear. "Shall we?" She asked bowing to her young love before guiding her in a slow dance across the floor. </p>
<p>"The only thing that would make tonight more perfect is if Dora was here" Hermione whispered and Fleur couldn't help but smile sympathetically at the young witch when she heard the longing in her voice. </p>
<p>"Oui it would be perfect if Dora waz 'ere, but we will see 'er tonight when Minerva takes us 'ome ma petite" she replied gently. </p>
<p>For the rest of the evening Fleur and Hermione spent their time dancing together and with their friends. Swapping partners and dancing happily. When the band started playing they abandoned dancing with a partner and the entirety of Blackbird minus Nymphadora all gathered together to dance and sing as if they hadn't a worry in the world. </p>
<p>---- </p>
<p>When Minerva found them later to take them to Andromeda's she found the large group of friends sitting on the steps outside the Great hall all laughing together. </p>
<p>"I hate to break up the joviality children but I do believe I need to escort two young witches home this evening" she said sternly and did her best to hide the amusement she felt when every youngster including Neville and Luna turned and stuck their tongues out at her. </p>
<p>"Well then, that was entirely expected, come along" she dead panned, smirking at Hermione when the young witch jumped to her feet. </p>
<p>Arriving at Andromeda's cottage the two teens rushed up the garden path and past the older witch as they ran up the stairs to Nymphadora's room. </p>
<p>"I think a certain duo have been missing their third" Minerva explained when Andromeda raised a questioning eyebrow at her. </p>
<p>"I see, couldn't even stop to say Merry Christmas to her aunt" the brunette pouted as she gestured for minerva to follow her into their sitting room. </p>
<p>"Good evening Teddy, it is lovely to see you" Minerva said warmly as she hugged the woman. </p>
<p>"And you Minnie, I see my niece has decided to forget her manners this evening?" Teddy joked good naturedly. </p>
<p>"Indeed, far too excited to see young Nymphadora, they haven't stopped talking about seeing her for the past three days" Minerva told them. </p>
<p>"Dora has been the same, do you know Fleurs plans for the year ending?" Andromeda enquired. </p>
<p>"She has spoken to her mother and grandmother and they have agreed to let her stay in the country until after the Dark Lord is defeated once and for all providing she can aquire suitable accommodation" </p>
<p>"I see, she is more than welcome to move in here. It will give her family, Hermione and Dora peace of mind and it will allow them to stay close so Hermione knows where to find them in case anything happens and we can monitor them better" Andromeda offered. </p>
<p>"I'll let her know after Christmas. They don't need to be fretting over the future today" Minerva agreed. </p>
<p>"I'm going to get them down or they'll hide upstairs for the remainder of the holiday" Andromeda said as she stood and made her way up the stairs to her daughters room. </p>
<p>Knocking on the door quietly she pushed the door open and stopped in the doorway. </p>
<p>Infront of her all three of the younger witches were standing in the middle of the room, both Fleur and Hermione tucked into Nymphadora's side swaying gently to the music they had playing quietly. So obsorbed in each other they didn't notice Andromeda standing in the door. Casting a silent patronus so as not to disturb the trio, Andromeda called for Minerva and Teddy to join her upstairs. </p>
<p>When the other adults joined her in the doorway they stood silently together watching the girls infront of them with soft smiles on their faces. </p>
<p>Niether trio knew how long they stayed that way but it was Nymphadora that first noticed her mothers and McGonagall at the door. She smiled at them before whispering a quiet "hi" elerting her soulmates to the elder witches watching them. The two youngests smiled at the onlookers but did not move to break away from Dora. </p>
<p>"We came up to bring you downstairs, for presents and I would really like to spend at least a little time with my only niece on Christmas even if she did rudely run past me not twenty minutes ago" Andromeda teased lightly. </p>
<p>"Sorry Aunt Andy I was just a little overexcited to see Dora" Hermione apologised, moving to embrace her aunt and kiss her cheek. </p>
<p>"Aunt Teddy" she said politely as she also hugged Teddy and kissed the older witches cheek. </p>
<p>"Come on little one, what do you say we run ahead and get the best seats" Teddy whispered to her taking her hand and running off as the youngest witch laughed and nodded. </p>
<p>"Hey mum unfair!!!!" Nymphadora shouted, before her and Fleur took off after them. </p>
<p>"Kids, we are surrounded by kids Min" Andromeda exclaimed. </p>
<p>"Yes and your Teddy is the biggest one of the lot" Minerva deadpanned as they too followed after the youngsters and Teddy. </p>
<p>When they were all settled in the living room, Teddy tonks and Hermione began passing out the presents from under the tree. The little family laughing together as they opened their gifts. </p>
<p>Hermione was blown away by the amount of presents she received. Never before in her life had she felt more spoiled. </p>
<p>From her Aunts she received three new books on advanced magic, a framed photo of her mother and aunts - the picture Andromeda had explained was taken when Bellatrix was Hermione's age. She received a picture of a very pregnant looking Bellatrix standing with Rudulphus, Andromeda, Teddy and a very young looking Nymphadora. New dress robes, boots and a new bag with a bottomless and weightless charm on it that meant she could carry around as much as she wanted too without an issue. </p>
<p>From Minerva she got a step by step animagus guide book with a promise that she would help Hermione achieve animagus status. She also received a new quil set. The quills were a deep red and gold and had her initials (H.N.A.B.L) engraved in the sides, a new pack of parchment and envelopes and a blank photo album.</p>
<p>From her girls she received a framed photo of the three of them together, a whole new wardrobe of different skirts, tops, jeans, jumpers, dresses, shirts and dress pants. She also got a charm bracelet with three small charms - a lioness, a badger and a veela - to symbolise each other. She was informed that both Fleur and Nymphadora had an identical one and it meant that if any if them were ever in danger all they had to do was squeeze the charm bracelet and think if their location, it would send a magical signal to the other two and they would be able to communicate with one another telepathically and would therefore know where to find the one in danger. It was to ensure that they would always be able to be their for each other. </p>
<p>Her last gift was from Nymphadora who had two rings with the Black family crest fashioned for her soulmates. As Hermione was the only heir to the house of Black and technically the head of house they had already decided that when they were bonded they would all take on the Black name, ensuring that the house of Black lived on. Around the edges was also the family crest of the Delacour clan, the Tonks' and the Lestrange's. The two younger witches loved them and Hermione couldn't help it when she burst into tears when she put hers on. </p>
<p>Nymphadora was quick in pulling the youngest witch into a hug but wasn't surprised when Hermione hugged her briefly before climbing up onto the sofa between her mothers. </p>
<p>The young witch burried her head in Andromeda's neck and held on for dear life as both her aunts held her tightly. </p>
<p>"It's alright love" Andromeda whispered to her. "She will be so proud of you and when she comes home, when this is all over she will be able to spend every Christmas and holiday surrounded by those she loves" </p>
<p>"I miss her" Hermione whispered. "I have no memory of her but I feel as if theirs a whole part of me missing and it hurts so goddamn much Auntie" </p>
<p>"It's understandable babygirl, I promise you she's missing you just as much" Teddy whispered back. </p>
<p>"Mia?" Nymphadora called gently. "I spoke to her yesterday" she told her. </p>
<p>"She's okay?" Hermione asked, looking at her soulmate through heavy lidded eyes. </p>
<p>"She's doing alright, I told her what you asked me to say. I couldn't say anything else as my supervisor started making his way towards me but she nodded and smiled at me and I saw her eyes, they were filled with so much hope, so I can promise you love she's still fighting for you" Dora whispered as she took her soulmate out of her mothers arms and carried her over to Fleur, where she sat down and placed Hermione between them. Hermione nodded and sat back against her mates, placing her head on Fleurs shoulder. Nymphadora didn't mention however how she had also chucked the daily prophet into her aunts call, containing the article on Hermione and the Grangers. She did not wakt her soulmate to worry about her mothers reaction but she would not keep information as important as this from her aunt. </p>
<p>"Auntie, can you tell us about her, what was she like?" Hermione asked Andromeda quietly. </p>
<p>"Of course I can, she was so much like you Mia" Andromeda started, using the nick name the young witches had started calling her ever since Andromeda had told them months ago that Bella had used it as a nickname when talking about her daughter. </p>
<p>That evening saw the little family sit until well into the morning reminiscing over Hermione's family, telling stories of the many antics Bellatrix Black got herself into over the years and as Hermione sat and listened to her family speak her heart felt full for the first time in her life. </p>
<p>As she fell asleep that night, nestled between her soulmates she smiled. Her heart so full of love for those around her and for the first time since finding out the truth about her past and future she allowed herself to truly hope that they would make it out of this together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A cursed letter and a curious Aunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Azkaban, christmas eve - </p>
<p>Bellatrix was entirely confused. For the past several weeks she had heard screaming from down the corridor. From what she could make out they whoever these people were, were screaming about a girl named Hermione. Bellatrix was curious as to what these people thought this Hermione deserved and she wondered if the girl they were screaming about was in anyway connected to her Hermione. 'It better not be' she scowled if it was these people would be sorry, as soon as she could get out of this god forsaken cell. Merlin only knows how these living conditions could be considered humane. </p>
<p>Just as she was about to get comfortable or as comfortable as she could on a damp mattress she heard light footsteps come in her direction and stop outside her cell door. Bellatrix turned her head curiously to look at whoever was standing outside her cell, only to startle slightly when she realised who it was. </p>
<p>"Nymphadora" she whispered in wonder as she took in the sight of her niece for the first time in fifteen years. Their was no mistaking the bright purple hair or those blue eyes. (Blue eyes that resembled Bella's youngest sister so accurately). </p>
<p>"Aunt Bella, I don't have much time" Th e purple haired witch whispered glancing over her shoulder. </p>
<p>"I've come to tell you, the Lady of Light knows all and has sent me to assure you she will fight and that she loves you with all that she is" Nymphadora whispered as she hurriedly chucked the daily prophet into the cell. </p>
<p>"That's enough of that god awful wailing Mrs Lestrange" she suddenly called as she winked at her aunt and stalked off back up the corridor. </p>
<p>Bellatrix was dumbfounded a little. Trust her child to find a way of getting a message to her even while she was locked up in the most isolated place in the world. She felt her heart relight as she digested her nieces words, Bellatrix felt hope for the first time in many years. Her daughter knew the truth? Her little girl knew who she was and she had sent Nymphadora to let her know she loved her? </p>
<p>Bella felt her eyes fill with tears at this revelation. She broke down, sobbing quietly in happiness, she made no attempt to wipe the tears from her face as she cried for the first time since the day she gave her daughter away to the muggle orphanage. Her little girl was fighting for her, she hadn't shunned her or hated her for giving her away. She would see her little girl again someday and she knew she would be able to whether the coming war to do so. She'd do anything to hold her little girl in a world no longer fearing the dark. </p>
<p>It took Bella a whole hour to get control of herself again and glance down at the newspaper her niece had chucked into her cell. Picking it up Bella couldn't stifle the growl that escaped her lips as she read the headline. </p>
<p>Guilty: Muggles sentenced to Azkaban for the abuse and neglect of fifteen year old Hermione. </p>
<p>43 year old Dr Jean Granger, 45 year old Dr Thomas Granger, successful muggle dentists along with 67 year old Margaret Granger were arrested in September and found guilty on the 15th of December infront of the Wizingmat for the physical and emotional abuse of a magical child, willful neglect of a magical child and the deliberate endangerment of a magical child after the court saw numerous memories from 15 year old Hermione Granger. </p>
<p>Our informant has told us that the muggles were arrested after the young witches head of House Professor Minerva McGonagall had noticed the girl had withdrawn from her peers, was refusing to eat and was behaving extremely uncharacteristically on her first day of fourth year after the summer. McGonagall shares a wizarding bond with the girl and as her bond-grandmother knew instinctively that there was something seriously amis when the usually bubbly, bright and loving youngster appeared to be in pain, barely acknowledging her best friends and appeared to be unable to face eating. </p>
<p>When the Professor got the girl alone that evening, the young witch broke down and allowed McGonagall to enter her mind to see what was wrong because she was entirely to emotional to speak the words out loud. Professor McGonagall was horrified to learn of the abuse the young witch had endured over the summer and reported the matter to Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore who upon speaking to the girl and her professor decided to report the gross conduct of these muggles to law enforcement. </p>
<p>Amelia Bones told reporters that never in the twenty years she has been head of law enforcement has she seen such cruelty to a minor. A girl who Amelia described as the most gentle and kindhearted little witch she had ever met. "My daughter always speaks fondly of Hermione, the little witch is always the first to help her peers and is never short of a warm smile or words of encouragement for anybody" Madame Bones said. </p>
<p>The court were shown 15 memories provided my young miss Granger, where they had to watch the girl be repeatedly beaten, often to the point the youngster fell unconscious. Other instances the muggles ridiculed the girl horrifically and threw taunts around like "You're the child of the devil" and "you deserve to die" at the girl. During the time these memories were playing the young witch was seen to be clutching onto her bond-grandmother, while her friends, Andromeda Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks and Baubaxtons champion Fleur Felacour were also seen in attendance comforting the girl throughout the trial. </p>
<p>If the Wizingmat were not impressed by the girls bravery in surviving amd reporting the abuse they were astounded when the 15 year old stood up near the end of the trial and urged them not to make decisions led by anger. Claiming that she knew the Grangers should be punished severely but they did not deserve death as many of the Wizingmat members were calling for. The young witch told them "the Grangers actions were borne out of fear, fear of the unknown, do not condemn them to death for their ignorance" as she then joked that if we put people to death for ignorance it would be a rather small word indeed. As a result of Hermione's wise words The Grangers were sentenced to 80 years imprisonment without the possibility for parole. </p>
<p>Hermione, pictured below embracing her two friends Nymphadora and Fleur as they told her "it is all over now little witch, you're safe now" is an extremely courageous young witch and we here at the daily prophet are excited to see this girl grow. She is already said to be the brightest witch of her age and has a solid group of friends backing her, she is best friends with Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived. We hope with the support of her friends and her bond-grandmother, who has been granted full guardianship overthe girl, young Hermione heals from this ordeal and goes on to live a long and prosperous life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~ </p>
<p>Bellatrix was furious as she reread the article. Thumbing the picture of the three youngsters gently. This was her little girl. There was no mistaking the brown curls or the bright brown eyes of the girl. Hermione was Andromeda's miniature. Bella thought she was beautiful and was relieved to see that despite what she had been through she looked happy and healthy in the picture. If she was reading between the lines correctly this Fleur was her daughters other soulmate. She already knew Nymphadora was one. Both her and Andromeda had known that from the beginning. That only left the prophecised Veela. If it was this Fleur then she thought her daughter was one lucky little witch, the blonde was gorgeous and the three witches made for a beautiful looking trio. Each one of them stunning in their own right. She tucked the newspaper into her tattered prison uniform, to keep it safe. </p>
<p>Though not even the photo of her daughter could dampen the anger that coursed through her viens at the knowledge that these muggles had harmed her child. No one got to do that and live she fumed. Pacing her cell and running her hands through her hair. How dare they touch what was hers? How dare they lay a hand on her baby? </p>
<p>One thing Bellatrix did know was that at the first opportunity she got, these muggles would pay for ever daring to harm her child. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Two days before the end of Christmas break saw the trio meeting up with Harry, Luna, Ginny and Neville in Hogsmeade. They had arranged to meet at The Hogshead for lunch. </p>
<p>Andromeda, Minerva and Fluers Grandmother and Mother also met up but decided to take their lunch at a cafe around the corner from the pub the 'children' were in to give them some privacy. </p>
<p>Minerva wanted to discuss future plans as the 'parents' of the trio she felt it was important that they were all on the same page about what was to come so that they could best support the girls. </p>
<p>"Zo 'ow iz ze girlz?" Amelia asked as they excepted their drinks from the waitress. </p>
<p>"They're doing alright. Hermione is finding it extremely difficult to deal with her mothers absence. Poor girl is longing for her but Fleur and Nymphadora are doing a great job of keeping her spirits up" Minerva replied. </p>
<p>"Dear girl had a bit of a melt down Christmas day. Dora gave her and Fleur their engagement rings with the Black Family crest on it and Mia broke down. It breaks my heart thinking about how much Bella and Hermione have had to give up to ensure a future for the rest of us" Andromeda said quietly, glancing upwards as she tried to stop herself from letting tears fall. </p>
<p>"Eet iz incredible that zey have sacrificed zeir lives for otherz, we must make certain zat zey come out of zis together." Apoline agreed. </p>
<p>"Indeed, her bravery and selflessness astounds me. She knows she could have her mother out of prison next week if she went to the ministry and Albus with what she knows but she will not because she would rather die than jeopardise anyone's life by revealing the truth" Minerva said in more than a little awe. </p>
<p>"I have asked Fleur to move in with my family when she graduates this year if that is alright with you Apoline?" Asked Andromeda. </p>
<p>"Of course I vould not entrust ma fille wiv anyone apart from you two" replied the French witch smiling at her two friends because that is exactly what they had become in the short time they had known each other. </p>
<p>"Okay. Minerva did you manage to figure out things in regards to Hermione's coming of age?" Enquired Andromeda. </p>
<p>"Yes, I was correct, because of her use of the time turner Hermione is already sixteen and a few months rather than fifteen. She will be seventeen and therefore of age on her next birthday. She has managed to age herself a full year using the time turner" Minerva informed her.</p>
<p>"So Christmas for the bonding ceremony then?" Andromeda asked, looking to Apoline and Amelia for their input. </p>
<p>"Oui zat should work. All we need iz a Veela Elder to perform ze ceremony and I can do zat" Amelia replied, smiling happily. </p>
<p>"Thats less than a year to try keep them from bonding prematurely, that should not be too difficult with Hermione at school and Nymphadora working as an Auror" Andromeda breathed in relief. She did not like having to monitor her daughter or her nieces bedroom activities let alone the little French witches either. </p>
<p>"Fleur az said she vishes to join Nymphadora az an auror, she wishes to be trained to deal wiv ze conflicts" Apoline said. </p>
<p>"That's easy enough to arrange, I'll speak to Shaklebolt about offering her an apprenticeship straight from graduation" Andromeda smiled. </p>
<p>----- </p>
<p>Back at the Hogshead the young members of Blackbird were catching up on eachotgers lives that they had missed in the past week since the Yule ball. </p>
<p>"Can you believe Rita Skeeters article?" Exclaimed Ginny in amusement. </p>
<p>"It's so lovey dovey it's quite disgusting, no offence Harry" Hermione replied, giggling as all her friends pulled a face. </p>
<p>"None taken but I have to ask Hermione how does it feel to be dating the one and only Boy-who-lived" Harry teased his bestfriend. </p>
<p>"I haven't quite decided kind sir, but tell me, how does it feel to be head over heels for the brightest witch of our age - a muggle-born no less" Hermione teased back. Smirling at her friend. </p>
<p>"I have to say it is entirely pleasant" Harry deadpanned. His green eyes glinting mischievously. </p>
<p>"In all seriousness though how was your week Mione?" Neville asked. </p>
<p>"It's been lovely. I've enjoyed getting to know my aunts and spending time with Fleur and Nymph is always fun for me" Hermione said, smiling brightly at him. Since he found out the truth about Hermione he had matured an awful lot and quite quickly. He told Hermione he was determined to make sure he could stand at her side and do her justice. She appreciated his sentiment tenfold. </p>
<p>"What about you guys?" She enquired and listened attentively as her friends explained the boring week they had had without her at Hogwarts </p>
<p>"Fleur and I wi be back in two days. Have you figured out your clue for the second task yet?" The brunette enquired, sighing when Harry shook his head. </p>
<p>"Merlin Harry! You should have by now. Take it in the bath with you tonight and open it under the water" she instructed him. </p>
<p>"We will work out a battle plan for the second task next week alright?" She asked amd smiled in relief when he nodded. She had a few ideas for both Fleur and Harry but needed to do a little more research before she revealed them. She also had a sneaking suspicion that she and Gabby (Fleurs little sister) were going to be used in this task and she was not ready to face the shouting match with Fleur or Harry on that one. </p>
<p>Just as she was about to suggest they leave she caught sight of her Aunt - Narcissa Malfoy watching them quietly from the corner booth. </p>
<p>'Narcissa is watching us' she thought through mindlink to both her soulmates, subtly directing their gaze to the blonde witch who was still staring at Hermione. </p>
<p>'That is not ideal, you go with Harry, Fleur come with me, we will get Minerva to intercept you at the school gate' Nymphadora thought back. </p>
<p>"Guys I think it may be time we split" Hermione said a little loudly, directing the group of friends to look over at Narcissa. </p>
<p>"Agreed" Harry replied, standing up. The others catching on quick amd standing too. </p>
<p>"I think I am going to head to flourish and Blotts" Neville told them. </p>
<p>"Take Ginny and Luna with you, Luna needs new quils and Ginny has run out of partchment" Hermione replied. As they made their way outside. </p>
<p>"Okay catching you later guys" Ginny called, realising that Hermione did not want them out on their own. She agreed, things were dangerous enough without Neville wandering off on his own. </p>
<p>"Bye" Harry and Hermiome called together as they both set off towards the castle slowly, arm in arm. The aim being to get Narcissa to follow them and not Nymphadora and Fleur. It would not do for the youngest black sister to see her elder sister hanging out openly with Hermione's guardian. </p>
<p>Thankfully the plan worked and only moments later Hermione spotted Narcissa following them quietly. </p>
<p>"Her focus is me Harry" she whispered quietly, I'm going to duck into the book shop, you duck into the sweet shop and come in to get me in five minutes" she separated with a soft smile as he nodded in understanding. </p>
<p>As Hermione entered she made sure to move to the very back if the shop and began browsing the transfiguration books quietly as she heard the shop door open. </p>
<p>Not even a moment later she heard Narcissa clear her throat quietly. </p>
<p>"Mrs Malfoy, can I help you?" Hermione asked politely turning around to meet the ice blue stare of her youngest aunt. </p>
<p>"Why am I drawn to you" Narcissa asked coldly, folding her arms across her chest. </p>
<p>Hermione sighed and ran her hands through her hair, before looking at the woman pleasingly. "I wish I could tell you Mrs Malfoy, I really do but right now it is not safe for me to do so. If I tell you it will put you and Draconian in grave danger and I will not allow that" she said quietly praying that her aunt would leave well enough alone. </p>
<p>"My son and I would be in danger? How?" She demanded taking a step forward, hoping to intimidate the young muggle-born. She was surprised when the girl did not even blink or step back, instead the young witch drew herself up taller and met Narcissa's gaze head on. </p>
<p>"Yes you would be in danger. I cannot tell you anything else now if you care about your son as much as you seem to then you will let this go and trust that when it is safe you will know everything, please I am pleading, let it go or you will get everyone you and I both love killed" Hermione whispered. </p>
<p>"Okay, for now, I will let it go. But do not assume miss Granger that you know anything about who I love" Narcissa snipped at the young witch before turning away from her. She straddled slightly when Hermione grabbed her wrist to prevent her from moving off. </p>
<p>"And don't you dare assume to know anything about my knowledge or me" Hermione hissed, "you of all people are in no position to comment and you never will be if you do not heed my advice, leave it be please" she continued before brushing past her aunt and making her way towards Harry to walk back up to the castle gates. </p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>By the time Harry and Hermione had reached the school gates, Hermione was shaking uncontrollably as she tried to hold in her tears. Minerva took one look at her granddaughter and rushed to her side, taking the brunette into her arms she smiled apologetically at Harry before apparating with a rigid Hermione to Andromeda's House where the two Veela Elders, Andromeda, Nymphadora and Fleur had apparated too when the younger witches had appeared and quietly explained the situation, sending Minerva to collect Hermione. </p>
<p>Ushering the girl into Andromeda's living room she wasn't entirely surprised when Fleur and Nymphadora almost tackled her to get to Hermione, both sensing the young witches distress. Hermione burried herself in Nymphadora's chest as Fleur held her from behind. Both older girls rocking the youngest of the trio gently to soothe her. </p>
<p>'What happened little one' Minerva thought to her grandchild, hoping that using mindlink would get her to talk quicker than requiring her to speak out loud. </p>
<p>'Narcissa followed me, I ducked into the book shop to see what she would do and she cornered me, demanding to know why she felt so drawn to me. I had to beg her to stop asking questions or she'd get us amd everyone she loves killed. She agreed to back of but told me I was not to dare assume I knew anything about who she loves' Hermione explained to her grandmother, replaying the scene in her mind. </p>
<p>"Narcissa" Minerva said out loud to the others. "She said something that has Hermione a little devastated" she explained. </p>
<p>"What did she say" growled Andromeda, ready to storm over to her sister's and put her in her place. </p>
<p>"She doesn't know Aunt Meda, she doesn't understand what she said would have such an effect on me because she doesn't know who I am" Hermione whispered, looking at her Aunt threw watery eyes. </p>
<p>"What did she say Mia" Andromeda asked again, controlling the anger in her voice better now that she was addressing her young niece. </p>
<p>"I was not to dare assume that I knew anything about who she loves" Hermione replied quietly. Her voice catching in her throat as she fought to get control of herself again. </p>
<p>"It hurt so much to have to shut her down amd push her away. I wanted to tell her everything right then, I wanted to bring her home but I couldn't because I cannot risk her or Draco getting hurt in this" the youngest witch whispered. </p>
<p>"I know my girl, I know" Andromeda replied, sighing quietly as she sunk down onto the sofa and put her head in her hands. </p>
<p>"I wish we could bring them both home, but all we can do right now little love is keep preparing and fighting" Nymphadora told the brunette gently as she reached out to squeeze her mothers shoulder. </p>
<p>Ve will bring zem 'one Aunt Meda" <br/>Fleur reassured as she too reached out to Andromeda, taking her hand as she tightened her grip on Hermione with the other hand. </p>
<p>Andromeda looked up at her daughter and her daughters soulmates before smiling gently. "Thank you girls, you're right we will bring them home, we just need to be more careful around Narcissa. We need to keep Hermione as far away from her as possible" she told the others, looking at Minerva specifically. </p>
<p>"Narcissa can be a lot of things but stupid is not one of them. If she keeps running into Hermione it will not take her long to realise that what she is feeling is Bella's magical essence within Hermione's and she will put it together pretty quickly after that." Minerva nodded in response to Andromeda as the elder Black stood up to pull her niece into her. </p>
<p>"You can feel my mothers magical essence in my magic?" Hermione asked curiously as she looked up at her aunt. </p>
<p>"Quite, all children of magical parents carry the essence of their mother and father in their magic. It combines with their own at birth creating your magical core. You will be able to sense mine and Teddy's magical essence in Dora if you study the feel of the three of our magics. Just as I can sense Rudulphus and Bellatrix in your magic but Bella's is particularly strong in you little one. It's almost as strong as your own essence" Andromeda explained gently. </p>
<p>"Why is it so strong, I am guessing its unusual for it to be as string as it is?" Hermione enquired. </p>
<p>"It is unusual yes and the only thing I can think off is that as she gave birth to you, her desire to protect you was so strong that more of her essence than is usual combined with yours. When you were growing did you ever get hurt but heal rather quickly?" Andromeda asked her niece, smiling when the young brunette nodded. </p>
<p>"It happened a lot, I was a clumsy child and skinned my knees and arms a lot but it would heal within minutes" Hermione replied, smiling wider as she took in her aunts explanation. It was good to know that her mother was protecting her even as a baby from getting hurt. </p>
<p>----- </p>
<p>Two days later Hermione and Fleur stood in the hallway of Andromeda's home scowling amd pouting quietly. They knew they had to go back to school but they really did not want to leave Dora. They never felt quite when they were apart for any length of time and they were not looking forward to being apart. To make it worse Nymphadora wasn't even here to see them off, she had been called into work early that morning, leaving her soulmates sleeping in bed as she left quietly. </p>
<p>To be fair she left them a sweet note and kissed both their foreheads before leaving but still they were not amused and were determined to let everyone know they were not amused. </p>
<p>"Aw stop pouting it is entirely unbecoming of two young ladies to stand around pouting" Andromeda teased. </p>
<p>"Well good job we don't need to impress anyone by being becoming Auntie" Hermione deadpanned, pouting even more when Andromeda and Minerva laughed loudly at them. </p>
<p>"Good luck for the next week with those to Min, they're going to be fun" Andromeda teased her friend. </p>
<p>"Indeed, now girls stop pouting for a moment and say your goodbyes to your aunt before I have reason to give you detention before we even get to the school?" Minerva said, raising an eyebrow in challenge as she engaged in a stare down with her granddaughter. Hermione was stubborn but Minerva had been doing this for years so was a little bit of a pro when engaging in a battle of wills. </p>
<p>"Ugh fine, merlin knows why I even try defy you" Hermione grumbled as she moved to embrace her aunt. </p>
<p>"Thank you for a wonderful Christmas auntie, ill miss you" she said sincerely as her aunt kissed her forehead. </p>
<p>"You're more than welcome Mia, now please behave and remember I love you dearly" Andromeda replied tenderly. </p>
<p>"As I love you" Hermione nodded. </p>
<p>"You as well Fleur" Andromeda added as she hugged the blonde. </p>
<p>"Of course" Fleur quipped cheekily before the trio made their way outside and Minerva apperated with them. </p>
<p>----- </p>
<p>"So now that you've heard the clue Harry here is a booklet with all the spells amd potions I found that would potentially help you breathe underwater for prolonged periods of time. You just have to decide which one you are most comfortable with" Hermione said as she handed both Fleur and Harry the booklets she had made them. </p>
<p>"I have one for Cedric as well because I feel like he's a decent guy and doesn't have much in the way of help around him, Victor on the other hand is entirely on his own. That brute does not deserve help" Hermione deadpanned as her friends laughed in agreement. </p>
<p>"What do you think we will need to find?" Harry asked Fleur, hoping the blonde would have more of an idea. </p>
<p>"I 'ave no clue 'arry" Fleur replied</p>
<p>"I think I've worked it out" Hermione said sheepishly. "I think they are going to take the person you hold most dear to you. It is the only thing that makes sense. If they took an item no one would be all that motivated to retrieve something material but a person? That would get anyone rallied" Hermione explained quietly. </p>
<p>"Who?" Fleur asked her soulmate, studying the brunettes face intently. </p>
<p>"Gabrielle for you Fleur because they do not know about us. Me for Harry. Cho Chang for Cedric and Pansy Parkinson for Victor I think" she told the veela apologetically. </p>
<p>"Alright zen we best get practicing zese spells 'arry I vill not risk 'ermione or Gabbrielle's life" Fleur said confidently as she stood with Harry and made her way out of the great hall. </p>
<p>"I'll fill Cedric in" Hermione told Harry before he too left the table. </p>
<p>---- </p>
<p>The following week saw the second task of the tournament come around. Hermione was right in the end and the evening before the second task Hermione Granger, Gabrielle Delacour, Cho Chang and Pansy Parkinson went missing from the school. </p>
<p>At the start of the task the contestants were informed they had an hour to retrieve that which they had lost and could not rescue anyone else's prize. Fleur had chosen to use the bubble head charm, ensuring that she could swim underwater and breathe without issue. Neville had stolen gillyweed out of Professor snapes potion stores which gave Harry flippers for feet and guils to ensure he could breath underwater. </p>
<p>Cedric had also used a bubble head charm and Victor used a partial transfiguration spell to give himself a sharks head and tail. </p>
<p>All four Victor's reached their people without a problem and the competition was set to be close until Victor decided to cheat, biting both Harry and Cedric giving both boys quite nasty wounds before he freed Pansy and made his way to the surface.</p>
<p>Fleir seeing this quickly rushed to their sides taring part of her top to create makeshift bandages that would keep pressure on the wounds until she could get them up to the surface. She told them to stay put before she went and spoke with the mer people who were gaurding the three remaining captive students. She explained what had happened and asked the mer people to let her unchained the three captives so she could help them to the surface with the other two contestants. The mer people having seen what had happened agreed, even going as far as freeing the captives for her and sending one of their own up to the surface to speak to the judges. </p>
<p>Fleur cast a quick charm that bound the three captives and the two injured boys together before she took a hold of Harry and Cedrics hands, instructing them to hang on to the unconscious students and kick their legs to help her get them to the surface. </p>
<p>It was slow going and Fleur was beyond exhausted when she finally made it to the surface. She was beyond grateful when the unconscious students woke up as soon as they broke the surface. Hermione assessing how tired fluer was and the injured boys quickly instructed Cho to grab onto Harry and Cedric and help them get to shore while she grabbed a hold of a panicking Gabby. </p>
<p>"Hush now little love I've got you" Hermione soothed her "I need you to hold on to me tightly while we swim and help your sister, shes rather tired and struggling to get to shore, can you do that for me" Hermione asked her tenderly as she held the young blonde closely. </p>
<p>"Oui 'ermione i can hold on tight" Gabby whispered through her tears. </p>
<p>"Good, you're very brave" Hermione whispered back before swimming with the little veela quickly. Making it to Fleurs side in seconds she turned so she was floating on her back and hooked her arm around Gabby's waist. She told fleur to turn and rest on her back and had Gabby grab her sister around the upper torso. Once they had done this she towed the two Veelas to the Dock and helped them both climb out. </p>
<p>Madame Pomfrey the schools healer was on the group of six instantly. </p>
<p>"The boys Madame Pomfrey" Hermione told her. "They need you more than we do, we just need to rest and get warm" </p>
<p>"Thank you Miss Granger" the healer replied before focusing on the barely conscious boys. </p>
<p>To say the judges were furious was an understatement. For her bravery and quick thinking Fleur was awarded first place. Harry and Cedric were awarded joint second and Victor got last place and was awarded minimum points for cheating and deliberately endangering five students. </p>
<p>Hermione and Cho were also awarded fifty points each for their houses for their quick thinking in getting the other students and the injured contestants to shore. </p>
<p>It took two days for Harry and Cedric to be allowed out of the hospital wing. Hermione, Fleur, Gabby and Cho spend a day in the hospital Wing as well on Minerva and Madame Pomfreys insistence so that they could be monitored and recover in peace. They chose to stay in the hospital wing, refusing to leave until both boys were fully healed and ready to leave as well. </p>
<p>When they walked into the Great hall that evening for dinner all six students recieved a hero's welcome as the entire school cheered their bravery and loyalty. </p>
<p>Rita Skeeter also wrote a rather lovely (well as lovely as an article by Rita could be) article on the bravery displayed by Fleur and Hermione in saving the other students. The article however had Hermione entirely suspicious as she did not understand how Rita knew what happened. She was not meant to be at the second task as it was closed to the public. It wasn't until that evening as they sat together in the Gryffindor Common room that Hermione noticed the strange looking beetle on Gabby's jumper. Thinking quickly the brunette stunned the beatle and captured it in a glass jar with holes in the lid. </p>
<p>She got Harry to get the map the twins had given them in third year and was rather annoyed when she saw that Rita Skeeter was the beatle they had captured, as it turned out the journalist was an illegal animagus as she had never reported her animagus status to the ministry. Something that by law she was required to do. With this information Hermione took Rita, still trapped in the glass jar to the headmaster who informed the ministry. </p>
<p>They later found out that Rita was imprisoned for 10 hears for her illegal activity. Hermione thought it served her right. </p>
<p>------ </p>
<p>Weeks passed without incident, the group of friends started meeting up regularly in the Room of Requirement to practice defensive and offensive spells, duelling each other and using dummies. Evenings were spent making memories together, completing school work and spending time building up their magical and physical stamina. </p>
<p>It wasn't until the beginning of March that something happened to disturb their peace. It was at breakfast on the second of March that Hermione received a letter out of the blue. She was not expecting any mail and as such was entirely suspicious when it landed infront of her. </p>
<p>"Thats our families owl" Ginny said curiously. </p>
<p>"Why would someone from your family be writing to Hermione and not you Gin?" Harry asked. </p>
<p>"I'm not sure but judging by the state of that writing I would say its Ron who has wrote it" The youngest Weasley said in confusion. </p>
<p>"Well I'm certainly not going to open it without getting someone to check it over" Hermione replied before opening her mindlink to her grandmother. </p>
<p>'Grandmama I have just got a letter from Ron Weasley and it is entirely suspicious can you summon it akd ask Professor Dumbledore to have someone check it, I am worried that it has some sort of curse or hex on it' the brunette thought. </p>
<p>'Of course my girl' Minerva replied instantly before the letter flew out of Hermione's hands and right into her grandmothers. </p>
<p>"You used that mindlink thing again didn't you" Harry asked, laughing when his friend smirked at him and nodded. "Of course I did. Why wouldn't I take advantage"she quipped playfully. </p>
<p>Before anything else could be said there was a loud bang from the Professor's table. When the students turned to see what had happened they were horrified to see Professor Moody - the Defence Against the Dark arts teacher - laying unconscious at his seat the letter grasped firmly in his hands. </p>
<p>"I would ask all prefects to direct students to their dorms please while we deal with this situation please" Professor Dumbledore said quickly. </p>
<p>He smiled gratefully when he saw Hermione cast a quick patronus asking Poppy Pomfrey to set up a hospital bed immediately. </p>
<p>'Take Blackbird to my chambers Immediately Hermione' came her grandmothers worried voice through their bond. </p>
<p>'Of course' the brunette replied. </p>
<p>"Professor McGonagall has said that we need to go wait in her chambers" Hermione told her friends. Motioning for them to follower her as she hurried out of the hall. </p>
<p>----- </p>
<p>Thirty minutes later Minerva found Hermione, Fleur, Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna sitting quietly in her living room. </p>
<p>"Grandmama is Professor Moody alright" Hermione asked in concern as soon as she saw her Grandmother. </p>
<p>"Hush Hermione, don't be stressing. First of all we have just found out thanks to that letter that Professor Moody is actually a man named Barty Crouch junior using Polyjuice to pose as the real Moody. The real Moody has been locked in a box in his chambers for the majority if the school year. He is out now thankfully and has agreed to teach like he was supposed to" Minerva replied scowling in anger at the knowledge of Barty locking up a good man in a box so be could pose as him. </p>
<p>"Barty will love although the curse that Ronald intended for you has severely damaged his magical core. He will be lucky if he can ever do basic magic again if he ever gets out of Azkaban" she retorted. </p>
<p>"I am glad you followed your instinct and never opened that letter. Please run all mail through Albus from now on little one" Minerva continued as she pulled her granddaughter into a hug. She was angry and worried, they came entirely too close tonight to losing their little witch she thought to herself. </p>
<p>"Is Barty the one that put Harry's name in the Goblet of fire?" Hermione asked as she held tightly to her grandmother. </p>
<p>"It looks like it, we found numerous suspicious letters amd plans in his chambers. We cannot decipher half of them but the ministry has them now and will be working on figuring out what his plans were" Minerva replied. </p>
<p>"He's working for the dark lord isn't he?" Harry whispered grasping Ginny's hand. </p>
<p>"I think so" Minerva said sadly. Looking around at the group of youngsters in front of her. </p>
<p>"I do not know how or when but I feel as if he will return sooner than anyone expects" she whispered pulling Hermione tighter against her as if she could shield her from all the wrong in the world. </p>
<p>"What did the letter say?" Ginny enquired quietly. Minerva sighed before pulling the letter out her back pocket. </p>
<p>"The ministry will be here to collect it in the morning but I felt it important that you all see it so that you are aware" she said handing it to Hermione. The young brunette scowled at the letter as she read it, before reading it aloud. </p>
<p>"Hermione, as you refuse to see sense and fail to understand that you are infact mine then I cannot allow you to use your magic. Girls who are disobedient and willful do not deserve to use magic. Until you see sense amd come to me to apologise you shall not use your magic. Ron" she read, before handing the letter back to her grandmother in disgust. </p>
<p>"The ministry have already sent someone to arrest Ronal Weasley. He will be held in Azkaban to await trial" Minerva informed them, squeezing Ginny's shoulder in sympathy. </p>
<p>"I am sorry Ginerva there isn't anything to be done to help him now, he has gone entirely too far" McGonagall whispered sympathetically. </p>
<p>"It's alright professor, I warned mum she had to keep a closer eye on him or he would get himself arrested or killed. Better he is arrested than dead. Mum wouldn't cope with that but he deserves to rot for trying to harm Hermione and harming another person, even if that person is a criminal" Ginny replied seriously. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry he did that Hermione" she said to her friend. </p>
<p>"It isn't your fault Gin, do not take responsibility for his actions okay?" Hermione scolded. </p>
<p>"Now I am entirely too wound up to let any of you out of my sight so how do you all feel about a slumber party?" Minerva asked them, smiling when the youngsters cheered good-naturedly. </p>
<p>"Can we invite Dora and Auntie Meda please grandmama" Hermione asked turning puppy dog eyes on the woman in question. </p>
<p>"Oh Merlin do not look at me like that child or I will hex you but alright go ahead and floo call Meda" Minerva hissed turning away from her grandchild. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Ten minutes later so all including a very happy Nymphadora and a rather put out looking Andromeda sitting on sleeping bags on the floor of Minerva McGonagalls living room. </p>
<p>"You have to sleep on the floor to Grandmama" Hermione teased. </p>
<p>"Yeah grandmama, you gotta get down here with us kids" Nymphadora added, smirking at her soulmates grandmother. </p>
<p>"Oui ze floor iz very comfortable" Fleur added with a laugh. </p>
<p>"Comfortable my arse" Andromeda grouched. </p>
<p>"Aww Auntie lighten up, you should be thrilled to be considered cool enough to hang with us" Hermione quipped ducking the pillow that Andromeda launched at the younger brunettes head. Everyone laughed when the pillow that Hermione ducked hit Nymphadora instead, knocking the purple haired witch over. </p>
<p>"Hey mum why so aggressive" Nymphadora pouted as she sat back up. Making everyone giggle when she morphed her face to look like a puppy so she could give her mother puppy eyes. </p>
<p>"Not you too, it is bad enough when Hermione pulls the puppy dog eyes" Minerva groaned. Putting her head in her hands. Hermione hearing this turned her own puppy dog eyes on her aunt, blinking her lashes sweetly. </p>
<p>Andromeda sighed as she watched them. "Very well you wore me down i am entirely blessed to be considered cool enough to hang with you cool kids" she teased before laughing loudly when every youngster launched themselves at her and began tickling her relentlessly. </p>
<p>Minerva sensing that the younger witches and wizards had temporarily forgotten about her took the opportunity to summon her camera so she could record the scene infront of her. </p>
<p>This was one that she knew Bella would appreciate when they brought her home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Crowning the Victor and the Devils return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June brought the school year closer to an end and with it the last task of the Tri-wizard tournament. The last task was for the contestants to navigate a large maze to the centre where there was a cup. The first to take hold of it would be crowned the winner. However the contestants would face various obstacles as they went through the maze and as such there was not much information on what exactly they would encounter. No specific spell or curse could be practiced so Fleur and Harry decided just to keep practicing the spells they were covering with Blackbird. </p>
<p>The day of the tournament came entirely too quickly for the contestants who were more apprehensive than they had been throughout the whole tournament. Hermione and her friends had an extremely bad feeling about the final task which was the base of their anxiety. They believed that if he-who-shall-not-be-named was to return it would most probably be today and they felt entirely unprepared for that to happen. </p>
<p>"You find each other and you stick together!" Hermione said for the third time that afternoon, no one knew if she was reminding Harry and Fleur or trying to reassure herself. </p>
<p>"Oui we know mon amour, we find eachozer" Fleur agreed quickly. </p>
<p>"Course mione" Harry nodded "and we will grasp the cup at the same time so that if anything happens we will have each others backs" he continued squeezing his bestfriends shoulder in comfort. </p>
<p>"Andy and Dora should be outside now why don't you go find them while we get changed" Harry suggested softly. He knew that if allowed to stay with them much longer Hermione would drive herself crazy with worrying over every little detail. </p>
<p>"Okay, you have your bracelet on don't you Fleur?" She quizzed her blonde, pulling her into a hug before planting a brief kiss on the Veela's lips. </p>
<p>"Oui I do but mon amour do not think for un moment zat counts az a first kiss hmm?" The Veela teased gently as she kissed Hermione's cheek, laughing gently and pushing the brunette towards Harry as the brunette rolled her eyes at her. </p>
<p>"Stay safe" She whispered to Harry. "Always" he replied hugging her tightly before wrapping an arm around Fleurs shoulder as they watched Hermione exit the contestants tent. </p>
<p>"For her sake I hope she is wrong about this" Harry whispered. </p>
<p>"I 'ope so too 'arry, she 'as already been through entirely to much" Fleur replied patting his shoulder as she moved into her own changing room. </p>
<p>----- </p>
<p>When Hermione found Dora and Andromeda they were sitting in the Contestants family box, a seat between them saved for Hermione. She smiled up at her friends who were all sitting in a line the row behind the family box and was relieved when they all nodded and smiled in acknowledgement. </p>
<p>"Hi" she said as she hugged her oldest soulmate and then her aunt before taking her seat between them. </p>
<p>"Hi love" Dora replied taking the brunettes hand. </p>
<p>"Hi babygirl, I am going to have to wrap my magic around yours for the evening" Andromeda whispered as she leaned in close. "Narcissa is here and it looks like she is headed this way which means she will be sitting close enough to sense your magic. It should not be uncomfortable for you but it will feel weird" Her aunt explained softly. Hermione nodded and gasped softly as she felt her aunts magic wrap around her. </p>
<p>It wasn't an unpleasant feeling but felt strangely intimate and safe, as if she was being embraced by her aunt rather than having her magic covered by another's. </p>
<p>"It feels like a hug" she giggled quietly as she looked at her aunt. "I can imagine it does" Andromeda replied, smiling at her niece as she gently tucked a lock of the little brunettes hair behind her ear. </p>
<p>Andromeda was right about Narcissa, the blonde witch sat directly behind Hermion and the brunette could feel the eyes piercing the back of her head. </p>
<p>'Aunt Meda' she thought opening her mind and reaching out to her aunt. </p>
<p>'I wondered how long it would take you to work out we could do that' Andromeda thought back. </p>
<p>'Aunt Cissa is sitting right behind me glaring at my head' Hermione informed her and Andromeda could hear the slight panic in her thoughts. </p>
<p>'It's alright, she will be wondering why she can't sense your magic anymore and wi be curious as how you know us and what family we have in the competition to be sitting in the family box.' Andromeda reassured before slinging her arm around the brunette and pulling her closer. </p>
<p>"Harry will do fine love, stop your fretting" Andromeda said loudly, deliberately ensuring that Narcissa would hear her. </p>
<p>"But you know how forgetful he can be Andy, He is going to forget he can use magic and end up running about like a headless chicken" Hermione replied, catching on quickly to what her aunt was doing. </p>
<p>"Don't insult chickens in such away mione" Nymphadora Laughed, changing her face to look like a chicken, smiling when both Hermione and Andromeda laughed loudly. </p>
<p>"I would like to welcome you to the finally of this years Tri-wizard tournament" Dumbledore called, getting the attention of the audience as everyone settled down into their seats. </p>
<p>"Now this year has not been without It's challenges but I am proud of each amd every one of our students for the way they have handled themselves" he said as he winked at Hermione. </p>
<p>"It gives me great pleasure to introduce to you our four contestants. For Drumstrang I give you Victor Krum" Dumbledore paused to allow the audience to react, Hermione smirked slightly when Victor recieved only a quiet round of applause, most of who clapped she noticed were from Slytherin though curiously she noted that Draco Malfoy was not among those clapping for the brute. </p>
<p>"For Baubaxton I give you Fleur Delacour" He paused again as the crowed went wild, whistling, cheering and clapping. Notably among the loudest was Hermione, Andromeda and Nymphadora, along with all of Hermione's friends. </p>
<p>"For Hogwarts I give you Cedric Diggory"<br/>Again Cedric had the crowd going wild with Hermione leading the cheering. </p>
<p>"And also for Hogwarts I give you Harry Potter" at this Hermione with the entirety of Blackbird and Andromeda stood and cheered loudly as they clapped and the crowd followed. Narcissa startled slightly when the brunette infront of her jumped to her feet, uncertain as to why her first instinct was to steady the slightly shaky girl. She dismissed the thought quickly and replaced the frown on her face with her usual scowl, afraid even here to show any sign of emotion. </p>
<p>Once the crowd had settled again Albus Dumbledore started the count down and everyone laughed when Filch set the cannon of two seconds early. The contestants rushed into their own entrances to the maze, turning to see the hedge close behind them, seeling them into the maze. </p>
<p>Remembering what they had practiced Fleur let out a string of gold sparks into the air forming the letter F for all to see and waited a moment to see Harry launch gold sparks a gold H forming in the sky two rows to her left. To Harry and Fleurs surprise, Cedric was next to copy the gesture and they saw the gold C form one row to Harry's left. </p>
<p>Rushing forward Fleur took the first left she could, aware that they had agreed that Harry would stay still and let Fleur as the older and more experienced one of the two come to him. Running quickly Fleur made it to the end of Harry's row in no time, smiling at Cedric who appeared meteres infront of her. </p>
<p>"I'm assuming by that display that something is wrong and you feel like we need to go this together?" Cedric questioned the Veela. </p>
<p>"Oui, 'ermione feels like zero is somezing wrong wiv zee cup, she advises we stick togezer, you are welcome to stick wiv us too" Fleur replied as Harry joined them. </p>
<p>"If it's come from Hermione then I trust you, I've learned that the little witch is entirely to intelligent and perceptive to ignore any warning she gives" Cedric replied politely. </p>
<p>"You got that right, she advises we all touch the cup together that way if it is a trap we have each others back. If it is a trap you and Fleur quickly cast a disillusionment charm on yourself and stay by the cup. It is likely a ploy by you know who amd I will get back to yous as soon as I can" Harry replied, offering his hand to Cedric. </p>
<p>"Consider it done now lets get moving" Cedric replied kindly. </p>
<p>The trio took off down the next right the found aware that they had to keep moving forward. </p>
<p>"Has anyone seen Krum, he wasn't looking so good before this" Cedric questioned. </p>
<p>"No but his behaviour does not give me good vibes, I have a feeling he is in on whatever is happening or he would have reacted like you did to the sparks we sent up" Harry replied. </p>
<p>"Makes sense, now duck" Cedric called as he cast a knock back jinx at the bogart that flew at Harry's head. </p>
<p>"Thanks mate" harry murmured as they picked up speed again. </p>
<p>The night continued in the same pattern with the trio working together to tackle any obstacles they encountered and moving slowly but surely towards the centre of the maze. </p>
<p>On the outside Hermione was extremely grateful that her soul mate and best friend had listened to her and done as she had asked and found each other. </p>
<p>"Karkarov does not look too pleased with Harry, Fleur and Cedric" Hermione said to her Aunt. </p>
<p>"He doesn't does he" Andromeda replied. </p>
<p>"They say he isn't a nice person, probably trying to work out what team work is and how it works" Nymphadora laughed. </p>
<p>"Look there's Krum, he looks rather haggard and entirely like he is losing the battle with that hedge" Dora said as she pointed out the Drumstrang contestant. </p>
<p>Sure enough Hermione saw Victor fall flat casting red sparks in the air as he was pulled under the hedge. </p>
<p>"He's out of the competition" Hermione informed them. "The red sparks is a distress signal, asking the judges to remove them from the maze" </p>
<p>As Hermione finished her explanation Karkarov appeared with Krum hanging off his arm. They couldn't hear what was being said but it was clear to the onlookers that Karkarov was lecturing Krum rather severely. Hermione swore she saw the Drumstrang contestant wipe tears from his face but she wasn't cruel enough to comment. </p>
<p>Back in the maze the remaining contestants had just arrived at the centre and could see the gold champions cup gleaming brightly in the lit centre. </p>
<p>"Okay cast the charms before we touch it on my count" Harry took charge, smiling as the other two contestants did as he asked. </p>
<p>"Please out a hand each on my shoulder so I know where you both are, its kinda freaky knowing you are there but not being able to see you" Harry laughed nervously. </p>
<p>"Of course mate" Cedric laughed placing his hand on Harry's right shoulder. </p>
<p>"Okay" Fleur replied simply placing her hand on his left shoulder. </p>
<p>"On three" Harry said quietly. </p>
<p>"One" </p>
<p>"Two" </p>
<p>"Three" at the same time all three contestants grabbed hold of the cup and startled slightly as they were apperated against their will. </p>
<p>They landed with a thud in a graveyard that none if them recognised. </p>
<p>"H..h..harry p.p..p.potter, we meet a..ag...again" stuttered none other than Peter Pettigrew. </p>
<p>"Stick to the plan" Harry whispered before standing on his feet and facing the traitor. </p>
<p>"Pettigrew" He spat aiming his wand at the man however before he could fire a spell he was knocked into a stone statue that moved to hold him still. </p>
<p>"Not today Potter" called a cold voice from infront of Harry. </p>
<p>"Malfoy, I should have guessed" Harry called, deliberately naming him so his friends would hear. </p>
<p>"Too bad you didn't Potter or you may have survived the night" Lucious Malfoy taunted. </p>
<p>The next ten minutes passed in a blur for Harry and the next thing he was aware of was Voldemort materialising out of a couldren. </p>
<p>"Harry, how very nice to meet you again" he hissed and Harry cringed at his snakelike appearance. </p>
<p>"I see you are as unappealing as ever" Harry mocked, sneering at the, could he be called a man? He wondered. </p>
<p>"Are you ready to die?" Voldemort asked him condescendingly. </p>
<p>"Are you that much of a coward you are going to kill an unarmed and pinned 15 year old?" Harry deadpanned. </p>
<p>"At least have the decency to allow me to try and defend myself, let me down from this and let me pick up my wand" Harry demanded, defiantly. </p>
<p>"Very well, it makes no difference to me whether you are armed or not, I can still kill you regardlesssss" the snakelike man hissed, flicking his wand and laughing as Harry fell forward on his knees. Reaching out for his wand. </p>
<p>He stood slowly amd had to quickly cast a pretego to shield himself from the curse that flew from Voldemorts wand. He slowly walked sideways as if he was making to circle around the dark man until he was directly infront of where he knew Fluer and Cedric were hiding. </p>
<p>Fleir and Cedric on their part saw what Harry was doing and slowly brought themselves closer to his back, getting ready to touch him with the cup and activate it to take them back to Hogwarts. </p>
<p>"Now!!" Fleur called loudly cancelling the disillusionment charm and firing a knock back jinx at the other two men who were not engaged in a battle with Harry, casting them back and away from the centre of the cemetery. </p>
<p>"You'll have to activate Harry" Fleur called as she amd cedric held on to the cup and cast shields around themselves and Harry, providing the youngest contestant to make it back to them. </p>
<p>"Portus" Harry said loudly as he grabbed the cup. Transporting the three champions back to Hogwarts. They landed in a heap outside the maze, infront of the crowd. </p>
<p>As the fanfair and cheering erupted Hermione was the first to notice the blood seeping out of Cedrics arm. </p>
<p>"Get Madame Pomfrey" she shouted loudly as she rushed forward and down the steps towards the champions. She arrived beside them just in time to catch Cedric as he fell. Dizzy from blood loss. Hermione guided him to the ground, ensuring he did not hurt himself as she tore his t-shirt sleeve of so she could see the wound on his arm. </p>
<p>"What Happened?" She asked him as she cast a quick cleansing charm to clean and sterilise the deep gash that ran down his forearm. </p>
<p>"Sectumsempra" He whispered as he fought to remain conscious. </p>
<p>Hermione nodded before drawing her wand. </p>
<p>"Vulnera Sanentur" she whispered, aiming her wand at the gash. She was relieved as she watched the wound slowly start to stitch itself back up. </p>
<p>"You're going to be fine Cedric" She said softly as she moved the hair out of his face. "It might scar and Madame Pomfrey will sti need to check you over and probably administer a few potions but ive managed to heal the worst of it" she said, raising her voice as she noticed Madame Pomfrey make her way over to them quickly. </p>
<p>"If I didn't know better Miss Granger I would say you are gunning for my job" the healer teased lightly as she knelt beside the brunette. </p>
<p>"Never Madame Pomfrey, I couldn't even begin to match your skill" Hermione said genuinely as she smiled at her before standing up and looking at Harry and Fleur. Fleur had burried herself in Nymphadora's arms as Harry stood shaking terribly and looking awfully pale. </p>
<p>"What is is Harry" Hermione asked apprehensively. </p>
<p>"Voldemorts back" he whispered before shouting "VOLDEMORTS BACK! HE'S BACK" loudly. </p>
<p>The stadium fell silent as the judges rushed forward. The other Professors standing and ushering the audience out of the arena, sending the students back to the castle. </p>
<p>"Are you sure Harry" Dumbledore asked. </p>
<p>"He's back, Harry is right we saw it" Cedric called from his position still on the ground, his Father at his side. </p>
<p>"Madame Pomfrey please escort Mr Diggory and his Father to the hospital wing" Albus instructed. </p>
<p>"I'd like the rest of you to make your way back to the castle please" he continued as he looked between the remaining students. </p>
<p>"Miss Granger I suggest you and your friends go and check in with your Grandmother. She is bound to be going insane with worry with you not being back inside the castle yet" he told her and smiled briefly when the teen rolled her eyes good naturedly. </p>
<p>Hermione guided Harry as Nymphadora Guided Fleur back towards were Andromeda, Neville, Luna and Ginny were standing. She did not fail to see her aunt Narcissa lingering in the background, watching her curiously. </p>
<p>"We need to go see Professor McGonagall" she said loudly. Hoping the others would realise they were not free to talk and had an audience. </p>
<p>"Of course" Andromeda said loudly. "Let me see you all into the castle so I can assure your safety" she nodded gesturing for the group of teens to start moving. She stuck close to Hermione as she wrapped her magic back around the young brunette so as to conceal her magical signature as they walked past Narcissa. She nodded minutely in acknowledgement as she passed her sister and smiled inwardly when Narcissa nodded ever so slightly back. </p>
<p>---- </p>
<p>When they reached Minerva's chambers Hermione and Nymphadora sat Harry and Fleur on the sofa, wrapping them both in a blanket (Fleur was obviously wrapped in Hermione's green blanket) and made the two champions a cup of sweet tea. </p>
<p>"Come on Harry, you need to drink this, it will help with the shock. You as well Fleur" Hermione instructed softly as her and Nymphadora knelt infront of them and started removing the duo's footwear. </p>
<p>"The rest of you go into the other rooms and get changed into a set of pajamas please. I have laid out a set for each of you on the bed in my guest room. Neville I suggest you use the guest room toilet" Minerva instructed as she watched Hermione and Tonks tend to the two visibly shocked contestants. </p>
<p>As they sipped their tea Hermion transfigured their clothes into pajamas and cast a scourgify on them both before moving behind Fleur and summoning a hair brush. She took to gently teasing out the tangles and braiding the Veela's soft blonde hair to keep it back from her face. </p>
<p>"Thank you Hermione" Harry whispered after a while, smiling a little at his bestfriend. </p>
<p>"You do not need to thank me Harry, just focus on yourself right now. You need to finish your tea and go to sleep" she replied tenderly before she transfigured herself and Nymphadora's clothes into pajamas as well. </p>
<p>"She needs us both close tonight" she whispered at Dora's questioning look. Tonks nodded before sitting beside Fleur and pulling the blonde against her gently. </p>
<p>---- </p>
<p>The next morning saw everyone awake before six, all keen on learning what happened and coming up with some sort of plan. After Harry and Fleur had explained everything to them, Blackbird all took a collective deep breath. </p>
<p>"So it's starting then?" Ginny said. It was more of a statement than a question but Harry nodded anyway. </p>
<p>"He will need to gather his forces before he tries anything so we likely have a few months before he tries anything. He will be hiding out until then" Hermione said grimly. </p>
<p>"Hermione's right" Andromeda said "he won't make a move until he is certain that he has enough supporters to cover any loses to his forces" she explained. </p>
<p>"Vat do ve do in ze mean time, Ve cannot simply sit around doing nothing" Amelia said. Her and Apoline had arrived ten minutes prior after receiving a floo call from Minerva requesting their presence. </p>
<p>"We train" Hermione said simply. "We need to train ourselves but we could use some help from you all?" Hermione said as she looked between the Veela elders, her aunt and her Grandmother. </p>
<p>"Of course love, we meet over summer. We will train you in everything we know" Andromeda replied. The other adults nodding their agreement. </p>
<p>"Harry where are you staying this summer?" Hermione questioned. </p>
<p>"At the Burrow, now Ron isn't there Molly has given me his room" he replied. </p>
<p>"Neville, Luna will you be able to get away from home?" She asked them. </p>
<p>"My gran won't mind if I tell her I am meeting friends" Neville informed her. </p>
<p>"Daddy won't mind, he probably won't notice much either. He has been a little laxidasical since mama passed" Luna chirped, rather upbeat. </p>
<p>"Okay, then that's the plan. Watch out for the arrival of owls once we work out time and place. We keep in touch, keep the communication up between us. I'm going to look for a way for us to communicate without relying on owls, we never know when and if they are going to be intercepted" Hermione said. </p>
<p>"We will win this" Nymphadora said determinedly. </p>
<p>"Together" Fleur added. </p>
<p>"Always" called the rest of Blackbird in unison.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. World Cup, A prison break and the Toad in School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the summer came to an end Blackbird were now shaping up to be quite the bunch of fighters. They had trained hard together at any opportunity and could now hold their own quite effectively against the adults. They couldn't beat them by all means but they still were able to defend and attack effectively for quite some time when the adults dueled them. </p>
<p>They had even been trained on the unforgivable curses and by the end of the summer every single one of them could cast a near perfect unforgivable. They did not want to use them but knew that at something in the future it may be their only option and felt better knowing that when and if that time came they would know what to do. </p>
<p>The group had also discussed at length and brought Cedric Diggory in on the truth of what was happening. He happily took the unbreakable vow and like the rest of the group offered his loyalty and support to Hermione once he had heard the story. He only had a year left at Hogwarts but had already decided that he too would join the aurors programme as soon as he graduated so that he too could keep close to the Trinity. </p>
<p>The only three wothin the group that could best the adults were the Trinity. Hermione, Fleur and Nymphadora, were a very impressive trio when they fought together. They had even managed to disarm Minerva, Andromeda, Apoline and Amelia when the four Adults took on the trio together. </p>
<p>The Trinity's magic was so insink with each other that they often performed the same moves and spells at the same time without communicating together. Hermione was by far the strongest of the three but Nymphadora and Fleur were not all that behind her power wise. The three of them were incredibly strong and every member of Blackbird watched in awe whenever the trio trained together. </p>
<p>Andromeda swore there was something so beautiful and pure about the three of them when they used magic together. She along with the other adults were extremely proud of the members of Blackbird and had decided that their last meeting before most of them went back to school would be spent having fun rather than training. </p>
<p>The adults wanted the youngsters to hold on to as much of their innocence as long as possible. </p>
<p>They were introduced to the order of the Pheonix that summer and spent some time in Grimmauld place where they were soon told Sirius Black had been holding out. Harry was ecstatic to see his godfather but the group of youngsters knew that Albus Dumbledore and the other members of the order (Remus Lupin, Fred and George Weasley, Moody, Snape, McGonagall, both the Tonks', Sirius and Mr and Mrs Weasley were among the older members of the group) were keeping information from them. However what Albus did not know is that McGonagall and the Tonks' were reporting back to Hermione and her friends honestly after every meeting. They would not keep them in the dark because they wanted the group to be as prepared as possible. </p>
<p>Hermione had also managed to charm notebooks so that they could wrote messages to everyone and continue to communicate when they were apart. She had charmed everyone's notebook to only open when each individual dropped a spot of their own blood on the lock. She had used a rather advanced blood ward to achieve it and the members of Blackbird were grateful that they no longer had to rely on owls. </p>
<p>They had agreed that Hermione would check in with Fleur and Nymphadora every night while the younger members of the group were back at Hogwarts and that the others would add to it if required. That way they kept down excessive amounts of messages to read through and ensured that the entire group was receiving the most important information. </p>
<p>---- </p>
<p>When they met two days before the return to Hogwarts it was to attend the Quidditch World Cup. </p>
<p>Hermione, Fleur and Harry had recieved a stack of free tickets to sit in the top box for their roles in the Tri-wizard tournament. Harry and Fleur as Victor's and Hermione for saving the lives of multiple students consistently throughout the tournament, all three deciding to bring along the rest of their group so they too could enjoy the tournament. </p>
<p>They all met outside the Hogshead at 12pm ready to teleport to the arena where the world cup was being held. Ginny had warned Hermione that the rest of her family would be in attendance, knowing full well that her mother had the tendency of smothering Hermione, much to the brunettes bemusement. Andromeda had also warned Hermione that she or Minerva would likely have to wrap her magic again if they spotted Narcissa. They had managed to avoid her this far into the summer but were not sure they could avoid her at this event all together. </p>
<p>When they landed in Dartmoor, they weren't surprised to see that the arena was packed full of people and decided to find their seats quickly so as to avoid all the crowds. As they made their way towards the Top Box Hermione spotted Narcissa very quickly. She, Draco and Lucious were ascending the steps to the top box. </p>
<p>"Aunt Meda, wrap me quickly" the brunette whispered in her aunts ear and sighed with relief as she felt Andromeda's magic rush around and over her. </p>
<p>"Where" Andromeda asked her. </p>
<p>"Top Box also" she replied promptly as they started making their way up the steps. </p>
<p>"No way have you got seats for the Top Box Potter are you sire you're able to read those grubby tickets correctly" Draco Malfoy sneered loudly as he spotted them. </p>
<p>"Hush Draco" Hermione intercepted Hermione before he could snide back at the blonde. As much as she disliked her cousin she would not let him embarrass himself. </p>
<p>"I'm almost certain you were raised with better manners than that" she said glancing at Lucius as she said almost. Before she turned her back on the blonde and guided her group to the seats furthest away from the Malfoy family. </p>
<p>She didnt fail to see the look of chastisement that flashed over Draco's face, the look of genuine surprise amd curiosity on Narcissa's face or the look of indignation and hate that crossed Lucius' face. </p>
<p>"Perfectly handled little one" Andromeda praised as she sat beside her niece. </p>
<p>"Indeed" agreed Minerva smiling at her granddaughter. </p>
<p>The group greeted Cedric and his father warmly as they took a seat beside them. Mr Diggory completely ignoring Lucius Malfoys attempt at getting his attention. </p>
<p>Throughout the game Hermione and her Family because that is what every member of Blackbird was to her relaxed and enjoyed the game as best they could with mr Malfoy glaring at their backs all through the game. No one failed to hear the muttered "mudblood, Bloodtraitor and filthy half bloods" that came from the male patriarc throughout. </p>
<p>Once the game was over they stood and slowly made their way towards the exit startling as suddenly four figures dressed entirely in black with silver masks and hoods appeared in the middle of the field levitating the two muggle grounds keepers behind them. </p>
<p>"Death eaters!!" Screamed various voices in the crowd. Reacting quickly as they had trained to do the group quickly took up a defensive stance casting shields as far and wide as they could as the death eaters cast random spells and hexs as they made their way throughout the grounds. Before one cried out a loud "Mosmorde" a dark skull appearing in the sky above the arena before all four dark figures disaperated the way they had arrived. The muggles falling to the ground with a loud thump. </p>
<p>Hermione and Andromeda rushed to their sides and were relieved to find that they were simply unconscious and not harmed in any other way. </p>
<p>They each cast a silent "Rennervate" on the unconscious pair before calling for someone to bring them water and chocolate. </p>
<p>"Whats going on, what happened" asked the female Hermione was tending. </p>
<p>"You passed out, must have been dehydration it looks like" the young brunette explained gently before handing the female a glass of water and a chicane bar. </p>
<p>"Here take these, they should help you get some energy back" she said as she stood up and left the muggles side. Andromeda doing the same. </p>
<p>"Let's get out of here" Andromeda said quietly as she placed a guiding hand on Hermione's lower back. </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Once they had all arrived at the Hogshead they parted ways to spend some time with their respective families before the start of school. </p>
<p>Fleur and Nymphadora had arranged to take Hermione out for the night. Their first official date so that they could spend some time with their young soulmate before she went off to Hogwarts. The trio were going to muggle London so that they could freely be together without worrying about being seen. </p>
<p>Dora had picked out a small Italian restraunt that had a real cosy feel to it. Sitting in a quiet corner so they had as much privacy as possible the trio got comfortable and placed their order. Fleur went for macaroni cheese with a side salad. Nymphadora ordered the spaghetti bolgnese and Hermione ordered a cheese and pepperoni pizza. Much to her amusement Fleur admitted she had never had pizza. </p>
<p>"I really am not looking forward to you going off to Hogwarts little witch" Nymphadora said tenderly as she held Hermione's hand over the table. </p>
<p>"I know. I don't really like the idea of being away from you both" Hernione replied "if Grandmama and Aunt Meda hadn't demanded that I needed to complete my schooling I wouldn't be going. I could pass my N.E.W.T.S in my sleep even now" she complained. </p>
<p>"It iz important zat you do complete your schooling though 'ermione. You need to take advantage of being young" Fleur chimed in winking at the brunette playfully. </p>
<p>"Just remember that you belong to us though little witch so no sneaking off with other witches for a quick jaunt in a closet yeah?" Nymphadora added in a mix between playful teasing and seriousness. She was a Black at the end of the day and they were well known for their possessive nature. </p>
<p>"You don't have to worry about that" Hermione smiled "it would definitely not be in a closet" she deadpanned, ducking quickly put the way of Nymphadora's napkin as the purple haired witch aimed it at her head. </p>
<p>"Don't test me Mia, you forget just how long I've waited for you" Dora replied with a hint of danger in her voice. She smirked when Hermione gulped audibly. </p>
<p>"Don't be scaring 'er Dora" Fleur chided lovingly. "You vill 'ave 'er running before ze bonding". </p>
<p>Hermione and Fleur laughed as Dora made a show of zipping up her mouth playfully. Befire they could tease any more their meal arrived and they switched to much more random topics. Hermione complaining at how much Minerva had been hovering lately being one of them. The other two had laughed and told her to get used to it, she had to survive a full year at hogwarts alone with her after all. </p>
<p>Hermione convinced Fleur to try a slice of her pizza and then had to fend the blonde off when she liked it and tried to steal more. Dora for her part just sat watching in amusement as her two soulmates fought playfully over Hermione's pizza. It made a change for her starting the play fighting she thought to herself. Her mother would be proud to know that this one wasn't on her. </p>
<p>After their meals the trio paid for their food and made their way to the park across from the restraints they had been in, walking hand in hand as they enjoyed the autumn evening. </p>
<p>"Once the war is over, what will we do?" Hermione questioned gently as they strolled. </p>
<p>"I suppose we start the rest of our lives" Nymphadora replied. </p>
<p>"Oui we vill need to work out how to run our houses though. You vill be 'ead of ze Black's and ze Lestrange's, Dora iz ze heir to ze Tonks' and I am ze heir to ze Delacours. But we can vork it all out after we vin ze war" Fleur added smiling softly at her two soulmates. </p>
<p>"We will make it work. We can do and be anything we want to be especially as you're our Leading Lady Hermione. We are destined to lead and with you it's so easy" Dora said quietly as the trio stopped in the middle of a small bridge that hung over a shallow river. The water gleaming prettily in the moonlight. </p>
<p>Dora drew Hermione into her arms gently, Fleur pressing into her back to keep her still. "Close your eyes" Dora whispered as she lent into the young brunette. She cupped Hermione's jaw with her left hand as she brought their lips together for the first time. Both witches felt the jolt of excitement in their magic as their lips touched. She held still until she felt Hermione relax in her arms. She began kissing her gently. Keeping the kiss slow amd tender as Hermione began responding. Their lips slid over each others softly and Nymphadora could have swore it was the most loving yet tender kiss she had ever had. She smiled brightly as she pulled back, seeing the rosy hue that had developed on Hermione's cheek bones. </p>
<p>"Iz it my turn, it iz entirely 'ard to restrain myself while I 'ave to watch you two" Fleur pouted. Dora raised an eyebrow at Hermione as if to say "your move princess". </p>
<p>Hermione, not one to back down from a challenge and being entirely willing to kiss her other soulmate after Nymphadora's kiss turned in the two older witches arms to face the Veela. She mirrored what Tonks had done and cupped Fleurs jaw as she brought their lips together slowly. As it had happened with Nymphadora Hermione felt her magic jump inside her again when her lips met Fleurs. She smiled into the kiss as Fleur grasped the back of her neck with one hand and deepened the kiss, her tongue seeking entrance to Hermione's mouth. Readily the young brunette opened up for the blonde and moaned softly as their tongues tangled. "I like that noise coming from your mouth" Dora whispered in the brunettes ear as Fleur continued to kiss her, the blonde determined to explore ever inch of the younger witches mouth with her tongue. </p>
<p>Dora brought her lips to Hermione's neck and kissed her pulse point softly, mouthing at the skin on the younger witches neck. She drew her soulmates in tighter. Pressing their bodies together so Hermione could feel every inch of their skin pressed against hers. </p>
<p>The purple haired witch knew Hermione had no experience with sexual intimacy and was determined to get her little witch as comfortable as possible with being more intimate without actually completing the bond before Christmas. The last thing she wanted was Hermione feeling uncomfortable their first time. </p>
<p>She slowly rotated the witch as Fleur detached herself from the brunettes lips and trailed open mouth kisses down the little witches jaw. Dora claimed Hermione's lips again, this time letting her tongue seek entrance to Hermione's mouth and like Fleur had done before her she explored the little witches mouth thoroughly before pulling back and smiling at the flushed witch tenderly. </p>
<p>"Come on you two we better be getting home before my mum freaks" she said before apparating them back to Andromeda's. </p>
<p>------</p>
<p>At the welcome back feast Blackbird minus Fleir and Nymphadora sat at the gryffindor table quietly as they listened to their headmaster talk about Tom Riddle (voldemort) as a student warning them that there would cone a time in the near future when they would need to pick a side and they should choose wisely. </p>
<p>'Very subtle' thought to her grandmother and smiled when she saw Minerva fight to keep in a laugh. </p>
<p>'Indeed' Minerva thought back, her thoughts laced with humour. </p>
<p>"Is it just me or does this sound like Order of the Pheonix propeganda" Neville asked quietly. </p>
<p>"That's exactly what it is" Hermione agreed in a whisper. </p>
<p>Once Dumbledore's impromptu speech about the light and dark was brought to an end he introduced (quite hesitantly it seems) Madame Umbrige a vomit inducing pink clad woman from the ministry, who was to be there new defence against the dark arts professor. </p>
<p>Hermione thought she looked more like a toad than anything. The woman interrupted Dumbledore and gave a spiel that no one listened too. One thing was for sure, Hermione knew she was going to be an issue. </p>
<p>"In other words the ministry are interfering at Hogwarts" Hermione whispered. </p>
<p>That night after the feast Hermione went up to her grandmothers chambers to write to her soulmates. Smiling at the two notes of well wishes in the notebook she picked up her quill and wrote all that had transpired. </p>
<p>It was Nymphadora who replied, Hermione could tell by the writing. Dora had explained that Umbrige was well known for her dislike of muggles and muggle-born students alike and warned Hermione to keep Blackbird far away from her. </p>
<p>Within days it was made clear to Hermione that Nymphadora had been right. Umbrige began singling Hermione out in Defence against the dark arts hoping to get the young witch on something she did not know, when Hermione answered every question she asked correctly for the second day running she was given detention for being a swat. Hermione and her friends were livid. Especially when that evening Hermione was forced to write 400 lines of 'I must not be such a swat' using a blood quill. The quill was a torture instrument and as Hermione wrote the quill cut into her hand. She was bloody and sore by the time she had finished. </p>
<p>Umbrige also stopped them from using magic in her class claiming that learning from the text books were enough, when Harry challenged this thinking stating they needed to know how to defend themselves Umbrige gave him detention with Hermione. </p>
<p>Within a few weeks Umbrige had started writing educational decrees banning different clubs, magics and activities. She was slowly but surely sucking all the fun and life out of Hogwarts and there wasn't a thing Dumbledore could do as he had been informed by the ministry if he did not come with Umbrige he would lose his job. </p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Things went from bad to scary one morning 5 weeks into the school year. That morning Hermione received the first word she had in months of her mother when the daily prophet landed on the table in front of her. </p>
<p>Mass Azkaban Break Out believed to be the work of fugitive Sirius Black </p>
<p>Was the days headline. The article detailed her mothers escape along side 11 others of the most feared members of the dark lords inner circle. Hermione was not entirely surprised to read the subheading directly under the article about the Azkaban escapees. She had a feeling her mother wouldn't react to well if she ever found out about the Grangers, something told her she had. </p>
<p>Three Muggles, found dead in their cell, evidence of extreme torture on victims bodies. </p>
<p>The Grangers, convicted last year for the abuse and neglect of then 15 year old Hermione Granger were found dead in their cells early this morning just as the escaped prisoners were noticed. </p>
<p>It is believed to be the work of none other than Bellatrix Black-Lestrange. Our informant said "I would recognise her handy work anywhere. There is evidence of prolonged use of the cruciatus curse as well as curses such as Diffindo and Sectumsempra. All three victims died from bloodloss as a result if the many open wounds littering their bodies." </p>
<p>It us suspected that Lestramge caught wind that the muggles were in the prison and decided to pay them a visit before escaping the prison. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Handing the article to Harry, Hermione made eyecontact with her grandmother. </p>
<p>'What is it love' Minerva asked her through mindlink. </p>
<p>'Mass breakout at Azkaban, my mum was one of the escapees. The Grangers were found dead in their cell' she informed her 'I'm not sure how to deal with this'. </p>
<p>'Go to my chambers, I wi dismiss you from the days classes' her Grandmotger told her in concern, watching from the professors table as Hermione nodded subtley. </p>
<p>"I'm going to Grandmama's I'm not dealing with this very well" she told Harry quietly. </p>
<p>"Its alright mione ill let the others know and we will come check in later" he said tenderly, pulling his friend into a hug before she stood and rushed out the hall. </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>"I need my classes covered today Albus" Minerva leaned over and said quietly. </p>
<p>"Of course Minnie but may I enquire as to why?" He said curiously. </p>
<p>"Miss Granger has just recieved word that her parents and Grandmother were murdered in their cells at Azkaban, she needs me today and as her guardian it is my duty to care for her" Minerva said seriously. </p>
<p>"Consider it done" Dumbledore replied squeezing his friends arm gently. </p>
<p>"I still expect Granger in classes today Minerva, and there is no reason you need to be missing your classes either" sneered Umbrige. </p>
<p>"Miss Granger is dismissed from classes today Delores and I have my classes covered" Minerva spat at the pink toad if a woman. </p>
<p>"Under who's authority do you have the right to undermine me" Umbridge said haughtily. </p>
<p>"Under my own. When it comes to the welfare of my own bond- granddaughter who i have all legal rights over it is I that makes the decisions whether you like it or not now if you'll excuse me, I have a really vulnerable young lady who has just learned of the deaths of her parents waiting on me. Good day" professor McGonagall all but hissed at Delores before storming out of the hall. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Bellatrix could feel the electric atmosphere around her before anything happened. She could sense the approaching dark magic and new that this was it. The moment she would be freed only to have to join the death eaters at his side yet again when all she wanted to do was run to her little girl and hold her tightly, never to let her go again. </p>
<p>It was all Bella could think before she felt the whole prison shake from the force of spells that were being thrown at it. It did not take long for the whole West wall to crumble and a group of what she assumed were death eaters rushed into the corridors. </p>
<p>One man, more of a boy really Bellatrix noticed, made a direct beeline for her cell, he blasted the metal bars from the stone and broke the shakes holding and containing Bellatrix's magic before handing her something she had not held almost as long as her child - her wand. </p>
<p>"Our master awaits you, he is most pleased at your loyalty" the man/boy told her proudly before turning and running down the corridor. </p>
<p>Bellatrix cackled. This was it, her freedom. She may not be able to go directly to Hermione's side but she would still be closer to the girl and would be able to watch over her in the months to come but first Bella decided that their were certain individuals within the prison wall that needed to be dealt with. </p>
<p>"Oooh lookie here it's a poor helpless muggle in the big bad magical prison" Bella cackled as she approached Margaret Grangers cell. Opening the cell door and entering the room. She cast a silent mufliato charm to ensure no one heard her. </p>
<p>"Now tell me who is this Hermione and why have you been screaming for her death" she enquired innocently as she pouted at the chained woman sarcastically. </p>
<p>"My adopted grandchild. Little know it all, traitorous, Devils child" Margaret spat as she began to back away from the crazed looking woman. </p>
<p>"Did you know that the little witch was MY little witch, she is MINE, my child" Bellatrix screamed in anger as she cast a silent crucio. This was not something she ever wanted to enjoy doing but as she stood over the convulsing body of the woman who had brought her child so much pain Bellatrix did not feel as if simply using the cruciatus curse was enough. </p>
<p>Releasing the curse she continued. "How. Dare. You. How dare you harm her. She's just a child!!" She cried out casting the cruciatus again. Before casting a silent 'diffindo' and watching in a sick sense of horror and pleasure as multiple gashes appeared on the older womans body. She smiled sickly at the woman as she pleaded with Bellatrix but the dark witch simply shrugged innocently before moving out the cell to repeat the process on Thomas and Jean Granger. </p>
<p>Bellatrix Black-Lestrange smiled as she stood at the edge of the cliffs outside the prison looking out at the waters bellow. She gathered her magic too her before picturing her youngest sisters Manor. Disapperating in a cloud of black smoke. </p>
<p>----- <br/>When Minerva arrived in her chambers she found a sobbing Hermione curled up on her sofa. She made her way over to the little witch and pulled her onto her lap. Wrapping her arms around her tightly. She held Hernione close as she soothed her. Quietly shushing her and reminding her that everything was going to be alright. </p>
<p>Once Hermione had calmed, Minerva silently stood up with her and led her to the floo, pulling the young witch against her as she spoke aloud "Andromeda's". The two witches disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. </p>
<p>When they arrived in Andromeda's front room they were greeted to the sight of Fleur and Nymphadora sitting together fast asleep on the sofa infront of the fire with Andromeda reading the newspaper quietly in the arm chair. </p>
<p>"I assume you saw todays newspaper" andromeda enquired gently as she stood up to great her niece and friend. When she noticed the girls red rimmed eyes she quickly pulled Hermione too her. "Its alright Mia" she whispered. </p>
<p>"Yeah I know" she whispered back. "I'm just so scared for her aunt Meda, i dont like the idea of her being with them" she explained. Some would think her tears were for her dead adoptive family but they weren't. Hermione was terrified for her mothers wellbeing. </p>
<p>"She will be with Narcissa now little love, Cissy will heal her and feed her, she won't let anything happen to her" Andromeda promised. </p>
<p>"Now why don't you go lie with your mates and have a nap my girl, you look drained" Minerva whispered joining the hug so she was pressed against Hermione from behind. She knew right now their little witch needed all the comfort and closeness she could get. </p>
<p>Hermione nodded before moving over to the sofa and lying herself against Nymphadora who was curled up in Fleurs lap. As soon as Hermione lay down Dora seemed to sense her and reached around, she hooked her arm around the young brunettes waist and pulled her around so that she was sandwiched between the two. Sensing the change in position Fleur also adjusted, wrapping herself around the brunette. Holding her close. </p>
<p>In their arms, surrounded by the soft vanilla and honneycomb scent of her soulmates, Hermione felt the worries of the day slowly melting away as her eyes grew heavy and slipped closed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Mobilising the army</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione woke with a confused startle. She did not know what had woken her up. Completely unsure of just where she was. She did not remember making the conscious decision to go to sleep. But she was rather comfy and warm and as a result she had little desire to move. </p>
<p>"Wake up Mia, come have some lunch" a gentle melodic voice whispered in her ear. Hermione let out a loud sleepy sigh and turned her face away from who she had now worked out was Dora. She burried herself closer to the warmth under her trying to tune out the soft laughter of her oldest soulmate. </p>
<p>"As much as I am relatively sure Fleur would not have a single problem with you lying on her forever, with your head burried in her breasts the way it is now little witch I'd much prefer you got up and came had something to eat. Grandmama said you didn't eat breakfast" Dora said softly but sternly. </p>
<p>"No!" Hermione sighed pressing herself closer to Fleur and both Fleir and Nymphadora were very certain they heard "go away beautiful bossy soulmate" mumbled under the breath of their little witch. </p>
<p>" 'ermione you must wake up now or I vill tickle you oui" Fleir tried stroking Hermione's hair effectionately as she tried to coax the young brunette awake. </p>
<p>"Go away" she mumbled in response before squeeling suddenly as arms wrapped around her from behind and she found herself hauled off the sofa rather unexpectedly. Her eyes shot opened and she scowled when she realised it was infact Dora who had rather mercilessly hauled her from her comfy spot on Fleur. </p>
<p>"Eet worked Dora. 'Er eyes are open" Fleur laughed playfully as she stood up and approached her mates. One of which was still dangling rather comically if the ground as Dora grinned over the brunettes shoulder at their blonde. </p>
<p>"Well I'm glad, I'm feeling quite starved" Dora chuckled turning, still with a pouting Hermione dangling in her arms and made her way through to the kitchen with Fleur in tow. </p>
<p>"Put me down Dora" Hermione grumbled, still rather perturbed at being so unceremoniously ripped from her slumber. </p>
<p>"Nope, I'll put you down when we get to the table mood little witch" Dora whispered before nipping her ear. </p>
<p>Andromeda, Teddy and Minerva glanced in their direction as the trio entered. </p>
<p>"Goodness from the scowl I am assuming a certain little witch was rather reluctant to wake" Teddy laughed playfully. </p>
<p>"Hush Aunt Teddy" the brunette pouted folding her arms across her chest. </p>
<p>"You're so much like Bella in that respect, she was always a hassle and a grouch whenever we had to wake her for anything" Andromeda laughed effectionately as she made her way over to plant a kiss on her nieces forehead. </p>
<p>Hermione tried to stay cross, she really did but feeling the love her aunt had for her in such a simple gesture melted any annoyance Hermione had at being woken up and Hermione couldn't stop herself from smiling adoringly at her aunt. </p>
<p>"If I didn't know any better Dromeda I'd say our baby Black has a soft spot for you" Teddy giggled from her seat at the head of the table. </p>
<p>"Do not" Hermione mumbled but gave herself away as her smile widened. </p>
<p>"I do believe you are correct my darling" Andromeda replied taking Hermione from Dora's arms and placing her back on her feat and pulling her into a loving hug. </p>
<p>"Yeah yeah whatever" the smaller brunette mumbled as she wrapped her arms around her Aunt tightly and rested her head on her shoulder. </p>
<p>"Have a seat girls, lunch is served" Minerva called softly as she made her way over to the table, dishes of food levitating behind her. </p>
<p>As they sat around the table together in light conversation once the meal was finished Hermione lapsed into a contemplative silence. </p>
<p>As much as she loved spending time with her family like this she couldn't help but think of her mother. Now she was out of Azkaban there was a good chance that they would meet sooner or later. But what had her worrying the most is that if the dark Lord had gone out of his way to break his death eaters from the prison it meant he was gathering his army and building his power and control. She knew that the members of Blackbird were prepared for the upcoming fight however, she was worried about the rest of the students at Hogwarts. Her Cousin Draco being the biggest concern. </p>
<p>Draco was a git. A big one at that but she knew half of his superiority was an act. She had seen the vulnerability, guilt and desire for approval in his eyes more than once before she even knew he was her cousin and she knew he was only acting the way he did because he feared the reaction of his father if he did not pretend to believe the pureblood nonsense about blood purity. She did not know the depths in which he had been entrenched into the dark lords ranks only that it would be expected of him which gave her mixed feelings. </p>
<p>On one hand he would have training and would be able to defend himself. </p>
<p>On the other hand how in the world was she going to protect him when the Dark Lord fell? If he was believed to be fighting for the dark he would go down with the dark but for her aunts sake, for her mothers sake and strangely for her sake she could not let that happen because as much as he was a git he was still her cousin amd she would not let him destroy himself. </p>
<p>She also was not comfortable knowing that the rest of the hogwarts students had no training that could even hope to match that of Blackbird or the Death-eaters and that worried her. She needed to find a way for Blackbird to arm the other students with Defensive and offensive spells because she knew the professors would not do it. </p>
<p>"Mia love what has you thinking so hard?" Her aunt Andy softly called, gently rousing her back into a more aware state. </p>
<p>"I'm worried about the wider student body. They have no hope of even protecting themselves against the Dark Lords minions. Our DADA classes have been so lacking they wouldn't last five minutes against anyone on the other side and we need to correct that and correct that soon because this breakout can only mean one thing..." the brunette explained in frustration, trailing of at the end.</p>
<p>"Ze Dark Lord iz gathering 'iz army" Fleur finished for her, catching on to Hermione's train of thought quicker than the rest. The blondes hand coming to rest on Hermione's back in a way that looked rather possessive, as if this revelation had Fleur worried for Hermione's safety. </p>
<p>"Yes, it means he's building his army and if the students are ever in a position that they have to fight for their lives against his army then they will not survive" Hermione responds. Her voice much quieter than anyone had ever heard it but the distress and fear in her voice was evident to all in the room. </p>
<p>"Then we need to find a way to train them" Dora replied, taking the youngest Black's hand in her own in confort. </p>
<p>"I'm also worried that now that my mum is out and having to remain in the other sides ranks for cover i am not going to get the chance to even meet her before I'm having to pretend to face off with her in some deadly situation. What if she doesn't recognise me? What if someone hurts her?" Hermione rambled, running her hands through her hair as she became more and more confused and upset. No one failed to see the tear that slipped down the little witches face, a clear display of just how much she was suffering. </p>
<p>"Anyway" she said, wiping at her face furiously as she stood up. </p>
<p>"We need to find a way of training the student of Hogwarts without that awful woman finding out." She sighed.</p>
<p>For a moment all were silent as they stued over the witches words. Surprisingly it was Minerva that spoke first. </p>
<p>"Then thats what we do. I can do my best to ensure that you are not interrupted while Blackbird train the students, we just need to work out a way for us to get the students on board with this and ensure its secrecy Mia" her grandmother said. Making sure the young brunette knew that she would help her the best she could in the hopes of soothing some of her nerves. </p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>"Harry we need to call Blackbird. RoR after dinner" Hermione whispered to her green eyed best friend. </p>
<p>"Got it Mia" he replied without hesitation or question. He could tell by the tone of her voice that whatever it was it was important. </p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>"'Mione, whats going on?" Ginny asked curiously as the rest of her friends look at her curiously. </p>
<p>"As you would have all heard Bellatrix and 11 other Death-eaters have broken out of Azkaban, this can only be the work of one man" Hermione started severely.</p>
<p>"The Dark Lord" Neville asks as he inclined his head towards her respectfully. She didnt ask for him to do that, she would never ask them to treat her as a superior but Neville was a bright boy, he knew that the prophecy spoke the truth. Hermione was The Lady if the Light, she was destined to lead. She was already a fine leader and he respected her greatly for her leadership ability, her intelligence, her kindness and her sacrifice so he would always show her respect when in any situation with Blackbird. The rest of the group would too, they had startedcopying Neville's respectful bows and nods. She and her mates were their leaders after all. The destined trinity and they knew that without them Blackbird and the Lights very own army would not have any clue how to face the upcoming battle. </p>
<p>"Correct Neville. Now I did not ask you here to dwel on that fact in particular but rather the revelation that comes with that knowledge. He is gathering his armies. Building forces with skilled fighters that would not hesitate to use unforgivables, torture and kill all that stood in the way. While I have every faith in every single one of you here that you can hold your own I fear the same cannot be said for the rest of the school. We must teach them. It must be in secret lest Umbridge gets wind of it and we must begin teaching the students now" Hermione told them. Her voice loud and commanding. It wasn't cruel, their was no malice in her order, merely concern and genuine worry for their fellow students. </p>
<p>"Mione, how do we pull this off?" Harry asks thoughtfully. "We can use here of course as the training room but how to we gather the students. How do we keep hidden?"</p>
<p>"How do we ensure that what we are doing is not tattled to the professors?" Ginny added. </p>
<p>"Here is where u was thinking too Harry. McGonagall has already agreed to throw umbridge of our trails as much as possible. We meet up three times a week, every week and we train them. We train them hard" she replied, smirking slightly and Neville internally gulped. He knew Bellatrix wasn't who he grew up believing her to be but still the uncanny resemblance between Bella and Hermione was startling and still shocked him slightly. </p>
<p>"As for the tattle tale worries that is simple, every student that attends will be required to sign up on a piece of parchment. A piece of parchment I have put a spell on that will dissuade anyone from divulging what we are doing. It will leave an obvious sign on anyone who attempts to get information about this to Umbrige." She said rather deviously before smiling as her friends laughed. </p>
<p>"Thats rather clever Lady Light, what's the sign the little pixies are curious?" Luna chimed merrily. Hermione had no idea why Luna, despite her protests she may add, insisted on addressing her as such but no amount of pleading had persuaded her to stop. </p>
<p>"The word SNEAK will appear in the form of puss filled boils on a tattle tails forehead. It will be rather obvious" Hermione replied merrily. </p>
<p>"You're brilliant mione" Cedric called. The entirety of Blackbird beaming smiles of their own at her. </p>
<p>"What are we calling this then?" Harry asked. </p>
<p>"Oh thats rather simple Harry" Luna smiled before continuing on when she saw her friends and her Lady's confused looks. "Blackbirds Army" she finished. </p>
<p>------- </p>
<p>The next day the founding members of Blackbirds Army stood in the RoR infront of near enough the entirety of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (except the slytherins of course). </p>
<p>"Welcome" Hermione's voice rang loud and clear throughout the room. </p>
<p>"You are here because like us you know that there is a war fast approaching. I thank you for coming. The aim of this meeting is to explain to you all what we know of the threat and what we plan on doing about it. If at the end you feel it is something you want to be a part of I ask that you sign the parchment on the table by the door before you leave. We will need to know numbers to work out the best plan on how to train you all" the brunette explained. Her voice confident, enticing yet determined. </p>
<p>Seeing the rather engaged faces blinking back at her Hermione was encouraged and so began explaining to the potential members of Blackbirds Army how Harry had seen Vildemorts return and how they planned on ensuring that every student in this room learned how to defend themselves amd eachother effectively so that when the enevitable battle happens the students have a fighting chance of surviving. </p>
<p>By the end if the meeting every single student in attendance sighned the sheet on their way out. </p>
<p>And so it began. </p>
<p>Blackbirds Army had officially risen. </p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>~ meanwhile at Malfoy Manor ~ </p>
<p>Bellatrix was pacing again. She had been back barely 24 hours and Merlin was she glad to see her baby sister. Narcissa had took on elbow at Bella and promptly launched herself in her sisters arms sobbing softly. Once she had calmed the youngest Black sister had jumped into action upon realising the true state of her eldest sister. </p>
<p>Bella was severely underweight, she was dehydrated, covered in bruises and her teeth were rotten. Her once gorgeous black ringlets were a tangled, dry nest of noughts. Simply put she was a mess and Narcissa vowed to fix all her sisters ails straight away. </p>
<p>Once the dark witch had been treated she had retired to her rooms and promptly began this pacing. The Dark Lord had given all his followers that had escaped the prison three weeks to recover at home and spend time with their families before returning to his service. Bella would have thought it a rather sweet and generous thing to do if she did not know he had only done it to ensure that upon their return his recently freed Death-eaters were healthy enough to carry out his wishes. </p>
<p>Those three weeks though left Bella with a dilemma. She desperately wanted to at the very least talk to her daughter but she really did not know how. She did not want to risk her daughter's safety but she knew she couldn't just leave her babygirl wondering what had happened. She deserved to know her mother was alive and well because no doubt the little witch had already worked out her mother had been freed and she did not want to leave any room for her little girl to worry and stress over her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The bonding of the Destined Trinity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is a rather long one. It took a while to hash out but I hope you all enjoy. </p>
<p>Warning - there is an explicit sex scene in the later half of this chapter if this is not your cup of tea do not pressure yourself into reading. </p>
<p>On another note, I am aware that in the majority of my chapters so far there is a number of spelling and grammatical errors in them, please bare with me on that. I am dyslexic. Writing has never been my best subject but I do try. My intention though is to continue to finish this fic and slowly make my way through the fic from start to finish as I go to correct the mistakes I have made. Do not be afraid to point these errors out to me when you see them, the feedback will be more helpful than you know as the more it is picked up on akd corrected the more I can learn in regards to my writing ability. </p>
<p>Thank you all to those who have left comments, kudos and bookmarked my fic. Your support is very much appreciated and I am grateful to those of you who who continue to offer me your support and encouragement with this fic. </p>
<p>Please enjoy this chapter. </p>
<p>Much love </p>
<p>Nell xoxo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione's worry over her cousin Draco resolved it self early December when the blonde pureblood Malfoy heir approached Hermione one night after dinner where he pulled her into a dark alcove and cast a mufliato charm around them. </p>
<p>"Malfoy?" Hermione questioned raising an eyebrow at him. </p>
<p>"Granger, I don't have much time but I need your help" he whispered to her. </p>
<p>"Go on" she replied seriously as she folded her arms across her chest. </p>
<p>"While mum doesn't understand what's going on here she feels like you are the key to surviving this war. Your talent and intelligence tell me she's right and I know after everything I've done to you, you have no reason to help me or my mother but we are asking for your assistance. She has asked if she feeds you information through me, if you will vouch for us when this is all over" he explained in a rush, continuously glancing over his shoulder. </p>
<p>"Tell me Draco, why should I?" Hermione enquired. She knew already she was going to help them. She just wanted to tease him as payback for all the abuse he had flung at her in the past. </p>
<p>"Look, Hermione. We are begging. My mother and I do not believe in this pureblood nonsense. But we have no choice but to behave that way. Father would kill us both if he found out we did not share his beliefs. He already beats mother, she tries to hide it from me but ive noticed her bruises. I can't stand it. Please help me Hermione, please." Draco rushes to explain as sobs shake his body. </p>
<p>Seeing this Hermione feels her heart breaking for her little cousin and gently brings him in for a hug. Holding him close she shushes him softly. </p>
<p>"Okay Draco, settle down. I will help you and your mother both I promise but it will be under my terms. They are simple. Your mother does not feed information through you. She simply keeps herself out of it all as much as she can. She keeps herself in the shadows and come the final battle because I promise there will be one, you both come to stand beside me immediately when I call your name. Does that agree with you?" She asked him, keeping her voice soft. </p>
<p>"You being serious, you'll help us for nothing in return except we come to stand beside you when you call my name at the final battle?" He asked her and she didn't fail to see the relief and hope that swam in his grey eyes. </p>
<p>"Yes I mean it Draco, I promise. Do as I ask and I will protect you and your mother. When this is all over you both will have nothing to fear. But you must do whatever your father asks of you until then. You need to keep you and your mothers secret and keep her safe Draco. Can you do that?" She asked him, ensuring that she held his gaze so he could see the honesty in her eyes. </p>
<p>"Yes, thank you so much Hermione. You will never know how much your kindness means to my family. I hope you know how sorry I am for the way I have had to treat you" he whispered looking down in shame as tears still fell silently from his eyes. </p>
<p>"I know Draco i know. You're forgiven. You always will be. Now dry your eyes and put on that Malfoy smirk. What you are going to have to do is beat me up a little before you leave this alcove or you'll be accused of snogging a mudblood and you need to keep your cover" she told him quietly. </p>
<p>He looked at her for a moment in bewilderment as if her willingness to let him harm her was foreign. She knew it was probably a rather strange request to make but she knew she needed his cover intact. As her mother had explained to her, her aunt Narcissa and her little cousin were safer in the dark. </p>
<p>He drew himself up and dried his eyes. Before taking a deep breath and punching Hermione in the face, bursting her lip and nose. He threw her down on the ground and spun to leave the alcove, calling over his shoulder as he left "filthy little mudblood" he spat as he joined the rest of slytherin House. </p>
<p>Hermione waited a few moments before leaving the alcove and making her way up to her grandmothers chambers. She let herself in and wasn't surprised to see her Aunt Andy sitting having tea with her grandmama. </p>
<p>"My goodness child, what happened to you?" Minerva explained when she spotted the blood dripping down Hermione's mouth and chin. </p>
<p>Andromeda seeing this jumped to her feet and made a beeline for her niece. She lifted the young brunette in one motion and brought her over to the couch. </p>
<p>"I could have walked over here you know Aunt Meda, my face hurts not my legs" she laughed gently as the older brunette cast several spells to determine her injuries. </p>
<p>"Enough joking Mia and tell me what happened to you" Andromeda growled at her niece, infuriated at the sight of her obviously beaten niece. </p>
<p>"I told Draco to do this and before you go off on a rant let me explain why" Hermione replied looking sternly at her Aunt and her grandmama. </p>
<p>"Alright spill young one" Minerva replied sternly. Scowling at her grandchild. </p>
<p>"Draco approached me as I left the great hall. He dragged me into the alcove and cast a silencing spell. It was weird but I didnt worry he was going to hurt me because he had such a panicked look on his face. He explained that aunt cissy had asked him to reach out to me. Said she is requesting my help because she does not believe in the blood purity nonsense and niether does Draco, she told him she was prepared to pass information about the Dark Lord to me through Draco in exchange for my backing when the war ended. I asked him why I should help them and he completely broke down on me aunt Meda. He started sobbing and pleading with me. Said he and aunt cissy were only acting the way they did because they were terrified of lucius, they know that if they do not agree with Dracos father and be seen to be openly blood purist Lucius would kill them both. He said he knows that Lucius is abusing his mother but aunt cissy is trying her best to hide it from Draco but he caught sight of all the bruises on her. He said that I was their only hope for survival and as much as his mother didn'tunderstand why she feels the way she does about me she believes I am her only hope of rescue." Hermione explained as she began to sob openly at the recollection of her little cousins anguish. </p>
<p>"Then what happened my girl?" Andromeda asked gently as she stroked her hand through the brunettes hair as she had finished cleaning up Hermiones face and healed her injuries. </p>
<p>"I pulled him into a hug and he clutched onto me as if I was his only hope. I gave him my word that I would help but told him that I would not except aunt cissy passing information forward because it was too dangerous. I told him he was to continue with the act and keep aunt cissy out of everything as much as possible and all I asked in return is that when the final battle happens they both come to my side immediately when I call Dracos name. He agreed and he looked so relieved that I was willing to help him that it broke my heart. I told him to punch me so that he could keep up appearances." She finished explaining as she moved her body slightly to be leaning against her aunt. </p>
<p>"That was very well handled little love" Andromeda whispered gently as she lofted Hermione gently and sat down where the girl had previously lain so she could lay Hermione against her and hold her close. She continued to play with the youngest Black's hair. </p>
<p>"I agree with your aunt little one, you handled that very maturely and I am proud of you" minerva added as she lifted the brunettes legs so she could sit beside her. Laying Hermione's legs over her own lap.</p>
<p>"Thank you" Hermione whispered before yawning in exhaustion. "I just need them safe. I didnt understand at first what mum ment when she said in her letter that aunt cissy was safer in the dark. But I get it now. They're safer with the pretense, they may not be happy right now but at least they are safe and this way when this is all over, they can come home. Back where they belong." </p>
<p>"Sometimes I forget how very wise you and your mother are Mia, like you Bella was wise beyond her years at your age. She'd be so very proud of you" Minerva whispered gently. </p>
<p>"Its all going to be alright Mia, we will make it through this together" Andromeda said softly as Minerva and Andromeda watched the young witches eyes flutter adorably before she fell into a peaceful sleep, held by her aunt and grandmama. </p>
<p>"It's hard to believe while watching her sleep so peacefully that this little witch is the most powerful witch in Britain or that she has the weight of our worlds survival resting on her shoulders" Minerva whispered. </p>
<p>"She's so strong, Bella would be so proud of her Min, it breaks my heart knowing that because of that man my big sister and my little niece have missed years together. They should never have had to have been ripped apart" Andromeda replied as tears streamed down her face. </p>
<p>"It'll be alright Meda, we will make it through this and the day we can reunite our girls will be the happiest day of all our lives, we just have to hold on" Minerva replied gently as she took her friends hand in hers. Offering her all the comfort and support she had as they held the girl that meant more to them than words ever would explain. </p>
<p>------- </p>
<p>When Hermione and Minerva arrived outside Delacour Manor, France Hermione felt a strange mixture of anxiety and anticipation. She knew that tonight was the night that she would finally get to bond with her soulmates and while the initial ceremony filled her with nothing but excitement, she couldn't help but be extremely nervous about the final part of the bonding. She had no experience with sex and was worried that she would not know what to do. </p>
<p>Sensing her worry, Minerva laughed softly. Pulling the brunette into her arms and gently grasping her chin. "It'll all be alright. I know you would rather not speak of anything sexual with your grandmama but trust me little one you do not need to worry. It'll all come naturally to you. Jist let your instincts guide you" she told Hermione, smiling softly at her. </p>
<p>Hermione drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly before nodding her head in response and hugging her grandmother tightly. </p>
<p>"Come on then, let's go in and get you ready" Minerva said as she guided Hermione up the path towards the entrance doors. </p>
<p>"Velcome, Milan vill show you to your room, i vill come to collect you before ze ceremony." Emilia said warmly as she embraced Hermione in the entrance hall. </p>
<p>"Thank you Emilia" Hermione answered tenderly as she hugged her back tightly.</p>
<p>The elf in question peaking curiously at the two witches from beside the Delacour elder. </p>
<p>"I is Milan misses, me be taking you upstairs now" the little elf said as she offered her hands to Minerva and Hermione. Both witches smiled at the elf before taking her hand and disappearing with a pop. </p>
<p>When they reappeared it was in a grand looking guest suit with a large sitting area, two bedrooms with ensuit bathrooms and a little kitchen area. The decor was elegant and light. The walls a cream colour amd the furnishings soft. </p>
<p>"Let us both take a bath and I will meet you out here when you are done Mia" Minerva said as she ushered her grandchild towards one of the rooms, before heading into the other. Leaving the young witch to bathe in private. </p>
<p>Hermione sighed in relief as she stepped into the tub of warm, vanilla scented water. Grateful that they had arrived with several hours to prepare. </p>
<p>She let her mind relax and clear as she sat in the warm water. Smiling and humming quietly to herself. </p>
<p>Around an hour later Hermione woke with a slight start, realising she was still in the bath and really should be getting ready now she quickly washed her hair and body with some scented soaps and shampoos before stepping out and casting a drying charm over herself and her hair. </p>
<p>When she entered her room wrapped in a large town she found a white gown hanging up beside the bed with a black box with a note sat delicately on the bed beside it. </p>
<p>Picking up the note she smiled as she read it. </p>
<p>~~<br/>Hermione,</p>
<p>This is a gift from myself and Apoline to you, our very soon to be daughter/granddaughter. We could not ask for a better set of soulmates for our Fleur than you and Nymphadora. </p>
<p>This gift is a family heirloom that we felt should belong to you. It is our belief that our Lady of Light should have something to wear that is befitting her title. We have no doubt that with you our girl is going to thrive. Thank you for giving us the gift of your love. </p>
<p>We hope you know that we love you in return and no matter what the coming years bring you will always, always be a part of us. </p>
<p>Please ensure that you wear this tonight. It would mean everything to us to see you wear it with pride. </p>
<p>Love always </p>
<p>Grandmaman Emilia. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Placing the letter back on the bed she gently lifted the box up and removed the lid. She gasped in awe when she saw what was inside. </p>
<p>The box held a silver pendant in the shape of a heart. The heart held a large, clear diamond in its centre with the word Delacour carved in beautiful swirls on the back. The silver chain was dainty and medium length. </p>
<p>"What have you got their little love" came the soft voice of her grandmama. Hermione smiled widely as she crossed the room towards her grandmother. </p>
<p>"The elders have gifted me this grandmama, its one of their heirlooms. They say as I am their Lady of Light the feel it is the perfect gift as a thank you for my love" hermione whispered in awe. </p>
<p>"It's beautiful Mia, would you like me to put it on?" Minerva replied. Taking the necklace out of the box and fastening it around the brunettes neck when it was held out to her. </p>
<p>"Once you have slipped into your gown, come out to the sitting area and I'll fix up your hair little one" the older witch said as she kissed Hermione's forehead. </p>
<p>Not even two minutes later Hermione emerged from the room she was using in her white gown. The gown fell down to her knees and made her look angelic in Minerva's eyes. It made her heart sour in pride as she thought about just how far this little girl had come. Knowing that she was effectively being granted the privilege of giving her grandchild away tonight at her bonding ceremony. </p>
<p>"You look gorgeous my darling" Minerva smiled as she patted the kitchen stool infornt if her, gesturing to Hermione that she should take a seat there. </p>
<p>"Tell me again what's going to happen grandmama, im entirely too nervous right now to remember what you said yesterday" Hermione requested rather sheepishly as she sat down. </p>
<p>"When Emilia comes up to get us we will be led down to the alter room. She will leave us at the door, where I wi then guide you inside to the alter and ceremonial circle in the centre of the room. Dora and Fluer will already be there as you enter the circle in age order. Andromeda is leading Dora in and Apoline is leading Fleur in. You will kneel beside your girls and Emilia will start the ceremony. Once that part is done you all will be led to the dinning room where there is going to be a large feast. Once it is over Fluer will excuse herself, Dora and you where you will be led to the ceremony room to complete the ritual and your bond. It is nothing to worry about mia" Minerva replied as she tackled the brunettes riotish curls. </p>
<p>"Okay, I'm entirely nervous but I cant wait either Grandmama, after this nothing can take them from me. Not Ron, not anyone" Hermione said as she smiled at her grandmother. </p>
<p>"You're right, now in regards to what to expect after with your magic, you should expect an increase in your power and strength. So be careful when using it for the first few days until you get a feel for it. Dora and Fleur will be the same as you." The older witch explained as she finally managed to pin Hermione's hair up in a gentle braid at the top of her head. </p>
<p>"What about during the ceremony?" The brunette enquired. </p>
<p>"During the ceremony you will start to feel your magics merge, do not fight against it Mia, just let your magic do as it needs to. It will instinctively react to the ritual, now stand up amd let me get a look at you" Minerva answered stepping back from the young witch. </p>
<p>As Hermione stood to face her, Minerva couldn't help the tears that ran down her cheeks. "You're gorgeous my Mia, you look so grown up" she whispered in awe as she took in the sight of the brunette infront of her. It astounded her how this could be the same 11 year old little girl she had met so many years ago. </p>
<p>"I wish mama was here to see this grandmama" Hermione whispered quietly as her eyes filled with tears. </p>
<p>"I do too little one, I do too. She'd be so proud of you" Minerva whispered back as she pulled Hermione into her arms. They embraced tightly, both witches thinking of the one woman they both missed more than words could describe. </p>
<p>"Now why don't I get a picture so that we can give it too her hmm?" Minerva enquired as she summoned her camera. </p>
<p>Hermione grimaced slightly at the sight of the camera before giggling softly at the elder witch as her grandmother pulled faces behind the lens. </p>
<p>"Twirl for me Mia so I can get a full picture of you on your special day" her grandmother instructed, Hermione laughing harder at her grandmothers 'concentration face'. </p>
<p>They spent time laughing and joking around as they took photos together. A gentle knock at the door, brought them out of their laughter and both witches turned with a smile to face Emilia who was standing in the door smiling effectionately at Hermione. </p>
<p>"You look like ze angelz amour" the Veela leader said as Hermione and Minerva approached her. </p>
<p>"Doesn't she just look so grown up" Minerva said effecrionately. </p>
<p>"Oui, ze little girl becomes ze beautiful little lady" said the blonde elder as she grasped Hermiones arm and led them down the stairs towards the alter room. </p>
<p>"Just trust in ze bond 'ermione and all vill be vell" Emilia said before she left the pair at the door to the alter room. </p>
<p>"Are you ready Mia?" Minerva asked tenderly offering her grand daughter her arm. </p>
<p>"As ready as I will ever be." She replied as they entered the room. </p>
<p>The room was large and was lit softly with various lit candles scattered around the room. In the centre, kneeling in identical white gowns to Hermione's was Fleur amd Dora, both angled towards each other either side of the alter with a clear space for Hermione between them. Hermione could see her Aunt and Fleurs mother standing directly behind their children around the altar with Emilia standing directly in the centre infront of them. </p>
<p>Both kneeling witches looked up as they heard their youngest soulmate enter and approach on the arm of her grandmother. </p>
<p>Hermione locked eyes with both her witches as she approached and felt her heart swell with love as she did. These were her witches and they were finally after over a year together going to be bonded forever. She could not be happier as she approached knowing that the love she felt for these two beautiful women was eternal and would never leave her. </p>
<p>She knelt silently beside them when she reached the ceremonial circle. Taling her place between them, instinctively feeling Minerva move to stand behind her. </p>
<p>"Please take eachozerz hands and form ze circle" Emilia said as she closed her eyes to centre herself. All three young witches smiled at each other as they clasped hands together. Hermione noticed at that moment they were gathered around what looked to be a ceremonial dagger. </p>
<p>"I Emilia Delacour call upon ze ancient magicz to join us 'ere zis evening to join togezer these three in zer love for one anozer" Emilia spoke loudly as she began the ritual. "Who here vill give ze destined away"</p>
<p>"I Apoline Delacour give my daughter Fleur Marie Delacour in bond entrusting 'er to ze fates" Apoline said from behind Fleur as she knelt beside her daughter taking the young Delacours hands and using the ceremonial dagger she cut a gash in both her daughters pams before stepping back. Fleur winced slightly before holding her hands out, turning her palms upwards to prevent the blood falling on the floor. </p>
<p>"I Andromeda Irma Tonks née Black give my Daughter Nymphadora Tonks in bond entrusting her to the fates" Andromeda continued, copying Apolines actions as she slit a gash in both her daughters pams, placing a kiss on Dora's forehead and stepping back behind her. </p>
<p>"I Minerva McGonagall give my bond granddaughter Hermione Andromeda Narcissa Black - Lestrange in bond entrusting her to the fates" her grandmother called as she too took hold of the dagger and sliced across Hermione's palms. </p>
<p>"Join ze hands" Emilia stated before she began chanting "cor unum et sanguine trium unimus benedictionem. in caritate, vita et fata in aeternum demanda" </p>
<p>Hermione felt the magic around them stir where their hands met, all three young witches gasping quietly as they felt that stir turn into a swirl as it encompassed them in a bright gold glow. </p>
<p>The young brunette felt entirely consumed as Dora and Fleurs magic entangled with her own and flowed through her entire body growing steadily in intensity. She could feel their love for her fill her heart, her own love for them soaring as their magics accepted the bond they shared. </p>
<p>The onlooking adults were blown away as they watched, none of them having witnessed a soulmate bonding. </p>
<p>The three young witches were surrounded by a bright gold glow, their hair dancing in the air around them as they began to float with the strength of their magic. They clung to eachothers hands. Their eyes closed as they hovered above the ground, filled with their love and magic as it coursed through and around them. The adults could feel the power of the three young witches is it grew and filled the air. </p>
<p>"Ve must finish ze bond togezer ladies" Emilia called gently to the adults, nodding in approval as they joined in the chanting. </p>
<p>"cor unum et sanguine trium unimus benedictionem. in caritate, vita et fata in aeternum demanda, cor unum et sanguine trium unimus benedictionem. in caritate, vita et fata in aeternum demanda" they called and felt the air settle around them as the youngsters settled back onto the floor still clasping hands. </p>
<p>As the bond settled all three of the young witches felt their magic peak before settling and an all consuming feeling of warmth, love and safety filled them. </p>
<p>As the chanting drew to a close the gold glow that surrounded them faded and the destined trinity gasped in unison as they were released from the spell, their magics settling within. They slouched forward in exhaustion, Dora pulling her younger mates into her, the trinity wrapping each other in a loving hug as they caught their breath. </p>
<p>"Wow" whispered Hermione in amazement. </p>
<p>"C'est manifique" Fleur replied as she lay her head against Hermione's shoulder. </p>
<p>"I'm the luckiest" whispered Dora as she too lay her head on Hermione's other shoulder. The young brunette, smiled gently as she placed a kiss on both her mates noses as they clung to one another. </p>
<p>"If you are all ready little loves, it is best that you eat now, that would have been quite exhausting on your energy stores" Andromeda called gently as the adults smiled at the soulmates. </p>
<p>'Just give us a moment Aunty that was quite overwhelming' Hermione thought, sending her Aunt a small smile. </p>
<p>"Of course Mia, when you are ready we will be waiting for you in the dining room" Replied Andromeda as the four adults made their way out of the altar room. </p>
<p>----- </p>
<p>It took twenty minutes for the Trinity to catch their breath and gather themselves enough to make their way to dinner. Walking hand in hand as they entered. The four older witches smiled tenderly at them knowing just how overwhelmed the mates may be. </p>
<p>"That was quite the display back there" Minerva said in amusement as the girls settled at the table. </p>
<p>"Oui, I 'ave only ever zeen one ozer bonding and I 'ave to say ze magic vas no vere near az powerful az what I just witnessed" Emilia replied. </p>
<p>"Zey are very powerful little witches" Apoline agreed as their food appeared infront of them. </p>
<p>"How are you three feeling now?" Andromeda asked in concern. </p>
<p>"Exhausted mum" Dora replied right away. </p>
<p>"It was tiring but I felt a little overwhelmed, but now I just feel warm" Hermione said as she smiled in reassurance at her aunt. </p>
<p>"Oui it iz very warm" Fleur nodded. </p>
<p>"Eet iz to be expected. It waz a very powerful bonding. You need to eat to get ze energy back" Emilia explained as they all began to eat. </p>
<p>The evening was a pleasant one for all three soulmates as they laughed and talked with their families. Teddy joining them shortly into the meal having travelled straight from work. </p>
<p>"I am rather disappointed to have missed it" she said with a playful pout. </p>
<p>"Hush love I'll show you the memory in the pensive when we go home tomorrow" Andromeda replied as she sent her wife a scathing look. </p>
<p>"How is your magics feeling?" Teddy asked curiously. </p>
<p>"It feels as if its jumping, like its been fed hundreds of caffeine and then placed in am enclosed room with nothing to do" Dora replied and the adults laughed when Fleur and Hermione nodded enthusiastically in response. </p>
<p>"Try to cast some sort of spell" andromeda suggested. </p>
<p>All three soulmates shared a look, communicating silently before Hermione smirked and nodded. </p>
<p>Without warning the five adults in the room found themselves floating in mid air as they looked at the three teens in bemusement. </p>
<p>"Are you all doing that?" Minerva asked shakily, not liking being levitated. </p>
<p>"Non, zat iz just 'ermione" Fleur replied, smiling mischievously as she gestured to a smirking Hermione. </p>
<p>"You look entirely too much like your mother right now Hermione, put us down now" Andromeda said, trying to sound strict as she crossed her arms over her chest. </p>
<p>Hermione raised an eyebrow at them, her smirk growing. "I dont think I want to put you down Aunt Meda, I am having entirely too much fun" she replied as everyone apart from Andromeda settled gently back on their seats. </p>
<p>"Hermione put me down" Andromeda demanded as everyone laughed in amusement as Hermione merely raised her aunt higher in the air. </p>
<p>"Say please and I will consider it" the brunette giggled. </p>
<p>"No put me down now child" Andromeda called, scowling at her niece. </p>
<p>"I don't think I will" Hermione replied raising her aunt higher. </p>
<p>"Hermione Andromeda Narcissa Black put me down this instance." Andromeda demanded in a growl as she glared intently at the young brunette. </p>
<p>What ensued was an hour long battle of wills in which the two brunettes engaged in a stare off, both determined to out do the other. It was Andromeda surprisingly that caved first. </p>
<p>"Okay Hermione, please will you let me down" she asked politely as she softened her features from its previous glare. </p>
<p>"Why of course auntie, why didn't you just ask before now" Hermione replied cheekily causing everyone apart from a pouting Andromeda to burst out laughing again at the older brunettes expense. </p>
<p>The rest of the evening was spent together. The family enjoying getting to spend some stress free time with the youngsters. Knowing that this Christmas was probably the last holiday they would get to spend together before all out war started. </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>When the trio retired for the night, Hermione was feeling extremely nervous. Again worrying about her lack of experience and not knowing what to do to please her mates. </p>
<p>She startled slightly as Dora wrapped herself around her from behind, holding her close. "Relax Mia, just let us take care of you, it'll be alright i promise" she whispered, placing an open mouthed kiss on the brunettes pulse point as she guided her towards the bed. </p>
<p>Fleur stepped infront of them. Pressing herself against Hermione's front so she was trapped between them. "Oui Mia, let us take care of you. Just let yourself feel and turn zat gorgeous brain off for ze evening." The veela whispered as she claimed the brunettes mouth in a kiss. The kiss started of gentle but soon grew in intensity as Fleur pressed her tongue into Hermione's mouth and used her body to press the young witch between the older too more firmly. </p>
<p>As Hermione, let herself enjoy the kiss she felt her worries slip away. Her soulmates becoming her soul focus. </p>
<p>"Good girl" Dora whispered as she gently bit the brunettes ear when she felt her little soulmate relax into their touch, she slipped her hands under Hermione's gown, drawing it up so she could access the young witches skin beneath. </p>
<p>Wordlessly Fleur took advantage of Hermione's distraction to banish all three of their gowns from their bodies, spelling them onto the floor. </p>
<p>"Just feel" she whispered as she began trailing kisses along the brunettes jaw amd neck. Grinning when the action ripped a soft moan from the little witch. </p>
<p>Dora's hands slipped up to cup Hermione's breasts, massaging the soft flesh and rolling her nipples to hard peaks between her fingers. </p>
<p>Fleur turned Hermione around grasping her thighs gently as she went back to nipping and sucking at Hermione's pulse point. Dora taking the chance to claim Hermione's mouth in a tender but demanding kiss, their tongues tangling. Hermione's hands came up and wrapped around her purple haired mates neck, drawing the older witch flush against her as she pushed herself further into Fleur. </p>
<p>All three moaning at the feel of their bodies pressed together with nothing restricting the feeling of skin on skin. </p>
<p>"Merlin!" Dora whispered against Hermione's mouth as their brunette witch continued to moan softly under the soft kisses and gentle exploration of hands over her body. </p>
<p>'Move her onto the bed' Dora sent to Fleur using mindlink. Without further instruction Fleur gripped Hermione's hips, lifting her up and encouraging her to wrap her legs around Dora as the older witch moved on hand under her bum to hold her up. Once they had ensured Hermione was safely wrapped around Dora, the older witches moved onto the bed, laying Hermione onto her back gently, both older witches straddling one of their younger mates legs. They took a moment to kiss eachother infront of Hermione, exploring eachothers mouths hungrily. </p>
<p>The brunette felt her desire for her mates spike to a higher level than it had ever been as she watched them, subconsciously trailing one if her own hands to her clit and rubbing gently to relieve some of the pressure that was building in her stomachbamd groin. Never in her life had she been this unbelievably aroused. </p>
<p>Fleur could not contain her smirk as she smelt the scent of their youngests arousal fill the air and directed Nymphadora's gaze subtly to Hermione when she noticed the brunette, rubbing at herself gently to try and find some relief. </p>
<p>'Silly little witch' she gently teased through their mindlink 'as a result of the bonding ceremony, you won't find any relief unless Dora or I give it to you' she explained, smiling teasingly at the youngest of the trinity, before turning back to Dora and pilling her back into a demanding, possessive kiss. Botg older witches moaned at the contact between them before moving back to face Hermione when they heard her whine low in her throat. A desperate sound that they silently agreed they found quite arousing coming from their little witch. </p>
<p>"It's alright little witch, we've got you" whispered Dora as she lent over and kissed her young lover quickly in reassurance before trailing her lips to Hermione's throat. </p>
<p>"Oui ve 'ave got you. You just need to lie back and take eet" Fleur agreed as she mirrored Dora's actions. It did not take long under the ministrations of her veela and metamorphmagus teeth, lips, tongues and gentle fingers manipulating her flesh for the brunette to morph into an aching sweaty mess desperate for release. </p>
<p>"Please... please" she moaned loudly, begging for them to do something, anything to bring her some relief. They hadn't even touched her below the waist yet and she already couldnt think straight. </p>
<p>"Shh it's alright Mia" Dora reassured. Knowing instinctively that these feelings were so new to their soulmate she would not be able to process properly. She trailed her hand down the brunettes chest, feeling Fleurs hand come over to rest on top of her own as she joined her in the slow, gentle decent down their little witches torso. </p>
<p>Both Tonks and Fleur began to grind themselves down onto the brunettes legs as they sensed, their magics jump and spike again, increasing the three young witches arousal almost painfully. </p>
<p>"Eets natural, just let your magic do what it needs to do Mia" Fleur said gently as she continued to grind down on Hermione. </p>
<p>Sensing how much their magic was swirling around them and how close they all were to climax they knew they could not allow themselves the luxury of drawing this out. They knew if they did the magical expulsion could seriously harm them. </p>
<p>'We break her hymen when we all peaks Fleur instructed Dora in her mind. The purple haired witch nodded in response as they skipped over the brunettes clit and both pushed a finger into Hermione at the same time. </p>
<p>"Merlin, Dora, Fleur please" their action causing the young brunette to call out, gasping for breath that she couldn't draw. </p>
<p>"Morgana, Fleur I'm so close" Dora moaned. "So close Mia" she gasped as they increased their pace, grinding down on Hermione in time with their thrusts in and out of their witch, Hermione in her desperation now firmly thrusting her hips up to meet her mates as they worked her body. </p>
<p>Sensing the imminent climax Dora called 'now to Fleur in her mind as she brought her free hand down to Hermione's clit and circled it sharply, both older witches grinding down harshly, thrusting their fingers into their leading lady, taring her innocence and throwing them all over the edge in (a what they felt was) an earth shattering climax. </p>
<p>They felt their magics combining fully in that moment, prolonging their climax as they rode it together. Never ceasing their thrusts or grinding but gentling and slowing the pace to help not only themselves but Hermione ride out her orgasm. </p>
<p>When the magic and their climax finally settled and released the trio, Fleur and Dora fell forward, landing softly on Hermione. The three panting softly and remaining quiet as they caught their breath. </p>
<p>Once Hermione had somewhat recovered and had remembered how to open her eyes she couldn't help but gaze down at her soulmates, a soft smile on her face as she regarded these two beauties. She knew they had the fight of their lives ahead and she had already been through more hardship and near death experiences than she cared to admit but she could not help feeling so utterly content and full in that moment. She knew that with them at her side she was strong enough to face anything. Her love for them filling her heart completely. </p>
<p>"I love you both so much" she whispered sincerely as she wrapped her arms around them. </p>
<p>"I love you both too Mia" Dora replied tenderly as she placed a gentle kiss on the brunettes chest. </p>
<p>"Oui you two make me feel like ze luckiest veela alive mon amours" Fleur agreed as they all settled against each other. Holding each other close as they finally allowed the exhaustion that was the result of all the extensive strain on their magic from the bonding. Hermione wandlessly and wordlessly summoned a blanket to wrap around them as all three fell into a peaceful sleep, safely wrapped up in each others arms. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Hours later Minerva, Apoline and Andromeda entered the room quietly to check the young witches over. They did not suspect the bonding would go wrong but as was the nature of raising children they couldn't help the need to quietly reassure themselves that everything had gone to plan and the little witches were infact alright. </p>
<p>"Zey look zo beautiful and content togezer" whispered a tearful Apoline. </p>
<p>"Indeed" whispered an equally tearful Minerva as she pulled the two mothers into her arms. Offering steady support in their moment of tenderness. </p>
<p>"When I first learnt of Dora and Hermione's fates I couldnt help but be terrified. I wanted to stop it. Bella spent hours convincing me that their was nothing we could do to stop it. Now looking at them together I cant help but be glad she convinced me. I cannot see how they would not have ended up together in this way, they look so perfect together" Andromeda said softly. </p>
<p>"You vanted to stop ze prophecy?" Enquired Apoline curiously. </p>
<p>"I wanted to raise Hermione myself when we made the decision she could not stay with her parents. I was terrified at the thought of my newborn niece being sent out into an unknown world to be raised by strangers. I feared id never see her again. I feared Dora would never get to meet her, that our family would not survive. Having some of my fears confirmed when I found out what those muggles did to my dear little niece infuriated me. However, I do not doubt and have not doubted from the moment I met Hermione again that they would make it out of this together. For the first time I have hope that we will make it out together" she whispered her reply as silent sobs overtook her body. </p>
<p>"Zey are so strong, not just zero magic but zer bond and zer hearts and minds" the Veela mother replied gently. </p>
<p>"I can sense the strength of their magic. I honestly do not believe that anyone can stand against them now" Minerva added causing all three of them to smile slightly in relief. </p>
<p>"I think you're right. I have never before felt a more powerful magical aura. Not even Albus' aura is as powerful as this." Andromeda agreed. </p>
<p>"Come let us discuss this elsewhere lest we wake them. They need their sleep to rebuild their magical cores and strength. The bonding was a powerful one and they are still just babes. It will have taken an awful lot out of them" Minerva suggested as she took one last loving look at her darling granddaughter and her mates. </p>
<p>As they left the room, all three thought the same thing. </p>
<p>That finally after seventeen years the Trinity of Light had risen and with them a hope for a better world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a little side note, I am trying to make sure I reply to each and every comment left on any of my works. If I have not replied to you know that I am working on it amd I will reply whenever I can. </p>
<p>I thank you all again for your continued support and great reviews. I appreciate you all.  Soecial mention to Tigertales. Your constant reviews and suggestions have been a blessing and I can only thank you for the support you offer me whenever I post. It is truly a motivator. ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Hogsmead and Mother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another long chapter for you all. Thank you for all the reviews. Your support is much appreciated. </p>
<p>I hope you enjoy this next installment. Things are really starting to heat up now. Our girls have bonded finally, our Lady of Light and her royal court have taken over the students of Hogwarts and we now even have an unsuspected ally among the dark. </p>
<p>This chapter gives us more insight into Bella's health and state of mind and gives us a better understanding of Hermione's youngest aunt. 😘</p>
<p>All my love </p>
<p>Nell xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Christmas Holidays had passed in the blink of an eyes for the newly bonded trinity who could not get enough of each other now that Hermione was of age and they had bonded. They spent an extremely lovely Christmas day in France with Fleurs family. It was a strange experience for Fleur who was used to the Veelas throwing extravagant parties to celebrate the occasion but she knew that it was kept to immediately family only this year to protect her and her soulmates bonding from being discovered. However it was no less magical for the young witches who wholeheartedly enjoyed spending the time with their family and watching their families grow closer together. The unwrapped gifts, ate more food than they ever thought possible and spent a pleasant evening playing muggle family games that Dora, Teddy and Hermione enjoyed teaching the purebloods in the room. They found it entirely unfair though when they were forbidden from playing on the same team - the others claiming that they would have an entirely unfair advantage. </p>
<p>Boxing day had seen the destined trinity along with Dora's parents and Minerva return back to Britain to spend the remainder of the holiday at Minerva's family home in the Scottish Highlands. The youngsters and both Teddy and Andromeda were entirely swept away by not only the Manors beauty but the beauty if the surrounding Highland scenery. Minerva had led them one afternoon to a near by stream that had a few beautiful ask trees gracing its banks. The serene atmosphere created an entirely new sense of intimacy between the group and they couldn't help but be grateful to experiemce this small piece of perfection before Hermione (reluctantly) and Minerva (also rather reluctantly) had returned back to the Castle for the start of term. </p>
<p>The first few days were entirely easy for Hermione and Blackbird as they caught up on each others holidays and learned the exciting news of Hermione and her soulmates bonding finally. </p>
<p>"The Trinity of Light has risen, Our Lady of Light has come into her full birthright finally" Luna had whispered in awe as she hugged her brunette bestfriend tightly. The others were just as happy and relieved as Luna to hear that news. All commenting that they could sense the increase in Hermione's power. </p>
<p>The first week of term also saw a return of Blackbirds Army. The founders now more motivated and hopeful than ever were eager to resume training the rest of the army. Hermione was pleasantly surprised by many among the students (mostly the older students) who had started improving significantly in ability under the vigorous training of the Blackbird leaders. </p>
<p>Luna had, on the first Thursday back, right after a training session with the army asked to speak with the founders. To their surprise she had suggested they formed their own ranking system. Declaring that "Hermione is our Lady of Light, Dora and Fleur are her Queens. That would make Harry, Neville and Ginny the Gryffindor Prince's and Princess, I being Ravenclaws Princess. Cedric, Hifflepuffs Prince and we currently don't have a Slytherin Prince or Princess but Lady Light I am entirely confident in assuming you have already chosen your Slytherin royalty haven't you?" </p>
<p>Hermione was taken aback slightly by this but as she thought about it she could see Luna's logic. It would be so much easier to train amd organise an army if the student body could be split up and managed among them. It meant that if they were ever caught their house royals could continue training the students in their dorms. </p>
<p>"That makes a lot of sense Luna, but don't you dare bow to me or treat me any different. We are all still just us." Hermione had replied before continuing "yes I have a good idea as to who I wakt as Slytherins Prince, you all will not agree with my choice at first but I ask you to hear me out before passing judgement and then we can decide from there." She had said before explaining to her closest friends exactly what had happened with Draco, what he had told her about life at home for his mother - Hermione's youngest aunt she had stressed - and Draco living under the rule of Lucius Malfoy. After her explanation every one of her friends were furious on Draco, Narcissa, Hermione and her familys behalf and had quickly agreed to protect Draco as much as they could in the coming year. </p>
<p>Once this had been decided Hermione had approached Draco the next day. Pulling him into an alcove to put her proposal forward. She had explained that she wanted him to discreetly find out the names of all Slytherins that shared Dracos views on pureblood supremacy being a lot of rubbish and who would be willing to follow him in the final battle, stating that he would need to keep her name out of things and ask them to take the wizarding oath to ensure his own safety before explaining that if the chance arose he was going to switch sides, getting his mother to safety and ask that when that opportunity arose that they followed him. He had agreed wholeheartedly stating he was excited to actually be doing something for the right side for once. Hermione had smiled at him and reaffirmed her promise that as long as he and his mother kept their heads down and rode out the storm she would ensure things worked out for them when they defeated the Dark Lord. Surprising Hermione he had pulled her into a hug, initiating the physical contact between them. Something that she found she did not mind in the slightest. She had told him that if he had any questions, worries or needed guidance in any way he was more than welcome to seek her out. </p>
<p>Come Saturday Blackbird had established the Royal Court in amongst their houses. Explaining that for trainings sake it was easiest for each house to have (a) clear leader(s). The system was recieved with welcome arms among the student body and the subtle power shift among the students, along with the interhouse friendship that had appeared between Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had not gone unnoticed by the teachers - Umbridge - being the most worrying of them all. </p>
<p>However they had agreed to bench that worry to fret over tomorrow and decided that they would enjoy their day out at Hogsmead together instead, where they were meeting up with Fleur and Dora for Lunch. (Andromeda and Teddy excusing themselves, not wanting to be seen actively engaging with the boy who lived or his muggle-born best friend just in case Narcissa was hanging around, they did not want to draw more attention to their niece). </p>
<p>Before they left the great hall Hermione made a point of deliberately knocking Draco over. They landed in a heap on the floor and before she had let him up she had whispered a quiet "get this note to your mother, tell her to destroy it once she has read it" she had stood when he quickly but briefly nodded in acknowledgement and offered him a hand up, passing the note to him as she did. </p>
<p>She then left the castle with her friends, joining in on their random conversations and jokes. After a quick stop at Flourish and Blotts, the quiditch store, the familiar store and the sweet shop, the group of friends made their way towards the Hogshead to meet up with Fleur and Nymphadora. </p>
<p>It was on their way to the pub that Hermione first felt the strange sensation of warmth that brushed through her magic. She stopped suddenly, bringing the rest of Blackbird to a stop beside her, each taking out their wands automatically. Ready to defend their Lady and bestfriend. </p>
<p>"What is it Mia" Harry asked in a mixture between concern and curiosity. He knew his best friend and she did not seem to be panicking any, the look in her eyes suggesting more of a puzzlement or curiosity that she had spotted. </p>
<p>"I'm not sure just yet Harry, I felt something brush my magic. I've never felt it before" she explained gently as she motioned for her friends to put their wands away as she glanced around and decided that their was no danger nor was there anything/anyone that seemed out of place as far as she could see. </p>
<p>"Is it possible its the bond you're feeling with it being so new?" Neville whispered as the group continued to survey the street around them. </p>
<p>"It's not, I feel the bond constantly, I'd never not recognise their magic, I can feel them here from this distance, its something else" she replied quietly. </p>
<p>"Let's go but keep on elert, do not be going off on your own, there is enough if us to split into small groups if need be." She said more confidently as she began striding forward again with the grace of what could only be described as a lady. She was secretly relieved her aunt had been teaching her the basics of how to present herself as a member of the sacred 28 as she wanted Hermione to be fully aware of her birth right just in case she ever had cause to fall back on the protections and privilege it offered her. It certainly helped her keep her composure in moments of uncertainty like now. </p>
<p>As they got to the hogshead she silently let out a relieved sigh, glad that they had made it here without incident. She felt herself relax more and more as she sat surrounded by her friends and her soulmates. </p>
<p>Twenty minutes later she spotted Draco and his Mother come in to the pub and take up a booth by the window, he made eye contact with her briefly and flashed his eyes towards the bar. She took that as a hint that he needed to talk. "I'll be back in a minute, im going to speak to Rosmerta quickly." She informed Blackbird as she stood and made her way up to the bar. </p>
<p>"Hermione how good to see you, how are you doing love? how's Minerva?" Rosneath greeted her warmly, smiling at her. </p>
<p>"Hey Ros, im alright, you know me study study and more study. Even more so now that my Grandmama is helping me reach animagus status." Hermione chirped happily as she felt Malfoy approach from behind. </p>
<p>"Well what do we have here, if it isn't the mudblood" he snarked haughty as she spun to face him. </p>
<p>"If it isn't the ferret boy, come for a repeat of third year have we Malfoy? " she replied back calmly, inspecting her nails. </p>
<p>"What did you just call me!" He breathed out angrily. Gritting his teeth and balling up his fist, unknown to the spectators he had a note from his mother held between his fingers and palm. </p>
<p>"I do believe you heard me perfectly well young master Malfoy, I know you are not entirely dense" Hermione mocked sweetly as she tilted her head almost playfully at him. Without warning Draco sprang into action his fist coming up in an arch, aimed straight for her face. After the year or so spent training in combat and Duelling Hermione was ready for him. Quocker than anyone else could have thought she ducked out of the way, bringing her hand up to grab his wrist, she spun him around, bringing his arm behind his back and using her free hand to hold him upright against her. </p>
<p>"Now, now Mr Malfoy was there any need for such a thing. I know you were raised right by your mother and she most certainly would have taught you that it is never alright to raise your hands to a lady, mudblood or not" she chastised him. </p>
<p>"You also should be more wary of just who you go to attack Mr Malfoy, if I was not in such a forgiving mood I would take this as a deliberate unprovoked attack by house of Malfoy and would call for recompense from you in the form of a duel of honour to correct your disrespect on my name. In which you would surely lose and as a result would lose the house of Malfoy and all your wealth to me the mudblood who would claim your family house and its members so take this as a warning. Step out of line physically again like that to any other woman or girl and I will take it as an attack on my person and will call for recompense, do I make myself clear?" She said hissing the words loudly to ensure everyone heard. Her aunt Andy had told her that the best way to issue a challenge was publicly, that way if the challenged House fails to take up the challenge or denys the challenge the challenger has grounds to claim all that they want from the house as a result of the challenged house not adhering to the sacred laws. </p>
<p>She quickly took the note from his palm without being seen and released him, shoving him forward almost gently. </p>
<p>"Mr Malfoy!!" Roberta began but stopped when Hermione raised a hand at her "its alright Ros young Malfoy here simply forgot his manners for a moment, we can't blame him too much, he cannot help who his father is after all" Hermione said quietly before turning back to her table, leaving Draco behind where he quickly joined his mother again.</p>
<p>It was just as she felt herself finally relax completely back into the lul of conversation that she felt the warmth of someone else's magic brush against hers again. She startled slightly, sitting herself up quickly with a silent gasp. Almost instantly both Fleur and Dora focused entirely on her, their brows furrowed almost comically in concern. </p>
<p>'What is it Mia?' She heard Dora ask as both her soulmates reached out to her telapathically through their bond. 'Are you alright?' Fleur sent in concern as they studied her face for any sign of distress. </p>
<p>'I'm not sure, earlier I felt someone's magic reach out to mine as we were walking here, it disappeared as quickly as I felt it but I can feel it again' she replied, casting her gaze around the many customers occupying the hogshead. </p>
<p>'Someone's magic?' Dora asked seeking confirmation. 'Does it feel dangerous, should we get out of here?' Was Fleurs reply. </p>
<p>'It doesn't feel dangerous no, it feels like when aunt Andy uses her magic, but it isn't her, it feel more familiar almost as if' realisation dawned over her face as she spoke with her mates. They saw her eyes light with hope as she studied the crowd even harder. </p>
<p>'Almost as if what little witch?' Dora asked, not at all happy to be in the dark about Hermione's thoughts or the strange magic that was reaching out to her mate. </p>
<p>'Mama, it feels like my mama's magic' she said finally. </p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Bellatrix was officially back at work for the Dark Lord and the Order of the Pheonix. Dumbledore had reached out to her just after Christmas, informing her that she akd her family were still under his protection and he would like her to continue working undercover with Rudulphus. The Dark Lord had called all his inner circle members to a meeting earlier that week to "reaffirm their loyalty" as the twelve of them were the only ones to never renounce him they were rewarded with a lighter round of the cruciatus than the rest of his followers and Bella had her reward of being the one left to deal with her blood traitor family reinstated now she was out of Azkaban. She was silently relieved about all that. It meant her cover was still intact, her family was safe for the time being and no one had any knowledge of her daughter. </p>
<p>The only one that had had anything to say about 'mudblood granger' as she was known as amongst the Dark Lords ranks was Narcissa, who had brought the young witch up to Bella briefly one evening before she was recalled back into Voldemorts service. </p>
<p>She had been sent out on recon of Hogsmead village, the Dark Lord wanted to know everything he could about Harry Potter and his friends, especially the two girls who seemed to be his closest friends, one Hermione Granger and Ginnerva Weasley. It amused Bella that Lucius had made the point to bring up that the weasley girl was not the same weasley that was helping Harry and Hermione in first, Second or Third year. He had then gone on to say that the red headed boy Ronald had attacked a female student when the girl turned him down and did not want a romantic relationship with him which led to him being expelled from the school, the girl must have been special because it had been a long time since Dumbledore had willingly expelled a student no matter their crime. Ronald then went on according to Lucius to send the girl a revenge letter jinxed to bind her magic until she agreed to date him, the girl had been smarter and realised that something did not seem right with the letter and had passed it on to the teachers to examine for her. This led to hospitalisation of Barty Crouch Jr who had been working in disguise as moody for the dark Lord. Voldemort had apparently been furious that his death eaters had fallen into such a juvenile trap but felt it punishment enough that the aurors had imprisoned him again and as a result of the incorrectly spelled jinx placed on the letter he no longer had a fully working magical core. Now Ronald was serving thirty years in Azkaban for his crimes against the young girl and against Barty. She never had liked that boy so didn't see it as all that much of a loss on society. The boy was apparently rather dull and unintelligent according to Snape who had informed everyone at the Dark Lords inner circle meeting that Hermione Granger despite being an insufferable know-it-all mudblood was most definitely the brains behind the groups success. She was clever and retained knowledge quicker than he had ever seen any child do. She couldn't help but listen even more intently whenever her daughter was mentioned. Eager to learn anything and everything she could about her little girl. </p>
<p>She never expected though to run into her girl in Hogsmead that day while she was out on her information gathering. Bella was relieved that she was disguised relatively well meaning she could follow along behind her little girl without drawing attention to herself. Or so she thought until the girl stopped suddenly telling her friends she felt an unfamiliar magic brush against her own. 'Shit' Bella thought as she realised that unintentionally it was her magic that had reached out, eager to reunite with her little girl. She quickly reined her magic in amd entered the nearest shop to stop attention falling upon her. She was secretly impressed at how quickly her daughters group if friends had surrounded her, wands drawn and minds elert. They obviously knew about the prophecy if they were guarding her instead and Harry instead of just Harry. She smiled softly when through the window she witnessed her daughter command the group around her easily. She was most certainly the leader she was destined to be already. At age sixteen she was truly a beautiful young lady and Bella was proud of the way her girl carried herself. Hermione stood tall, walked proudly, ever alert but calm and her friends fell in step around her in what looked to be the most natural way of being in the world. They moved around her as if she was what held them all together. Bella reasoned that that assumption could quite possibly be true. </p>
<p>She was glad she had been asked to run recon here today, it had given her the chance to see her baby girl without putting either of them in danger. If only she could manage to get a message to the girl to let her know she was alright. As she exited the shop she decided that she would continue to follow the teens to see what they would do. </p>
<p>She entered the pub a few minutes after her daughter to ensure that she wasn't spotted by the group and sat in a corner booth directly across the pub from the group of teens. Noting with some amusement that it appeared Hermione had managed to bring about interhouse unit with all but Slytherin as the group around her were a clear mix match of the three other Hogwarts houses. </p>
<p>Just as she thought this she caught sight of her sister and nephew take a seat near by. Draco looked up and over spotting Hermione just as Bella did as the young witch made her way to the bar and began to converse with Rosmerta. Bella watched in a mixture of amusement and concern as her nephew engaged her daughter in an argument. He was being entirely vulgar to her daughter and Bella had to remind herself that Hermione was more than equipped to deal with him, especially with the entirety if her group of friends watching closely from their seats. She could see that every one of them had their wands at the ready but seemed to be waiting on Hermione's instruction. She chuckled to herself quietly when she watched her girl completely out maneuver her nephew amd pin him against her, his fist behind his back and his wand arm along with his arm pinned to his own chest rendering him completely at her mercy. </p>
<p>Bellatrix felt her heart swell with pride when she heard her girl verbally beat her nephew into submission using the laws of the sacred 28 to remind him that his foolish actions could cost him and his family everything. </p>
<p>"He cannot help who his father is after all" she heard her daughter laugh as the young brunette who Bella found to be Andromeda's double turned and rejoined her friends. </p>
<p>"Did you get the note to her Draco?" She heard Narcissa whisper and Bella tilted her head curiously. Narcissa was passing notes to her niece? Did Narcissa know who the girl was to her? </p>
<p>"Yes mother I got it to her, if I was not entirely grateful to her, mudblood or not, for what she is doing for us and if I did not feel entirely confident that she could wipe the floor with me in a duel I would have taken up her unofficial challenge, if father had saw that he would have insisted as not to damage our damn family pride" Draco grumbled back. So they didn't know Hermione was Bella's they just thought she was a smart mudblood, Bella thought. </p>
<p>"Yes well do not dare tell your father, he would harm you and then murder the girl and even if I dont know why I care so much I do not want harm coming to that little witch" Narcissa hissed back as she began fussing with Dracos robes. Straightening them after the altercation with Hermione. </p>
<p>Deciding that now was probably the only opportunity she would get to talk to her child for a long time, Bella stealed her nerves, breathing deeply to settle herself before reaching out to Hermione with her mind and magic. She watched closely as the little brunette stilled and began concentrating, Dora and Fleur if Bella remembered correctly automatically turning their attention onto Hermione, concern lacing their features. She could see that they were having a silent conversation when the three witches began looking around the pub subtly to try and source where Bella was. She reached out with her mind again and gasped slightly when her mind connected with Hermione's. </p>
<p>"Mama, it feels like my mama's magic" she heard her girl tell her mates and had to stop herself from sobbing as she felt the love and longing her daughter felt course through her mind. </p>
<p>'Yes babygirl it's me your mama' Bella thought to her and smiled when she felt the relief flood through her. She did not realise her connection with her baby girl would be so strong after sixteen years apart. She thought she would never have the chance to connect with her daughter and her magic the way she was now. </p>
<p>'Mama are you okay?' </p>
<p>'Aunt Bella is this safe?' </p>
<p>'Madame Lestrange iz everything alright?' </p>
<p>She heard back and smiled to herself. If her niece Nymphadora and their other soulmate could access Hermione's mind enough to communicate and hear Bella when she reached out her mind to Hermione them the girls had obviously bonded and that meant they were safer than they had ever been. </p>
<p>'Hush darlings I don't have much time. Mia baby I'm so relieved to be able to see you're doing so well. You're gorgeous baby and I'm so proud of the marvellous little lady you are becoming, I promise when this is all over we can be a family again. Fleur, Dora that includes you both, I'm so grateful Mia has found you both. Although I might need to have a little chat with that mother of yours Dora, what was she thinking letting a sixteen year old bond, it could have killed her' Bella said. Noting that all Hermione's friends had seemed to realise Hermione was conversing with someone mentally as they too began looking around curiously. </p>
<p>'I used a time turner in third year mama, I managed to age myself a full year by mistake so even though I am technically 16 years old, I aged myself a year so I have reached 17 already' Hermione explained and Bella could feel the pride and love the three felt for each other radiate through their link.</p>
<p>'Okay, for now keep your head down, do not tell me of any plans you have just in case the Dark Lord decides to torture me, I can keep him out of my mind to a certain extent, enough to keep you safe but I cant protect my whole mind from him. In the years to come, until this war is over if you meet me in a battle situation you cannot believe what you see, I need you to remember I am acting baby, I am playing a part to ensure I am not discovered. Can you do that for me?' Bella asked gently hoping that her daughter would believe her. </p>
<p>'I can mama, everyone here knows the truth about you, they will know its an act too so please do not worry we believe you' Hernione sent back reassuringly. </p>
<p>'Oui Madame, ve know ze truth and ve vill stand by you through eet all' Fleur said sincerely and Bella couldnt help but smile fully. </p>
<p>'Thank you girls, truly. Now listen Mia do not seek me out, stay hidden for as long as you possibly can. I must go now baby but remember that I love you with all that I am my daughter' Bella thought before beginning to retract her magic and close her mind just as the link severed she heard the softly thought 'I love you too mama, always'. It was this that finally had Bella release the tears she had been holding in this entire time. Her baby was alive, healthy, surrounded by friends, she was loved and cherished, she was clever and intelligent, powerful and kind and she was entirely everything Bella and Rudulphus had ever wanted for their daughter. Sheave a mental note to find a quiet moment between herself and her husband to fill him in, after all he was just as keen to hear about their child as she was. He longed for her, missed her and loved her desperately and Bella knew that like her he too would swell with pride and love when she told him all about what she had witnessed with her baby girl today. </p>
<p>Casting a quick glance back her heart again squeezed painfully as she saw her little girl sobbing into the shoulder of Bella's niece Dora as Fleur cradled her from behind. </p>
<p>One day baby girl she thought as she exited the pub. One day this war would be over, the Dark Lord gone and she would be able to hold her little girl tight and show her all the love she had for her once again. </p>
<p>-----------<br/>"Bella, I need to talk to you about something but I need your word the conversation does not get back to anyone in our lords ranks. It could get me and Draco killed." Narcissa had begun that night and this had Bella sitting at attention, focusing entirely on her baby sister. </p>
<p>"What is it Cissy?" She had asked not able to hide the concern in her voice. </p>
<p>"You will have heard them all talk about that mudblood girl Granger?" Bellatrix nodded, her heart seizing painfully in longing at the mention of her daughter. </p>
<p>"I don't know what it is about her Bella, but she feels familiar, I feel drawn to the girl. I cornered her one day last year about it, intent on intimidating the girl into telling me exactly why I felt so strongly about her but she stood her ground, I mean not that someone standing their ground is all that impressive but for a babe to stand up to me it was entirely jolting, she did not back down or tell me anything I needed to know, simply told me that for the sake of all those I loved I needed to quit asking questions and would be told what I needed to be told when it was safe to do so. She managed to get me to agree to back down!!?" Narcissa ranted quite unapologetically, glad to finally have a chance to get her thoughts about this girl of her mind. </p>
<p>"She didn't even shy away from eye contact, she willingly met my eye and all I saw in her eyes when she met mine was determination and honesty. So I believe her, someplace I know she and I are connected but I believe her that it would be far too dangerous right now for me to continue digging so I stopped but I cant help but worry about it, somehow she's involved with Andromeda and Nymphadora and she knows about pureblood ettiqite, she used the sacred 28s own laws against my son today. It doesn't make any sense but I need you to promise me something Bella, I need you to promise" Narcissa stated as she locked right in her sisters eyes. Bella could see the confusion and desperation clearly in her baby sisters eyes and felt a pang of guilt. It would be so easy to tell Cissy the truth but then it would put her and Draco in more danger and like Hermione had already done, Bella also decided to keep Marcissa in the dark. It would do them no good to have her In the know at this point. It would only make it harder to hide Hermione's true identity. </p>
<p>"What do you need Cissy?" Bella asked her, taking a deep breath and standing from her seat. </p>
<p>"I need you to promise me that you won't let harm come to her, that if you are ever in a situation with her that you will make sure she comes out of it alive" Narcissa whispered a stray tear streaming down her face. </p>
<p>"Cissy hush, don't let anyone else catch you saying such things. Shes a mudblood for fuck sake" Bella hissed, rushing to Narcissa's side. </p>
<p>"I may not like it cissa but I give you my word that if the filthy little mudblood is around ill make sure she leaves alive okay? Now don't you dare speak another word of this to anyone akd maybe take the mudgirls advice and stop digging around. She will know the pureblood etiquette and laws because her guardian is a pureblood. The pure blood is friends with out bloodtraitor of a sister so that is why the girl is connected to the Tonks family" Bella spat, fieghning disgust. </p>
<p>"Guardian? How on earth does she have a guardian as appose to her parents?" Narcissa enquired curiously. </p>
<p>"The mudbloods parents were imprisoned for 80 years in Azkaban for abusing the girl last year. They are now quite dead along with that filthy muggle grandmother of hers. I made sure of it before I got out." Bella explained, fake patience plastered in her tone. </p>
<p>"What? Why Bella? Why would you go out your way to kill some muggles that harmed a mudblood?" Narcissa questioned. A look of shock and mild curiosity.</p>
<p>"Because dear Cissa I may despise filthy mudbloods but even I draw the line at child abuse. The disgusting creatures beat her unconscious repeatedly, verbally abuse her and neglected the girl for an entire summer all because she has magic, its disgusting, they didn't deserve to live. No one who harms a babe deserves to live Cissa" Bella ranted heatedly. </p>
<p>"Now enough of this conversation,.do not mention your feelings on the mudgirl again. Do you understand me?" She hissed in Narcissa's face. </p>
<p>"Yes Bella" Narcissa sighed before turning and walking away.</p>
<p>Bella waited until she was sure her sister had left her in peace before going of to find Rudulphus.</p>
<p>-----<br/>Narcissa sat outside in the garden that evening feeling for the first time in a long time, hopeful that she had been able to secure a future for herself and Draco for when this godforsaken war came to an end and maybe just maybe their was hope for her oldest sister yet. </p>
<p>Growing up Narcissa had been incredibly close to both her sisters, they had always loved each other fiercely. Protected one another from their parents and done all they could to better themselves. None of them had ever believed in their fathers pureblood nonsense because they did not understand how people could have impure blood. It was blood all the same wasn't it? </p>
<p>They had believed in equality as children. Spoke of a world where people were not judged based on who their parents were and could live their lives the way they wanted too. She always thought that that would never change, until Andromeda had fled home and Bellatrix had joined the Dark Lords ranks. She couldn't understand why Bellatrix had done that. She knew why Andromeda had fled. She loved a muggle-born witch and father wanted her dead for it so she only had one option and that was to flee from the family but Bella willingly joining a psycho with a blood purity vendetta she could not understand, it went against everything that her and her sisters had ever talked about. But Bella joining the death eaters put Narcissa in a tricky situation. On one hand she was being told she was superior and the bloodtraitors and mudbloods were filth. On the second hand she did not agree with that ideology at all and she had nowhere to run too. She wished Andromeda had taken her when she ran away, so that Jarcissa could be free but Meda had said it was too dangerous, if her father found her she would kill her and Meda was not willing to risk her baby sisters life so Narcissa had stayed hoping that she could rely on Bella to protect her from all the crazy beliefs around her but when her Father told her she was engaged to Lucius Malfoy heir to the Malfoy family she felt she no longer had a choice in who she was going to be. She had known all her life she would be betrothed and married off when she left school, she thought she would be able to escape it. But apparently that was no longer an option and as she married and settled with Lucius she gradually built up a persona of arrogance and superiority about her. Effectively earning her the title of The Oce Queen of Pureblood society. She pretended to follow along with Lucius' ideology, supporting his blood purity claims and even standing at his side when he swore himself into the service of the Dark Lord. </p>
<p>She remembered that day. The day that Bella unintentionally saved Narcissa from that vile man. </p>
<p>"And what of your wife Malfoy, does she too pledge her loyalty to me?" Voldemort had asked. His voice loud, commanding, intimidating. </p>
<p>"Of course my Lord" he had replied, speaking for her. She felt herself shrink back slightly in fear when his awful red eyes turned to appraise her. She felt her skin crawl as his gaze lingered in certain areas too long. </p>
<p>"If you will my lord, permit me to speak my mind?" Came Bellatrix's voice, she was quiet, she sounded hesitant as if she too feared speaking out of turn. </p>
<p>"What is it my dear Bella, you wish to say?" He had replied, smiling at her in a way Narcissa was sure was meant to be fondly but just appeared rather sinister. </p>
<p>"Narcissa is my baby sister and I happen to know she has quite the talent as a healer and while I have no doubt she could take the mark and become a respectable Death eater I am entirely sire that she would serve you greater if she were to be left unmarked. Her magic untouched by the dark arts so that she may practice pure magic. After all pure magic is more effective at healing than those with dark magic" Bella had said, sounding proud of herself for working out where Narcissa could be used best. </p>
<p>"Hmm I think you have a point Bella, Narcissa dear what do you say? Would you rather join the ranks or become our healer?" He had questioned as his gaze returned to Narcissa. </p>
<p>"My lord I am in agreement with my sister. I am a gifted healer and would like nothing more than to serve you and our cause by ensuring that our ranks recieve the best possible health care we can provide" Narcissa had replied. Her face blank, tone void of any emotion. Almost speaking robotically as she inwardly recoiled at having to pledge herself to this man, to this vulgar cause. </p>
<p>Now 17 years down the line she still felt just as trapped as she had done then. Just as repulsed by having to align herself with everything her and her sisters despised as children. But this girl, this Hermione Granger, Narcissa could tell she was special, she was powerful, intelligent, kind and loyal. Her son had spoke often of the girls achievements. Yes he mocked her while he did it but still even Draco could see the potential in the girl. Narcissa knew the girl would be the key to winning the war and creating a better future. The girl would be minister one day Narcissa thought. </p>
<p>She was mainly just grateful that the girl had heard her son out, yes Draco had to divulge their private lives for her to believe him but she had still offered her hand to both Draco and Narcissa. She didnt know if she was more shocked or humbled by the little witches generosity. Narcissa had expected to have to work as a double agent of sorts to earn Hermione's backing but to her surprise she had been told that Hermione had only agreed to help on the condition that Narcissa stay out of it. She did not want information nor an informant and wanted Narcissa just to remain quiet and as safe as possible until the girl could get them out. She pulled out the note she had recieved today from Hermione, passed through Draco and read it once more.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Lady Malfoy, </p>
<p>Once you have read this please ensure that you burn it as it would be entirely too risky to keep, I do not need to speak of what could happen to both of us if this were found out. </p>
<p>Firstly I want to extend my apologies to you and Draco for all you have experienced. No one deserves the horrors you and your son have endured and I promise I will do all I can to assure your safety from Lucius. </p>
<p>Last but not least please do not turn yourself into an informant. I have all the information I need coming from within his circle, it would serve niether of us for you to put yourself at risk in anyway. Please just keep your head down and play your part for now. I know it is uncomfortable but trust me, as someone who has had to play the part for my life I sympathise greatly but we must all sacrifice something if we are to come out of this on top. Just stick to the shadows. You're safer in the dark. As is Draco. All I ask is that when the final battle arrives you come to me when I call and trust that my side will do you no harm, standing behind me will ensure your safety within our ranks. We will tackle your future when this is all over. Just hang tight. </p>
<p>As for Draco, he has requested that I let him help and as I know your son I have agreed to let him. I have tasked him with utilising his status as Slytherins Prince (yes he is actually referred to among the students as such) to subtly seek out all Slytherins who have been put in the same or similar positions as you and your son has that he believes may be looking for a way out. He is to, after getting them to take the unbreakable vow to ensure his own safety, extend my invitation without naming me, inviting them to follow him when the time comes. If you feel you must do something then speak to him about the specifics, it may be wise of you to also do as he is doing and seek those in similar predicaments. I can assure you that all that have been forced into a life of servitude at the Dark Lords hands will be pardoned if they follow you and your son when I call.</p>
<p>Now I have taken up entirely too much of your time in this letter so I will go for now. Please do as I have asked and destroy this. I give you my word that I will protect you and Draco, along with all that follow you. Please be safe. </p>
<p>Sincerely </p>
<p>Hermione Granger. </p>
<p>~~ </p>
<p>She watched as she flicked her wand at the letter, setting it alight, burning any evidence that the girl or Narcissa had an agreement. She allowed a small smile to grace her lips at the thought of her. Yes she may not understand why the girl was willing to help or why Narcissa thought she could trust the girl but she knew that she did and for the first time since she was a 17 year old Hogwarts graduate Narcissa Malfoy dared to hope.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Busted by Delores and Payback for Grandmama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be prepared for a little heartbreak in this chapter. Nothing too drastic so don't worry but I'll admit I cried writing it. 🙃 </p>
<p>I hope you all enjoy. </p>
<p>Nell xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ruddy..... Ruddy there you are!" Bella exclaimed as she finally found her husband in what was meant to be their daughters bedroom. </p>
<p>It had taken her close to an hour to track down her husband, she had apparated all over looking for him before realising that if he was not amongst the dark lords ranks he would have come to the one place they both still felt connected to their missing child. Although they both had agreed that giving Hermione up was the best chance at protecting her it did not mean that Bella and Rudulphus did not feel her absence every day. It was a massive gaping hole in both their hearts and they knew it would not heal until the day they had their little girl back in their arms. </p>
<p>"Bella.." he whispered from where he sat on the bed they had picked out for her when they first got out of Azkaban. </p>
<p>"I saw her today Ruddy, I saw her" she whispered back as she moved to his side. Hugging him tightly. </p>
<p>"You saw her!!" His eyes lit up, there was only one person in the world that would have his wife so excited to see. </p>
<p>Bella nodded her head vigorously. A beaming smile over her face. </p>
<p>"Well tell me Bella, what's she like? Is she happy? Is she safe? Please you have to tell me" he said in excitement. </p>
<p>"Merlin Rud she's everything. She's beautiful, she's powerful. She's kind and smart and has a whole following around her and the best thing Rud? She's bonded, she's done everything I asked of her in the letter. She's obviously found Andromeda, she's found her veela and the three of them, Mia, Dora and the Veela Fleur they've bonded!! Oh Rud they're gorgeous together" Bella cried out. Tears of happiness running down her face. </p>
<p>"She is Hermione Granger Rud, best friend to Harry Potter. Her and her mates are so powerful, I could feel the power rolling through her magic. I think she has a plan. I dont think she's just letting things play out. She seems to have a firm holding over the entirety of the Hogwarts students. There was at least one person from every house following her today, all older students. They all seemed close. She was laughing, having a good time. She even took our Nephew down a peg or two infront of the entirety of the hogshead. I managed to use mindlink to talk to her from a distance. Just to warn her that while we are under cover she won't like who we have to be and she reassured me she knew. That it was going to be okay and I believe her Rud, I believe her. Our baby is coming home!!" She broke of sobbing, burying herself against her husbands chest as he held her tightly. </p>
<p>"I miss her Bella, I cant wait for this war to be over, so we can bring our baby home once and for all" he whispered softly as he kissed the top of her hair soothingly. </p>
<p>"I miss her too Rud" Bella whispered, so softly he almost missed it. He held her tighter. Both taking comfort in the other as they cried together, rocking gently as they both thought about the future and the day they would once again bring Hermione Andromeda Narcissa Black - Lestrange home. </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Hermione sat on the sofa in her grandmama's chambers sipping her tea. She pulled out the note Malfoy had given her in hogshead today, intent on reading it before her mates, aunt Andy and her grandmama got back from the order meeting they were attending tonight. </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Ms Granger,</p>
<p>While I do not know why and will not dig for the time being as to the reason I would like to express my gratitude to you for what you are doing for my family. </p>
<p>After all you and your friends have been through in the past caused by the actions of my family I would not have blamed you if you had simply refused to help. Regardless it is appreciated. I will do what you have suggested and speak to my son. While it may be wise for me to remain impassive and not give away my switched alliance I feel i can most definitely be of some use. </p>
<p>If you can I ask that you look out for my sister Andromeda. I have no doubt she runs around in your circle as I have seen you with my niece Nymphadora. We may not speak but I still care for my sister greatly and do not wish to see her or Nymphadora harmed in any way. </p>
<p>Stay safe. </p>
<p>Narcissa Malfoy</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Hermione smiled softly at the note in her hand, although brief Hermione couldn't help but be thankful to have this small piece of her aunt. The delicately scrolled cursive, written by her youngest Aunt was something she knew she would cherish. It showed her that despite the separation, the years of absence from her life her aunt still cared deeply for her family and it reaffirmed to the brunette that although she could not be honest with Narcissa she still had done the best thing for her and for their family. </p>
<p>"Whats that you've got their little witch?" Came her grandmama's voice from behind her. Signalling that they had returned from their order meeting.</p>
<p>Hermione stood and pulled Minerva into a warm hug, pecking her cheek before doing the same with her aunt. "Its a note from Aunt Cissa, here aunt meda i think you should read it first" the young brunette said softly as she pressed it into her aunts hand. </p>
<p>"Oh my!!" Andy exclaimed quietly as she smiled brightly at Hermione before passing the note to Minerva. </p>
<p>"You must have made quite the impression on Cissy, she sounds entirely too polite and honest. You have inadvertently made her like you and that my girl is an impressive feat to accomplish" her aunt laughed happily as she pulled Hermione into her arms and twirled around in a circle with her. </p>
<p>"You'll make me dizzy Auntie please stop" she giggled as she tried to spin out of the way. </p>
<p>Andromeda bringing them to a stop, simply pulled Hermione down onto the sofa with her, placing her niece on her knee as she cuddled into her from behind. "Can you just sit with me little love, ive had an entirely long and stressful day and just need to feel close to my niece" Andromeda whispered, sighing in relief when Hermione simply lent back against her aunt and settled comfortably on her lap. </p>
<p>"Where are the girls?" Hermione questioned, she had noticed that they had not come back with the two older witches. </p>
<p>"They were called away on their first mission Mia, it's why your aunt has turned a little clingy. You're the only one out of the three of you she can hold close right now" Minerva explained gently, offering a sympathetic smile to the two brunettes on her sofa. </p>
<p>"Okay" Hermione whispered as she paled and burried herself closer to her aunt suddenly needing the physical reassurance as much as her aunt did. </p>
<p>"Now tell us what happened in Hogsmead, a certain duo could not stop bragging to the order tonight about how they witnessed you take down Draco Malfoy as if you handed the 'arses' to arrogant wizards all day long every day" Minerva prompted hoping to distract her granddaughter, if only temporarily from her mates absences. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>The folllowing few weeks after her first Hogsmead trip passed quietly. The students falling into an easy rhythm of classes, eating, resting and training. Hermione and the founders of Blackbirds Army worked the other students hard teaching them curses, shields and even some useful healing spells. </p>
<p>At least once a week Minerva would sneak Andromeda, Nymohadora and Fleur into the castle and up to the room of requirement to help Hermione train up the rest of the school. These sessions were enjoyed most by all because it allowed them to see the more playful side of their leading lady. Hermione relaxed tenfold in the presence of her mates and aunt and often engaged the entire Army in fun duels to build their stamina. </p>
<p>However this all came to a grinding hault one evening (luckily it was not an evening her mates and aunt were present) when Minerva could not lead Umbridge away from her hunt. The toad faced nuisance had grown tired of always failing to catch Hermione and her friends in the act of whatever it was they were up to and this unfortunately had led to her upping the pressure on her group if Slytherin puppets to find the young gryffindor and her friends. </p>
<p>Even with the little warning they recieved Hermione managed to get the majority of Blackbirds army out of the RoR unseen but doing so meant that she left herself, Harry, Neville and Ginny to get caught by the awful woman. </p>
<p>Being dragged up to Dumbledore's office by a greasy handed Slytherin was entirely uncomfortable for the youngsters, however Hermione felt quite lucky that it was Draco that took a hold of her. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry Granger, I couldnt lead her away this time" he had whispered too her apologetically and somewhat fearfully. She could tell he was scared that she would withdraw her help as a result. </p>
<p>"Its alright I promise Draco" she had whispered back and let him lead her up to the headmasters office. </p>
<p>Having Dumbledore take the fall for their unauthorised club was a surprise but the cheeky wink and the playful twinkle in his eyes let Hermione know that Albus knew exactly what they had been doing and was all too willing to take the rap for it. </p>
<p>Seeing him escape the castle hanging onto a bird (even if that bird was a Pheonix) was entirely comical. </p>
<p>Seeing as the students could not be punished for working under the direct orders of the headmaster Umbridge reluctantly let them go, warning them that should they continue they would find themselves punished, imprisoned or even expelled (which was a worse fate in Hermione's eyes). </p>
<p>Just as they left the headmasters office Hermione lent in to whisper in Harry's ear "Grandmama's chamber in 20 mins, gather the Royal court, except Slytherin". Harry nodded in agreement before splitting away from his best friend as he went to do as asked. </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Minerva was shocked when Hermione had explained what had just happened. She was saddend to hear that her eldest friend had fled the castle but was relieved that his actions had protected her Gramddaughter from the clutches of Umbridge. That pink toad of a woman was becoming entirely too much of a problem amd Minerva was becoming more and more enraged each time she heard her girl tell another tale of how Umbridge had punished her classmates and her over the year. </p>
<p>"You need to remain under her radar from now on love, I cannot stand to watch what she is fling to this school" Minerva whispered as she held her grandchild close. </p>
<p>"I dont think I can remain under her radar even if I do follow every one of her ridiculous rules to the t grandmama, she despises me. I've lost count of how many times she's called me a mudblood. She has a vendetta against muggle-borns" Hermione explained as she hugged Minerva just as tightly. </p>
<p>"But I promise I'll do my best to go unnoticed" she said, smiling up at the older witch reassuringly. </p>
<p>The knock at the door brought the two witches out of their moment of closeness as Hermione moved to let Blackbird in. </p>
<p>"Hermione we came as soon as Harry filled us in" Cedric said as he pulled her into a hug. </p>
<p>"It's alright the plan was to ensure the majority got away and they did. Come take a seat everyone, we best make this quick lest Toad and co come snooping" Hermione said as her friends laughed at her ability to continually come up with more and more insults for Umbridge. </p>
<p>"I assume you have a plan?" Neville asked as all five of her friends got themselves comfortable on the sofa and seats of her grandmothers living quarters. </p>
<p>"I sure do" she smiled. "We cannot continue training as a large group, she will have us being monitored. So we resort to plan B, each of you will teach your houses in the dormitories for an hour each night after curfew. Cedric, Luna, I will come help you. I'm exceptionally good at sneaking around after curfew on my own. I will switch witch of you I help each day so you aren't always on your own" she explained, her voice as confident as always. </p>
<p>"Yes Hermione, I knew you wouldn't let Toadface stop us" Ginny answered, amusement clear in her tone. </p>
<p>"You're brilliant Mione" Neville agreed, beaming at his friend. </p>
<p>"We need to keep it on the down low though. Ensure your houses know the same rules still apply. It is not spoken of outside of their dorms." </p>
<p>The brunette smiled to herself as she watched her friends leave a short while later. Umbridge may be trying her damn hardest to control them but they would not just simply lie down and let her or the ministry take away their freewill to choose their own path. </p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>The next month flew by for Hermione and she hadn't heard a word from her mother since that day in hogsmead (not that she really expected she would). Between Blackbirds Army training secretly in their dormatries, keeping up with her course work, avoiding Umbridge and her merry little band of Slytherins and still finding as much time as possible to spend time with her friends and family she barely had a chance to register the month of March arriving, with it the start of her O.W.L.S exams. </p>
<p>Hermione knew she would do well, she was more magically advanced than the entire school after all but she still worried over them. It wouldn't do to get a perfect score in every exam. That would draw too much attention to herself so as she sat here in her divination exam she found herself stressing over what questions were most logical for her to get wrong. </p>
<p>Sure she hated the subject, felt it pointless but she still had a firm grasp on the magic and theories behind it. In a world where her whole life had been uprooted by a prophecy it would do her no good to disregard it. </p>
<p>Just as she was filling in the last question on the parchment a sudden commotion from her peers drew her out of her own mind and her gaze went towards the window where her class mates were pointing and screaming in alarm. </p>
<p>She didnt know if it was a result of instinct or a result of all her raining but Hermione found herself infront of the window in seconds and the scene before her froze her heart. </p>
<p>There in the grounds was Umbridge and four aurors all pointing their wands at Hagrid. He looked somewhat terrified but what really scared her was the furiously terrified look on her grandmamas face as the older witch rushed towards Hagrids aid. Hermione found herself running from the room without much further thought. </p>
<p>Calling a quick "Harry its Grandmama and Hagrid" over her shoulder. The panic in her voice enough to elert Harry, Neville and a few other members of Blackbirds army to the danger their favourite professors were in. Without discussion they took off after their Lady, intent on helping her defend the people they loved. </p>
<p>Hermione arrived on the grounds just as umbridge and the aurors all cast a stunner at her grandmother and the older witch fell to her knees. </p>
<p>"STOP!!!!" Hermione screamed as she found herself hurtling towards the chaos. <br/>Umbridge in alarm aimed her wand at the young brunette and was slightly terrified when she saw the large group of students following. Before the toad of a woman could do much damage all the students bad surrounded Hagrid, Hermione and Minerva. Protecting the back of a sobbing Hermione as she knelt over her grandmama's unconscious body. </p>
<p>Casting a wordless patronus Hermione called for Madame Pomfrey to come help as soon as she could and the young teen refocused on her grandmother. Casting various healing charms Hermione worked quickly to stop the internal bleeding she knew would have occurred as a result of being hit by so many stunners at once. She could vaguely hear Harry speaking in the background, yelling at umbridge for her complete recklessness, while the rest of the present members of Blackbird stood furiously around her firmly shielding their leader and her Grandmother. </p>
<p>She sat back on her heals and fished out a pain potion, a blood replenishing potion and a dreamless sleep potion and helped the still unconscious witch swallow them, knowing fine well that the only thing left was to ensure her Grandmama slept amd rested as much as possible. </p>
<p>"Out of the way and let the aurors take her away" screamed Umbridge causing Hermione to spin and lock her gaze upon the pink clad woman. </p>
<p>"No the aurors will not deal with her, she did nothing wrong, she did not attack nor cast a single spell, if anyone attack it was you and those aurors. No one will touch her until Poppy gets here. She needs rest and a hospital" Hermione said, voice loud, clear, confident but everyone heard the clear fury in her voice. It was present enough that Umbridge seemed to back down a little, fearful of what may happen if she provided the little witch any further. </p>
<p>"Ms Granger is right she needs a hospital." Madame Pomfrey called as she finally arrived, Madame Hooch and professor Flitwick following behind. </p>
<p>"Stand down" Hermione said quietly, so as not to draw the attention of Umbridge, releasing Blackbird from their self imposed security detail. </p>
<p>"Hermione update me please little witch" Pomfrey said as she knelt by Hermione's side and ran her own diagnostic spells. </p>
<p>"Multiple stunners recoeved to the middle of her chest and neck at the same time. There was internal bleeding, blood loss and extreme fatigue to the muscles around her chest. I've healed the internal bleeding, stopped the blood loss. Administered a blood replenishing, dreamless sleep and pain potion, masaged down her throat." Hermione said clearly, her voice void of emotion as she tried not to fall apart again seeing her grandmama in such a state. </p>
<p>"You've done a marvelous job, she'll be fine, back to full health in a few weeks. I can only congratulate and thank you Hermione if you hadn't have reacted so fast she wouldn't have made it." Pomfrey said gently as she clasped the little witch who had come to mean so much to the entire school on the shoulder in sympathy. Pomfrey believed that Hermione had been through entirely too much in her young life already and couldn't imagine the turmoil she was facing right now knowing her Grandmama could have died. Minerva may not be the little girls blood but Pomfrey had seen the love and adoration the two witches held for one another and knew one would be lost without the other. </p>
<p>"Okay love lets get your grandmama up to the castle and you can sit with her a while okay?" The healer said as she motioned for Harry and Neville to help Hermione to her feet. The young witch appeared to be entering a state of shock now that she knew Minerva was going to be okay. </p>
<p>----<br/>Once Minerva was situated as comfortably as possible in the most private area of the castles hospital ward Hermione waisted no time in crawling into the bed beside her. It broke Poppy, Harry and Neville's heart to see the silent tears that began streaming down the usually so lively and bubbly little witches face as she curled her body tightly against her grandmother. Burying her face against the older witches neck and clinging to her as she completely zoned out of all that was going on around her. </p>
<p>"I think we need to find a way of getting a hold of Andromeda Tonks Madame Pomfrey" Neville said unable to watch his bestfriends pain. </p>
<p>"Why Andromeda?" Pomfrey questioned curiously. </p>
<p>"As far as I am aware, Professor McGonagall and Hermione have spent a lot of time with the Tonks family. They offered to aid Hermione through her parents trial and they've grown close." Harry lied smoothly, fully aware that he couldn't reveal the truth yet knowing his bestfriend needed her aunt. "Right now I think Mrs Tonks will be the only one able to settle Hermione in the slightest" </p>
<p>"Very well, use the floo in my office to call her" Poppy granted. She didnt know the Tonks family were so close to Minerva but if their presence would give Minerva's grandchild some comfort she was all for it. </p>
<p>"No need Madame Pomfrey" called a voice from behind the observers. </p>
<p>"A young Ms Lovegood sent me an owl, detailing what happened and insisting that my presence was required here immediately. Now I can see why. If you don't mind stepping out and giving me some privacy with the little witch" Andromeda Tonks commanded as she strode past Pomfrey, Harry and Neville. </p>
<p>"Of course Madame Tonks ill be in my office if you require anything" pomfrey said, nodding her head respectively at the powerful witch infront of her. It was rather startling to see one of the Black sisters exercise themselves the way Andromeda had just done but she could see the urge to protect and defend gleaming in the brunettes eyes and was not about to give the witch any reason to see her as a threat. </p>
<p>"Oh and another thing Umbridge does not set foot in this hospital or you'll be dealing with me" Andromeda's voice was dripping with barely concealed threat as she watched Pomfrey and the two teen boys retreat from the room. </p>
<p>She had been furious when the lovegood girl had owled her explaining what had happened and her heart broke when she saw her little niece lying beside her grandmother looking so broken. </p>
<p>Andromeda wasted no time in picking the brunette up and sitting with her in the seat by Minerva's bed. </p>
<p>"It's alright baby, Auntie's got you, ive got you" she shushed gently as she rocked the little witch in a similar manner as you would an infant. Recognising that right now Hermione felt entirely lost without her grandmama. </p>
<p>"They hurt her" Hermione whispered, "she didnt do anything bad auntie, they hurt her for protecting Hagrid" the young brunette sobbed, clinging tightly to her aunts shirt, head birried against her aunts front as she felt soothing fingers run through her hair and the grip of the arm that held her to her aunt tightly. </p>
<p>"I know baby, they were wrong to hurt her, but you saved her, you saved her and she's going to be alright." Andromeda reassured feeling rather inept as she didnt know how to make anything better. </p>
<p>"What do you need Hermione?" Andromeda whispered as her niece continued to sob uncontrollably. </p>
<p>"I..I just need you to hold me" Hermione ground out as she clung tighter as if she was trying to merge herself with her aunt. </p>
<p>"Okay, I've got you baby, just breath"</p>
<p>Hours later Andromeda was woken with a gently kiss placed on each of her cheeks. She looked up to find Fleur and Dora looking down at her with a smile but clear concern in their eyes. </p>
<p>"How's grandmama?" Dora whispered as she looked Minerva over quickly. </p>
<p>"She's alright, she will be out of it for a few weeks but thanks to Hermione's quick reflexes she will live. Luna said Hermione heeled her as soon as she saw her grandmotger drop" Andromeda explained quietly trying her best to ensure she didn't wake her niece who had cried herself to sleep in Andromeda's arms and still clung to the older brunette tightly. </p>
<p>"How's Mia?" Fleur asked as she came to stand beside her mother in law. </p>
<p>"She's exhausted, pomfrey said she went into shock as soon as she heard Minerva would be fine. Little hero made sure she held out long enough to ensure her grandmamas safely before having to the panic. She sobbed herself to sleep. Took hours to settle her. But she's finally peaceful and I haven't wanted to disrupt that by moving her" Andromeda explained as she gazed lovingly down at her nieces peaceful face. </p>
<p>"She looks so much like Bella like this, it makes my heart ache" She whispered placing a gentle kiss on Hermione's forehead. </p>
<p>"I am glad zey are alright" fleur smiled softly, placing her hand on Andromedas shoulder. Sensing the older witches upset. She transfigured two extra seats and summoned a blanket from one of the beds to wrap around Hermione and Andromeda. </p>
<p>"The ministry are up in the air about it all. The aurors have been charged and fired for the unlawful attach on a prestigious figure of the community and they're debating pulling Umbrige out of Hogwarts. They've got word about everything she's been doing to the kids but they don't want to remove her unless they have no choice." Dora said as she settled on the chair next to her mother and soul mates. </p>
<p>"Harry said that if Minerva hadn't been so critical he fully believes Hermione would have gone for Umbrige for even daring to think about harming her grandmother." Andromeda chuckled quietly. </p>
<p>"She is fierce zat iz true, she does not even like eet when someone looks at Dora or I" Fleur laughed, Dora joining in as they both recalled several instances that Hermione had got quite upset at men eying them when they had been out. </p>
<p>"It doesn't surprise me, Bella is just as bad. Be thankful she wasn't around when you three were merely courting she would have given you hell for the amount of times we interrupted your slow corruption of her baby girl" Andromeda laughed tenderly as she allowed herself to smile with her daughter and daughter in law. </p>
<p>"We have all that to look forward too" Dora agreed. </p>
<p>The three spent the rest of the night watching over their little witch and grandmother. Refusing to allow any more harm to come to them for as long as they could help it. </p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>Three days later Hermione was finally convinced to go back to class and leave the hospital wing. She had point blank refused the first few days. She had sat by her grandmothers bed, studying for her final exam. Guarding her Grandmama and taking comfort in the presence of her aunt and soulmates. </p>
<p>It took Andromeda sending Fleur and Dora away then threatening Hermione that she would punish her for her cheek to get her to agree to leave amd return to her classes. She may never have suffered a punishment at her aunts hand before but she knew enough from Dora to know that she did NOT want to risk a punishment at the hands of her aunt. Dora had cringed as she informed Fleur and Hermione that after one particular punishment she hadn't been able to sit for three days. So the brunette being the smart little witch she was had backed down because thanks Aunt Andy but no thanks. </p>
<p>Returning to classes hadn't been all that difficult. All faculty had known exactly where Hermione had been holding out the past few days and completely understood the brunettes need to be beside her grandmama. Even Snape had been rather understanding. In a rare moment of humanity from the dark man he had offered his sympathies and told the little witch if she needed anything she could come to him. She had a sneaking suspicion that this man was also one of Dumbledore's spies among the dark lords ranks but only time would tell. </p>
<p>It wasn't until she reached her final class - defence against the dark arts - that things got a little difficult. Umbridge was in a foul mood and as soon as Hermione had entered the classroom she had felt the evil womans glare on her. </p>
<p>"Ah Ms Granger, finished skiving have we?" She had snided, lips pulled back in a cruel smirk. </p>
<p>"If sitting beside my unconscious Grandmother who you attacked illegally counts as skiving then sure" Hermione retorted icily. All to aware of the shocked and horrified looks that passed her classmates faces. Whether it was because they hadn't known what had happened to Professor McGonagall or whether they were scared for Hermione's safety after her lip she didnt know, nor could she find it within herself to care. </p>
<p>"I would watch your tone Ms Granger, unless you want to find yourself sitting in detention for the remainder of the year" the pink clad witch spat before she turned her attention to the lesson. </p>
<p>Hermione sat seething as she tried to refrain from hexing the nasty woman. She had never been so furious, never hated anyone as much as she did Delores Umbridge. </p>
<p>---- </p>
<p>The following day saw Hermione and the entirety of her oeer group filing into the great hall to sit their final exam of the year. Defence against the Dark Arts. Hermione and the rest of Blackbird were thankfully more than prepared for the exam thanks to the training they had recieved and the members of Blackbirds army were silently more than grateful to Hermione and the others for having the initiative to start up Blackbirds Army. They knew without it they would have failed drastically. </p>
<p>Just as the exam was drawing to a close the entire hall was startled by a loud bang right outside the hall doors. The students looking on curiously as the banging continued and Umbridge marched furiously towards the doors to scold and punish whoever was making such a rachet. </p>
<p>No one could contain their laughter when moments later she came racing back in screaming. A firework dragon chasing closely behind, followed by Fred and George Weasley who flew around the hall laughing giddily on broomsticks. Hermione allowed herself to be swept up by the crowed as they rushed to follow Umbridge and the Weasley twins out of the room and into the school courtyard. </p>
<p>She only felt a slight twinge of annoyance for having to leave her un finished exam behind. </p>
<p>"No way is that the weasleys" </p>
<p>"They've got more guts than brains"</p>
<p>Various voices called in admiration as the students cheered and laughed at Umbridges indignant sqwaking as she was chased in a circle by various animal fireworks. </p>
<p>The brunette witch was mesmerised as the fireworks suddenly shot upwards, exploding into four separate animals in house colours. There was a green snake, a yellow badger, a blue raven and a red lion. She cheered alongside her friends as the animals swirled beautifully together before forming the hogwarts loco right in the centre of the courtyard. </p>
<p>"For McGonagall" the twins shouted. </p>
<p>"For McGonagall" the crowd screamed back and Hermione felt herself beam with pride and warmth at this innocent protest of what had happened to her grandmother. She would have to remember to thank Fred and George later. </p>
<p>It was just as this thought crossed her mind that she noticed Harry clutch his head and begin to fall. She rushed to his side instantly. </p>
<p>"Harry, Harry whats wrong" she called as she guided him with Neville's help to sit down on the nearest steps. </p>
<p>"What is it Harry" Ginny called as she, Luna and Cedric joined them. </p>
<p>"Sirius, voldemort has sirius" Harry called in a panic. His terrified eyes wide open as he looked at Hermione for help. </p>
<p>"Tell us what you saw Harry, where was he?" </p>
<p>"The ministry, the orbs and Voldemort was standing over him torturing him" he explained his eyes pleading for Hermione to understand. </p>
<p>"Okay take a breath, it could be a trap Harry, we already have the prophecy but he doesn't know that. He could be luring us in" Hermione explained gently. </p>
<p>"We have to find out Mione, I cant, I cant lose him" Harry whispered, a tear escaping his eye. </p>
<p>"Youre right, we can floo call Grimmauld place and check if he's there. If he isn't we notify the order and go get him out okay?" Hermione instructed, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. </p>
<p>"Umbridge has control of the floos, even your grandmothers." Neville added. </p>
<p>"Umbridge is busy, we use the one in her room. Luna, Ginny, Neville keep watch. Cedric with me and Harry" she said as she began to pull them towards the headmistress's office. </p>
<p>Once they got their Harry wasted no time in placing the floo call and sticking his head through the fire, calling desperately for Sirius. </p>
<p>After a few moments he pulled himself back, face looking ashen as he turned to face Hermione and Cedric. </p>
<p>"His elf, Kreecher said he wasn't in and wouldn't tell me where he would be, said the bloodtraitor wouldn't be back" he whispered as he began to make his way towards the door. </p>
<p>"And just what do we have here" called the very unwelcome dulcet tones of Umbridge as she burst into the room, followed by Draco and the Slytherins, Luna, Neville and Ginny clutched between them. </p>
<p>"Get their wands" umbridge shouted, motioning to draco, Crabbe and Goyle. The three Slytherins did as asked and Draco grabbed hold of Hermione and her wand. Crabbe held onto Cedric and Goole grabbed a hold of Harry. </p>
<p>"Someone send for Snape, these filth were up to something and I want to know what" she declared, Pansy Parkinson nodded her head and rushed of to do as she was bid. </p>
<p>Hermione inwardly groaned, they didn't have time for this. </p>
<p>"Who were you trying to contact. It was Dumbledore wasn't it, Wasnt it. ANSWER ME!" the toad screeched. Swivling madly to glare at each member of Blackbird in turn. </p>
<p>Hermione took the distraction to lean herself into draco, moving her mouth as close to his ear as possible. </p>
<p>"I am going to distract her and lead her out of here. I need you to let the others go. It is serious, someone is in danger and if we do not get out of here they're going to die" she whispered. So low that Draco had to strain close to hear her. She felt him losen his grip on her and whisper a quiet "understood" as she returned her focus onto the happenings in the room. </p>
<p>Snape had arrived and looked a little perturbed to find Hermione and her friends being man handled but Hermione knew thats because she was watching him closely that she had seen the emotion before he put on his usual bored look of indifference. </p>
<p>"I need a vial of Verituserum Snape, this boy and his friends were caught red handed trying to contact someone through the floo and I intend to find out who" Umbridge explained haughtily. The picture of utter self importance. </p>
<p>"I am afraid I do not have any left Headmistress. You used the last vial last week questioning Potter. I am making more but it will take to the end of the month" he replied coldly as he turned to leave. </p>
<p>Harry in a moment of panic began shouting after him. "Padfoot, he has Padfoot in the room where its hidden" he called desperately hoping Snape would understand what he meant. Snape paused momentarily to look back. </p>
<p>"What is he going on about Severus" Umbridge questioned icily. </p>
<p>"I have no idea, if I wanted to speak to a bumbling buffoon I could easily remedy a potion for that Potter" he snarked before leaving the room in a flury of black robes. </p>
<p>"Fine" Umbridge snarled in disgust as she rounded on Harry. "If i can't use a potion I just have to find a more creative way to extract the answers from you Potter. Yes, it is a dire situation, im sure the minister.. yes what he doesn't know won't hurt him" she called cheerfully before her gaze hardened and her body went rigid. </p>
<p>"CRUC...." She began. </p>
<p>"Wait, wait we have to tell her Harry" Hermione called. Bringing her hands to her face to convey the image of her crying. </p>
<p>"Yes yes what is it dear girl tell me" Umbridge called gleefully. Clearly amused that she had upset the mudblood. </p>
<p>"Its a weapon" she sobbed. "We were making a weapon, Dumbledore showed us how, told us to let him now when it was finished. We were trying to let him know we had done what he asked" she cried pitifully, shaking her shoulders in a fake display of helplessness. </p>
<p>A display that Umbridge lapped right up. </p>
<p>"A weapon, where?" She asked, grasping Hermione's chin tightly. </p>
<p>"The..the forest" Hermione swallowed. A plan forming in her head as she spoke. </p>
<p>"You'll take me to this weapon. Potter too seeing as you two seem to be the ring leaders. The rest of you keep the other filth here, ill deal with them when I get back" Umbridge explained as she began marching Hermione and Harry out towards the forest. </p>
<p>As they reached the edges of the forest Umbridge released the two youngsters, demanding that they lead her to this weapon. </p>
<p>"Shouldn't we have the wand then? Just incase we need to protect ourselves" Harry had asked, which only resulted in a scoff from the pink clad woman as she shoved them forward. </p>
<p>Hermione took charge, leading them further and further into the forest in the direction she knew the Centaurs inhabited. Deliberately making as much noise as possible as she went. Harry knowing that Hermione was being deliberately louder than she needed to be joined in. Making as much noise as possible figuring that Hermione wanted to draw attention to the small group. </p>
<p>When the ground started shaking slightly with the sound of approaching hoofs Hermione smirked at Harry confirming for the green eyed boy that he was correct in assuming she had a plan. </p>
<p>She pulled Harry down beside her as she sunk to her knees. </p>
<p>"Keep your head down" she hissed at him. </p>
<p>"Whats going to happen?" he quiried as he followed her instruction. </p>
<p>"We are going to ask them for help in getting away from Unbridge" </p>
<p>The pair could hear Umbridge shouting insults at the centaurs around them. Her loud scream indicating that she had been caught by one of them. </p>
<p>"Young ones, why do you kneel on the ground while your professor struggles" a deep masculine voice asked. </p>
<p>"Sir if you would, may I stand and address you?" Hermione called politely. </p>
<p>"You may young witch, state your name" he said as Hermione got to her feet. She glanced over at umbridge and noted that despite her struggling, trying to free herself from the centaurs clutches behind her she was listening intently to Hermione. Noting this she cast a quick mufliato charm, wandlessly and wordlessly around Umbridge ensuring she couldn't hear. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry for having to use my magic, you see it's important that my.true identity is not known to those I do not trust explicitly with my life." She explained as she finally made eye contact with who she was assuming was their leader. </p>
<p>"And you trust us to hear this name?" He asked sceptically but Hermione could hear the slight pitch of hope and curiosity to his tone. </p>
<p>"I do sir, you have given me no reason to distrust you and my grandmama always says that centaurs are one of the most intelligent creatures alive and I trust her judgement." Hermione explained. </p>
<p>"Very well, your name young one?" He asked. </p>
<p>"My full name is Hermione Andromeda Narcissa Black-Lestrange only child of Bellatrix Black and Rudulphus Lestrange Sir but for my own protection I go by Hermione Granger and am believed to be a muggle-born. Very few know my true identity and it must remain that way while the darkness lingers" she said confidently. Bowing deeply in respect. </p>
<p>"You have no reason to bow child born to the eldest star, we are honoured to meet you finally. Our LADY OF LIGHT". He called, raising his voice to ensure his herd caught his words as he declared her prophesied identity. He bowed deeply, the other centaurs bowing alongside him. </p>
<p>"Please" she called gently. "You have no reason to bow, I would never ask that of you" she said, her voice quiet. </p>
<p>"And that my Lady is why people will bow willingly. Your heart is so pure that you will grow commanding respect by all and it will be willingly given young one, do not doubt your future or your path. You are doing your family and our world proud" he told her sweetly as he walked closer. </p>
<p>"Please tell your young friend he can rise" he said gently. </p>
<p>"Harry" Hermione called quietly as she offered her bestfriend her hand. </p>
<p>"Now why is it you are in the forest with that god awful woman?" He asked them both. </p>
<p>"Someone we care about is in danger and we needed to contact them. She caught us trying to use the floo network and decided she would torture Harry if we didn't tell her who we were trying to contact. You see she's really not a nice person. She attacks muggleborn amd half blood students daily and has attacked my grandmama who is a professor as well. She ran out headmaster out of the school amd tried to throw our divination professor out as well so when she threatened to harm Harry I made up a story to lead her out here hoping I could figure out how to ditch her and make it back so we can go help the person who is in danger." Hermione explained as Harry nodded along in agreement. The worry evident in his eyes. </p>
<p>"Your grandmama is McGonagall yes?" He asked for confirmation. </p>
<p>"Yes she is my bond-grandmother sir, she's still in the hospital amd hasn't woken up since the attack. I had to heal her and if I had been any slower she would have died" replied the brunette as she felt her heart clench in worry again as she remembered how her grandmother had looked lying bleeding in the grass. </p>
<p>"We will deal with this woman for you. Rest assured she will pay for her crimes. She must also answer for her crimes against my own. Go ahead and leave here. I wish you luck and will see you again my Lady" he bowed again as he turned and signalled for his people to follow. </p>
<p>Hermione and Harry wasted no time in following his lead as they too turned and fled back towards the castle. </p>
<p>"You're bloody brilliant Hermione" Harry called proudly as they reached the forest edge. </p>
<p>"Mione" </p>
<p>"Harry" </p>
<p>They heard as they brome free of the tree line. Relieved to see her friends had all escaped the Slytherins she moved quickly towards them. </p>
<p>"How did you all escape?" Harry asked in confusing spotting Luna, Neville, Cedric and Ginny standing waiting on them on the path with their wands. </p>
<p>"Draco convinced the others that he Crabbe and Goyle were enough to keep us there. When they left he distracted the other two boys long enough for us to get our wands and knock them out. We grabbed your wands too" Ginny said proudly as she pulled out the wands. </p>
<p>"Okay how are we going to get to the ministry?" Hermione queried. </p>
<p>"We fly of course" Luna said happily as she pointed to nothing at all. </p>
<p>"The abraxans Luna you're genious" Harry said as he moved forward. </p>
<p>"Okay guys you gotta remember that you two are the only ones that can see them, you'll have to help us get on one" Neville said nervously. </p>
<p>"Of course" Luna chirped as she took his hand and guided him. </p>
<p>Hermione smiled. They may not know what they were about to face but she was sure of one thing, at least now she knew Delores Umbridge would be made to pay for ever harming her Grandmama and every other student in this school. </p>
<p>Payback is a witch or in this case a payback is a centaur she thought before she pulled her mind back into focus and moved towards her friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thats another chapter wrapped for you, next time our youngsters storm the ministry and Hermione and Bellatrix come face to face..... </p>
<p>Thank you all so much for the reviews. You guys rock 💙</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Face to face at last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've released this chapter a little early as a thanks to Tigerworld for their continuous support, encouragement and enthusiasm for my fics. I am so entirely humbled by your consistent engagement. I hope this chapter is an appropriate thank you to you for being so great ❤ </p>
<p>Nell xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the six students landed silently outside of the ministry Hermione felt a strange sense of anticipation twisting her stomach. She did not understand it in the slightest but she drew a breath and forced herself to focus on the task at hand, forcing all other thoughts from her mind and swallowed her discomfort. </p>
<p>"Okay so here's the plan" she whispered as she gestured for everyone to huddle in closer. </p>
<p>"We go in, as silently as possible. Harry you go straight for the fake prophecy. It'll draw his little minions out. The rest of us stick close be ready. If it is a trap we distract and run. Stick in pairs. Neville Luna stay together no matter what. Ginny, Cedric stay together. Harry you stick by my side. If at any point you feel like we are over run, call out the word polo, I can signal Fleur and Dora through my charms. The order should be on their way anyway. Our job is to hold the death eaters of long enough for the order to get there. If they get close to the prophecy break it. We aim to demobilise not to kill. So stick to milder hexes but you will need full strength shields. Stay alert and stay together are we clear?" She whispered gazing at each of them in turn as they nodded in response. </p>
<p>"Together?" She asked quietly and smiled when their answer was instant. </p>
<p>"Always" </p>
<p>----<br/>As they entered the lower levels of the ministry it was earily quiet. Their wasn't a single person walking around and it only confirmed Hermione's suspicions that it was all a trap. </p>
<p>"It's a trap, you all know what to do" Harry whispered, confirming Hermione's thoughts. </p>
<p>They moved quietly Harry and Hermione taking point while Neville and Luna flanked Harry's right and Cedric and Ginny flanked Hermione's left. Keeping close to one another as they moved. Every one of them elert. </p>
<p>"In here" Hermione whispered as she directed them into the hall of Prophecy. </p>
<p>"Lumos" they whispered as they moved forward. </p>
<p>"What number Harry?" Hermione questioned. </p>
<p>"97" he replied instantly as they moved in the correct direction. </p>
<p>"Follow my lead" Hermione whispered before raising her voice. </p>
<p>"Harry are you certain its number 97, could you maybe have seen it wrong. Moldyshorts might be having an off day and showed you the wrong thing. Because SIRIUSly I cant hear any screaming" she said, voice loud enough to carry. She smirked as everyone laughed, continuing to move forward. They turned down the row when they reached number 97. Moving in between the rows of brightly glowing orbs. </p>
<p>"I'm positive Mione, it was 97" Harry replied sounding confident. </p>
<p>"I swear I'm going to kick Sirius in the balls if this was a wasted journey, I was busy in the library you know" Hermione said, deliberately making her voice sound sooty. </p>
<p>"Of course you were, you're the resident book worm Mione" Cedric said effectionately as he lent over to pat her on the head. </p>
<p>"Hey! Do not touch the hair, it took me 16 years to grow this beauty ill have you know" she snarked and smiled triumphantly when she heard a muffled snort from the darkness infront of them. <br/>She reached over and squeezed Harry's arm. Signalling that they had company infront. Something they had come up with in training. </p>
<p>"Sorry mione I forgot, wild and free is the new it look these days among you Grffindors" Cedric snarked back as he stuck his tongue out at the little brunette playfully as she turned to face him. Walking backwards.</p>
<p>"Yes and horny and desperate is the Hufflepuff new look, we've been over this. Now do shut up so we can find sirius and depart. After all we wouldn't want to run into any big bad scary death eaters" Hermione mocked playfully as she inclined her head backwards, letting the others know that she had confirmed the death eaters presence ahead of them" </p>
<p>"Oh what ever shall we do if we run into Lucius Malfoy here in the dark" Ginny retorted, rolling her eyes. </p>
<p>"Please Gin, Lucius Malfoy is nothing but an ignorant pig who needs to either learn to bathe or change his hair products because Merlin knows you could fill a whole frying pan with the grease he carries around" Hermione gagged as she turned back around and picked up the pace. </p>
<p>This time Hermione wasn't the only one that heard the death eaters muffled reactions. They assumed the muffled growl was none other than Lucius but they had no idea who the various muffled laughs came from. </p>
<p>"Look Harry, that has your name on it!" Exclaimed Neville pointing at a glowing orb at eye level on the shelves infront of them. </p>
<p>They stopped and examined it carefully as if they had never seen it before. </p>
<p>"Harry are you certain this is a good idea, what if the whole Sirius thing is a trap. The whole thing just seems a little too suspicious to me" Hermione asked as she moved in closer to her bestfriend. </p>
<p>"I don't know Hermione but we can't chance it" Harry said sounding annoyed. </p>
<p>"Of course you're right" she said back as he reached out and picked up the fake prophecy that they had put on the shelf over a year ago. </p>
<p>"Hand over the prophecy Potter" Lucius Malfoy said sternly as he stepped out of the shadows. Flanked by three masked Death eaters. </p>
<p>"Where's Sirius?" Harry demanded as he clutched the prophecy to his chest. </p>
<p>"Just hand over the prophecy like a good boy and you and your little friends can leave unharmed Harry" lucius replied, stepping forward. The group of six stepped back once in unison to correct the distance between the two opposing sides. </p>
<p>"You harm any of my friends and ill smash the prophecy" Harry retorted defiantly. </p>
<p>"Oohhh he knows how to play" called a sickly sweet voice from the shadows and Hermione's heart stopped when none other than her mother stepped out of the shadows. </p>
<p>"He knows how to play, itty. Bitty. Baby. Potter." Bella cooed as she strode infront of Lucius and smirked at the adorable group of students infront of her. She deliberately avoided her daughters gaze, knowing that if she looked into her eyes she would have no chance at remaining in control of her emotions and she couldn't risk her cover for Hermione's sake. </p>
<p>"Bellatrix Lestrange" Growled Neville. </p>
<p>Hermione watched as her motgers gaze zeroed in on Neville, she didnt fail to see the look of recognition and guilt that flashed through her mothers eyes. </p>
<p>'It's alright, he knows the truth mama' she thought to her mother, utilising her mindlink ability and felt triumphant when her mothers eyes lost some of the pain they had held. </p>
<p>"Neville Longbenton is it?" Bella asked fiegning curiosity. "How's mum and dad?" She asked deliberately making her voice sound sadistic as she smiled at the young boy. </p>
<p>"Better now they're about to be avenged" Neville growled back as he prettending to get ready to attack. He raised his wand and only stopped when Luna and Harry placed restraining hands on him. </p>
<p>"Now let's all calm down, there's no need for violence" lucius said, re-entering the conversation. </p>
<p>"Just hand over the prophecy and no one gets hurt" he said, trying to sound convincing. </p>
<p>"Where's serius!!" Harry demanded again. A growl in his voice. </p>
<p>"Surly you've figured it out Potter, you only saw what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. You should have listened to your little friend" he spat as he looked at Hermione in disgust. </p>
<p>"I think you meant his little mudblood" Hermione retorted sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the greasy git. </p>
<p>She saw her mother and an unknown man behind her both try to hide a smile at her retort and she narrowed her eyes at him. Could it be? She thought as she gently reached out her magic to the unknown man, gasping quietly when his eyes snapped to hers and she felt his magic reach out to meet hers. Making her feel as if she was wrapped up in his arms. </p>
<p>'Papa?' she thought watching as the man nodded his head and discreetly smiled at her. She nodded her head subtly to acknowledge his confirmation. Forcing the longing from her eyes and swallowing down the emotion bubbling up her throat. She reached out to Harry and grasped his arm to ground herself.</p>
<p>She was relieved when cedric seemed to sense her growing upset and reached out to take her free hand. Squeezing it tightly. She clung on to him, knowing that right now he was the only thing between her maintaining her cover and her breaking down and running to her parents then and there. </p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Harry asked fiegning confusion as he expertly kept all the attention on himself, sensing that Hernione needed a minute to compose herself. </p>
<p>"You only thought we had Sirius, the Dark Lord needed someway to get you here." Lucius explained as if he was talking to a young child. </p>
<p>"Why does he need me, why couldnt he have come himself" Harry demanded. The rest of Blackbird raised their wands in warning as Lucius began to move forward, stopping the man short. </p>
<p>"A prophecy can only be removed by those it is about Potter, you knew that surely?" Lucius exclaimed but didn't recieve an answer as Hermione chose that moment to exclaim loudly "NOW!". All at once the youngsters all shot a 'reducto' at the shelves surrounding them causing them to begin falling, knocking the prophecies contained in the shelves off, smashing them as the six members of Blackbird spun on their heal and took off down the Isle much faster than the adults could have anticipated. </p>
<p>Glancing over her shoulder Hernione saw an unknown male and Lucius unnervingly close to them and shot a 'bombarda' right at their feet, causing them to go flying backwards right into the falling shelves. </p>
<p>"Find a door" Harry called as he hung onto Hermione's hand. All six teens ran quickly spotting a door at the end of the Isle, they launched themselves through it. She quickly slammed the door and cast several locking charms on it to slow the death eaters down. </p>
<p>She grabbed her charm bracelet and thought of Fleur and Dora. </p>
<p>'Mia whats wrong' came the voice of Dora through her charm. </p>
<p>"We are at the ministry. The hall of prophecies. Six death eaters. Two of which are my mum and dad, one is Lucius Malfoy im not sure who the other three are but we are trapped. There's no way we are getting out of here, you need to get the order" she thought quickly as she glanced warily at the rattling door. </p>
<p>"We are on ze way baby 'old on" Fleur spoke gently and Hermione cut the connection. </p>
<p>"Fleur and Dora are alerting the order, they will be here as quickly as possible." She informed them before leading them to the only other door at the back of the room. Just as she opened it the door behind them burst open and Bellatrix's signature cackle carried thorough the room. </p>
<p>"Oh look at the babies no where left to run" she cooed as she began to stalk forward. </p>
<p>Glancong behind her Hermione realised there was a drop into the room below them. With quick thinking she pushed her friends backwards and jumped after them, catching the panicked look that crossed her mothers face as she saw her daughter leap. </p>
<p>"Arrestomomentum" she called loudly, slowing their fall and ensuring that they landed without harming themselves. </p>
<p>"Where are we" Harry whispered as they stood up amd glanced around the room. The room was empty except from a larch arch in the centre of the room that had some sort of viel surrounding it. </p>
<p>"I'm not sure but give me second to cast a barrier around that viel it looks rather permanent" Hermione responded as she turned to cast the barrier. Before she got the chance though they were suddenly surrounded by black fog and long slim arms wrapped around her from behind, pulling her against a warm soft body. </p>
<p>She relaxed instantly into her mothers arms. Knowing it could only be her. "Thats it baby, just relax, I've got you" Bellatrix whispered into her daughters ear. Silently ecstatic that her daughter instinctively knew it was her and she was in no real danger being held against the death eater. </p>
<p>As the fog settled Hermione looked around quickly to see that her friends were in exactly the same position with the other death eaters forming a semi-circle around the room and Harry was in the middle of the room with Lucius Malfoy standing directly infront of him. </p>
<p>She noticed that her father had a hold of Luna, and was holding her quite losely and gently as he watched Hermione and her mother intently. </p>
<p>'He's worried you'll get hurt' Bella told her telapathically. Rather than respond Hermione lent herself further into her mother, savouring the closeness with her, knowing that it would be the first and last time her mother would hold her for a long time. Bella, feeling instinctively the direction her little girls thoughts had gone in held her more firmly, pressing her cheek to her daughters to convey just how much she loved her child through touch. Willing her little girl to know that this was just as hard for her as it was for Hermione. </p>
<p>"Hand it over Potter, there is nowhere left to run" lucius said snarkily as he stepped towards Harry. </p>
<p>"Don't do it Harry!!" Hermione called drawing the attention of both Harry and Lucius. </p>
<p>"Do as I say boy or the mudblood is the first to demonstrate why you shouldn't dare defy your betters" Malfoy sneered. </p>
<p>'I'm sorry if I have to hurt you baby' Bella thought and Hermione could feel the worry amd dread her mother was feeling coursing through her mind. </p>
<p>'It's alright mama, I know. Do what you have to do to keep us safe. Aunt Cissy needs you to keep him away from her' she replied as she squeezed her mothers arm reassuringly. </p>
<p>"You hurt her and ill smash it" Harry shouted, glaring at Lucius. Lucius stepped forward threateningly and in a rash reaction Harry threw the prophecy down towards the ground. Shattering it into millions of little pieces before the death eaters could get a hold of it. </p>
<p>Before the situation could progress there were several loud pops of apperation as the order finally appeared. Hermione sighed in relief as Andromeda, Sirius, Fleur, Nymphadora, Remus, Moody, Kingsley and the minister of magic appeared and began to engage the Death eaters in duels. </p>
<p>Bellatrix seemed reluctant to join in or release her daughter. She didn't want to fight, especially with her child in the room and in danger. </p>
<p>"I'll be okay mama, I'm strong, my mates are here. It'll be okay. I love you" Hermione whispered quickly. Placing a quick kiss on her mothers cheek before pushing her mother away from her and spinning around to join the fight, seeing her mates currently engaged with a death eaters they seemed to be beating. </p>
<p>Spells were flying around so fast that Hermione was struggling to work out who needed help and who didn't. Remus and Sirius had teamed up, standing between Lucius and Harry. Her mates were working together against who she thought was Fenrir the werewolf. Moody, Kingsley and the minister were fighting an unknown man. Andromeda had moved to engage Bellatrix in a mock duel and that left Blackbird to face off against who she now could see was Dolohov. She could see her friends tiring and jumped into action. Flashing forward she cast a powerful protego over her friends, laughing slightly when Dolohov whirled in her direction to work out who cast the spell. </p>
<p>"Pick on someone else Dolohov" Hermione snarked. </p>
<p>"Or what little mudblood you'll insult my hair" he snarled, launching a killing curse at her. She jumped out of the way before erecting a silent shield around herself amd began firing spells back at him. </p>
<p>Around her the battles continued and she felt her concentration dip a little when she saw the bloody gash that ran across Fleurs arm. This soon proved a mistake when her momentary distraction allowed Dolohov to sneak an un known spell through her barrier. Slicing her torso open. </p>
<p>Hermione cried out quietly as she felt the blood begin to seep from her open wound but she wasn't about to lose this fight and let Dolohov join in to hurt anyone else. Feeling her anger peak she felt her magic surge and her next 'bombarda' was so powerful that Dolohov was launched right back across the room and slammed into the wall, falling down unconscious as blood began to seep from his head. </p>
<p>She turned quickly to assess the scene before her. Her mother was still fighting Andromeda, her father joining in with her mother. Fleur and Dora had finally managed to disarm and capture the death eaters they were duelling and were now looking around frantically. Moody, Shaklebolt and the minister had backed a deatheater into a wall and Lucius was still fighting Serius and Remus. Her heart froze as she watched an unknown jinx fly from Lucius and knock Sirius straight towards the viel. </p>
<p>She didn't realise she had stopped breathing or began to get dizzy until she was falling forward. She registered three things as her vision grew dim. First was that her hastily thought 'accio Sirius Black had seemed to work as the man who previously was flying towards his death changed direction and began to fly in her direction. </p>
<p>Second was that Fleur and Dora were lunging towards her, identical looks of horror on their faces and lastly was that Dumbledoor and Voldemort had appeared in the room with them. Both automatically been drawn into a duel with each other. Just as she processed those three things her entire vision went blank and she felt herself hit the ground before she knew nothing else of what was going on around her. </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>"Fuck" Bella cursed loudly as she saw her baby girl fall forward covered in blood at the same time she saw her little cousin fly towards the viel. </p>
<p>"Andy, Mia's hurt" Bellatrix chocked as she felt her heart clench painfully as she tried to focus on figuring out how to stop Sirius dying without breaking her cover. However she was surprised to see him suddenly change direction and start flying towards Hermione. </p>
<p>"Evacuate now" The Dark Lord hissed as he arrived on scene looking furious at their failure to complete the task he had set. </p>
<p>"Go Bella, she'll be okay, we will take care of her" Andromeda whispered as she sent a reducto at Bellatrix's feet. Forcing her sister to snap out of her painfilled daze. </p>
<p>Andromeda was relieved when Rudulphus rushed to her sisters side and scooped her up into his arms. He made eye contact with Andromeda briefly before shifting his gaze pointedly towards his injured daughter. Silently telling her to get going and take care of their daughter. Andromeda nodded before rushing towards Hermione. Fleur and Dora were already at her side. Both witches muttering healing spells as they tried there best through their panic and tears to heal their unconscious mate. </p>
<p>"Girls stop let me do it. It won't work if you're too emotoinal" Andromeda said gently as she took over the spell work. Knitting her nieces flesh back together, completely unaware of the quiet that had filled the room as Voldemort escaped with half his death eaters. Bellatrix, Rudulphus and Fenrir being the only three of the six who had managed not to get captured by the order and Blackbird. </p>
<p>After a few minutes of intense concentration Andromeda managed to close the last if the wounds across her nieces torso and the three witches around her breathed a sigh of relief. </p>
<p>"She'll be okay. We still need to get her to the hospital but she will be okay" Andromeda whispered as she scooped her Mia up off the cold floor and cradled her gently before glancing around to see the damage. </p>
<p>She was relieved to see everyone relatively unharmed. The majority only spouting a few scrapes and surface wounds. Sirius was holding on tightly to an visibly shaken Harry with Remus standing close by. Dumbledore was in a heated conversation with the minister, shaklebolt and moody. The rest of the youngsters were standing to the side watching Hermione intently, all four of them seeming no worse for wear. Amd the three captured death eaters, including Lucius Malfoy were bound in the centre of the room. </p>
<p>"Dumbledore" Andromeda called tenderly as she gestured for the four students to approach her. "I am going to floo with the students, Dora and Fleur to the castle infirmary. Hermione needs medical attention" she informed him, not waiting for a response as she began walking quickly towards a floo. </p>
<p>"Go ahead Blackbird, tell Pomfrey to get a bed set up beside Minerva for Hermione please" she said gently as she motioned for them to go ahead. Silently relieved when they complied without a word. Fleur and Dora going next. She followed after, glad that the students were now out of the ministry safely.</p>
<p>-----<br/>A few hours later found Andromeda again sitting watch by the side of a hospital bed. Hermione had been treated as soon as they had arrived and was now in a medically induced coma to allow her body to heal itself properly without the little witch doing any more damage to herself by moving or exerting herself. </p>
<p>The other students had all been checked over before being ushered onto beds and given dreamless sleep potions to ensure they rested and didn't go into shock. Fleur and Dora had also had their surface wounds healed and Andromeda had managed to convince them to go home to rest as they were both expected to be at work the next day. Reassuring them that Hermione would not wake for several days and they would be the first to know if there were any changes with the little witch. They had agreed to leave reluctantly but knew that Andy was right. </p>
<p>As she sat she struggled to contain her emotions. She couldn't work out if she wanted to be extremely proud of Hermione or wanted to be extremely angry with the little witch for putting herself in so much danger. The answer to that she assumed would only be apparent when her niece eventually woke up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The wrath of Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bellatrix gives Narcissa her blessings and our two favourite Gryffindor witches wake up after weeks of unconsciousness. </p>
<p>Hermione has to face the wrath of her Grandmama and Aunt for her recklessness at the ministry..... she probably won't be so careless in future when she finds out what's in store for her</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning! - this chapter contains some description and mention of spanking as a form of discipline read at your own discretion. </p>
<p>As always please feel free to leave reviews in the comments below, they make my heart happy. </p>
<p>Lotta love </p>
<p>Nell xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bellatrix could still feel the aftershocks of the Dark Lords cruciatus. He hadn't been pleased that they had been stopped by a bunch of teenagers and blamed Bella as his most trusted for the failure of their mission. As such she had been punished infront of all his circle members for it even though she fully blamed Lucius for his stupidity. The greasy haired man had provoked the teens rather than negotiating with them like he should have, even when the Potter lad had warned the greasy git that if he moved against them he would destroy the prophecy but unfortunately for Bella, Lucius had got himself captured and wasn't here to take the punishment in her stead. </p>
<p>"Bella, is there anything I can do" Narcissa whispered as she helped Bellatrix lie down on her bed, pulling the covers up under her big sisters chin. Despite the fatigue and pain Bella cast a wandless and wordless privacy spell around her room before turning to face her baby sister. </p>
<p>"Yes" she whispered. "Apart from getting me a potion for the pain and aftershocks you can promise me something" Bella continued, rolling her eyes as her sister produced the requested potion from her robes. </p>
<p>"Promise me that when the time comes you'll do as that mudgirl asks, dont even try to deny to me that you've been in contact, im not mad I just want you and Draco safe". </p>
<p>She could see the shock cross her sisters face at her words. She could see the gears turning in her head as her sister thought of the implication of Bella knowing and of Bellatrix not being all that mad about it. </p>
<p>"Will you come with me?" Narcissa whispered, clearly thinking poorly of trying to deny her actions, knowing that she had been caught out. </p>
<p>"If I can, Rudulphus and I will follow. Now tell me, have you word of the girl, she was injured in the battle, she was the only injury on their side that was life threatening. Andromeda was on scene to heal her." Bella whispered back fiegning curiosity and desperately hiding her anxiety and fear of the state her daughter had been in. </p>
<p>"Draco owled, the girl is fine now. She has been put in a medically induced coma to ensure her body heals but she will be back up on her feet in no time, the whole school was in a buzz about it. The girl seems to have many friends. He said as far as he could find out Dolohov hit her with a Sectumsempra and she lost consciousness from the blood loss but nor before she took down Dolohov and managed to perform a wandless and wordless 'accio' to save our cousin from the viel" Narcissa explained quietly as she sat on her sisters bedside. </p>
<p>"Okay good, she's a strong witch, especially for a mudblood. I have no doubts she will stick to her word with you, I saw how she sacrificed herself for her little friends" Bellatrix murmured.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" The blonde asked in concern. She didnt know the little witch but she knew enough to know that the girl was important to her somehow and she cared for the girl, even if she wouldn't dare show it. </p>
<p>"She cast some sort of shield on the longbottom, Diggory, Lovegood and Weasley kids, trapping them behind the barrier away from the fighting. The shield was so powerful no ones spell even dented it and the kids were completely unharmed. Only the mudblood was in open danger along with the order members. She seemed to deliberately single those four kids out and forced them into the corner with this shield thing" Bellatrix explained, she openly would admit she was curious as to what spell her daughter had used, never mind her display of powerful magic, Bella wanted to know everything about her child including her reasoning for singling out those four student. </p>
<p>"Makes sense, from what Draco has said the lovegood girl and the weasley girl are only fourth years. Diggory almost died last year in the tournament I watched the mudblood heal him, it was rather impressive and it is well known that the longbottom boy isn't too great at standing up for himself" Narcissa replied as she tried to make sense of it all too. </p>
<p>"As for the display of magic we can only hope she survives long enough for you to ask her" the blonde chuckled before placing a kiss on her sisters head. </p>
<p>"Now sleep Bella Rud will be back soon and he'll no doubt want to check on you" she called as she took down her sisters privacy spell and left the room. The door closing softly behind her. </p>
<p>Bellatrix lay awake for some time simply recalling the events of that day. She still couldn't get the feeling of having her daughter held so close to her from her mind, the love and adoration that had swam through her chest as her baby lent into her without a fight, completely trusting Bella to keep her safe. How the girl had kissed her cheek and told her she loved her before rushing off to help her friends. The girl had turned her back completely on Bellatrix and Rudulphus as the fight began showing again her complete and utter faith in her parents. She had trusted her mother and father and even when they had begun duelling Andromeda the girl hadn't shown an ounce of worry, completely sure that her aunt was in fact safe. It blew the dark witch away and made her heart grow and break all at once. She didnt know how she had got so lucky in getting Mia as a daughter. The girl was incredible. She was strong, loyal, brave and oh so funny. The way she had completely humiliated Lucius made her smile smugly. The girl obviously had a deep rage towards Bellatrix's brother in law and she wondered just how much the girl knew about him to have deliberately picked him out to taunt. If the girl knew the truth about what Lucius had done to his wife and kid, Hermione's aunt and cousin she wasn't all that certain he would ever see daylight again. </p>
<p>Rud had told her their girl had figured out within minutes exactly who he was solely from the reactions to her taunting, he had explained how she had reached out her magic discretely, so discretely that not even Bellatrix had noticed the exchange, to him and questioned his identity with a single word 'papa' she had asked him and he had broke down when he told Bella how he saw the longing and heartbreak fill their little girls eyes as she looked at him, how he had to watch as her friends automatically moved to comfort and ground her and how desperately he wanted to be the one to reach out and comfort her. He had then told her how the lovegood girl hadn't fought him in the slightest, merely stood their with him quite relaxed and before she had run off to join the fight had turned to him and said "Your magic feels like hers a little. She's doing you ever so proud, dont give up mr Lestrange" before skipping off. He had only narrowly managed to keep his composure at her words. </p>
<p>Because the lovegood girl was right Mia was doing them proud, more than proud actually. As parents, as fighters, as undercover agents they could not fault their daughters actions. She had performed spectacularly in maintaining her parents cover and concealing her own power and identity. The girl was everything they could ever hope for and Bellatrix loved her girl more than anything in this world and those were the last thoughts that crossed her mind before she allowed sleep to claim her. </p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Hermione slowly felt herself become aware of the world around her. The excruciating pain in her torso, the dull throb of her head, the dryness of her throat, the clicking of heels, the chirping of birds, the hoot of owls, the steady breathing around her and most notably the voices of her Grandmother and aunt coming from somewhere relatively close to her. </p>
<p>"What do you mean she's been out for two weeks? How did this happen?" The voice of Minerva McGonagall carried across to her. Her tone low and dangerous but Hermione could make out the carefully concealed anger and concern in the craftily controlled tones of her grandmother. </p>
<p>"The ring leaders of Blackbird decided they had to take on six fully grown death eaters by themselves and while I agree in the circumstances they had little choice in that but our dear Hermione decided to play hero, barricading Luna, Ginny, Neville and Cedric in some sort of defensive shield away from the fighting and then she decided to take on none other than Antonin Dolohov on her own. He managed to slip some unknown hex under her nose, splitting her open in multiple places right across her torso and if that wasn't bad enough she decided as she began passing out from blood loss to throw in a wandless and wordless 'accio' spell to summon a fully grown Sirius Black to stop him falling through the viel but in doing so because of the blood loss managed to drain her energy preserves." Her aunt Andromeda ground out. Hermione could hear the worry and fury in her tone as well. </p>
<p>"Pomfpey put her in a medically induced comma, she pulled the spell after three days and assessed her condition before informing me that all we could do is wait for her body to heal enough and rebuild her energy stores for her to wake up. That was exactly seventeen days ago Min. I've spent the past seventeen days going from extremely proud of her ability to protect all her friends and family and extremely annoyed at her utter lack of care for her own wellbeing" her aunt continued. Ranting now in her frustrations. </p>
<p>"I can see why, she cares far too much for everyone else. Her whole life has been one big sacrifice after another. I wish we could somehow take it all away for her. Give her and her mother some peace" Mimerva replied softly. The fight seeming to leave her voice. </p>
<p>"Tell me again what happened when that god awful toad of a woman hexed me into this week?" She continued. </p>
<p>"Hermione saw the commotion from the astronomy tower. She reacted as soon as she saw you approaching umbridge, multiple Blackbird students following at her heels. She arrived just as that WOMAN" Andromeda spat "and those aurors hexed you. She reacted instinctively managing to heal your internal bleeding and heal your surface wounds before administering a blood replenishing potion, a pain potion and a dreamless sleep all before madame pomfrey arrived on scene. Pomfrey has since said that if Hermione had not reacted as fast as she did you would not have survived the attack" Andromeda explained quietly and unfortunately for Hermione her body chose that moment to allow the darkness to reclaim her as it sucked her back down into a world of nothing. </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>The next time Hermione became aware of the world she noticed that the pain in her torso had all but vanished and all that remained was a dull throb that encompassed her entire body. This time the room was quieter, the only noteable sound was the barely there soft breathes of a number of unknown individuals. The breathing was slow and even and Hermione assumed that whoever was sitting close to her had fallen asleep. </p>
<p>She carefully opened her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the barely lit hospital room before she moved them around, assessing the room around her. </p>
<p>She smiled in genuine happiness when her eyes landed on a very cosy looking Fleur, Dora, Aunt Meda and grandmama all curled up together on what she was assuming was a transfigured sofa beside her bed. Her Grandmama was closest with her head on Andromedas shoulder but her hand clasping Hermione's on the bed infront of her. Andromeda was lent back in the sofa, Nymphadora's head on her lap with Fleur cuddled in at the back of her, her head resting on their purple haired soul mate. </p>
<p>As Hermione gazed at them fondly, love shinning in her eyes she didnt notice her grandmothers eyes snap open or the older witch shift slightly to watch Hermione as the young brunette sat up carefully. Shuffling herself back on the bed until she was in a relatively comfortable position. She only became aware of Minerva when a cold glass of water appeared suddenly infront of her and she took it gingerly, looking up sheepishly as she recalled the conversation she had overheard earlier. </p>
<p>"Yes little witch you should feel bad but it is the middle of the night and I do not wish to put you over my knee at this hour now drink your water up and shuffle over so I can lay beside you" Her grandmother whispered gently as she helped Hermione lift the glass to her lips. </p>
<p>"We will deal with this in the morning but right now I'm just more than relieved that you are alright and finally awake little one" Minerva said as she climbed into the bed beside her grandchild and pulled the little witch into her arms as she lay them both down comfortably. </p>
<p>Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and couldnt help the tears that ran down her face as she allowed herself to feel how unbelievably grateful she was that her grandmama was here, alive and well enough to scold Hermione for her reckless actions in the ministry. </p>
<p>"Hush darling, we are both alright, stop your fretting for tonight and just relax with me. We are safe here" McGonagall hushed gently as she pulled the brunette tighter to her, Hermione burrowing her head in Minerva's neck and clinging to her grandmother gratefully as she allowed herself to grieve finally for all the pain and uncertainty she had felt when her grandmama had been so severely injured. </p>
<p>Unknown to the little witch, Minerva felt the exact same way in reverse. Filled with such relief that Hermione had made it out of the ministry with her life. As the two witches settled and allowed sleep to claim them once more Minerva promised herself that she and Andromeda would most certainly be dealing with Hermione's lapse in judgement severely...... in the morning that is. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>The next day came quickly for Hermione or so she thought as she woke up sandwiched between two bodies that she instinctively recognised as her mates. The little brunette felt extremely well rested which she thought a little humorously should very well be the case considering she had slept for almost three weeks. </p>
<p>Opening her eyes she could see her aunt and grandmama talking quietly as they stood together at the end of her bed. Fleur and Dora were either side of her. Both their arms and legs draped over her. Cacooning her protectively and as much as she loved the feeling of warmth and safety being held so closely by them made her feel she quickly realised that she desperately needed to use the restroom but was entirely stuck. </p>
<p>'Grandmama, Auntie Meda' she called out in her mind. Concentrating on the two woman she adored. She smiled as they turned automatically to face her, both faces registering shock upon finding Hermione awake. </p>
<p>'I'm stuck and I really need to pee' she told them and scowled when she saw her aunt smirk and her grandmother fail to hide her amused smile. </p>
<p>Without a word Andromeda flicked her wand, gently removing the restraining limbs from Hermione and levitating the brunette off the bed and straight into her aunts waiting arms.</p>
<p>Andromeda clutched the brunette tightly while releasing her from the levitation spell, bringing her niece into a tight hug. </p>
<p>"Auntie i do need to breathe" Hermione said in a mixture between a whisper and a wheeze. </p>
<p>"Sorry little one I am just relieved to see you up" Andromeda whispered as she slackened her grip on her niece but did not pull away. </p>
<p>"I'm going to get this a lot over the next few weeks aren't I?" The brunette questioned but in reality it was said more as a statement than a question.</p>
<p>"Of course and your grandmama and i will be having some words with you just as soon as you're released back into her care, now run along and freshen up before your mates wake up and trample you" Andromeda chuckled quietly as she placed a kiss on her nieces sweaty forehead before releasing her. </p>
<p>Hermione groaned softly, certain that she would recieve some sort of punishment for being so reckless especially when they find out how easily she had allowed herself to be distracted. </p>
<p>She turned quickly, placing a kiss on her grandmamas cheek and made her way to the washroom. Silently promising herself that she would take any punishment her family deemed appropriate as she was far too grateful to have her family alive and safe. If only she could work out how her parents were fairing. </p>
<p>-------<br/>When Hermione reentered the infirmiry she really was not expecting to get tackled by a half transformed Veela or a sobbing Dora. </p>
<p>She had to quickly cast a silent cushioning charm on the floor beneath her to make sure that her girls and her did not get hurt as she fell backwards, both girls seemingly unaware as they burried themselves against their young mates neck. </p>
<p>Fleur growling softly and Nymphadora openly crying her relief at seeing her young mate up and about, despite the momentary panic both the Veela and the metamorphmagus had felt when they woke up alone on their mates hospital bed with no one in sight. </p>
<p>"Hey" Hermione called gently as she stroked her fingers through their hair tenderly. "I'm alright, I'm right here, I'm safe" she whispered, murmuring her reassurance as she simply held her mates close while they rode out their emotional outbursts. </p>
<p>"Shh" she murmured as she pressed kisses to their foreheads. She knew her mates would have been going out their minds with worry for her. She could still picture the horror on their faces as they had watched her fall in the ministry. </p>
<p>"As much as this scene is touching I need to check Hermione over" came madame pomfreys voice as she appeared out of her office. </p>
<p>"I'll be with you in a moment Madame Pomfrey, Fleur needs me to stay where I am for the moment so she can regain control of her veela" Hermione explained softly as she saw the woman standing close by. </p>
<p>"I don't understand what that means young one but I trust you know what you're talking about" she replied, a hint of amusement in her voice. </p>
<p>"I do. Veela are protective and emotional creatures, especially when it comes to people they consider family. Seeing me hurt and having me incapacitated for weeks has set of those protective and emotional urges for her. She needs to calm down to regain control and the only way she can do that is by allowing her veela to reassure itself that I'm alright. Hence the compromising if not slightly absurd position" Hermione chuckled as she nuzzled into Fleurs forehead. Concentrating on the veela because she knew out of her two mates Nymphadora was in control a lot more now as she had gone quiet and was the least dangerous if the two when emotional. </p>
<p>"Alright. Send one of them to get me when you're ready. I'll give you three some time to calm." Madame Pomfrey said, a smile in her voice and on her face. She was glad to know that the little witch had people in her life that cared so much about her. </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Twenty minutes later saw Madame Pomfrey reenter the ward having been informed that they were ready by Dora. </p>
<p>Hermione was now sitting back up on her bed, Fleur sitting behind her with her legs either side of the young witch, her arms wrapped protectively around the brunettes torso as her chin rested on Hermione's shoulder. </p>
<p>"Alright let's give you the once over, Fleur I ask that you reign in your magic so I can focus on Hermione's" she softly ordered as she began running diagnostic spells on the little witch infront of her. </p>
<p>Satisfied with what she sees Madame Pomfrey pulled back with a soft smile. "I'm confident that everything is as it should, you will have slight muscle fatigue for a few weeks until you build them back up but other than that you're the picture of health so you are welcome to go back to your dorms however I think your grandmama would have a fit if you didn't go to see her first. She doesn't start teaching again until tomorrow so she should be in the great hall as it is dinner time, I wouldn't be surprised if Andromeda was with her" she said and chuckled when Hermione cringed at the mention of her grandmother and Andromeda Tonks. </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Fleur and Dora decided to accompany Hermione to the hall and sit with her during dinner because they really were not ready to part with their little witch just yet now she was up and about again. </p>
<p>As they entered through the Greathall doors, Hermione beamed when she spotted Headmaster Dumbledore back in his rightful place at the top table and no sign of toadface anywhere. Dumbledore smiled brightly at the little brunette and winked as he made eyecontact with her, knowing fine well exactly why she was beaming so much. </p>
<p>"Yes!" Hermione whispered as she did an uncharacteristic fist pump, causing her mates and the students closest to her to laugh goodnaturedly at her actions.</p>
<p>"Hermione's back!!" Came the voices of Fred and George Weasley seconds before the entire hall and surprisingly some of the Slytherins were included in that began cheering and chanting her name. </p>
<p>Hermione blushed and hid her face in her hands at what could only be described as a hero's welcome as she hurried to sit down at the gryffindor table surrounded by her friends. Despite her embarrassment she took a moment to smile brightly at everyone before focusing on the meal infront of her, it had been so long after all since she had eaten a meal. </p>
<p>The meal passed relatively easily as she laughed and caught up with her friends and soulmates. She was glad to hear that upon Umbridges return from the forbidden forest she was considerably more quiet than before and even left the school willingly when the aurors came to remove her for abusing students. Apparently they had got wind of her excessive use of the blood quill on muggle-born and half blooded students. Dora and Fleur had taken great pleasure in manhandling her through the courtyard infront if the entire school all the while ripping into her for her gross conduct. Hermione wishes she could have seen that. </p>
<p>She also learned that Malfoy and a group of Slytherins had secretly offered the school a formal apology for their behaviours in previous years and even though no one fully trusted them the group had become rather nuteral and had not insulted nor launched an attack on any other students since Hermione had been taken to the infirmiry. Hermione had the sneaking suspicion that this group of Slytherins were the group of students she had asked Malfoy to round up and that seeing as Lucius Malfoy had been captured by the aurors at the ministry his son was now feeling slightly more confident in making his own choices without his bigoted father breathing down his neck.</p>
<p>Dumbledore had also been reinstated days after the battle with a full pardon and profuse apologies from the minister. All in all Hermione was glad to see that things were back to how they should be, the normal jovial and wonderfulness of the castle had returned once more. </p>
<p>If only she could convince her grandmama and auntie that she really did not need to be punished....</p>
<p>-----<br/>Hermione quickly realised upon saying goodnight to her soulmates that there really was no way Minerva and Andromeda were going to let her off so easily. <br/>As she had entered her grandmothers chambers that night she found herself directed to the sofa before both her grandmother and aunt launched into a tirade of chastisement. </p>
<p>"How could you be so reckless?" Minerva had fumed.</p>
<p>"How did Dolohov get a hex past your shield, your a lot stronger, faster and more powerful than he is?" Her aunt Meda had shouted and so it went for the next five minutes. </p>
<p>"You've been trained for this Hermione what on earth were you thinking?"</p>
<p>"Have you any idea how worried we have all been?" </p>
<p>"Your mother almost blew her bloody cover when she saw you fall" </p>
<p>"Three weeks Hermione, you've been unconscious for three weeks!!! Why would you use that much energy when you knew you were losing so much blood?" </p>
<p>"It was damn bloody reckless child" </p>
<p>"You could have died Mia, I could have lost you" at this comment Hermione looked up at her aunt and her heart broke upon seeing the fear that filled her aunts eyes as Andromeda began to sob, bringing her hands up to her face. </p>
<p>"You could have died" she whispered and sunk to her knees infront of Hermione. </p>
<p>"I can't lose you all over again Hermione, it would kill me, it'd kill your mother, your mates, your grandmama, we would not survive losing you" she sobbed, resting her forehead on her nieces knee. Minerva for her part had begun sniffling quietly as she too felt the reality if how close they had come to losing the little witch. She moved to the side of the sofa and sat down beside Hermione wrapping her arms around her grandchild and holding her tightly. </p>
<p>"Please Mia, explain to us what went wrong" her grandmama whispered as all the anger disapitated from her body. </p>
<p>Hermione drew in a ragged breath before she began to try and verbalise what had happened. </p>
<p>"Everything was fine, I was in control until I saw Fleur get hit by a slicing hex out of the corner of my eye. It was so quick, I took my eye of my own fight for less than a second to check that she hadn't been seriously injured and I guess that moment of distraction was enough for my shield to falter for a second and he managed to slip the hex through" she whispered. </p>
<p>"I panicked when I saw my mate get hurt and it made me so angry because no one has the right to hurt her, especially not Fenrir Greyback. The anger fueled me I guess, I turned back to Dolohov and hit him with a bombarda knocking him into the wall and out of the fight. As I turned to help someone else I saw Lucius hit Sirius with something and he began falling backwards towards the viel. I didnt even think about my own condition all I could see was him and the knowledge that if I didn't act he would die and I couldn't let my cousin die, not if I could do something about it. All I could think about is how I had found grandmama out on the grounds, how I almost lost her and I couldn't let that happen to Sirius, I couldn't let Harry feel the pain I did when I thought I lost you grandmama so I cast 'accio' but I was in too much pain to speak so had to do it wordlessly. When it worked amd he began coming in my direction the pain and dizziness hit me before I had a chance to react. I dont remember anything else after that apart from Fleur and Dora's faces." The little brunette sobbed as she clutched her sides. </p>
<p>"I didn't even think about the implications of my actions, or about how they would effect you all, im not used to being cared about so much, im not used to being important enough for anyone to notice" she whispered as her aunt drew her into her arms. </p>
<p>The three witches sat together for a while, crying in the safe embrace of each other. Allowing themselves to grieve their anxiety and fear together before slowly calming down. </p>
<p>"Okay little witch, I think we've talked the subject to death but to ensure you've learned your lesson you are going to be punished and once your punishment is over we can move forward and leave it all in the past alright?" Her aunt said gently as she carded her fingers through the brunettes hair. Feeling Hermione nod in response to her. </p>
<p>"You will recieve a spanking of twenty lashes, ten delivered by me and the final ten delivered by your aunt, when it is over with we will take care of you and we can cuddle and watch one of your muggle films that you like" her grandmother explained as she stroked her grandchilds back. </p>
<p>Truthfully both she and Andromeda were a little weary about using this as a punishment because they knew Hermione had never been spanked in her life. However they knew it needed to be introduced to her at some point because it was the most common wizarding family punishment around. Every wizarding family dealt with disciplining their families the same way and they knew every one of her peers except from the muggle-born/muggle raised students had experienced multiple spankings throughout their years amd Minerva would much rather Hermione learned now rather than in three years time when her aunt Narcissa or her mother took the girl over there knee because in the magical world it really did not matter the age of a person, the discipline was the same. Both Fleur and Dora recieved the same treatment from their parents. </p>
<p>"Now before we start we want to explain to you the reason we have picked this punishment Mia" Andromeda said as she tilted her nieces chin up to look at her. </p>
<p>"I know why Aunt Meda, I'm the brightest witch of my age, I've learned all about traditional wizarding discipline within families. I find myself quite lucky to have got this far without Grandmama taking me over her knee for my lip" Hermione chuckled wryly. </p>
<p>"Alright cheeky, just as long as you understand we aren't doing this because we want to hurt you or be cruel, I know that as soon as our family is back together your mum will take no time at all in asserting her rule over all of us and she won't hesitate to take even me over her knee for my lip" Andromeda chuckled. </p>
<p>'Now that I would pay to see' Minerva sent to her granddaughter through mindlink causing the brunette to burst into a fit of giggles, her grandmother laughing along with her. </p>
<p>Andromeda narrowed her eyes at the pair infront if her before rolling her eyes and pulling her niece to her feet. </p>
<p>"Go into your room and change Mia, a baggy t-shirt and clean underwear no pajama bottoms. As its your first time we will be generous and let you keep your panties on" Andromeda commanded gently as she pushed Hermione in the direction of her bedroom. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The little brunette didn't think anything could hurt as bad as this did. She currently found herself over her aunts knee sobbing quietly. Her grandmama had already spanked her the ten lashes she was owed and now it was her aunts turn and Merlin if she thought it had hurt when her grandmother was spanking her it was nothing compared to the red hot pain that seared her bottom on the first smack from her aunt. She didn't know if it was because her bottom was already pink and throbbing before her aunt had got a hold of her or if it was because her aunt was stronger than her grandmama however, Hermione was certain that in future she would much prefer her punishment to be left to her grandmother. It hurt far less with her. </p>
<p>On her aunts fith spank she heard herself cry out sharply as the sting flared through her, robbing her of her breath and causing her muscles to tense painfully.</p>
<p>"It's alright Mia, it's almost over. You're doing so well" her aunt murmured as she ran a soothing hand across the brunettes back. "Focus on the reason you are being punished, it'll help a little" She let Hermione catch her breath and calm slightly before she continued. </p>
<p>When it was over Hermione was reduced to a sobbing mess as she lay limply across Andromeda's lap. </p>
<p>"Its over Mia, it's over" her Aunt Meda promised reassuringly as she gathered the little brunette up and brought her to rest on her chest, the older witch kicked off her shoes and brought her legs up onto the sofa so Hermione could lie against her comfortably. </p>
<p>Minerva had gone into Mia's room and brought out the muggle television amd video player with a selection of Disney films for them to watch, knowing that their little witch would need all the reassurance and love she could get while she came down from her punishment. The little brunette would be overwhelmed with it being the first time she had faced such a thing and Minerva was determined to allow Hermione to experience what punishment should look like if carried out correctly. </p>
<p>Upon entering the living area of her chambers she smiled tenderly at the sight infront of her, Andromeda had relaxed back completely on the long sofa with Hermione curled up on her chest. The older brunette was brushing her fingers through the younger brunettes hair as she promised the girl that it was all over now and she was forgiven. Hermione was clutching Andromeda's shirt tightly as she cried, her tears much slower than they had been as the little witch calmed in her aunts arms. </p>
<p>"What film would you like to watch Mia" Minerva asked quietly, loath to disturb the peace that had fallen over the room. </p>
<p>"Lion King please" the little witch whispered as she glanced up, smiling shyly at her grandmama. </p>
<p>"Of course" Minerva chuckled quietly. She had watched this film countless times now with Hermione and should have guessed it would be tonight's film of choice. The brunette really did love the film. </p>
<p>Minerva smiled as she thought back to Hermione's explanation as to why she loved the film so much. </p>
<p>~~~<br/>"Because grandmama, Simba is outcast for years of his life thinking he is doing the best thing for his family as he thinks everyone believes that he killed his father which isn't the truth. When he comes home he learns that his family never believed the lies told by the bad people about him and that they haven't given up on him. He's their hero and that's exactly how I see my mama. She's been hidden in the dark, outcast for more than sixteen years all to protect her family and when she comes home she's going to see that she's not a bad person and doesn't need to be alone because we are all right here not giving up on the hope that we can bring her, papa, Aunt Cissa and Draco home. Shes my hero" </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>The memory was one that Minerva had pulled out amd placed in a vial along with multiple others she felt were special. She wanted to be able to show Bellatrix and Rudulphus the important events of their little girls life when they came home. She knew it would mean everything to them because they had missed so much. When she had told Hermione about it the little brunette had asked Minerva to teach her how to pull her memories so she could add to the collection too, knowing there were lots of little moments she wishes she could share with her parents. </p>
<p>Minerva was pulled from her thoughts as Hermione spoke up in more than a whisper for the first time in over an hour. </p>
<p>"I really am sorry for allowing myself to get distracted in such a dangerous situation and for being reckless with my own self care. I promise in future I'll do better, I never want to see either of you hurt like that again. I cant stand it" the brunette said honestly as she pulled her grandmama down beside her and her aunt on the sofa. All three witches lying together to watch the film. </p>
<p>"Its alright little one we know" Minerva replied gently as she kissed her grandchild head. Andromeda hummed softly, pressing a kiss against Hermione's cheek as she held the brunette close. </p>
<p>The small group of three lapsed into silence as the film began to play. All three witches content to just simply be in the moment now that they were certain their family was once again safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please let me know what yall think of the story so far. Its been a journey just to get to this point. Its all about to pick up the pace next time though so stay tuned to find out what happens to our Lady of Light and her closest allies in the weeks to come 😁❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. His Legacy and protecting Draco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning - major character death in this chapter, some may find this chapter upsetting to read.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Summer before her sixth year flew in far too quickly for Hermione's liking. She had spent the majority of her time with her mates and her family. They had spent a week in France with Fleurs family before they all travelled to Italy and then New York for a further week each before travelling back home to Britain. Once they had arrived back home they had begun training again with the Blackbird Royal Court. Cedric wasn't joining them again after the summer but they still knew it was beneficial for him to train alongside them. They had a feeling that the next year would be a difficult on for them. </p>
<p>Andromeda had insisted on working with the Trinity on their ability to fight both separately and together without being distracted by one another. After the incident at the ministry where a slight distraction had almost cost them their leading lady's life Andromeda was not willing to take any chances that it would happen again. As such the training had been intense often resulting in the trinity having to duel against the rest of blackbird, Andromeda, Teddy and Minerva at the same time to see how they would fare. </p>
<p>By the week before term started the trinity could quite comfortably face the group in a duel and methodically take them all out together. They were more focused and their reflexes and thought process was almost 100% faster than they had been at the battle for the Ministry. They had also safely experimented with their magical limits and found to everyones surprise and delight that when the trio were working together the trinity could stand their ground for five hours in a constant battle situation without tiring, after the five hour mark their strength began to wane but they could continue for another two hours before their energy and magical stores became low enough that they would be forced to stop or do serious damage. In Hermione's case though no one was surprised that she could continue on for a further hour before she reached her limits. </p>
<p>The power and skill the trinity wielded together was unparalleled and despite extensive research Andromeda and Minerva could not find anything like it in the history of the wizarding world. This knowledge and their increased skill level gave Blackbird and its members a measure of comfort that they had not had before. </p>
<p>It reassured them that in whatever was coming their way as long as they had each other they would all be okay. </p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Three days before they were due to return to Hogwarts found Hermione, Neville, Harry, Ginny and Luna all trekking around Diagon Alley to collect their school supplies for the coming year. </p>
<p>It was late afternoon and the sun had just begun to dip in the sky, signalling to the group that it may be time for them to start considering heading back to their respective homes. Ginny and Harry to the Burrow, Hermione to the Tonks residence, Neville to his Grandmothers and Luna to her Fathers, when they spotted Draco Malfoy, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy and an unknown woman slink of suspiciously down Nocturn Alley. When Hermione caught sight of Draco's face she instantly knew that something was wrong. Very wrong. </p>
<p>He looked unnaturally pale amd clamy. His hands were clenched and his jaw set as he nervously shifted his eyes in every firethorn as if afraid someone would see him. </p>
<p>When he caught sight of Hermione watching him he let their gazes lock, hoping to convey just how desperately he needed her help in his eyes alone. She saw the relief wash through his features when she gave him a discreet nod, letting her eyes convey her understanding and reassurance that she would help him. She had to stifle a growl when she saw Lucius grab his son roughly by the arm and drag him further down the alley. </p>
<p>Just as she began to turn away to alert her friends Narcissa made a point of catching her gaze and mouthed the words "book shop in twenty minutes" Hermione nodded and turned herself away. </p>
<p>"Guys" she said, the urgency in her tone stopping them all dead in their tracks. "Something is going on with Draco, he caught my eye deliberately and he looked terrified, his father just dragged him, his mother and a strange woman into the alley. Narcissa asked me quickly if I could meet her in the book shop in twenty minutes" she explained quickly as she glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one was listening in on them. </p>
<p>"Whats the plan then Mione?" Harry asked straight away. Knowing that they needed to help Malfoy out because despite their past differences he was one of them and had been dragged into the wrong side of the war against his will by his git of a father. </p>
<p>"Neville, Luna go to the bookshop. Set yourselves up near the front of the shop. Harry, Ginny follow me, we need to see if we can spot what shop he's dragged them into. Then we will meet you both back here" she whispered quickly. Her friends nodded their agreement and the group of five sprinted of in the correct direction. </p>
<p>Hermione quickly located a roof top that overlooked the shops in Nocturn Alley and ushered Harry and Ginny to the top. Peering over they could clearly see the Malfoys and the strange woman talking to the owner of Borgin and Burkes, the owner of the dark artifacts shop. This wasn't a good sign. </p>
<p>"That woman is wearing a glamour" she whispered to them. Before drawing her wand and casting a silent disillusionment charm on the area surrounding the shop akd themselves to ensure no one passing by would notice them on the roof or the group in the shop before casting a silent 'revelio' on the unknown woman from across the street. </p>
<p>The trio gasped as they watched none other than Bellatrix Black appear as her glamour fell off. </p>
<p>"It's alright, my mum won't let harm come to Draco or Narcissa" Hermione whispered reassuringly, glad when she saw her friends nod in response. Focusing her magic she opened up the mind link between her and her mother. </p>
<p>'Put your glamour back on quickly mama' she told her and stifled her giggle when she saw her mother jump slightly before turning to face the window to see if she could spot her daughter. As she did this Bellatrix silently cast the glamour back around herself concealing her identity once more. </p>
<p>'You cheeky witch' her mother retorted back as she looked unseeingly around the outside of the shop. </p>
<p>'You've cast a dissilutionment charm on the entire alley including your hiding spot haven't you little one?' Her mother questioned and she could hear the pride in her mothers tone. </p>
<p>'Indeed' Hermione retorted back playfully. </p>
<p>'Merlin you sound like McGonagall baby' Bella sent back playfully as her lips pulled back in a smile before schooling back to her usual scowl. </p>
<p>'Auntie Meda said the same thing, she's still trying to tickle it out of me' the brunette replied with a mental eye roll. </p>
<p>'Mama, Draco and Aunt Cissy are still in the dark but I couldnt stand bybamd watch Lucius destroy them. I've taken steps to protect them' she sent back sounding insecure, knowing that her mother might not be happy that she had done this. </p>
<p>'It's alright sweetheart, I know and I'm proud of you for taking such good care of our family. I promise you it won't always be like this Mia' Bella said sincerely as she allowed her daughter to feel the love she felt for her through their link. </p>
<p>'I know mama and I know you can't tell me what grease pot over their has gotten my auntie and baby cousin dragged into this time but I promise I'm going to protect them from the right side.' </p>
<p>'I know you will baby. Draco cannot tell you as he is bound by an oath but Narcissa is not, she was not present when Draco was forced to take the oath. If you want to know where to start, start with your aunt.' Bella told her daughter honestly and smiled when she heard her little girls reply. </p>
<p>'Already taken care of mama, now I need to go but remember I love you and we will get through this together. Tell papa that I miss you both so much it hurts my heart but I am so proud to be the child of Bellatrix and Rudulphus Lestrange. Ill do you both proud mama' Hermione sent to her mother as she struggled to hide her tears. </p>
<p>'Please don't cry baby, it'll be alright I promise. Last thing before you go, please look into horcruxs I cant tell you why but it is important and remember the magical rules around numbers. I love you baby' Her mother replied before Hermione pulled the connection and refocused on her friends. Both of whom were looking at her with tender, concern filled eyes. </p>
<p>"She told me that her and Draco are bound by an oath so cannot tell me what is going on but Narcissa is not, it is likely why she needs to meet with me. There is more to what she said but id rather wait and discuss it with everyone when we get to school" Hermione explained as she cancelled her dissilusionment charm on the alley, glancing once more at her mother, who was watching them now she could see clearly with a longing gaze before she wiped her tears and led her friends from the roof and towards the book shop hoping she could get answers out of Narcissa and protect her family. </p>
<p>------ </p>
<p>When Hermione got to the book store she was relieved to find Luna and Neville already in position as they both pretended to discuss a herbology book. Which Hermione supposed was rather appropriate as everyone that knew Neville knew of his love for the subject. She silently directed Harry and Ginny to the opposite side of the front of the shop, asking all four of her friends to distract anyone that isn't Narcissa Malfoy from reaching Hermione.</p>
<p>She made her way up the back of the shop quietly, deciding to browse the dark Arts section to see if she could find any material she hadn't read yet while she waited for her estranged aunt. </p>
<p>It took less then five minutes for Narcissa and the rest of the Malfoy family, Bella in tow to reach the book store and the blonde woman waisted no time in moving off on her own to look for Hermione, knowing that the brunette had probably deliberately left her friends to distract Narcissa's family and giving them time to talk. She wasn't surprised to find the little witch browsing the dark arts section. Knowimg fine well that the girl took every opportunity to gain more knowledge thanks to Draco's incessant complaining about the intelligent young witch infront of her. </p>
<p>"Ms Granger" Narcissa murmured as she moved to the girls side, she was silently relieved when the girl didn't reacted in any way that would draw attention to them. </p>
<p>"Lady Malfoy" the brunette replied respectfully, not pausing in her search of the books infront of her. </p>
<p>"I wish to discuss" </p>
<p>"I know there is an oath on Draco, we do not have much time, give me the truth bluntly and I will see what I can do" Hermione interrupted and smiled shyly as Narcissa startled at the abruptness of the girl. </p>
<p>"I am sorry for being so blunt Lady Malfoy but my friends will only be able to hold the attention of your husband and sister for so long so we must be quick" Hermione explained, glancing at the blonde witch beside her pointedly. </p>
<p>Narcissa took a chance to glance back at her family and sure enough she saw both Bella and Lucius beginning to move in her direction as four of Hermione's friends tried to hold their attention. </p>
<p>"Your headmaster is the target, Draco has been ordered for the hit. He is to sneak the death eaters into the castle near the end of the year. He will be using the room of requirement to do this. I cannot tell you more without being caught and putting my son at risk" Narcissa whispered. </p>
<p>"Noted, thank you. Please stay safe Lady Malfoy, next time Mr Malfoy trys his usual vulgar behaviour please remember that first and foremost you are a black, don't fear fighting back, you will be protected, I will take his title from him if I have to Lady Malfoy, believe me, he has no right to lay a finger on you or Draco" Hermione said respectfully as she turned to leave, her voice was a mere whisper at the end but Narcissa had heard her loud and clear. </p>
<p>Hermione made her way towards the front of the shop half paying attention to what was happening infront of her unfortunately this caused her to walk straight into Lucius Malfoys line of sight. Who was approaching with Draco and Bellatrix in tow.</p>
<p>"Oh look it's Harry's little friend again" he said haughtily as he turned his nose up in disgust. </p>
<p>"Harry's little mudblood Lucius we've been over this or did you forget when you forgot your pride and shower this morning?" Hermione retorted playfully. Rolling her eyes at him. As she felt more than heard Narcissa Malfoy arrive behind her. She cast a silent baracade between her and Narcissa to prevent the blonde from interfering. </p>
<p>"How dare you insult me you filthy little mudblood" he spat as he made to draw his wand. However as he pulled it he suddenly found himself disarmed, Hermione catching his wand midair with little effort. </p>
<p>"You're slowing in your old age Lucius, I'd be careful, you wouldn't want to set something in motion you would surely lose" Hermione said calmly. </p>
<p>"You've done nothing but insult me since my first year at Hogwarts, I may be a what was it you said 'a filthy little mudblood know it all' but a perk of being a know it all is I know your laws apparently better than you do. Challange, insult or threaten me again Lord Malfoy and I will challange you to a duel to defend my own honour and I will take everything from you. Now I'll give your wand to your wife, she seems much better mannered than you and ill be off, things to know and all that" the brunette witch said cheerfully as she held Lucius' wand out to his wife, smiling cheekily at Narcissa when the blonde gave her a bewildered look. When the blonde made no move to take it Hermione lent forward and tucked the wand in Narcissa's robe pocket before turning to stride away. "Oh and Lucius do remember what I've said, I'd hate for you to embarrass your family any more than you already have" she called seriously over her shoulder as she turned. Winking playfully at her disguised mother and smiling at Draco as she strode away from the furious and slightly shaken wizard. </p>
<p>Narcissa looked to her sister for guidance and relaxed when she saw Bella laughing merrily at her brother in laws fall from grace. </p>
<p>"A mudblood just handed you your ass" Bellatrix laughed as she slung her arm over Narcissa's shoulder fondly. </p>
<p>"You see that little Dragon" Bella said, speaking to her nephew. "Thats the type of man your father wants you to become, I strongly advise you avoid achieving that because he just got humiliated by a sixteen year old orphan girl who is a mudblood to top it all off" Bella laughed, her eyes twinkling merrily as she thought of how easily her baby girl had just completely taken Lucius Malfoy down a few pegs. </p>
<p>"Hold on to his wand Cissy he clearly does not deserve it at this moment in time" the dark witch said playfully as she guided her still slightly bewildered sister towards the front of the shop. </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>As they made it out of the shop Bella couldnt help but look around for her daughter. Smiling internally when she saw her girl laughing merrily with her friends as they walked out of Honeydukes.</p>
<p>"Did you see his face mione? That greasy git got it handed to him" Harry Potter laughed as he patted her daughter on the back in congratulations. </p>
<p>Bella watched as her daughter bowed deeply "thank you, thank you I'd like to take a moment to thank my first grade history teacher and my current schools groundskeeper Filtch for cleaning the spaces I use to grow so marvelously brilliant, I couldn't have done it without them" she laughed playfully as she bowed again and Bella vowed to commit the moment to memory so she could replay it again and again. Her daughters laugh sounded like magic, her smile, enough to stop Bellatrix's heart and her humour reminding Bella so much of the playful banter she used to experience with her sisters when they were younger. The preciousness of the moment filling Bella witch such warmth she surely thought she was about to start glowing.</p>
<p>She watched them discreetly until they were no longer in view before she tuned back in to the conversation around her. </p>
<p>----<br/>When Hermione got back to her aunts that afternoon she was quick to round up her family, anxious to tell them what she had found out. She hadn't even shared what Narcissa had told her with her friends yet, needing to get guidance from her family first before she attempted to come up with any sort of plan. </p>
<p>"What is it Mia, you seem anxious" Andromeda asked as she kissed Hermione's forehead when she passed her and sat down on the sofa beside her wife. </p>
<p>"So you know the younger members of Blackbird were school shoppimg today" she started, continuing when her family nodded gently in encouragement. </p>
<p>"I caught sight of the Malfoy family, Lucius, Draco amd Narcissa. Draco caught my eye and he looked at me so intently. All I could see in his eyes was a desperate sense of panic and fear, I nodded at him to let him know I had noticed and he looked suspiciously relieved before his father grabbed him rather roughly and dragged him and Narcissa down nocturn Alley. Before Narcissa disappeared she caught my eye and asked me to meet her in the book shop in twenty minutes. I nodded but then got Ginny and Harry to go with me while I followed them to see what was going on" she explained as she began to pace back and forth infront of her family. </p>
<p>"We hid on the roof, giving us a perfect view of the shop they had gone into, Borgin and Burkes. We saw that there was an unknown woman with them so I cast a dissilusionment charm on the entire Alley and us to stop passers by seeing into the shop or seeing us. I then removed the glamour from the unknown witch and it turned out to be my mum. I used mindlink to talk to her. She warned me that her and Draco are under oath so she couldnt tell me what I needed to know. But advised I corner Narcissa so I guessed that's why Narcissa wanted to talk to me. Right before I cut the link with my mama she told me I needed to look into horcruxs because it was important and I was to remember the magical laws of numbers which was strange. But then I went to the book shop. We planted Ginny, Harry, Luna and Neville either side of the front of the shop to distract Lucius mainly but keep the malfoy family except Narcissa away from me so we could talk. She came up and told me that Lucius and the Dark Lord has arranged for Draco to find a way of getting death eaters into hogwarts" she continued, her heart pounding as her head spun with all the revelations of the day. </p>
<p>"Baby come over here and sit with Fleur and I before you wreck my mums carpet" Dora chided playfully as she reached out for her young soulmate who was clearly more than a little stressed. </p>
<p>"Fine" Hermione sighed as she sunk onto Fleurs lap and pulled Dora infront of her so she was sandwiched between them. </p>
<p>"Zat wasn't vat Dora meant little witch but I suppose it vill do hmm?" Fleur said, joining in on Dora's teasing. </p>
<p>"Haha" Hermione pouted, burying her head in Dora's neck as she willed herself to relax. </p>
<p>"Continue when you are ready little witch" her aunt Teddy said softly as she smiled at the soulmates. Amused by their ability to calm and comfort one another so quickly all while teasing each other. </p>
<p>"Right..he's to use the room of requirement to get the death eaters into hogwarts, I think however he's going to do it, it involves borgin and Burkes. He has been tasked and this is the part I'm most concerned with, he has been tasked with the murder or Albus Dumbledore. Grandmama moldyshorts wants him dead because he's the only wizard that sorry excuse for a man has ever feared and now I dont know how to protect Draco and make sure he fails. He's terrified. Aunt Cissy and Draco are being forced by Lucius bloody Malfoy into this war and they are powerless to do anything about it." Hermione finished a tear falling down her cheek as she tried to figure out what to do. </p>
<p>"That is a lot there Mia, are you sure Draco isn't willing" Minerva asked gently, struggling herself to process the information Hermione had just recounted to them. </p>
<p>"Yes I'm positive, grandmama if you had seen his face you'd not doubt it either. He looked so terrified it broke my heart and I ended up having to disarm Lucius after he tried to attack me right there in the middle of the bloody bookshop. He was acting like a prat so I corrected him and he went to attack me. So I disarmed him and gave his wand to aunt Cissy. She looked so bewildered it was quite comical really. Mum just watched the whole thing and burst out laughing when I walked away. I had to warn Lucius that if he attacked, insulted or provoked me again I'd challenge him to a duel for my honour, that bloody man infuriates me" Hermione replied as she lent back into Fleur, bringing Dora with her. She sighed tiredly as she waited for some sort of reaction from her family. </p>
<p>"Well it sounds like you dealt with him quite well Mia, im proud of you" Minerva replied. </p>
<p>"But I think it's time we brought Albus into this as he is now directly under threat?" She questioned her grandchild and her soulmates. </p>
<p>"Oi I zink grandmaman iz right Mia, Dumbledore needs to know now." Fleur agreed as she kissed Hermione's cheek. </p>
<p>"I know but how do we explain all this in a way that doesn't give him enough information to try and control us because as much as he means well and merlin knows we all love him for it he will try to play the hero" Hermione asked in exasperation. </p>
<p>"We ask him to take the unbreakable vow, same as everyone else. He can't tell anyone which leaves him little control over the situation. We word it in a way that ensures he cannot interfere in our lives" Dora suggested helpfully and smiled when everyone nodded their agreement. </p>
<p>"Okay that settles it. Mia I can arrange for us to meet with him first day back after the feast, that way you have time to fill in Blackbird and they can come with us to offer support." Minerva said as she offered her grandchild a reassuring smile. </p>
<p>"Okay grandmama that sounds like a plan" Hermione agreed, smiling back at her grandmother. Merlin she loved her family, they always seemed to know exactly what to do. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>The morning Hermione was to leave for her sixth year found her curled up in bed with her mates, all three of them trying to soak in as much of each others love as possible knowing that the time between now and Christmas when they would be able to spend any amount if time together would be torture for them all. They only felt whole when the three of them were together and having Hermione so far away for so long never failed to make their hearts ache painfully. </p>
<p>"Eet vill be alright baby" Fleur whispered as she nuzzled into Hermione, trying to reassure her little witch as best she could. </p>
<p>"She's right baby, it'll be alright, ot won't be this hard forever" Dora agreed, laying gentle kisses on the brunettes shoulder as she held her from behind. Fleur straddling both their thighs as she sat on Hermione's lap facing them. Cacooning their little witch in-between them. </p>
<p>"Hmm I'll try remember that" Hermione replied with a content sigh as her mates lay gentle kisses and caresses on her neck, face and arms. It was times like this that she enjoyed the most with her mates. Not that she didnt enjoy spending any time with them, she loved every second she spent in their presence from the date nights, the sex, the cuddles, the quiet conversations, laughing and playing around, trips out and much more but her absolute favourite thing was when they just simply were together, no distractions, no demands just gentle expressions of their love for one another as they took comfort in being each others everything. </p>
<p>"You'll be home before you know it Mia, Christmas isn't far away" Dora said optimistically. </p>
<p>"This years important for you, eets your N.E.W.T year." Fleur reminded her. </p>
<p>"Is everything packed?" Dora asked and rolled her eyes when Hermione looked at her pointedly but nodded anyway. </p>
<p>"Of course eet iz, zis iz 'ermione ve are talking about. Ze day she iz not organised iz ze day pigs vill surely fly" Fleur teased lightly before pausing. "Oh 'ermione did i just get zat muggle expression right finally?" She asked hopefully and grinned triumphantly when Hermione giggled softly and nodded her head before kissing Fleur tenderly in response. </p>
<p>Dora and Hermione had taken great pleasure in the past year teasing Fleur with obscure muggle expressions, laughing as the blonde veela tried desperately to work them out, often having to ask Dora's parents or Hermione's grandmother what they meant because her soulmates were laughing to hard to explain. It had been a great annoyance to the blonde until she had made a point of learning them and repeating them whenever she could. </p>
<p>"I'm so proud" Dora teased playfully as she too leaned forward to kiss their blonde. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>That evening Hermione and the remaining members of Blackbirds Royal Court sat with Minerva McGonagall in front of their headmaster. Having already explained everything from the beginning, including the assassination plot on the headmasters life they sat silently, allowing the older wizard time to process their words and form some type of response. </p>
<p>The minutes ticked by relentlessly, each second growing more and lore tense until Hermione found herself holding her breath and biting her cheek to stop herself from getting up to pace, it was such a bad habit that she had seemingly inherited from her aunt Meda who was well known for the trait. </p>
<p>Finally after a full five minutes of utter silence Dumbledore looked up amd for the first time since she had met the man Hermione saw hesitance in his eyes. </p>
<p>"Professor, please don't think me rude but after everything I have just told you, you need to be honest. I can see the hesitance in your eyes and it can't do. We need the truth not half truths or pretty white lies. We are teens yes but we aren't incompetent. We are among the smartest, strongest and most powerful witches and wizards alive and can handle whatever you have to say so please out with it" Hermione said confidently. Deliberately stopping the man before he had a chance to lie. </p>
<p>"Jeez Min how did I not see it before, she's Bellatrix's double in mannerisms and Andromeda's double in looks." Albus breathed finally as he blinked owlishly at the young brunette who had just so successfully read him as if he were a book. </p>
<p>"I was kicking myself too Al, really I share a wizarding bond with Hermione and her mother it should have been the logical conclusion" Minerva replied wryly as she smiled fondly at her granddaughter. </p>
<p>"Logical yes but when has logic ever been thr logical choice when we involve those we love" Hermione quipped lightheartedly taking comfort in the brief moment of reprieve. </p>
<p>"Hermione you sound like Luna" Ginny said with a grin. Hermione caught Luna's eyes and nodded her head subtly, prompting Luna to turn around and deadpan "Indeed" at her red headed friend. </p>
<p>"Merlin please stop, you're confusing my brain, go back to sounding like yourselves please" Harry laughed as he looked slightly pleadingly at Hermione, Luna and Minerva. </p>
<p>Albus laughed heartily at the group infront of him. He had known they had grown close over the years but did not know for sure why until now. He couldn't help but feel relieved that this was the group that would take over for him when he was gone. </p>
<p>"Bringing you all back to the present I first must apologise to you Hermione, I had no idea Bellatrix was pregnant. Nor that you were her child. If I did I would have sought you out when you arrived within the walls and explained the situation to you. You should never have had to endure what you did to find out the truth about your life." Dumbledore said somberly feeling rather guilty that he was half the reason this bright, kindhearted young witch had grown up without her family. </p>
<p>"It's alright Professor. You have no need to apologise. I am extremely proud of my parents. They've sacrificed their lives to protect people, I can only hope to be half the witch they are. I am grateful to you for giving my mum a better choice than the one her parents were forcing her in to." Hermione replied kindly as she smiled at her headmaster. </p>
<p>"You are as always ever so gracious. I thank you for your words. Second of all I must confess a few things of my own" he said gently as he glanced at all the students around him. </p>
<p>"I am aware that Voldemort made horcruxs i have been hunting for them. So far I have only come across two of them. The first was the diary that you destroyed Harry in your second year. The second one was this ring" he said pulling it out of his pocket. "I have managed to destroy it however in doing so the ring cursed me" he pulled his sleave back displaying the greying skin on his hand and arm. </p>
<p>"Unfortunately there is no cure and the curse will only spread, slowly killing me bit by bit. There is a potion that Severus has been making me that is slowing the rate of distruction down somewhat but I have less than a year to live" he paused here as everyone gasped quietly, every young witch and wizards eyes filling with tears as they registered the reality of their headmasters words. </p>
<p>"I am only sorry that I will not get to see the knew dawn when our Lady if Light claims what is hers. Nor will I get to be here in person as you all graduate from the school that has been ever so lucky to know and teach you all. You are the bravest, most inspiring group of young people I have ever had the pleasure to meet. It is this reason that I go towards my death happily. I trust you all to finish this once and for all, I trust you all to eradicate the dark that is poisoning our world. I know you are more than capable of achieving all that you set out to do. The path will more than likely be harrowing but I believe in each and every one of you" He said, his voice gentle but full of conviction. </p>
<p>"I ask that you only inform the main members of Blackbird, not Blackbirds Army. I also ask that you let Draco know that when the time comes he will not be the one to do it. To ensure his safety in the world after the war I will ask Severus to be there and be the one to cast the killing curse. I cannot allow Tom Riddle to corrupt another soul. Nor do I believe that you will sit idly by and let him turn your cousin into a murderer." Albus said knowledgeably. Sounding every bit of the wise old owl he was seen to be. </p>
<p>"You're right Headmaster and as much as I am not okay with your death at all I will respect your wishes, you deserve to go out the way you wish, we will not deny you that." Hermione replied tearfully but confidently as she leaned into her quietly sniffling grandmother, knowing this was likely harder for her to hear than it was for them. Albus had been her friend since before Minerva had even graduated Hogwarts. </p>
<p>"Thank you all, thank you for caring so much that you have been so proactive in patting a future that we can be proud of. I am proud of you all" Albus replied as he found himself getting tearful. He didn't realise it would be so hard to discuss his death with the students and friend who had made every single struggle he had faced seem worthwhile. </p>
<p>"I will keep trying to locate other Horcruxs' for as long as I am able but after that I am afraid I must pass the baton on to you. You are my legacy and I will always be around, even in death to guide you if you ever need me" He whispered, struggling to maintain his composure. </p>
<p>Within seconds if his words Albus Dumbledore found himself surrounded by the students of Blackbird and Minerva all pulling him into a group hug as they cried with him. Grieving the knowledge that they would lose the man they all looked up to and respected beyond words. </p>
<p>"I promise Professor, we will live up to your legacy" Hermione whispered. "We will do you proud" she finished. </p>
<p>"Together" Luna whispered. </p>
<p>"Always" they replied in unison. </p>
<p>----- </p>
<p>It took several days for Hermione to track down Draco and get him alone. The Malfoy heir looked terrible. It was clear he wasn't sleeping, he wasn't eating and the stress and anxiety seemed to be eating him alive. </p>
<p>Hermione waited patiently as she watched Draco approach the room of requirement. Hiding of to the side under a dissilusionment charm. She waited until the blonde had opened the door after calling forth the correct room before she slipped in after him. She ensured she made it in the room in time before the door disappeared from sight. Wanting to ensure no one else would get in and she could talk to her cousin freely. </p>
<p>She cancelled her concealment spell and stepped out of the arch above the doorway just as the door disappeared behind her. </p>
<p>"Draco" she called softly, casting a wandless and wordless 'expelliamus' when he whipped round wand pointed at her. </p>
<p>"Hermione fuck don't do that to me, I could have seriously hurt you" he exclaimed. His voice raw with emotion. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, it was the only way to get in here, get you alone and get around your oath." Hermione replied gently as she handed the blonde back his wand. </p>
<p>"It... it.. its alright" he whispered quietly, looking down at his feet hesitantly. </p>
<p>"Look Draco i know that you've been tasked to sneak the death eaters into the castle and I know that when you do you are being tasked with killing Albus Dumbledore" she said matter of factly as she guided her cousin into one of the seats in the room. </p>
<p>"How did you know?" He asked quietly. </p>
<p>"It doesn't matter how I know, only that it does and im here to help. I've already alerted Dumbledore. He knows you don't want to do this, he also knows you have no choice. He asked me to reassure you that when the time comes you will not be the one to kill him. Severus will do it. You see amd mind this goes no further than this room unless its your mother you're telling but Dumbledore is dying. He was cursed with something that isn't curable, he has less than a year left to live and is wanting to die on his own terms. I also promised I would protect you and your mum so this is what is going to happen" she explained, keeping her voice gentle so she could relax her visibly shaken cousin. </p>
<p>"You and I are going to work on that cabinet together, oh Draco don't look at me like that, im the brightest witch of my age i know exactly what that cabinet does when it works and I'm willing to bet its twin is in Borgin and Burkes yes?" Draco nodded, speechless, he couldn't believe how quickly this mudblo... this witch had figured things out. </p>
<p>"So we will fix it together. We will meet twice a week after dinner. You have quiditch practice on a Thursday so we will meet Friday evenings and Sunday evenings. Leaving you plenty of time to study, eat sleep and be a normal teenager. We will fix the cabinet together and when the time comes you will pretend to go along with the plan. You will sneak the death eaters into the castle and up to the astronomy tower, Albus will be there alone. You will disarm Albus, he said it must be you who does so. I agree. It means that you have that fact to prove to Voldemort that you are on his side. It will keep you safe until this is all over. Severus will get there a little after you, just in time to cast the killing curse himself and don't worry there are several witnesses to this conversation, Including Minerva McGonagall, Harry, Neville, Luna and Ginny. You are more than covered." The brunette finished, smiling reassuringly at the blonde boy infront of her. </p>
<p>"Merlin Hermione, I cannot thank you enough" Draco cried as he rushed forward and enveloped her in a hug, slumping into her arms as he cried in relief. He knew he could never kill someone, let alone a man he respected so much. </p>
<p>"You do not need to thank me Draco. You may have been raised to believe in superiority by your wretched father but I was raised to believe in equality and as such I will always give equal opportunity to all who seek it" Hermione murmured as she held him close. Comforting the boy who had grown to mean so much to her in such a short time, even when they had a history of four years relentless bullying behind them. He was her baby cousin and she would lay down her life for him and their family. </p>
<p>"Now for today we are going to eat the dinner i have brought us. Then you are going to lie down here and drink this dreamless sleep potion. You will rest while I take a look at the work we need to do to the cabinet. Once you wake you will go back to your dorms and get some studying done. You will not worry nor think about all this until you meet me back here on Friday at 7 do we have an understanding?" She softly commanded, sounding so much like her aunt andromeda she almost scared herself. </p>
<p>"We do mione, thank you" Draco whispered not even noticing as he spoke her nickname instead of her full name as he moved to sit beside her infront of the fire that had suddenly appeared infront of them and began to tuck into the feast this brown haired saviour had brought with her. For the first time in weeks he felt himself relax and enjoy his food, feeling reassured by her presence and the knowledge that he wasn't alone. </p>
<p>----- </p>
<p>It took until early February for Hermione and Draco to complete the work they needed to on the cabinet in order to begin testing it's ability to transfer people between Borgin and Burkes and Hogwarts. </p>
<p>May had arrived before they were confident that no harm would come to any who used them as transportation between the shop and the castle. </p>
<p>Hermione had kept Dumbledore and Blackbird updated on their progress and they had secretly worked out a plan to ensure that as soon as Severus dealt the killing blow, the death eaters would be run out of the castle because as much as they all had agreed to respect Dumbledore's decision to die his own way, they would not let the death eaters over run their school. It had also been arranged for Professor McGonagall to take over as Headmistress upon Albus' death and professor Flitwick to be appointed deputy head master. </p>
<p>Hermione had also managed to keep up with all her studies and was well on her way to achieving her N.E.W.T.S. she had also completed her Appiration test and achieved Animagus status with the support and guidance of her grandmama. Her animagus was described as a beautiful fire Pheonix, a rare magical bird, similar to the pheonix that Dumbledore owned. She was more than proud when she managed her animagus form and registered it with the ministry. </p>
<p>Nymphadora had also achieved animagus status, attending the school twice a week to firstly see Hermione and to recieve guidance from Professor McGonagall. She turned out to be a small otter, which Hermione found to be adorable. Fleur was also coming with Dora to see Hermione twice a week and would often find herself helping some of Hermione's friends with their school work when Hermione was over run. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The night of the attack was signalled to Hermione first by Dumbledore who gave her a sympathetic smile and nod before calling for Hermione to accompany him on an errand, next was a warning from Draco who looked at her with eyes filled with anxiety and apprehension when he nodded at her. She nodded back and allowed him to see the sadness he felt reflected back in her eyes. They had grown rather close over the school year and her heart broke to know that her cousin was in such a dangerous position. Luckily he had told Hermione that Bellatrix had been tasked by the Dark Lord to ensure Draco got out of the school safely so she felt reassured in the knowledge that her mother would not let any harm come to her cousin. </p>
<p>Once Draco had gone to fetch the death eaters, Hermione led a small group of aurors, including Fleur, Dora and her aunt Meda along with Blackbirds Royal Court into the stairwell to the astronomy tower and into a small side room casting a dissillusionment charm on the door and casting a repulsion jinx around it to ward off any curious death eaters as they entered the stair well. </p>
<p>The mood was heavy as they all stood, knowing that tonight they would lose a great man. All they could do was hold each other for comfort and wait.. silently. </p>
<p>--<br/>Bellatrix was filled with apprehension as she entered the room of requirement to meet her nephew. She did not feel comfortable with the knowledge that they were about to trap and murder the man who had offered her family a second chance, a better option for living. What made it worse is she was about to do this in her daughter's school, knowing fine well that her daughter would be there. She would also have to be seen to be encouraging her nephew who was the same age as her daughter to kill someone, something she never wanted for any child, let alone a child in her family. </p>
<p>Narcissa strangely did not seem all that anxious about the night however when Bellatrix had left Malfoy Manor. She was oddly calm as if she already knew the outcome of the evening and was okay with it. As did Draco when she finally lay eyes on him. </p>
<p>He looked well rested and confident as he smiled at his aunt and turned to lead them out of the room. </p>
<p>As Bella followed him she felt herself worry. She had a feeling he was only so calm and confident because Hermione had been involved somehow, which worried her because chances were that if Dumbledore did not end the night dead, then Draco and Narcissa would. She felt sick at herself when she realised that this was the one time in her entire life she ever hoped for someone's death who was not the dark Lord. </p>
<p>As they climbed the stairs the dark witch thought she caught movement coming from a dark room at the bottom of the stairs but decided to dismiss it for now. Following and protecting Draco was her priority tonight. She knew her daughter could take care of herself, Draco couldnt. </p>
<p>As they reached the top of the stairs they found Albus Dumbledore standing on the balcony smiling serenely as his eyes twinkled kindly. </p>
<p>Without warning Draci sprang forward. "Expelliamus" he shouted, catching his headmasters wand in his hand. </p>
<p>"Draco, good evening, I'd like to ask you to reconsider" Albus said gently as he smiled at the boy. </p>
<p>"I can't" Draco said, looking at the headmaster in the eye. "I have no choice, he chose me, I have to" Draco said, his voice growing more confident and louder as he continued. </p>
<p>"Very well Draco" Albus said. "Bellatrix Lestrange, now isn't it nice to see your face again" Dumbledore said cheerfully as his eyes locked with hers. She had to swallow the lump of emotion in her throat when she saw the kindness and understanding in his eyes. She kept her gaze on him as she felt him use 'leglimens' to enter her mind. </p>
<p>'It's alright Bellatrix, I know what's happening. Draco's safety has been taken care of by your little witch' Bellatrix's eyes widened. He knew about Hermione? </p>
<p>'Yes I know about her. She's a credit to you Bellatrix. She's taken care of everything. Draco will be safe, I will not be dying a slow death from a cursed horcrux and our school remains safe. You will make it through this. I am so proud of you and Rudulphus. When this is over give your little witch an extra hug from me and tell her I will forever be grateful for her amd everything she has done for us' he said before looking away and breaking the connection. </p>
<p>Well that was reassuring, Bellatrix thought quietly to herself. Dumbledore had come here willingly to die because he was already dying? And because of Hermione, Draco was safe? This must be why Narcissa was so relaxed, she knew. Hermione had ensured that Narcissa was not left worrying about her son, bellatrix thought. </p>
<p>"Agh Severus, there you are, now please would you kindly signal the order akd have them remove the nasty men and women from my school" Albus said cheerfully. Conveying a false tone of hope as his executioner appeared. </p>
<p>"Very well" Snape said emotionless before whipping out his wand. </p>
<p>"AVADA KEDAVRA" he cried suddenly. A green jet shooting from his wand and connecting with Dumbledore's chest. Everyone froze momentarily. Shocked at the dark wizards actions before Bellatrix forced a cackle. Watching as Albus Dumbledore's body fell over the edge of the astronomy tower and disappearing down to the ground bellow. </p>
<p>Severus then pointed his wand upwards 'mosmorde' he shouted, making an image of the Dark Mark appear in the sky above the astronomy tower and Dumbledore's body.</p>
<p>"We must go" Severus said flatly as he turned and stalked back down the stairs. </p>
<p>Bellatrix grabbed Draco "stay close" she hissed in his ear as they followed behind everyone, running down the stairs in a bit of a daze. </p>
<p>As they broke out form the astronomy tower and onto the grounds of the school, Bellatrix heard running from behind her. She turned quickly to assess the risk and saw a team of what looked to be ten armed witches and wizards, five being students she recognised as Hermione and her friends and the other five being the order. </p>
<p>"How on earth did they get here so bloody fast" Bellatrix exclaimed loudly as she ran backwards. Watching them for any signs that they were about to attack. </p>
<p>'That would be me, you almost caught me at the beginning mama but I guess my repulsion jinx worked well enough, you looked right through me then looked away' Hermione's voice echoed gently in her mind. After all this time it felt like a cooling balm that she could bathe in. </p>
<p>'We are only following to ensure the slimeballs leave the premises. It wouldn't do for me to get my hands on Lucius, quick question its seven horcruxs right? We've destroyed two already' Hermione continued. </p>
<p>'Seven is correct. I'm so proud of you Mia' Bellatrix thought as she turned and began running faster. </p>
<p>'As I am you mama' came her daughters voice just as she reached the appiration point just outside the school gates. With a backwards glance, Bella grabbed Draco and apperated away. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>As soon as the death eaters disappeared Hermione led everyone back to the astronomy tower quickly. Parting the crowd of students and teachers alike as she hurried to the front with Blackbird right behind her. She dropped to her knees beside her grandmother. Harry, Luna, Ginny and Neville joining them as they formed a circle around their headmaster. The whole courtyard was deathly silent for several moments before Hermione raised her wand pointing it at the sky. </p>
<p>"For Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, He lived the hero of the light, He died our Hero" she called through her tears, shooting a bright white light out of her wand tip. </p>
<p>"For Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, he lived the hero of the light" Minerva, Ginny, Harry, Neville and Luna called as they pointed their wands upwards and followed Hermione in releasing a bright white light from the tips of their wands. </p>
<p>"For Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, He died our hero" the crowd called, all raising there wands and following suit. </p>
<p>In the matter of a minute the sky was filled with light, completely obliterating the dark mark from the sky and replacing it with a pure white glow, fitting for the leader of the light who now lay at rest. His reign, his love, his hopes and aims, his legacy and kindness living on in the form of his students, who all swore in that moment that they would live and die the way Albus Dumbledore had. With joviality, with love, with kindness and most importantly with equality in his heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay that made me sad..... </p>
<p>Nell xoxo ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The hunt begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry for the delay with this update I've been mega unwell. I'm not entirely happy with the chapter so I'll probably go back and fix it at some point in the near future but thought it better to get this out to you all, thank you for being so patient. </p>
<p>A little warning that my updates wi probably be a little slower in the next week or so with Christmas coming up. I'll update as much as I can but im sending you all holiday wishes. </p>
<p>I hope you all enjoy </p>
<p>Nell xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last few weeks of sixth year were relatively quiet for Hermione and her friends. Her Grandmama took over as Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Dumbledore's funeral was held without incident and was well attended and the school grieved their headmaster quietly. Even the more viscious and pureblood indoctrinated Slytherins called a ceasefire within the walls in honour of the late Albus Dumbledore and by the last day of term everyone was more than relieved to be escaping to their families to recover in the sanctuary of their own homes. </p>
<p>For the Order of the Pheonix, Blackbird and Hermione and her family though they knew they did not have the luxury to do as their peers were. </p>
<p>They had agreed to allow everyone to lock themselves away with their families for one week, a week that Hermione, Minerva and the Tonks Family spent in France at Delacour Manor, before rejoining the fight against voldemort and his death eaters. Everyone agreeing to meet at number 12 Grimmauld place to start planning the best strategy in taking down the dark Lord and his forces. </p>
<p>The week spent in France was quiet, relaxing and truthfully extremely refreshing for Hermione and her family. The Delacour Elders reaffirmed their promise to the trinity that should they call on the Delacour clan for support at any point they would have it without a moments notice. Apoline gave Fleur, Dora and Hermione a necklace that if held tightly between thumb and forefinger while thinking the words 'Liberté, Egalité, Fraternité' would act as a Portkey and apparate them to the Delacour Manor sitting room automatically, by passing any wards the individual encountered and because they were made in France they could not be traced by the British ministry. </p>
<p>This gave Hermione an idea. </p>
<p>"Apoline, how easy is it to get your hands on this strong a portkey?" She questioned. </p>
<p>"Eet iz quite easy for me az ze leader of ze Delacour clan, vhy do you ask little one?" Apoline replied curiously. </p>
<p>"I was thinking it might be an idea to have a few more handy for when the final showdown happens. We have a number of people who are currently being held within the Dark Lords ranks against their will, mainly women and children and when the time comes they may not be automatically safe within the ranks of the light because we will not have time to provide evidence to the light that these people are being held against their will, it would be good to be able to offer them a safe place to land if they are in danger until we can clear their names" Hermione explained thoughtfully. </p>
<p>"You are more zan welcome to send zem here, ve vill greet zem and set zem up with a guest chamber until zey are safe. Do you vish for me to get you some more?" Fleurs mother offered beaming at the kindhearted witch infront if her. </p>
<p>"If you truly do not mind Apoline I'd be more than grateful" </p>
<p>Apoline had been true to her word and on the day that they were due to depart France to return to the front lines she handed each member of Hermiones family five spare portkeys each to give to whoever they felt needed them. </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Hermiones heart broke daily for her grandmama who in losing Albus had lost her best friend. The grief and sorrow were evident on the older witches face and it tore Hermione apart to witness it. She wished more than anything that she could have stopped this from happening. She would have done anything to ensure that her grandmama and her family never had to endure the pain her grandmama was now after losing her closest friend. She knew however that her grandmama was taking comfort in the new found family she had acquired in Hermione, Fleur, Dora and Mrs and Mrs Tonks. Minerva would take every and any opportunity she could to pull Hermione close and hold her, help Andromeda in the kitchen, play muggle chess with Teddy or take the trio out to duel or walk. She was glad her grandmama had the support around her to help her deal with the grief of losing Albus and it made her appreciate Minerva more than she thought possible when she thought of all the woman had been through yet still had done nothing but fight for Hermione and support her through everything. She knew it would be slow going but she hoped desperately that with time and the unconditional love shown from her family her grandmama's heart would slowly heal. </p>
<p>-----<br/>Once they reached 12 Grimmauld place they had a few days to rest up and get organised before they made the journey to Privet Drive, Little Whinging to collect Harry. He had seen his mothers family of the day before and had insisted they wait twenty four hours before coming to collect him so that he could ensure what was left of his family after his mother and fathers death made it out of Surrey alive. </p>
<p>Planning how to get Harry out of Little Whinging and to the Burrow safely without voldemort or his band of thugs finding him was slow going, no one could agree on anything yet they knew it had to be soon, the blood wards that protected him would cease on his 17th birthday, which meant they had less than two weeks to strategise and execute a plan. </p>
<p>It was Hermione that eventually came up with the idea to disguise members of the order as Harry and have them matched with an auror to draw attention away from the real Harry and confuse the death eaters. She also suggested instructing Harry not to use his usual disarming spell of choice as he was well known for using expelliamus now after the Battle of the Department of Misteries. </p>
<p>With a plan in place and Severus Snape providing plenty of PolyJuice Potion they set off for Privet Drive. </p>
<p>----<br/>"Harry inside quickly" Shakelbolt called as he ushered the boy who lived into his house, followed closely by Hermione, Fleur, Dora, Andromeda, Remus, Sirius, Fred and George Weasley, Mr Weasley, Hagrid, Moody and Ginny Weasley. </p>
<p>"Why so many?" Harry questioned thoughtfully as he eyed Shakelbolt suspiciously. </p>
<p>"We suspect there will be some sort of Death eaters intervention while we move you so we brought back up and a plan to cause a little confusion for his forces" Hermione answered, her eyes glittering mischievously. </p>
<p>"Oh really?" Harry asked, grinning at his best friend. </p>
<p>"Indeed" quipped Fleur, catching the playful mood between her mate and her mates bestfriend, causing them and several others to burst out in peals of laughter.</p>
<p>"Whats the plan then?" He enquired once he had been able to collect himself and stop laughing. </p>
<p>"Poly juice and several Potters" Shakelbolt deadpanned as he removed a large vile of the potion from his robes. </p>
<p>"No. You aren't risking yourselves" Harry hissed angrily. Not at all impressed with the idea of his friends putting themselves in so much danger for him. </p>
<p>Hermione seeing her friends mood change rapidly sighed in frustration. She should have guessed he'd put up a fuss she thought with a mental eye roll. Thinking quickly she moved towards him faster than he could have anticipated and plucked several hairs from his head. </p>
<p>"Ouch Hermione!" He glared at her, watching warily as she dropped the hairs into the vile Shakelbolt was holding. </p>
<p>"It's not a choice Harry, there's no arguments. We need to get you out of here safely, this is the only way" Ginny chided him, glaring at her stubborn sort of boyfriend. </p>
<p>"It's got to be like this Harry. They won't know who's who, as long as you don't give yourself away we will be fine. So don't use Expelliamus, use any other spell but that one. They will be watching for it" Andromeda intersected, lacing her voice with authority as she raised an eyebrow at the stubborn boy. </p>
<p>Harry sighed as he gave in, knowing that he couldn't possibly argue with them, Hermione and Andromeda especially. His best friend was far to like her aunt. Terrifying when they were pissed and he definitely wanted to avoid that ire being directed at him. </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Once Hermione, Dora, Ginny, Fred, Sirius and Remus had taken the potion they were pared off. Hermione with Andromeda, Dora with Fleur, Fred with his brother George, Ginny with her father Mr Weasley and Remus with Moody, leaving Harry to ride with Hagrid and Shekelbolt with Sirius. </p>
<p>Heading outside in their pairs they readied themselves for the journey. </p>
<p>"I hate flying" Hermione grumbled as she gripped her aunts waist tightly. </p>
<p>"Hush up little witch, you'll be fine, you know I'd never let you fall" Andromeda reassured her, smiling tenderly at her niece over her shoulder before taking note of were Fleur and Dora were situated in the formation. Noting with relief that they would be flying in front of her. </p>
<p>"Go" was all the warning they got as seven order members took off to the sky with seven identical Harry Potters riding with them. Instantly as they breached the end of the blood wards, Hermione spotted the black smoke of Death eaters in flight. </p>
<p>"Incoming" she yelled, alerting everyone around her of the approaching danger. She slid her wand from It's place on her arm as she braced herself for what she knew would be another battle of survival. </p>
<p>Within minutes, curses and hexes were flying rapidly through the air around her, death eaters desperately trying to work out who was who as the order flew quickly towards the Burrow, knowing that as soon as they were through the protective wards, the death eaters couldnt follow. </p>
<p>"Meda on your left" Fleur shouted sounding somewhat panicked. Andromeda didn't react instantly as she fended of an attacker from her right, secretly glad when she saw Hermione engage the death eater on her left that Fleur had warned her about for her. </p>
<p>On Hermione's part she was clinging desperately to her aunt with one hand as she held a strong 'protego' around herself and Andromeda. </p>
<p>"Bombarda" she shouted aiming the jinx at the still concealed death eater, followed by a silent 'Sectumsempra' startling the death eater slightly with the quickness of her casting and the skill used to cast the spell wordlessly. Hermione smirked as she saw the death eater falter in mid air before diving off to the side to try and avoid the curse. </p>
<p>His pain filled cry told her that he had not moved quick enough. She scanned the sky quickly to ensure she wasn't needed to engage anyone else before turning back to the death eater she had injured who was now swooping back up towards Hermione after recovering slightly from their pain and shock.</p>
<p>Hermione took a deep breath before checking her shield was still in place then turning slightly to begin firing at the death eaters again. </p>
<p>She cast out a slew of mild defensive spells before casting a silent 'accio Death eaters wands' before yelling 'bombarda maximus' at the unknown man. </p>
<p>She was slightly surprised when instead of just the one wand, several wands all belonging to the members of the dark lords ranks suddenly flew from the death eaters hands and shot towards her. As she realised what had happened she began throwing well aimed bouts of fire at the approaching wands, laughing quietly at the indignant shrieks from the death eaters as her aunt began to help her destroy their wands. Why she never thought of disarming the death eaters like this before she didnt know but she was quite proud of herself in the moment. </p>
<p>Watching carefully for any sign of her mothers wand she exhaled quietly in relief when she heard her mothers signature mad cackle carry through the air somewhere infront of her. </p>
<p>"You fools, you couldn't hold on to your wands?" Bellatrix cackled as she watched the wands of her 'fellow' death eaters burning as they fell towards the ground. She was rather impressed with whoever had managed to cast that spell, she wasn't being particularly biased when one name popped into her mind. 'Hermione' she thought proudly. It had to be, her girl was rather clever like that. However it meant that Bellatrix had to call the dark Lord, knowing that none of the death eaters would hold up without their wands against several well trained aurors and however many teens. </p>
<p>She had a sneaking suspicion that the teens had been trained far better than the dark Lord suspected based on what she had observed of their fighting so far but she wouldn't be letting that slip to the snake faced git, she felt secure in the knowledge that the dark forces were all severely underestimating her daughter and her friends, it meant that the teens would have the upper hand when it mattered. </p>
<p>"What issss it Bella, why do you call me" Voldemort hissed as he appeared along side her. </p>
<p>"My Lord it seems your best men couldn't hold on to their wands. They've been taken and burned by the order of the chickens, and there isn't just one Harry, their is seven, we cannot tell which is the real boy" Bellatrix replied harshly as she deflected random curses that were still being aimed at her. </p>
<p>"Foolssss" the Dark Lord hissed. "Retreat" he commanded as he disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. </p>
<p>"You heard him, retreat you idiots" she shouted as she circled towards the back of the order members to round up the death eaters. </p>
<p>As the death eaters began to dissappear, Bellatrix smiled as she spotted Andromeda with a Harry Potter clutching onto the back of her, flying to Andromeda's right was the pretty Veela and another Harry. If she didnt know any better Andromeda's Harry was Hermione and the Veelas Harry was Nymphadora. Only one way to find out she thought with amusement. </p>
<p>'Mia' she thought as she reached out her mind to her daughter, feeling the pull of her little girls magic, she chuckled when her girls head snapped round and her eyes landed on a hovering Bella. </p>
<p>'Mama!' Hermione's voice chimed in her mind, the happiness in her tone warmed Bellatrix </p>
<p>'Hi baby, I can't stay for long but did you do as I asked? Did you look into Horcrux's?' She thought back. </p>
<p>'Yeah mama, we will take care of it' Hermione thought back, grinning towards her mum. </p>
<p>'I'm glad to hear it. Stay safe baby, I love you' Bellatrix replied with a warm smile. </p>
<p>'I love you too' rang in her mind as she disappeared in mid air only to reappear outside the gates of Malfoy Manor. </p>
<p>Making her way inside with the other death eaters she smiled tightly at her sister who was stood in the entry way, obviously trying to pretend she hadn't been pacing anxiously waiting on Bella's return. </p>
<p>"You're back" Narcissa stated rather coldly as she ran a critical eye down her sister to check for any visible injuries. </p>
<p>"I am, not a scratch either dear sister" she replied cheekily as she pushed past her sister and made it into the dinning room where she knew the dark lord would be waiting. Internally cringing as she walked as she knew he wouldn't be too pleased with the events of the evening which meant that the evening was promised to be a rather painful and unpleasant one for her. </p>
<p>----- </p>
<p>As they crossed the Burrows wards Hermione felt the effects of the Poly Juice potion wear off. She looked around anxiously as she tried to spy Fleur and Dora among the group arriving in the field beside her.</p>
<p>"They're in front of us, unharmed Mia" Andromeda said gently as she noticed the anxiety roll of her niece. </p>
<p>"Go ahead inside and see everyone baby girl, you, Fleur and Nymphadora will get a moment alone later" Andromeda whispered as she pulled Hermione in tight for a hug. Relieved that the people that meant most to her were okay. </p>
<p>Hermione nodded against her aunts shoulder before she leaned up and kissed her cheek. </p>
<p>"I'm glad thats over" the young brunette whispered as she pulled away. </p>
<p>"Me too little witch, me too" her aunt replied, squeezing her shoulder effectionately. </p>
<p>-----<br/>It didn't take long before Hermione had arranged a secret meeting between Herself and Blackbird. She knew things were getting intense, the death eaters were getting more daring and decidedly evil in their stunts and she could feel the despair filling the world around her. The sooner they found and destroyed all of that man's Horcruxs the better, she thought anxiously. </p>
<p>They sat in the middle of the large field that ran off the Weasley property. All hudled under blankets, a fire blazing in the middle of the small group as they waited patiently for Hermione to gather herself. </p>
<p>"I'm going to skip the pleasantries, we are all to anxious to dilly dally any longer than necessary. What I want to talk to you about is something that you are all more than likely not going to like the thought of but I can assure you its more than relevant and completely necessary, if we have any chance of defeating him." She began glancing up at her Aunts nervously. She knew they were going to kick up the biggest fuss, she had already hashed this plan out with Minerva and although her grandmama hadn't liked it she trusted Hermione's judgement and had promised to let her go. </p>
<p>"In the coming days we are going to face our hardest challenge yet, I believe that he who shall not be named is going to go after the ministry next, he will not move against Hogwarts unless he believes he has a stronghold in the ministry. We cannot challenge him then because even if we did kill him he would inevitably come back their are still around five horcruxs in existence that hold pieces of his soul, as long as they exist he can be wounded but he cannot die. We must find these, however we cannot all go on the hunt for them, it would draw to much attention" she continued flicking a hesitant gaze towards Fleur and Dora who both looked to be growing even more anxious by the second. </p>
<p>"Who Hermione and what is needed of the rest of us?" Her aunt Teddy grit out, her jaw clenched and her body tense. Not liking the direction this conversation was heading. She knew her niece and knew that what she said next would probably be something that put the little brunette at risk. </p>
<p>"Those that stay behind need to continue on with normal life without drawing attention to yourselves. Continue to meet up in our absence and do whatever you can, students return to Hogwarts. The first task I need of you is to gather as many Muggle-borns as you can and send them along with Aunt Teddy to Delacour Manor. You will be their first targets and I will not risk the lives of so many when we can do something about it. All willing fighters among the Muggle-born will be called for before the final battle alongside the Delacour clan." The brunette spoke calmly but everyone could see the steel of her determination gleaming in her hazel brown eyes. She waited a moment to see if their would be any objections but was relieved when none came. </p>
<p>"Grandmama we need you at the castle. You are the rightful headmistress no matter what happens and Hogwarts magic will respond to you before it will respond to any other. Aunt Meda please stick with the Weasleys, Dora, Fleur you both as well." She instructed, slowly trying to build herself up for this next part of the conversation. </p>
<p>"Harry, Cedric, and I will be going on the hunt for these Horcruxs, we all have our diary's, ensure the blood wards are still in place, we will keep contact through them so as we do not run the risk of being intercepted. Those of you going back to Hogwarts ensure you find a moment to alert Draco that you know the truth and tell him "Hermione says be ready" he will know that it is safe to trust you with that statement. Keep an eye on him, he really hasn't been dealing well, Lucius Malfoy has a lot to answer for" the brunette spat icily as she spoke of the Malfoy man. Her supposed uncle. </p>
<p>"We would also ask those at hogwarts, if it is safe to do so, look through the castle for any of these Horcruxs. We have reason to believe he could have hidden one in the castle for safe keeping." Harry added as they gently brought there private meeting to a close. </p>
<p>---- </p>
<p>The first chance Fleur and Dora had at getting Hermione alone presented itself directly after their meeting. </p>
<p>"Mia stay where you are!" Nymphadora hissed angrily as she pinned the frightened looking witch with her eyes. </p>
<p>"Vere do you zink you are going little witch" Fleur added, her tone just as frightening as Dora's. </p>
<p>"Do not even think to answer that question, why did you not tell us of this hunt? This was a decision we should have made together!!" Dora whispered harshly as she drew close to her, clasping her youngest soulmates face by the chin. </p>
<p>"Ve should be going vith you at ze very least Mia!" The blonde veela added none too gently. </p>
<p>"You can't go with me Fleur, if we are seen fighting together before the final battle it will give away one of our biggest advantages and you and Dora will become prime targets. Harry is definitely one, I am definitely the second, its no secret that I am the boy who liveds best friend which makes me a prime candidate in Potter knowledge and I am a muggle-born in the eyes of the ministry, so I will be an even bigger target on top of being Harry's best friend." Hermione explained, her voice clipped, her body rigid with tension. </p>
<p>"That is why we need to be with you Hermione, we cannot stand the thought of not being able to help you or keep you safe" Dora cried in worry. </p>
<p>"Ze thought alone of you being 'armed 'ermione iz terrifying, ve vould not survive losing you" Fleur replied tersely. </p>
<p>"But thats the thing if Harry and I dont do this you will lose me, if he wins we will lose everything and I cannot allow that. I cannot do this if I am constantly worrying about your safety with me. I need you both safe. I need grandmama and aunt Meda and Aunt Teddy safe and the best way for that to happen is if you stick together. Please I need you to trust me" the brunette pleaded, her eyes beginning to swim with unshed tears. She knew this would be a hard conversation but she knew it was essential. Albus and her mama had both stated the importance if the horcruxs and she knew she could not ignore their words. Her mama would not have mentioned them if it was not important. </p>
<p>"Please understand that the thought of leaving you both, leaving grandmama and aunt Meda and Aunt Teddy is the most painful thing I have ever experienced and I do not want to leave you but it must be done this way. There is no other way." She sobbed, arms circling her own waist as she tried to keep herself together the best she could. </p>
<p>"Mia" Fluer murmured, struggling to contain her own tears at the sight of her little witches anguish and the painful knowledge that they were to be parted for an unknown amount of time. </p>
<p>"I dont like this Mia, but we trust you" Dora whispered as she pulled her two soulmates into her arms. Clinging on to them tightly. </p>
<p>"Promise us you will use the diary as often as possible to keep us up to date and you will use the charms if you need us" the purple haired witch murmured in the youngests hair as she nuzzled the brown bushy locks. </p>
<p>"I promise, I love you both. Always" Hermione whispered back. Placing a kiss on both Fleur and Dora's lips, chastely. </p>
<p>-----<br/>For Hermione, Harry and Cedric the time to depart for their hunt came far to quickly. It was decided that their would be a joint birthday party held for Harry and Neville at the Burrow as the order members felt that it was important for the youngsters to experience as much happiness as possible before it was inevitably torn from them and they were thrust into a war. The morning of the party had passed in happy chatter and light laughter as Hermione, Dora, Fleur, Harry, Cedric, Neville, Ginny, Luna and several other students along with their parents all danced and played party games in a gazebo that the Weasley clan had erected outside the house. </p>
<p>The music was loud and cheerful as they danced together, Hermione taking the opportunity to dance closely with her mates. The atmosphere was light as everyone concentrated on the moment, blocking out thoughts of the impending war and the inevitable destruction they were sure to face in the near future. </p>
<p>Little did they know that the near future was sooner than they thought, a fact that was highlighted to the group as a glowing orb depicting various scenes of horror zoomed into the middle of the tent. </p>
<p>"The ministry has fallen, Minister Rufus Scrimgeour is dead. The ministry has fallen, the minister of magic is dead. They are coming" the voice of Kingsley Shakelbolt cries out just as several clouds of smoke appear surrounding the tent as death eaters appear from no where. </p>
<p>How they got through the wards Hermione did not know but her heart clenched as she realised that this was it! The moment Harry, Cedric and she would have to run. She looked between her mates wildly and then cast a panicked look around the tent to check on her aunts and her grandmama. </p>
<p>She could see several death eaters duelling various members of the order around her as party guests quickly scattered, apparating to safety. Their screams and cries of horror only adding to Hermione's anxiety. </p>
<p>A sudden grasp on her shoulder brings Hermione back none to gently as she looks up to meet the worried and pained gazes of her mates. </p>
<p>"Go Mia, get the boys, we will be alright" Dora whispers as she kisses Hermione quickly. </p>
<p>"Oui ve vill be alright. You must go baby. Please come 'ome to us safe" Fleur adds as she too gently but quickly kisses Hermione before pushing her further into the tent to find the boys. </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Bellatrix glanced around the tent in worry as she tried to locate her daughter among the chaos of the burrow. The dark Lord had sent them to attack and retrieve Harry Potter and the 'mudblood' and Bellatrix was terrified that they would be successful. </p>
<p>The dark lord had grown increasingly convinced that Hermione had to be taken out at the earliest opportunity as 'the girl issss entirely too dangerousss, ssshe may be mud but sshe isss the brightessst witch of her age and therefore a threat to usss, ssshe must die'. His words had been laced with venom as he had given his Instructure. Indignantly explaining how the girl was a magic thief yet a powerful one and therefore had no place in their world. It had sicked Bellatrix to have to listen to this coward speak about her baby like that. It had turned her stomach even more as the death eaters around her had begun murmuring about what they could do to the girl. She couldn't react but internally she was livid and one look across at Rudulphus had told Bellatrix that he too was struggling just as much as she. </p>
<p>Now here they were at the burrow trying to look as if they were enjoying the attack but ensure that they did not harm anyone fatally, all the while trying to look for their daughter if only to see she got out safely. </p>
<p>"Over there Bella" Rudulphus whispered as he directed her gaze to the centre of the tent. </p>
<p>Bellatrix let out the breath she had been holding when she spotted her little girl launch herself at the Potter boy and an unknown boy who also reached for her. As soon as her baby grabbed hold of the boys, Bella watched as they disappeared. The loud pop of aspiration the only evidence that they had been there. The dark witch smiled ruefully at that, knowing it was her little girl who had got her friends out of the situation. If Hermione was anything like her it meant the girl had planned for situations like this and more than likely already had her friends somewhere safe and protected. It was a relief to know that her little girl was so well organised. It gave Bella comfort that her little girl would in fact be alright. </p>
<p>"That's my girl" Rudulphus whispered lowly so that only Bellatrix could hear him. </p>
<p>"Indeed it is" she whispered back affectionately as she smiled softly at him for a brief moment. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Sitting down at a booth in a cafe in the nieghborhood of her childhood home away from the busy streets of London, Hermione let out a breath in relief at getting Harry out of danger. She would do anything to keep her friends safe and get them through this. </p>
<p>"That was close" Cedric stated as he too sunk into his seat. His hands circling a steaming cup of tea on the table infront of him. </p>
<p>"It was" Hermione agreed as she sipped at her own tea. </p>
<p>"Whats the plan then Mione?" Harry questioned. </p>
<p>"We find somewhere to rest for a few days on the low, we work out where we need to search and then we get to it" she stated simply as she glanced around. </p>
<p>The trio sat quietly for a few minutes in quiet contemplation as they tried to process the significance of now being completely on their own and being responsible for such a significant part of stopping Voldemort. </p>
<p>They knew it wouldn't be easy but if anyone had seen them in that moment all they would see is three identical looms of absolute determination shinning brightly through the eyes of three teenagers as they planned on how they could go about bringing the darkest wizard ever seen to his knees once and for all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Captured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's another chapter for y'all, its slowly but surely all coming together now. I dont think we have long to wait before it comes to ahead. Thank you to all who have stuck with me this far. Major love and respect to each one of you </p>
<p>Nell xoxo 😘</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ September 3rd 1997 ~ </p>
<p>Hermione let's out a tired sigh as she sits at Cedrics bedside. She's glad to see her friend looking better than he did the day before but she cannot help but feel responsible for him getting splinched. </p>
<p>Everything had been going so well, they had got a lead on the horcruxes almost as soon as they had apparated away from the Burrow over a month ago. It had however taken time for the trio to track down and organise a plan to get Salazar Slytherins locket. Hermione felt quite sickened by the realisation that Voldemort had taken items from the hogwarts founders and used them for his own gain. She almost felt wrong in the knowledge that they would have to destroy the priceless artifacts because the likelihood that Voldemort had used them was quite high. He was well known for craving power and Hermione didnt think he could have made much of a bigger claim to power than utilising items from the four founders of Hogwarts. The only item that she knew he hadn't used as a horcrux was the Sword of Gryffindor. Harry had used it before akd was certain it wasn't one and she believed him. It just left the cup of Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaws lost Diadem as possibilities that they had to track down and explore. </p>
<p>They had already destroyed the diary horcrux and Dumbledore had destroyed Marvolo Guants ring which was also a hurcrux. They had the locket, they just had to work out how to destroy it. Which was three out of seven. She suspected the diadem and cup which brought the total to five. Harry had also brought up the snake Nagini, which Hermione thought was a possibility, she just had no idea what the seventh could be but she knew they could not torture to Hogwarts until they did. They needed every possible chance they could get to gain some ground against the dark man. She just hoped her mama was keeping the rest of her family safe and she knew she would be doing everything she could to help Hermione from the inside. </p>
<p>However getting the locket had required the trio (the new and improved golden trio Ginny had informed her) to break into the Ministry of Magic, which was now under the control of Voldemort. The trio had to search the Ministry for it amd eventually found it around the neck of Delores Umbridge or toad face as Hermione still thought of her. They had barely escaped the ministry when they were spotted and as a result of her own panic she had splinched Cedric when she apparated them out of the ministry. </p>
<p>She was quietly relieved that she had had the foresight to ensure that she had packed healing potions, essence of Dittany and pain potions before she left the burrow. Her organisation being the only thing that had saved Cedrics arm. The boy didn't half grumble though. He had spent the last 24 hours resting because they knew they couldn't leave if Cedric wasn't completely healed. They were already running out of supplies, malnourished from lack of food and desperately could not go on without Cedric. The three of them needed to stick together if they were to survive this. </p>
<p>Hermione had kept in touch with her Family and friends via the diaries she had given them when they began training with her aunt. Her grandmama was now back at Hogwarts. (Horrified that Severus Snape of all people had been appointed headmaster because that was her grandmama's role and everyone knew it). She was also sickened to learn that Snape had brought in the Carrow twins to teach the Dark Arts (formerly known as Defence against the Dark Arts) and Muggle Studies. She just knew that whatever it was they would teach could not be a good thing. </p>
<p>Her Aunt Teddy had rounded up as many Muggle-born witches and wizards of all ages that she could and was now residing at Delacour Manor in France where she along with the Delacour elders where training all those willing to fight. Her Aunt Meda and her mates had gone back to her aunts home but were in constant contact with the Weasleys and the Order of the Pheonix (Or order of the chickens in Hermione's opinion because they were useless. They hadn't done anything to prevent this war while they could and now were effectively sitting back and allowing children to fight a war for them that they should have no part in). It was only a few days ago she had heard from Andromeda that the death eaters had appeared at her home searching for Teddy and had warned Andromeda that the only reason they wouldn't torture the information out of her or her daughter was because they were Blacks and it was up to Bellatrix when and where they would be brought in. They were also informed that the consequences of hidding the 'mudblood' Teddy Tonks would be signing their own deaths. Her aunt had told her that they had 'dealt' with the Death eaters that had appeared and Hermione had a funny feeling that it was her aunts polite way of telling her they were dead which was something she wouldn't complain about, the less death eaters in the final battle the better for everyone. </p>
<p>As she sat by Cedrics bedside, monitoring him as she looked through her advanced transfiguration textbook she felt her diary warm beneath her hands. Finishing her chapter she placed the textbook down gently and picked up her diary, pricking her finger and drawing a thin trial of blood across the lock to open it. She took a deep breath and began to read.</p>
<p>~<br/>
Mia, </p>
<p>Just a quick update for you all, everyone is doing okay. Things are tense at Hogwarts but everyone is still alive. Fleur and I are travelling to check on my mum and the others. We will let you know how things are. We hope you are all keeping well baby, you have no idea just how much you are being missed here. Fleur and I feel like we are missing half of ourselves but we shall cope. Just please stay safe little witch. We miss and love you with all we are.<br/>
Yours always<br/>
Dora xoxo<br/>
~</p>
<p>Hermione smiled sadly at the message from Nymphadora, she missed her soulmates more than she thought it possible to do so. She knew what Dora meant when she said they felt like they were missing half of themselves because she could feel it too. It was an aching in her heart that she knew was a result of the absence of her mates. It was an uncomfortable feeling, one she knew would not leave until her girls were safely at her side once more. </p>
<p>Summoning her quil and ink to her wordlessly and wandlessly, the little brunette began to write. </p>
<p>~<br/>
Dora, Fleur, </p>
<p>Merlin knows I miss you both more than I thought possible. My heart aches for you in the most uncomfortable way and I feel a constant absence with you both so far away but I know that I must endure. I know that we must complete our task to ensure we have a future worth all this pain and destruction. </p>
<p>You will probably find out soon enough so I will warn you. Harry, Cedric and I had to break into the Ministry. We got what we needed and all got out. Cedric got splinched but is already on the way to recovery. I had what was needed to heal him. I need you to ask the others to check the castle for amy sign of the Sword of Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaws lost diadem. Tell them not to touch or draw attention to them but try and confirm there presence in Hogwarts. It is so important. </p>
<p>We are doing okay, we have been able to avoid the snatchers so far and hope our luck continues. </p>
<p>All my love<br/>
Hermione<br/>
~</p>
<p>Once the brunette had finished writing she placed her things away tidily before making her way over to a sleeping Harry, it was time he took over watch duty so she could get some rest herself. </p>
<p>----<br/>
25th December 1997</p>
<p>"What news?" Minerva asked anxiously as she hovered over Fleur and Nymphadora. The four had taken themselves to a bedroom amd shut themselves away so as not to elert the others that they knew anything. </p>
<p>Everyone was at the burrow for Christmas. Except Teddy who remained in France for her own protection. If she were found in Britain her death was a certainty and she couldn't do that to her family. They had got word the day before from Hermione that the trio were going to visit Godricks Hallow and would message when they had gotten out safely. It was now 3 am and they had sat all night waiting on news. Their journals had just begun to hest and glow but everyone was afraid to look. They hated it when Hermione and the two boys were doing something reckless, like returning to the birth place of Harry Potter, somewhere that Voldemort was sure to be watching. </p>
<p>"I'm too afraid to read it" whispered Nymphadora as she glanced up at her youngest soulmates grandmother. </p>
<p>"Give it here" snapped Andromeda impatiently as she swooped the journal up quickly, by now she was far too worried to delay amy more. She needed to know her niece was safe and she needed to know now. The words on the page made her gasp in panic before she exhaled a shaky breath in relief, receiving fearful but curious glances from all in the room. </p>
<p>~<br/>
It was a trap, Nagini (his snake) was laying in wait. We were taken unawares but still managed to make it out alive. We are a little beaten up but nothing serious. We have confirmed that Nagini is one though so must work out how to handle this. I cannot write much as I am dead on my feet so I will update more tomorrow. </p>
<p>Merry Christmas please know that I send my love to you all. Do not threat over the three of us. Everything will get better. </p>
<p>Ever yours<br/>
Hermione<br/>
~</p>
<p>"They're safe" Andromeda whispered. "She's safe" she continued as a single tear leaked down her cheek. The sheer relief she felt was overwhelming. She hated this, hated that her sisters little girl had to continuously put herself in so much danger. She hated knowing Hermione was fighting for her life while her sisters were surrounded by viscious power hungry mad men and she couldn't do anything to help. </p>
<p>Minerva seeing the impending breakdown of emotion swimming in Andromeda's eyes moved swiftly to her side to guide her down onto a seat. Taking the diary out her hands, glancing at it quickly before passing it to Fleur. The oldest witch sat beside her grandchild aunt and held her hand silently as she offered the brunette some comfort. </p>
<p>Looking round she saw Fleur and Dora hiding each other close, tears streaming down their faces also, she could feel her own tears welling and did her best to chole them down. It would not do for her to fall apart now. She knew Hermione was counting on them all remaining strong in her absence, the little witch needed them and they had to hd strong despite how painful her not being there was for them. </p>
<p>"I miss her, I cannot stop worrying over her. Bella would murder me if her little girl gets hurt" Andromeda said quietly as she wiped her eyes and looked around at the other three occupants of their little room. </p>
<p>"Yes she would, but Hermione is smart, she is the most capable little witch I've ever known, she will make it through this" Minerva replied softly, ensuring that she made eye contact with all three witches. </p>
<p>"She's just a baby Min, this should not be down to three teenagers. Nor should the final battle be left to four teens. My whole family is on the line here, I could lose them all" the brunette sobbed as she looked at her daughter and her daughters other mate with so much love and fear that it broke both younger witches hearts. </p>
<p>"Oui eet should not but eet iz. Ze prophecy vas clear and ve are strong enough for zis. 'Ermione iz strong enough for zis. Ve vill be alright Meda" Fleur whispered as she and Dora made their way to Andromeda, all four witches pulling into a hug, holding each other close in an effort to reassure one another. They were here and Hermione was alright. </p>
<p>"Its going to be alright mum" Dora added gently. Squeezing her mother tight. </p>
<p>"She will make it back to us, they all will"</p>
<p>-----<br/>
March 3rd 1998<br/>
~<br/>
Mia, </p>
<p>Things are getting bad, how far are you on this journey? How much longer will you be? The snatchers are everywhere. More and more people are fleeing, those that don't have locked themselves away. The death eaters are constantly tracking us down to see what we know. Mum has gone into hiding, Fleur and I are remaining at the Burrow. Hogwarts is becoming more and more like a prison. They are using the cruciatus on the students. Minerva is trying her best to protect them. We fear it isn't enough. Luna and Dean Thomas have gone missing. We are becoming desperate. The Order do not know what to do. </p>
<p>Please Mia, let us know you are safe. We love you. </p>
<p>Dora<br/>
~</p>
<p>Dora, </p>
<p>I am safe. I do not know how much longer we will be. We have successfully destroyed the locket. The Sword of Gryffindor appeared to us. It can be used to destroy them. Ginny informed us a few weeks ago that the diadem is located in the place where the lost things go, so we know where it is. We just need to locate the cup before returning. </p>
<p>Bad news, we worked out that Harry is the 7th. But I have a theory that may be of use. I will let you all know when I can confirm anything. Please tell everyone to hold tight a little longer. We are still moving every single day and we won't give up. Let the order know the best thing they can do right now is train. I believe things will come to a head soon. We ar emoving as fast as we can but we are tired. Food has been scarce, but we are getting by. I will write again soon. </p>
<p>Send my love to everyone and remember I love you and Fleur both endlessly. Kiss her for me. </p>
<p>Yours<br/>
Hermione<br/>
~</p>
<p>It had been a week since the last time she had wrote her girls. She knew she should write soon but truthfully Hermione didnt know what to say. It had been a week and they still had no clue as to where the cup could be located. They were stuck and the three of them were slowly losing hope. They knew they had to go on but they were tired and hungry. They weren't sure how much longer they could keep the momentum going and as such she hadn't replied to the last dozen messages she had recieved from her girls or her family and friends. She couldn't bring herself to lie to them but she couldn't bring herself to give them reason to fear. She was hoping they would take no news as good news, that way she didnt upset them and she could hold off writing until they had something positive to say. </p>
<p>"Hermione, Cedric, come listen to this" Harry suddenly called, cutting through Hermione's internal monologue. She looked up towards her green eyed best friend before sharing a confused look with Cedric. The trio had grown unbelievably close in the last few months. Having to rely solely on one another to get by meant that their bond had gone from strength to strength, they worked exceptionally well together and as such little words needed to be spoken between them often because they simply knew what the other was thinking by a simple look. </p>
<p>Cedric just grinned stupidly at his brunette friend who had become his little sister in such a short amount of time and shrugged his shoulders at her. He laughed quietly as she rolled her eyes in response and stood. Taking his hand and leading him towards their best friend. </p>
<p>"What is it specs?" Cedric said cheerfully. He felt as the oldest it was his responsibility to keep his companions spirits high and as such took every opportunity to tease them good naturedly in a bid to make them laugh. As expected it worked. </p>
<p>Hermione giggled playfully as she took a seat beside Harry inside their tent. </p>
<p>"Listen, they've created a radio channel. Potter watch, the twins are brilliant" Harry laughed cheerfully as he cranked up the volume on their muggle radio that Hermione had managed to make work with magic. </p>
<p>"Today on Potter watch we have a message from our very own book worm. Who has sent a message to the world by means that we don't even know" came the distinct voice of George Weasley. </p>
<p>"I dont think we will ever understand half of what she can do George, that little witch is the brightest I've ever seen" Fred replied cheekily. </p>
<p>"Too right Freddie. Im relieved she's on our side, she's an asset to the light. I know the boys are a lot better of with her by their side" George replied more serious than Hermione, Harry or Cedric had ever heard them. </p>
<p>The brunette smiled at that, the first time she had smiled all week. It felt good to know that her friends believed in her so much. </p>
<p>"So our very own brightest witch of our age has said the following 'tell everyone to hold on tightly a little longer, we are moving every single day and we will not give up'" Fred chimed cheerfully. </p>
<p>"Very wise words from a very wise witch. What a girl. Hear that y'all. Hold tight."</p>
<p>"We have no choice but to hold tight. We have one Harry Potter, one Cedric Diggory and one Hermione Granger out there fighting for us, so we gotta stand tight. Isn't that right George?" Fred asked and Hermione rolled her eyes upon hearing this. Those twins were always so chirpy and playful. Its what made her love them so much but sometimes she did wonder how they could hold on to their moral in such dark times. </p>
<p>"Harry, Cedric, Hermione if you happen to be hearing this then please know we are proud. Blackbirds army will stand tall. We are backing you" George replied to his brother. His words sent a sliver of reassurance through the trio as they huddled together. It made them more determined to find a way to bring Voldemort down. </p>
<p>"Any clue as to where the cup is?" Cedric asked quietly as he glanced at his companions. Hermione could see the tiredness on both his amd Harry's faces. </p>
<p>"No idea, so let's go over what we do know" Harry suggested, standing to make a pot of tea. </p>
<p>"Good idea Harry" Cedric replied as he too stood, offering his hand to Hermione. Over the months the three teens had soon got into a habit of holding onto each other in some way. It comforted them and helped reassure them that they were in this together. </p>
<p>Hermione took his hand gratefully, standing up and tucking herself under his arm. Needing the closeness to help ward off the dispare she was feeling. </p>
<p>The trio took up seats at their dinning table in the centre of their tent, spreading all their notes and information out across its surface as they poured their tea and took a sip. </p>
<p>"There was seven, we know that three have been destroyed." Harry began. </p>
<p>"The fourth is at Hogwarts, Ginny has reassured me that your grandmother is helping her retrieve a basilisk fang from the chamber and will help her destroy the item." Cedric continued, looking at Harry then Hermione. </p>
<p>"Good now thats four out of seven dealt with. That leaves Nagini, the cup and Harry" replied Hermione factually. Distancing herself from the emotions she was feeling. It was the only way she could work through this. As she spoke Harry opened his journal as he felt it warm beside him. He smiled briefly before spinning it around to face his two best friends. </p>
<p>In capital letters stood three words that brought a grin to Hermione's face. </p>
<p>"ITS DONE - GINNY"</p>
<p>"She did it. That's a relief so its definitely just three we need to deal with" Cedric replied hopefully. </p>
<p>"Yes, we cannot take out Nagini or myself before the final battle. But the cup we must find before hand." Harry replied thoughtfully. Grimacing slightly at the knowledge that he carried a part of the most feared wizard in the worlds soul within himself. </p>
<p>"It's alright Harry. Dumbledore gave us the resurrection stone for a reason. I am of the belief that as long as you are holding on to it and let yourself be hit by his killing curse it will not kill you but kill the horcrux he created within you. He won't be expecting you to survive a second time and won't know he is killing his own horcrux" Hermione comforted her green eyes best friend gently. She knew that it would grate at him to know what Voldemort had done to him and no amount of reassurance would make what her best friend was to face any easier. </p>
<p>"I trust you Hermione I know it has to be this way, I just don't like knowing that apart of him is in my head. Vold..." Harry began to reply but his words were cut off by Hermione as she launched herself at him, trying to stop him saying Voldemorts name. It was a taboo after all and saying it would alert his death eaters to their location. </p>
<p>"Dont say his name" she hissed before going pale as she heard the tell tale sound of aspiration around their tent. </p>
<p>"Too late" she whispered as she gestured towards the tent entrance. Thinking quickly she pulled her wand and cast a stinging jinx at the boy who lived before altering his hair colour using wandless and wordless transfiguration. </p>
<p>She turned to cedirc and changed his hair colour to Weasley ginger and his facial features slightly. Trying her best to disguise the boys. If they were about to be captured she did not want to risk them being recognised straight away. </p>
<p>As Fenrir Greyback and several other snatchers surrounded the trio they began to fight back. Slinging curse after curse at their would be captors. However Hermione couldn't concentrate enough on the snatchers as she was too bust trying to defend Harry and Cedric who were under heavy spell fire. </p>
<p>As she felt herself be bound by an 'incarcerous' she couldn't help but look to her boys in fear. She just hoped that their disguises would be enough. </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Bellatrix couldn't believe her eyes when she walked into the drawing room of Malfoy Manor. She didnt once think she would ever be in this situation. Surrounded by death eaters as her only child and two of her friends were bound and held by disgusting snatchers. What really chilled her blood though was the sight of Fenrir Greyback holding her child too tightly as his hand began to slip down towards her girls jeans. </p>
<p>"And what do we have here" she cackled. Startling the three teens and their captors. The later of which obviously not expecting her to arrive so soon. </p>
<p>"We captured them, its the boy. Or at least we think it is. The girls definitely the right one" Fenrir said maliciously as Hermione tried to pull herself out of his arms. </p>
<p>"You think its the boy?" She asked sarcastically as she cast an appraising eye over the trio of hostages standing in her sisters drawing room. </p>
<p>"Well we can't be sure, something happened to his face, dunno, was like that when we captured them" an unknown snatchers replied, his voice filled with pride. </p>
<p>"What did happen to his face?" She asked studying him curiously. </p>
<p>"Was like that as we said might be poison ivy might be a stinger" another man called. </p>
<p>"Hmmm, a stinging jinx may be." Bella said thoughtfully. </p>
<p>"Check the girls wand Narcissa, what was her last spell" the dark witch demanded as she looked sharply at her sister. Who until that point stood looking nervous beside her useless husband and her son. </p>
<p>"Won't be much use, they fought back" Fenrir chuckled. </p>
<p>"Fine" the dark witch spat as she moved to stand infront of her daughter. Hermione on her part looked up and made eye contact with Bellatrix and the dark witch was impressed with her girls courage. Sure she knew her girl wouldn't be afraid of her but she didn't even seem afraid of the death eaters or snatchers. She just seemed mildly irritated. Bellatrix could also see the longing in her little girls eyes as they stared at one another. </p>
<p>"Draco, is this the Potter boy, his stupid friend and the mudblood girl?" Bellatrix sneered as she grabbed Harry and dragged him towards her nephew. </p>
<p>Draco gulped as his father pushed him forward and it took everything in Draco not to turn and hex the smug looking troll that was his father. He moved unwillingly to kneel infront of Harry and peered at his face intently. Fiegning confusion as he looked back at his aunt. </p>
<p>"Cant tell, his face is wonky. The other boy looks nothing like Cedric" he replied. Deliberately not saying anything about Hermione. </p>
<p>"Call the dark lord" Bellatrix demanded as she released the boy with the disfigured face. Her daughter was rather clever. Bellatrix knew it had to have been Hermione that cast the spell. She knew her girls intelligence and magical ability surpassed her peers and meant she was the most likely culprit for the disfigurement. </p>
<p>As she watched Lucius smugly lift his robe sleeve she cast another look around the room, her heart freezing as she spotted an unknown man with the sword of Gryffindor. </p>
<p>"WAIT!" she screeched. Halting all movement. </p>
<p>"What is that?" She hissed pointing at the sword. </p>
<p>"Sword ma'am recon its mine" the man replied arrogantly. </p>
<p>"Where did you get it" she spat. </p>
<p>"Was in the girls back, I found it, its mine" he replied defensively. </p>
<p>Bellatrix did not give him or any of the other snatchers time to react as she cast stunner after stunner at them. Calling the sword to her wordlessly as she looked back at the captured trio. </p>
<p>"We cannot call him. We will all perish if we do. I must know. Draco put them out side..." she hissed, glancing wildly at the three teens. </p>
<p>Bellatrix was celebrating silently. The sword gave her the excuse to get her girl alone and talk to her. She needed to figure out how to help her daughter and her friends escape undetected. </p>
<p>"Put them in the cellar..." she demanded, turning to her sister as she gestured to the captured trio. </p>
<p>"Do not tell me what to do in my own house Bella" Narcissa snapped, trying to stand her ground. </p>
<p>"You do not understand, we are in danger. Get them in the cellar" she shouted back before pausing. </p>
<p>"Except.. except the mudblood" she spat as she stalked towards her daughter and grasped her hair. </p>
<p>"Me and the mudblood need to have a chat, girl to girl.." she said as she wordlessly cut the chords that tied her little girl up. </p>
<p>She glanced at her daughter apprehensively. She was going to have to hurt her girl or everyone would know. </p>
<p>As Narcissa led the boys down to the cellar and draco and Lucius gathered the snatchers together to take them outside she took the opportunity to talk to her daughter. </p>
<p>To keep up appearances she gently pushed her girl onto her back on the drawing room floor and straddled the girls waist. </p>
<p>'Its okay mama, do what you need to, ill play along.' Hermione's voice filter into her mind and the level of trust her little girl was placing on her was enough to break Bella's heart. </p>
<p>'I do not want to hurt you baby, I dont want to do this' Bella replied, anguish clear in her tone and in her eyes as Hermione looked up at her mother. </p>
<p>'Its okay, I can take it mama I am a Black' Hermione replied in her mind. </p>
<p>"Now little witch we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Tell me where you got the sword" Bellatrix said aloud, lacing her words with venom, knowing that Lucius and Draco where on their way back into the room. </p>
<p>"We found it" Hermione replied flatly. Her voice emotionless. </p>
<p>"LIAR!" Bella spat as she pushed her wand into her little girls chest. </p>
<p>"You've been in my vault, tell me the truth. TELL ME!!!!" the dark witch screeched. </p>
<p>"We found it!" Hermione replied again as she clenched her jaw, fieghning defiance. </p>
<p>"Liar!!! Crucio" Bellatrix hissed as she let lose the unforgivable curse on her daughter. Hermione screamed out in agony. Her body going rigid and shaking with the pain that coursed thorough her body. </p>
<p>"Tell me the truth filthy mudblood. What else did you take from my vault" </p>
<p>"We weren't in your vault. We found the sword" Hermione replied breathlessly as she regained control of her body when Bella ended the curse. </p>
<p>"Liar!! Crucio!!" Bella spat, leaning over her girl more, her hand slipping to the back of her daughters head to stop her from banging it off the floor in her agony. She didnt like doing this to her baby, she had to hut it didnt mean she wouldn't do her best to ensure it did as little harm as possible. </p>
<p>"Please... please... we found it" Hermione begged as tears streamed down her face. </p>
<p>"Filthy mudblood, tell the truth" Bella spat as she slapped her across the face. Aware of her audience who stood around to watch the dark witch torture the girl. </p>
<p>The dark witch drew her dagger out of her thigh holster and lent over her daughters arm. </p>
<p>'I'm going to cut into you, it will not heal with magic, only I can heal it and I will do it as soon as this is all over I promise baby I'm so sorry' Bellatrix thought to her girl. </p>
<p>'It won't hurt much but I need you to scream nice and loud for me' she continued as she gently pinned her daughters arm. Glad that Hermione wasn't actually fighting her. </p>
<p>'Its okay, I trust you. I'm alright. Do what you have to' Hermione replied before withdrawing her magic from Bellatrix. The dark witch was slightly startled as to why this was. She was relying on their connection to communicate with her daughter but Hermione glanced quickly up towards the door and Bella followed her gaze. Spotting Narcissa come back in. She understood immediately that as her aunt amd a skilled Leglimen's, Narcissa would be able to read Hermione's mind a lot easier if her girl left the connection between them open. </p>
<p>As Bellatrix began to carve into her daughters skin Hermione let out the most heartbreaking scream Bellatrix had ever heard. She felt her heart constrict painfully knowing that this was because of her. </p>
<p>As she carved she noticed Hermione grab a hold of three charms on a bracelet around her wrist. </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Hermione continued screaming as her mother worked, it wasn't actually painful but she knew it was because her mother was taking the pain out of her carving and needed her to play her part. </p>
<p>She grabbed her bracelet and thought of her mates, feeling the connection to them instantly awaken. </p>
<p>'Baby, baby whats wrong' came Dora's panicked voice. </p>
<p>'We have been captured, we are being held at malfoy Manor, send Dobby to the cellar to get the boys and help them get me' Hermione thought back. </p>
<p>"Merlin 'ermione are you 'urt' Fleur asked concern dripping from her voice. </p>
<p>'Not to badly, my mums here, she had to hurt me, but she made sure it wasn't to much and I'm fine. But you need to send Dobby quickly. He's the only one who can get through the wards" Hermione replied. </p>
<p>'Ze elf iz on iz way Mia' Fleur replied. </p>
<p>'Hang tight baby, he will take you to mum' Dora replied. </p>
<p>'I love you both' she thought back before releasing her bracelet and forcing herself to breath heavily as if she were in unimaginable pain. </p>
<p>"Please... please its a copy, only a copy" she begged, causing Bellatrix to snap her attention back to her daughters face. </p>
<p>"A likely story" Bellatrox spat. </p>
<p>"Its true, its true" the little brunette panted, her body rigid. </p>
<p>"Get the goblin from the cellar." Bellatrix demanded as she looked at wormtail who had arrived at some point. </p>
<p>"You better hope the goblin confirms your story girl" Bellatrix sneered at the girl as she got off her, leaving her daughter crying on the floor. </p>
<p>-----<br/>
"The same cant be said for the mudblood"<br/>
They heard Bellatrix snide as they saw her approach Hermione again. </p>
<p>Harry and Cedric sprang out of their hiding spot, even though they knew Bellatrix knew they were there and wouldn't actually kill Hermione, they knew that the witches words was their cue to act. </p>
<p>"Not bloody lilely" Cedric shouted as they emerged in the room. </p>
<p>"Stupify" Harry called at the same time, hitting the dark witch and disarming her. Appearing to catch Bellatrix of guard. </p>
<p>Narcissa, Lucius and Draco sprang into action as they began dueling the two boys who had somehow managed to get out of the cellar. </p>
<p>"REDUCTO" Cedric shouted as he hit Lucius Square on the chest and sent him flying across the room. He knew Hermione would thank him for that later, he was just worried about Narcissa and Draco. He knew that his bestfriend wanted her aunt and cousin safe so he had to rely mainly on defending himself against them and trying to disarm them. </p>
<p>Harry was in the same position. Knowing that Narcissa and Draco were in this situation unwillingly. </p>
<p>Cedric and Harry were so focused on Narcissa and Draco that they didn't see Bellatrix puck Hermione up until the dark witch called a halt to their duel. </p>
<p>"Drop your wands" the dark witch hissed as she held a knife to Hermione's throat. </p>
<p>"Drop them or I'll slit her open right here" Bellatrix demanded pressing the knife down slightly. </p>
<p>Harry and Cedric froze before slowly dropping their wands on the ground. Quietly cursing themselves for leaving Hermione undefended as Draco gathered them and went to stand beside the fire. </p>
<p>"Oh look its Harry Potter, he's all bright, shiny and new again. Call him" Bellatrix cooed sweetly as she held her daughter tightly. Glad that Hermione was leaning against her. Her girl was clinging on to Bella's skirt as if she was terrified of letting go. </p>
<p>As she watched Lucius begin to pull his sleeve again she took the opportunity to lean forward and whisper in her daughter's ear. </p>
<p>"I've got you baby but you need to get out of here" </p>
<p>Hermione chuckled silently, her mother feeling the vibrations through her child's back. </p>
<p>"Dont worry mama, I'd say I'm about to leave about now. Do me a favour and push me forward when you spot the danger and jump backwards" Hermione replied just as quietly. </p>
<p>Bellatrix pressed her cheek to her daughters and nodded subtly. </p>
<p>"I love you Mia" she whispered. Glancing up as she heard a loud squeaking noise from the chandelier above her. She was surprised to see a house elf hanging from the light as he fiddled with the screws. </p>
<p>"I love you too, now push me mama" Hernione whispered as she tensed herself in preparation for getting out of the way. </p>
<p>Bellatrix saw the chandelier begin to fall and reacted instantly. The need to get her baby out of the way overtaking anything else as she pushed her child forward as hard as she could, surprised to feel Hermione push her back wards at the same time. Propelling them both in separate directions. Harry seeing an opening launched himself at Draco, taking the wands he had took off them and Dracos wand as well to ensure that he couldn't interfere with Dobbys rescue of them. </p>
<p>Hermione landed in Cedrics arms as Bella fell flat on her bum. The chandelier landing directly on the spot that they both were in moments before. </p>
<p>"You could have killed me" the dark witch hissed as she glared at the elf. </p>
<p>"Dobby is sorry, he didn't want to kill anyone, just seriously injured you" the elf said timidly.</p>
<p>Narcissa reacted quickly albeit half heartedly as she tried to capture the trio and the elf (although secretly she wanted them to escape) but the elf was quicker as he summoned her wand right out of Narcissa's hand. </p>
<p>"How dare you take a witches wand. How dare you defy your masters" Bellatrix screamed at the little elf. </p>
<p>"Dobby has no masters, Dobby is a free elf" the elf - Dobby apparently- bella thought said. </p>
<p>"Dobby is here to recue Harry Potter and his friends" the little elf said proudly as the trio took a hold of the elf and disappeared with a pop. </p>
<p>"What do we do now Bella, he is coming" Narcissa whispered worriedly as she went to her sisters side. </p>
<p>"Yesss what do we tell him" hissed the familiar voice of the Dark Lord as he appeared in the room infront of them. </p>
<p>Dropping to their knees the occupants of the room held their breath in fear. Or in Lucius's case shame for failing his Lord. </p>
<p>"Forgive us My Lord. We had the Potter boy and his friends but they escaped" Bellatrix whispered fearfully. Not daring to look up at him. </p>
<p>"How" he demanded. </p>
<p>"A house elf my Lord, a house elf rescued them" Bella replied. </p>
<p>"A housssse elf? The dark lord repeated in bewilderment. </p>
<p>"How doesss my besst ssservantsss lose to three teenagersss and a houssseee elf" he continued, his tone low and cold. </p>
<p>Knowing that her sister and her nephew were in very real danger Bellatrix spoke up again, hoping to direct his anger at her so that her sister and nephew remained safe. </p>
<p>"It was my fault my lord, I got cocky, distracted by my want to hurt the mudblood and the Potter boy managed to catch me of guard and disarm me" she whispered before pain erupted throughout her body. </p>
<p>"Take thissss assss a lessson, do not fail me again" the dark lord hissed as he continued to keep Bellatrix under the cruciatus curse. He glared at the other occupants of the room to ensure that they had taken his point on board. </p>
<p>"Yes my lord" they replied as one, not daring to rise from their kneeling positions. </p>
<p>Satisfied the dark Lord nodded before dissaperating on the spot. Leaving behind him a sobbing Bellatrix as her body continued to spasm with the pain caused by the cruciatus. </p>
<p>----- </p>
<p>Landing on the beach infront of shell cottage Hermione only caught a glimpse of her aunt running towards her as her whole world went dark. </p>
<p>"What happened Harry?" Andromeda demanded as she scooped her niece up in her arms, frowning when she felt the tremors that were still running through her body. </p>
<p>"We got captured, I stupidly said his name. The snatchers found us and took us to Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix was forced to torture Hermione" Harry whispered through his tears as he looked down upon the pale form of his bestfriend. He could still see the remnants of tears on her cheeks, her skin was sickly pale akd he could see her muscles continuously tensing amd relaxing. </p>
<p>"Merlin!" Andromeda replied as she began to carry her niece inside the house amd up to her bedroom, knowing that Hermione couldn't be left alone until she was back on her feet. She knew the signs of the cruciatus and it was a wonder that Hermione had remained conscious throughout, but knowing Bella she wouldn't have used a full force spell. She would have tried to gentle the curse. But still she knew Hermione's body would take weeks to fully heal from any length of exposure to the curse and she was at risk of having seizures for at least the first week. </p>
<p>-----<br/>
Hermione woke slowly, the first thing that registered in her mind as she came too was the splitting pain in her head and muscles. She opened her eyes to try and work out were she was and began to panic even more when she couldn't see anything. </p>
<p>A hand appeared on her shoulder, gently holding her still as she tried to move to sit up. </p>
<p>"Hush little witch amd lay still for me" the soothing voice of her aunt spoke quietly from the bed beside her. </p>
<p>"Auntie Meda" Hermione whispered in relief as her eyes filled with tears and she turned her face to try and see her aunt. Seeing her aunt, brought the agony of the past secen months soaring into her mind and she began to sob. </p>
<p>"Auntie Meda" she whispered again, this time desperation and need laced her voice as she cried out for her aunt. She felt the bed move as her aunt drew closer and wrapped her arms around the young witch, pulling Hermione into her gently. </p>
<p>"Oh Hermione, I've got you baby, I've got you" Andromeda whispered as she sat herself up with Hermione in her arms, rocking her niece gently. </p>
<p>"I missed you" Hermione whispered through her tears as she used what little strength she had to cling to her aunt tightly. </p>
<p>"I missed you too little witch, so so much" Andromeda replied honestly, placing soothing kisses on to her nieces forehead. </p>
<p>"What happened Mia" she whispered after a few moments of silence. "I've seen your arm, I know the signs of the cruciatus" she continued as she reached down and traced the bandage she had wrapped around Hermione's arm. </p>
<p>"The scar isn't permanent, its one of mums own spells, she can remove it. But she had to out me under the cruciatus a few times because when we got caught their were other death eaters and snatchers around." Hermione replied as she buried her head into Andromeda's neck, breathing in the soothing scent of her aunt. </p>
<p>"She didnt use her full power and she made sure to hold my head to stop me banging it. She was silently crying as she did it. She had to keep her head over mine to stop anyone seeing how much it hurt her to hurt me" she continued, crying quietly as she remembered the anguish on her mothers face. </p>
<p>"She kept you safe even while having to hurt you" Andromeda whispered back as understanding of what must have occurred began to filter through her mind. </p>
<p>"How did you get out, how did Dobby know where you were?" Andromeda questioned again. </p>
<p>"My bracelet. I contacted Fleur and Dora, I told them exactly what was happening, where we were and what I needed and they got Dobby to me" the little brunette replied, tensing as another wave of pain wracked her already sore body. </p>
<p>"Okay little witch let's get some potions down you to help with the pain amd tremors" Andromeda instructed gently as she lay her niece down and summoned the appropriate potion to her. </p>
<p>It didn't take long for Hermione to slip back into unconsciousness as the healing potions numbed the pain and the sleeping draught her aunt had given her began to take effect. </p>
<p>-----<br/>
Over the course of a few weeks as Hermione healed both her mates had visited nearly every day, often staying for a few days, knowing that being close to their girl would do wonders in helping her heal. They also reluctantly admitted that despite the healing abilities their presence with Hermione brought the younger witch they also could barely stand to be away from her. Knowing she had been hurt had torn them apart and their instincts were screaming at them to stay as close as possible. Something that Hermione was thoroughly and eagerly appreciating. </p>
<p>Despite knowing they would have to part again soon the Trinity were determined to enjoy their time together. They had missed one another immensely and Hermione was glad to have them back at her side. She hadn't realised just how badly she felt without them or them without her. </p>
<p>The first night they had arrived had consisted of lots of cuddles and an equal amount of shouting as the two older mates worked through their upset at seeing their soulmate injured. From then on they had been by her side at every given chance. Determined to keep her close and safe. </p>
<p>----<br/>
Four weeks later Hermione was back in top form, the other rescued occupants of Malfoy Manor, Luna, Dean Thomas, Olivander the wand maker and Griphook the Goblin had all fully recovered from their stay at the Manor by this point too. </p>
<p>Hermione learnt in the weeks she was healing that the prisoners had not actually been harmed by Bellatrix and the only time they ever faced any harm was whenever one of the other death eaters or Lucius tried to harm them. Each time that happened Luna told Hermione that Bellatrix would always appear and demand she be left alone with the prisoners. </p>
<p>What also became apparent to Hermione amd the rest of the occupants was that Bellatrix had given them the location of the cup they had spent months searching for. </p>
<p>Her insistence that they had been in her vault was one that Hermione, Harry and Cedric had all picked up on and so they began to devise a plan to break into the most secure building in the wizarding world - Gringotts Bank. </p>
<p>They had to enlist the help of the Goblin who demanded they give him the Sword of Gryffindor for his troubles, the sword had been retrieved by Cedric just before they were aooarated out of the Manor by Dobby. The trio agreed to his terms quickly knowing that no matter who had the sword it would always appear to whoever most needed it so even if they did give it to Griphook he wouldn't be able to keep it. This bit of information however they chose not to reveal to the Goblin. </p>
<p>They brewed their own Poly juice potion and eventually agreed that Hermione would act as her mother. This being the safest option as Andromeda had explained to the trio that their were blood wards in place to guard the vault so they would need Hermione to enter as the blood wards would recognise Hermione as Bellatrix's daughter. </p>
<p>They also agreed that she would transfigure Cedrics appearance again and Harry would enter the bank with Griphook under the invisibility cloak behind Hermione and Cedric. </p>
<p>With everything ready and in place the trio said their goodbyes to Andromeda. Hermione clinging tightly to her aunt as they whispered their goodbyes before they set out again on their mission, determined to successfully obtain and destroy the horcrux and bring this war and Voldemorts reign of terror to an end once and for all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Return to Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ May 1st 1998 ~ </p>
<p>"Its there Harry!" Hermione shouted as she pointed at Helga Hufflepuffs cup which sat glinting menacingly in the candle light of the vault. </p>
<p>Without thinking Harry went to move forwards, screaming in pain as his ankle brushing a piece of gold that was lying on the floor. </p>
<p>"Watch it, nobody move please" Hermione said in exasperation. She had warned them countless times that her mother would have put many protections in place to stop those without authorisation touching anything. </p>
<p>"Whats wrong?" Cedric asked as he remained by the door, acting as watch dog for any sign of trouble. </p>
<p>"Griphook how do I get past the anti theft jinx, I cant remove it but there has to be a way around it." Hermione asked the goblin not bothering to fill Cedric in, knowing it was more important for hither to get out of her mothers vault and Gringotts as quickly as possible. </p>
<p>"Aint no way around it. Only people that can touch is of Black or Lestrange blood. Anyone else gets burned including us Goblins" Griphook grumbled disdainfully. </p>
<p>"Mia what do we do?" Harry asked now realising just what was going on. </p>
<p>"If someone were to use the old ways to declare their name how long do they have before the records update?" Hermione continued addressing the goblin. Ignoring Harry for now. </p>
<p>"Depends. Down here you would have about a week before all the documents updated and the world knew. Why?" He asked, his tone betraying his curiosity despite his bored facade. </p>
<p>Ignoring any other questions Hermione drew in a breath, straightening her spine. </p>
<p>"I Hermione Andromeda Narcissa Black Lestrange formerly known as Hermione Jean Granger claim my name and my title from this moment forward. I claim my right as heir to the house of black and the house of Lestrange so I say so mote it be" she declared loudly, pulling a small knife from her pocket and drawing it across her palm, letting the blood pool as she spoke before dripping it onto the floor of her mothers vault. </p>
<p>She ignored the shocked look that crossed the goblins face along with the twin Cheshire grins of her best friends as she felt the magic surrounding her reach out to her and caress her own as if her mother were truly in the room welcoming her home. As the magic settled Hermione reached out cautiously to touch a stack of gold to her left and sighed in relief when nothing happened. She wasn't burned or cursed or thrown back but instead only felt the cold seep from the gold through her skin. </p>
<p>"Okay then" she stated matter of factly before pacing up to the back wall where the cup was sitting in amongst a stack of jewellery and galleons. Picking the cup up she inspected it closely before stuffing it into her extendable bag and turning to rejoin the others. </p>
<p>As she moved forward Harry began moving towards Cedric and Griphook also accidentally brushing up against a pile of galleons as he went. Hermione could only watch on in dismay as the galleons began glowing and replicating at an alarming rate sending Harry flying into more stacks of gold. Her best friend hissed in pain as the objects burned his skin where he touched them. </p>
<p>"Harry stay still" the brunette scolded as she cast 'wingardium leviosa' at her green eyed best friend, lifting him up and levitating him towards the exit. Griphook, seeing the trios current distraction took the opportunity to grab the sword of Gryffindor before making a beeline for the exit. Screaming "thieves, thieves" as he ran, attracting the attention of every goblin and guard within the vicinity. </p>
<p>"Shit, Mia we gotta go" Cedric shouted as he began to cast knockback jinxes as fast as he could at the approaching goblins and wizards. </p>
<p>Placing Harry down on the ground gently the brunette helped him regain his balance. "We don't have time to heal you, can you fight?" She asked him hurriedly, not bothering to hide her concern as her best friend nodded and brandished his wand. </p>
<p>"This way" Hermione shouted as she took off out of the vault in the direction Griphook had led them down to get to her mothers vault. An escape plan already forming in her head. </p>
<p>"What do we do Mia?" Questioned Cedric as he caught up with her, throwing a protego up over his friends back as an unknown man cast a well aimed 'incarcerous' at her, knocking the spell away from her as they made it to the atrium that held the chained dragon. </p>
<p>"On its back" she shouted as she made a dive towards the bound dragon, scaling its wings quickly and hauling herself up onto its back, straddling herself over the dragons spine between spikes. </p>
<p>Cedric and Harry cast a weary glance at one another before following wordlessly. They trusted Hermione implicitly and would follow her direction any day. </p>
<p>"Reducto" she shouted aiming her spell towards the chains holding the dragon, Cedric and Harry following suit as they caught on to her escape plan. </p>
<p>"Seriously Hermione, only you would find a way to rescue a dragon while under attack and fleeing for our own lives" Cedric chuckled as the dragon began shooting flames towards the oncoming guards. Harry laughing along with him as he concentrated on shielding them from any stray spells. </p>
<p>"Bombarda" the brunette whispered as she aimed her wand at the glass formed roof high above them. Knowing that the Dragon would make a break for the sky when she spotted it. </p>
<p>"Hold on tight" she chuckled as she cast a silent shield around the dragon as the dragon began climbing. Eager to protect the dragon as it led them to safety. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Soaring over London, finally away from the disaster left behind at the bank the trio took a second to collectively breath a sigh of relief. </p>
<p>"Well then, that was interesting" Cedric quipped good naturedly. </p>
<p>"Potter watch will have a field day with this" Harry laughed as he thought of the Weasley twins learning off their latest adventure. </p>
<p>"Indeed" Hermione smiled as she looked between her friends. </p>
<p>"Thats us successfully got all but two Hurcruxes and we can only destroy this one if we get back to Hogwarts. We need a Basilisk fang as that cowardly Goblin ran off with the sword" she pouted playfully as they soared higher into the clouds. The Dragon chirping playfully along with the trios easy banter. </p>
<p>Looking down Hermione spotted a lake below them, gazing at it thoughtfully before looking up at her friends, a cheeky spark glinting in her eyes. </p>
<p>"We need to jump" she said seriously, still failing to hide her amusement. </p>
<p>"When?" Asked Harry wearily as he studied the lake below them. </p>
<p>"NOW!" she shouted as she launched herself off the dragon with a laugh. </p>
<p>"Merlin she's bloody mental" Harry sighed as he and Cedric launched themselves after her. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Crawling up the sand Bank, clothing logged with water Harry hissed and clutched his head. </p>
<p>"He knows Hermione, he knows what we've been doing and he's so mad" he whispered still clutching his head as his two bestfriends surrounded him. </p>
<p>"Its alright. We knew it had to come to a head eventually. Now we have the last missing horcrux we return to the castle, we get our forces coordinated and we fight. It'll be alright" Hermione whispered as she pulled Harry into her arms. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>All.... </p>
<p>The time to stand is now. </p>
<p>All willing to fight make your way as quickly as possible to Aberforths he will ensure your safety into the castle. Wait in the room you arrive. We will meet you there. </p>
<p>Blackbird it is time. Alert the Order. </p>
<p>Beware Hogsmead is filled with alarm systems. Try to minimalise your presence else death eaters will be upon you before you can arrive. Bring us Draco Malfoy quietly. He is needed. </p>
<p>Hermione, Cedric &amp; Harry.<br/>~~~</p>
<p>Teddy gulped in anticipation as she read the note aloud to the gathered muggle-born witches and wizards all who had spent the past several months training for this very moment. </p>
<p>"My little niece has finally done it. We take a stand tonight ladies and gents" the muggle-born witch said cheerfully, smiling as everyone let out cheers of their own. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>"Mum, mum!?" Came the loud voice of Nymphadora through Shell Cottage where Andromeda had spent the past months hiding from Death eaters. She had more than enough of them hounding her about Teddy so she had left so that theybcouldnt find her. </p>
<p>"What is it Dora?" Andromeda asked, poking her head around the door of her study, eyeing her daughter and her daughters soulmate critically, examine them for any signs of harm. </p>
<p>"Its time" Dora responded with a worried smile. </p>
<p>"'Ermione left a note. Ve are needed in 'ogwarts ve stand tonight." Fleur explained when they were met by a bewildered expression and a raised eyebrow from Andromeda. Moving forward she handed the journal to her eldest mates mother to allow her to read. </p>
<p>"Merlin, its time then" Andromeda whispered as she felt a coil of anticipation wind tight in her stomach. She could not wait for this all to be over. Needed it to be so as she desperately wanted her family reunited and safe. </p>
<p>"We must go then, come on" the older witch said, coming to herself and snapping into action as she raced upstairs to change and get ready for the battle to come. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Hermione, Harry and Cedric made it into the room of requirement relatively quickly much to their delight. </p>
<p>Upon arrival they were greeted by the smiling faces of Blackbirds Army and to Hermione's delight a relieved looking Minerva McGonagall with an apprehensive looking Draco stood by her side. </p>
<p>"Harry, Mione, Cedric" Ginny exclaimed as she rushed towards them with Neville and Luna in tow. The golden trio hugged their friends tightly, having missed them tremendously over the past nine months. </p>
<p>"Snape and the Carrows have control of the castle. He is calling an assembly. Somehow he got word that Harry was on his way back here" Neville said, worry clear in his tone. </p>
<p>Looking at her friends closely she could see that they were all looking a little worse for wear. They had signs of abuse littering their faces and their appearance was grubber than they had ever been. </p>
<p>"Well let's take back our castle then shall we?" Cedric stated as he smiled encouragingly at everyone. Taking on his role of big brother and morale raiser. </p>
<p>"Indeed" Hermione quipped smiling cheekily at everyone as she caught on to what Cedric was trying to do before she turned to address everyone. </p>
<p>"We believe that he who shall not be named and his armies are on their way here. Tonight we must take a stand. Now I dont want you all panicking. We have plenty backup on their way. But first we must secure our castle" she declared confidently, taking Harry and Cedrics hands and squeezing them tightly as the whole room cheered loudly. </p>
<p>As everyone began catching up with Harry and Cedric, who were filling the members of Blackbirds Army in on what they had done Hermione took the moment to slip off to the side and approach her grandmother and cousin. </p>
<p>"Grandmama" Hermione breathed. Holding her grandmother for the first time in nine months. "Mia, Merlin I've missed you girl" Minerva replied holding her grandchild tightly. Hermione smiled effectionately at her before leaning up to peck her cheek. </p>
<p>"We don't have much time Grandmama. We need to get to the hall." Hermione whispered before pulling away and turning to face Draco. </p>
<p>"Do you remember what I asked of you and your mother?" She asked him. </p>
<p>"Of course Granger. You call we come" he sighed out, fiegning arrogance but Hermione could see the fear he was trying to hide. </p>
<p>"Good now put this around your neck, if at any point I tell you to go, you grasp the necklace and your mothers arm and think the words 'Liberté, Egalité, Fraternité' without hesitation okay? It will transport you both to a safe location where you will be housed until I can come for you both safely. Promise me Draco, you'll do it without question if I ask?" The brunette instructed, grabbing her cousins arm to ensure he knew just how important this is. </p>
<p>"I give you my word, but why are our lives so important to you?" He questioned, grateful but curious. </p>
<p>"I cant explain everything but my name Draco isn't Hermione Granger. It is Hermione Andromeda Narcissa Black Lestrange. It is all I have time to tell you and you cannot say anything to anyone yet. I will tell you and your mother everything when this is over" Hermione explained in a rush. Knowing she would have to give her cousin something for him to let this go. </p>
<p>"Wait what?... How?..." he exclaimed looking at her in bewilderment. </p>
<p>"I don't have time to explain Draco please just trust me and ill explain when it is safe to do so" Hermione replied hurriedly as she spotted everyone begin to make their way to the hall. </p>
<p>Seeing the absolute worry on the brunettes face Draco reluctantly agreed to drop it, nodding his head. </p>
<p>"Okay now until its time pretend we haven't had this discussion and join your housemates in the hall" Hermione whispered pulling him in to a quick hug before releasing him and pushing him towards the exit. </p>
<p>"Grandmama please go with the students, Harry might need you" Hermione said as she hugged her grandmother once more. </p>
<p>"Of course little witch. Stay safe and remember I love you" Minerva whispered as she kissed her grandchild head tenderly. </p>
<p>"You stay safe too Grandmama I love you" Hermione replied as her grandmother began to follow the students out of the room. </p>
<p>"We just have to wait for back up now Mia" Cedric said quietly as he moved to Hermione's side once the room was empty. Leaving Hermione and Cedric alone. </p>
<p>"I know. I just hope Harry doesn't panic before we get there" Hermione replied as she began to pace back and forth. </p>
<p>The pair lapsed into a comfortable silence as they waited, content to enjoy the moment before they knew all hell would break lose.</p>
<p>----<br/>An over excited shout of "Mia!!!" Had the brunette turning in the direction of the portrait entrance quickly only to pause open mouthed at the sight of her mates standing in the entrance. Both spouting massive grins and wearing outfits that clung to their bodies tightly. Made up of black dress trousers and white blouses that showed of her mates assets appealingly. </p>
<p>"You're here" She whispered as her mates dashed forward, scooping her up in their arms as they lay kisses across her face tenderly. </p>
<p>"Oui ve are 'ere Mia" Fleur spoke finally as she pulled back to smile at the little brunette. </p>
<p>"God's I've missed you both so much" Hermione whispered as she pulled them both into a bruising kiss. All three sighed in content as they felt their magics reconnect and swirl together happily. </p>
<p>"You look like you've just fought your way out of a high security building little witch" came an amused voice from behind her mates. Hermione looked over Dora's shoulder and grinned cheekily when she spotted both her aunts standing in the room with them. A mass of other witches and wizards including the order standing behind them. </p>
<p>"Aunt Meda, Aunt Teddy" Hermione smiled as she broke away from her mates to launch herself at her aunts. </p>
<p>"It is so good to see you little witch" murmured Teddy into her hair as they clung to their niece. </p>
<p>"I know. But we don't have much time, I need the order to come with me, we are about to kick the death eaters out of our castle" Hermione grinned as she kissed both her aunts cheeks. </p>
<p>"The rest of you will stay with me. We believe Riddle will attack the castle tonight. So we are the reserves, we don't reveal our presence until nearer the end" Cedric pipped up as he addressed the room. </p>
<p>"So it ends tonight then?" Shakelbolt asked as he stepped forward. </p>
<p>"Yes" Hermione replied. "It ends tonight" </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Hermione flanked by her mates, her aunts and the remaining members of the Order of the Pheonix stood in a triangular formation infront of the giant double doors outside of the great hall. She had filled them all in quickly as she led them through the castle. </p>
<p>"It seems professor that you still have a bit of a security problem...." came Harry's voice from the other side of the door. </p>
<p>"Thats our cue" Hermione grinned as she flicked her hand and the doors sprung open without a word. They moved together as if they had trained for this moment all their lives. Stepping into the hall with purposeful steps. </p>
<p>"And it seems rather extensive" Harry finished, smirking at professor Snape, who stood on the raised dias at the front of the greathall flanked by the Carrow Twins. All three death eaters faces showing their shock and apprehension as Hermione brought her group to a halt. </p>
<p>The group consisting of Hermione, Nymphadora, Fleur, Andromeda, Teddy, Shaklebolt, Moody, The Weasley family, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and various others made for an impressive picture as they all stood, scowling at the death eaters with their wands clasped firmly in their hands. </p>
<p>"How dare you stand where he stood. Tell them all how it really happened, tell them how you looked him in the eye and killed him. Tell them the truth!" Harry continued as Snape grew to look more and more uncomfortable. The students becoming more angry as they learnt of who truly killed their headmaster. </p>
<p>Hermione watched in slight horror as without warning Snape drew his wand on Harry but before he could cast a single spell Minerva jumped in between them. Pushing Harry back towards Hermione and aiming her own wand at Snape. </p>
<p>'Careful grandmama' Hermione sent to Minerva, concern lacing her tone. </p>
<p>'It's alright nighean milis I will be alright, I'm stronger than he' Minerva sent back as she began unleashing spells at Snape, forcing him to shield himself and step backwards. </p>
<p>A stray spell bounced off his shield and flew towards the Carrow twins, knocking them out instantly as Snape launched himself towards the window to escape, disappearing in a cloud of black smoke. </p>
<p>Before anyone could react to Snakes departure a glowing orb appeared in the middle of the hall and the voice of none other than Voldemort filled the room. </p>
<p>"I know Harry Potter takessss refuge within thesssse wallssss but I am here to offer you all a mercy. Hand Potter over and you ssshall all be ssspared. Refussse and I will sssend my death eatersss in to get him and none sshall be ssshown mercy. You have one hour to decide" his snake like voice hissed menacingly. Hermione shuddered in disgust, despising the very idea if a man so desperate for power he would target teenagers and harm children. </p>
<p>"Grab him them" came the voice of Pansy Parkinson who was standing next to Draco, gesturing wildly in Harry's direction. Without thinking Hermione, Cedric, Fleur, Dora and Ginny all stepped forward surrounding Harry and creating a barrier between him and Pansy. </p>
<p>"The time has come for you all to choose. There are dark forces moving against us and we must stand against them. All prepared to fight are welcome, those that are not prepared to fight we ask that you all leave" Minerva spoke up, sounding every bit the headmistress she was meant to be. </p>
<p>"I stand with Harry" Hermione declared. </p>
<p>"I stand with Harry" Fleur was next. </p>
<p>"I stand with Harry" Dora chimed, the trinity of light stepping forward proudly, their actions prompting a chorus of "I stand with Harry" to ring out across the hall from all students except many from Slytherin. </p>
<p>"Very well, all those deciding to sit this one out may follow filch" Minerva added when the hall settled down. </p>
<p>"Where have a to take them ma'am?" Filch asked. </p>
<p>"Oh I think the dungeons would be appropriate dont you?" Minerva quipped as she dismissed the half of Slytherin that hadn't chimed their support. </p>
<p>"Now all those in Slytherin that have had word about protection within the light see Mrs and Mrs Tonks, they will instruct you on what to do. The rest of you, let's ready our forces" Harry called out as a look of determination settled on everyone's faces. </p>
<p>Tonight was the night they would make their stand and face one of the darkest forces their world had ever seen, but they were determined that no matter what they would stand victorious in the end. </p>
<p>---- </p>
<p>"Grandmama, how are the defences looking?" Hermione called out as she rushed towards Minerva. </p>
<p>"They won't hold forever little witch but it will slow them down" Minerva replied quietly. </p>
<p>"Neville has taken a group to bring down the wooden bridge at the Gate House, so none can enter that way and the barrier preventing entrance tit he grounds is up, it will take a while for him and his forces to tare it down but be ready" she continued, hugging Hermione tightly. </p>
<p>"Okay. Now tell me grandmama, how good did it feel to cast the spell to bring our statues to life" Hermione grinned up at her grandmother knowingly. </p>
<p>"She was ecstatic Hermione" Molly Weasley (Ginnys mother) chimed in. </p>
<p>"Molly, you are not meant to give me away like that. She'll think she can do it now" Minerva chided playfully as she smirked at her granddaughter. </p>
<p>"Oh Grandmama, I dont think I can do it, I already know I can, I brought the statues to life in the deeper parts of the castle." Hermione giggled, smirking back at Minerva as she gestured to the stairs behind them. </p>
<p>Turning Minerva and Mollys jaws dropped slightly as they spotted the lines of statues depending the stairs and making their way towards the outside. </p>
<p>"Impressive" murmured Molly. </p>
<p>"Indeed" Minerva replied with an eye roll. It was so like Hermione to be able to pull of stunning feats of magic without issue. </p>
<p>"I need to find Fleur and Dora, we need to be together for this" Hermione whispered to Minerva as she pecked her cheek and took off back towards the great hall to find her mates. </p>
<p>"She seems energetic" Molly stated as they watched Hermione run off. </p>
<p>"She is and always has been. She certainly has kept me on my toes" Minerva mused as she smiled effectionately after the young brunette. </p>
<p>"It doesn't seem possible that she's the same girl I met in her first year. She's so different now" Molly replied with a smile. </p>
<p>"Indeed she is, she had to grow up so fast but has adjusted to her reality quickly and with grace. She's a wonder" Minerva agreed. Grinning at Molly, who smiled in return. </p>
<p>"I wish Ron had enough common sense to have really thought through his actions s towards her, things would have been so much different for him if he had simply allowed himself to be content with her friendship" Molly sighed sadly as she thought of her missing son. The rest of her children were in the castle tonight ready to fight for their lives and freedom while her youngest son sat in a prison cell. She would forever wonder how things went so wrong with him. </p>
<p>"Do not beat yourself up now Molly, Ron is his own person and made his own choices. It is not a reflection on you in the slightest" Minerva said gently, squeezing Mollys arm in comfort. </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>"Girls, how are you feeling?" Andromeda asked as she made her way over to the Trinity of light. Hermione having changed her clothes to match her mates now donned a pair of black dress trousers and a white blouse. </p>
<p>"Nervous Aunt Meda. We are praying this all works" Hermione whispered as she clung to her mates for comfort. </p>
<p>"Eet vill, you 'ave done ze research. 'Arry vill be fine. He knows vat to do" Fleur reassured her as Dora nodded in response. </p>
<p>"Whats this about Harry?" Andromeda asked curiously. </p>
<p>"He's a hurcrux aunt Meda. He has to let himself get hit once by you know who's killing curse to destroy the horcrux within himself. That isn't the hard part. He has to then play dead until the right moment because I need Riddle to pause the fight long enough to get those trapped to safety and pull mama and my father out as well" Hermione explained aplrehensively, her mind whiring through everything that must be done. </p>
<p>Before anyone had a chance to respond they were startled by a blinding white light erupting in the sky above the castle. Recognising the ripples of spell fire Hermione grew tense. </p>
<p>"It's starting" she whispered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>nighean milis = sweet girl in Scottish Gealic.  </p>
<p>As always its a pleasure writing for you all. I cannot appreciate the support more than I already do so thank you all. </p>
<p>Nell xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Battle of Hogwarts Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And... here it is the first part of the Battle of Hogwarts, can Hermione pull the past two years of working behind the scenes together or will it all fall apart? Read on to find out. </p><p>Ohhhh I'm so excited, I would have had this out sooner but I sort of got distracted by pizza..... and I'm not even sorry 😁</p><p>Please enjoy this as much as I enjoyed my food 😋 ☺ </p><p>Lotta love </p><p>Nell xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione threw up a strong shield as she fought alongside her mates. The great hall was an absolute mess, spells flew in every direction as light and dark battled in the once glorious grounds of Hogwarts. </p><p>Their was no side doing better than the other, both had equally downed bodies and Hermione was growing more tense by the minute. She still hadn't spotted her mother and she was secretly praying that her mama was thinking clearly enough to keep herself out of the fight for now. She couldn't risk someone downing her or her mother being forced to down someone before Hermione had the chance to reveal her mothers true allegiance. </p><p>Currently the Trinity were facing off against a group of Voldemorts best fighters. If she was remembering right from her research these were his second bests, only out ranked by his inner circle, all of whom hadn't been seen yet. The group of death eaters consisting of four unknown males amd three unknown females all carried cruel smirks on their faces. Clearly believing they were more than enough to take out the three teen girls who were currently guarding the stairs that would lead them deeper into the castle, determined to keep the fight at the front of their beloved school for as long as possible to minimise the damage. </p><p>"Together" Hermione whispered as she reached out with her magic to connect with Fleur and Dora's. </p><p>"Always" they whispered back as she felt their magics embrace hers. </p><p>"Protego" she whispered erecting a strong shield between them and the death eaters. Before beginning to concentrate on incapacitating the dark lords forces. </p><p>"Bombarda"<br/>
"Expulso"<br/>
"Confringo" the trinity called together aiming at the closet three death eaters. The spells connecting and taking them out in a viscious sounding series of snarls and shouts of pain. </p><p>"Oh clever little witches then" one man sneered as the final four of the group moved forward to replace the three that Hermione and her mates had taken out. </p><p>"You have no idea" Hermione sang back mockingly as she smiled somewhat innocently at him, causing a series of sarcastic chuckles to erupt from the death eaters. </p><p>"Cocky too int she?" An unknown woman snarked and Hermione reacted instantly when she saw the twitch of the womans wand indicating that she was winding up to send some type of spell their way. </p><p>'Expelliamus' she thought as she flicked her wand a second quicker than the death eater. Causing the death eater to widen her eyes comically as her wand went sailing out of her hand, straight into Hermione's hand who merely grinned and snapped the womans wand, rendering it useless as she still maintained the shield around her and her mates. </p><p>"She's not cocky at all, just that bloody good" Dora chimed smugly as the death eaters glanced at each other wearily, seaming to rethink their decision to go up against the three teen girls. </p><p>"Not zinking of running from zree little girlz are you" Fleur teased, smirking at them. </p><p>"As if" the only remaining male scoffed as the death eaters seemed to draw their shoulders back in offense and ready themselves to attack again. </p><p>"Don't toy with them girls" Andromeda's voice chimed with a chuckle as she appeared, knocking the disarmed death eater woman away from her girls. Making sure to leave the three death eaters who were still armed alone, more than confident that her girls could handle them together. </p><p>"Of course aunt Meda" Hermione smiled over her shoulder at her aunt. Andromeda smiled back quickly before darting off to help someone else. </p><p>Without a word the Trinity shared a quick meaningful look with one another before wordlessly casting stunners at the death eaters, sending all but one death eater back into the wall behind them, knocking them out. The remaining death eater managed to cast a shield just in time to obsorb the spell before slinging a 'sectumsempra' back at the teens. </p><p>Hermione laughed in amusement as she deflected the curse without effort amd engaged the death eater one on one while her mates concentrated on ensuring no other death eaters got close to the duel. </p><p>"Fuck" the woman cursed as she struggled to hold her shield while Hermione attacked, sending a barage of spells the girls way, each one stronger than the one before at her. Hermione took the spell fire expertly before casting a strong stupify followed by a bombarda then an incarcerous at the death eater, the woman could only watch on in fear as the first spell shattered her shield with its strength. She barely deflected the bombarda before the incarcerous hit her sending her toppling backwards her legs amd arms bound and her wand snapping on impact with the ground. </p><p>As Hermione rejoined her mates the castle fell silent as Voldemorts voice echoed earily throughout the grounds. </p><p>"All my forces are to retreat immediately. I give you all an hour to collect your dead and treat your wounded. Harry Potter I now speak to you. Look around you. At the destruction caused by your own cowardice as you hide behind your friends. I ask you to stop hiding and come face me. I will be waiting in the dark forest for you to come meet your fate. If you fail to show when the hours up, my forces will return and none shall be spared from the blood shed." His voice was malicious, knowing and cruel in its meaning. Hermione couldn't help but think it a little clever of him to appeal to Harry's morality. She knew her best friend felt guilty about his friends having to fight this war and she knew without having to see him to know that he would except his fate proudly. </p><p>The death eaters disappeared quickly, withdrawing from the school grounds almost instantly leaving the light to go about gathering their forces and treating the wounded as quickly as possible. </p><p>-----</p><p>"Ginny, Neville I need you both to go and retrieve another Basilisk fang" Hermione murmured as she pulled them into a hug, relieved to see that they were not showing any signs of harm. </p><p>"Take this and destroy it and trust me when I say that no matter what you see in the next hour or so Harry is and will remain alive" She said hurriedly as she pressed the The cup of Helga Hufflepuff into Ginnys hand. </p><p>"Okay" Ginny whispered as she held tightly to Hermione. </p><p>"There is fangs in McGonagalls office, we retrieved as many as we could when we dealt with the diadem" Neville replied matter of factly, as he tried to swallow his emotion, aware that now was not the time to allow himself to break down over the destruction around them. </p><p>Hermione nodded and offered her two friends a reassuring smile as they ran up the stairs the trinity had been guarding. </p><p>----</p><p>"Mione" Harry called as he finally located his best friend standing with her family. McGonagall, both her aunts, Dora, Fleur and surprisingly Draco Malfoy all stood off to the side in the great hall. Hermione had a protective arm around Draco as she whispered hurriedly into his ear. </p><p>Even from this distance Harry could see the relief filter across the Malfoy heirs face. Hermione kissed the blonde on the forehead before directing him to stand between her aunts, kissing their cheeks effectionately before turning and running to Harry. Wrapping her arms around him tightly. Cedric appearing from apparently nowhere and joining their hug. </p><p>"Its time isn't it Mione?" Cedric whispered as he looked at the green eyed boy who had become his little brother with worried eyes. </p><p>"It is but I promise this will work. Do you still have the resurrection stone Harry?" Hermione asked as she studied his worried features. </p><p>"Yes, I've taken it out of the snitch Dumbledore left me in his will" Harry replied, anxiety lacing his words. </p><p>"Good, make sure you keep a hold of it. When his curse strikes you'll black out for a moment, it will be painful but you must remain silent and still. Do not give away that you are still alive. Not until I give the signal. It is so important Harry" Hermione said quietly but her friends could hear the plea in her voice. A plea for them to trust her, a plea for this to work. A plea for everything to turn out alright. </p><p>"I know Mione, I trust your gut, trust me to do my part" Harry reassured his friend. Unsure how it had turned out him comforting her rather than she comforting him. He was about to walk willingly to his (hopefully) fake death after all. </p><p>"I do trust you Harry, always" she said offering him a watery smile that warmed his heart. He smiled back and pulled her back into his arms. He owed this witch his life ten times over, she had always been there for him, had sacrificed everything for him more than once without complaint and even more so since she found out her true identity and destiny. She had taken the burden of the wizarding worlds future without complaint and had given her entire Hogwarts experience to ensure that her friends and family, that her school and those she didnt know had the ability to defend and protect themselves and their loved ones. She had hidden who she was and willingly remained separated from her birth parents all for the protection of others and no one knew what she had sacrificed for them. She had given it all up graciously and he suddenly understood clearly just how much her sacrifice had hurt her as he gazed into her tired, longing eyes. Eyes that hadn't slept a full night in months. Eyes that were always quick to reassure, to offer help and kindness. Soft brown eyes that had already seen and experienced some of the worlds greatest evils yet still shone brighter with a warmth than anything he had ever seen.</p><p>"Its going to be alright Mione" he whispered. </p><p>"We've got this little sis, together remember" Cedric added as be slung an arm around both Hermione and Harry's shoulders. </p><p>Hermione smiled at them greatfully. Swallowing the strong emotions she felt brewing beneath the surface and drew herself up straight. Taking a moment to be thankful for the journey that had meant these two wonderful boys had become the brothers she never knew she wanted. </p><p>"Always" she said, sounding to both boys relief, so much more sure of herself and their destiny. </p><p>No matter how confident she sounded Hermione couldn't help the apprehension that settled in her chest as she watched her bestfriend of six years walk towards the castle exit alone, heading towards his own fate and she found herself praying hard that she was right about Harry being a horcrux, even if her analysis and research that all pointed to him being one bad been studied by her meticulously numerous times. </p><p>She sighed tiredly, running her hands through her hair. </p><p>"Come on Ced, let's give a hand with the wounded, it won't be long before it all starts again" she said, turning towards the greathall where the injured were being treated. </p><p>----- </p><p>"Harry Potter come to his death at lassst" Voldemort hissed with satisfaction as Narcissa stood beside her sister behind the dark man, watching the dark haired boy make his way towards them. </p><p>Narcissa felt her heart clench in apprehension as she watch the boy, she didnt understand how anyone could wish harm upon a child, yet here she was staying silent as Harry Potter walked towards certain death. Although she was pretty sure Hermione had planned for this and she refused to believe that when the dark Lord downed the boy everything would be over. She wasn't sure she could sit by and except a world ruled by such evil, no matter what her husband demanded she want, she could never want a child to suffer the way the children of this generation were. </p><p>Her heart had broken as she had to stand beside her husband and son watching Hermione Granger suffer at the hands of her sister. The girls screams still haunted her nightly as she knew they did her sister and her son. She had found Bellatrix sobbing in her room the evening the girl escaped and although Bellatrix hadn't given away much of what had her so tormented, the words she had given away filled Narcissa with hope that maybe her sister could redeem herself. </p><p>"I didn't want to hurt her Cissy, her screams, I cant get them out of my head" Bellatrix had whispered before sobbing harder and refusing to say another word. Narcissa had held her sister, thinking back to the last time she had held her sister like this. </p><p>It was the night her sisters little girl had died. Bellatrix had sobbed until she couldn't keep herself awake any longer. When she had awoken the next day it was like her sister had flipped a switch, Bella refused to show any emotion and Narcissa still mourned the loss of both her niece and her sister, she was convinced that Bella's sanity had died that night alongside her daughter. </p><p>Until recently that is when her sister had escaped Azkaban. The dark witch had in many ways seemed somehow softer, hopeful even. More sane than she was before her arrest and Narcissa knew that she would hold out hope for her sisters redemption until the very last second. </p><p>"Harry Potter come to die?" The snake like voice of the dark lord drew Narcissa out of her own head as he sneered at the teenager who had now come to a stop several feet infront of them. The death eaters that stood behind Bellatrix and Narcissa laughed gleefully and Narcissa was sickened all over again when she heard her husbands tell tale laugh. </p><p>"Certainly seems that way doesn't it" the boy answered criptically and Narcissa was secretly pleased to see the glimmer of defiance that shone in his startling green eyes. He did have his mothers eyes, she thought sadly as she remembered the smiling face of Lilly Potter, the muggle-born that captured the hearts of many. </p><p>"It does, and you surprise me yet again, it seems we have finally found a Potter that can follow simple instructions" Voldemort sneered tauntingly. </p><p>"I may have came here willingly as you so politely asked but don't think with my death dies the resistance, if you believe that your more foolish than I thought" Harry snarked, eyes continuing to glint defiantly as he stood hands clenched in fists at his sides, surprising Narcissa when he made no move to arm himself with his wand. </p><p>Voldemort scoffed and the death eaters chuckled humorously. </p><p>"Stupid boy, without you there is no resistance surely you know that" the snake like man hissed in annoyance. </p><p>Narcissa smirked behind the dark lords back when the boy laughed at him. Wishing she had the nerve to defy the dark man so bravely as the young gryffindor did in this moment even as he faced his own imminent death. </p><p>"Clearly you haven't met my sister yet" Harry Potter said smugly before continuing. </p><p>"Because clearly if you had you would know she is the real reason we stand proudly, defiant and united but enough small talk Tom, do your worst" he finished raising his chin defiantly. </p><p>"Very well" Voldemort hissed before his wand snapped out quickly. </p><p>"AVADA KEDAVRA" he shouted and Narcissa watched in horror as the man her husband had forced her to follow murdered a teenage boy in his pursuit for power and control. </p><p>The spell hit the boy with a blinding green flash, launching his lifeless body into the air before it crumpled onto the forest floor. </p><p>It all felt rather anti climactic to Narcissa as cheers erupted behind her and the Dark Lord turned, his face looking far too smug and victorious. As if striking an unarmed seventeen year old boy was a great feat of magic and solved all the wrolds wrongs Marcissa sneered inwardly, disgusted by the man that stood infront of her. </p><p>"You, check on the boy, I want to know for certain he isss dead" the dark Lord hissed as he pointed towards Narcissa. </p><p>Narcissa shrank back slightly from his hollow eyed stare before snapping into action. Hermione's warning to do as she must to survive ringing throughout her mind. </p><p>She made her way towards the boy quickly before kneeling over his prone body. She drew in a breath and blinked the tears from her eyes. It would do her no good to cry over a boy she did not know infront of a group of sadistic power-hungry fools she thought as she tentatively reached out to feel for a pulse on a boy who was the same age as her own son. </p><p>Narcissa barely concealed a gasp when she felt his heart beat steadily. Strong beneath her fingertips. His eyelids fluttering and his eyes connecting with her own, pleading for her silence. Narcissa knew what he wanted from her and she vowed silently to comply. </p><p>"Draco?" She whispered quietly turning her head to allow her hair to fall infront of her lips, concealing them from the hungry eyes behind her. </p><p>"Safe, Hermione has the Tonks' guarding him" Harry whispered softly, his eyes conveying his understanding and conplete trust in her to do the right thing. Hermione had obviously let the boy know she had been in contact with Narcissa and if Hermione was trusting her with her bestfriends life Narcissa was eager to prove her trust well placed, even if she still did not understand the girls willingness to help her or the weird pull she felt towards the girl. She nodded subtly before pulling her hand away from his neck and straightening her back. </p><p>"Dead" she called loudly, looking over her shoulder as she stood and moved away from the boy. </p><p>"Good" Voldemort replied, something resembling a smile lacing his horrific face. To Narcissa it looked more like a grimace and only made the man look even uglier than was usual. </p><p>"Now, Halfbreed" the dark man spat as he turned towards Hagrid, who had been captured in the earlier fighting. The half giant was currently bound in thick rope that was held in the hands of six of Voldemorts strongest men, ensuring that the man didn't flee. </p><p>"You can have the honour of carrying him to the castle. I think its time we showed this little rebellion exactly what happens when someone daress defy me" he hissed, motioning for his men to lead the man towards the motionless boy. </p><p>It broke Narcissa's heart to see the man who had been around offering happy grins and words of encouragement to all students since she began at Hogwarts aged 11 look so utterly sad and defeated. His eyes swollen and red as tears trailed down his face silently. His gaze never leaving the body of the teen, who obviously meant so much to him, laying on the forest floor. </p><p>------<br/>
"By now, Harry will have met Voldemort - yes I'm saying his name, he will try to kill us regardless of what we call him. Besides fear of the name only increases fear of the person and we cannot allow him that power over us" Hermione said loudly, addressing the mass of students, professors, Order Members and others who were standing infront of her. </p><p>She paused, allowing the murmur of agreement to dwindle down and the hall to fall silent once more before she continued. </p><p>"He will have met and Voldemort will have cast his killing curse, he will now believe that Harry is dead and with him our defiance. But I assure you Harry is very much alive. He was a hurcrux so infact all Moldyshorts has done is destroy the piece of his own soul that was residing within Harry. However when they arrive here on the castle grounds you must all react as if you believe he is dead" Hermione told them clearly. </p><p>"Why?" Cho Chang asked as she looked at Hermione curiously. </p><p>"Good question" Hermione smiled "we need him to believe Harry is gone, he will stop the destruction to our school long enough to gloat, he may even ask you all to reconsider switching sides and pledging yourself to him" she continued and paused again when loud cries of 'NEVER' carried throughout the hall. </p><p>"Indeed" she replied, smirking at the crowd below her as many chuckled, recognising Minerva McGonagalls signature saying rolling off the young brunettes lips. A girl that many only knew from the pictures in newspaper articles, depicting her torment at the hands of her own parents. A girl that they all knew from others was the kindest soul they had ever met, who had stepped up to lead a rebellion against a great evil. Standing proudly infront of them, defiant against all those that would seek to belittle and harm her for simply being born.</p><p>"In this pause I will adress everyone and I will warn you, you will all learn things tonight that you previously didn't know, most will shock you but I ask you to remember that us students have been preparing for this day since I was eleven years old. We have many safety measures in place to ensure our victory and it will all be revealed tonight. No matter how shocking or unbelievable what you hear is to you I ask that you place your trust in me, your trust in us students and your trust in Albus Dumbledore, who until the day he died did everything he could to prepare Harry, our friends and I for this moment" Hermione finished as she looked around the hall, keeping her expression honest and open. </p><p>"I place my trust in you no matter what" came the voice of Andromeda Tonks who was standing off to the side watching her niece stand proudly, her mates at her side as the little brunette prepared them all for what was to come. </p><p>"I too place my trust in you mo sholas anns an dorchadas" Minerva chimed in, smiling fondly at the little witch. </p><p>"Thank you Aunt Meda, Grandmama" Hermione smiled, nodding in acknowledgement of their declaration. Not that she had ever doubted they'd do this but she knew they had spoke out deliberately. If two of the most prominent witches on the side of the light could place their trust in her then the others were likely to follow. Their trust in Andromeda and Minerva having been built over years of friendships and hardships. </p><p>Her smile grew as she heard the declaration repeated by her peers and various adults across the hall, others nodding their head in agreement. </p><p>"Thank you all. Now this will turn into a battle, I ask that you know it is not compulsory for you to fight. You can leave with your families if you prefer. It will not be held against you. Those willing to fight I ask you protect each others backs. Blackbirds Army" she said, turning now to address the mass of students "I ask you to remember your training. You fight in threes, you protect one anothers backs. You stick together because it is together that we will end this war once and for all" she finished. </p><p>"You are all strong fighters, we taught you the skills, it is you that perfected them. Trust in yourselves and your peers" Dora added as she stepped forward, grasping Hermione's hand. </p><p>"Zey are correct, trust in each ozer. Ve cannot let our 'earts be consumed by zee darkness. Ve fight today for a freer world, for equality but ze most important zing is ve fight today for eachozer" Fleur replied, stepping up to Hermione's other side and grabbing her hand also. The trinity of light raising their joined hands in unity. </p><p>The three teen witches smiled softly as they watched everyone standing infront of them reach out to eachother. Clasping hands and raising them up, imitating the trio that stood infront of them as they stood silently in a clear show of strength and determination. </p><p>There moment of unity was cut short when Cedric ran inside the wall slightly out of breath. </p><p>"They're coming" he said clearly. His face apprehensive as Hermione led everyone towards the doors of the greathall and out onto the once magnificent courtyard that now stood covered in rubble and ruin. </p><p>-----<br/>
Bellatrix swallowed in anticipation as they approached the courtyard. She stood proudly on the dark lords left, Rudulphus mirroring her on his right. They were the picture of his perfect servants. His best fighters. His lieutenants. His right and left hand but Bellatrix smiled a small smile as the realisation hit her that this moment is the moment she and her husband had been working towards for twenty odd years. The moment that seventeen years of separation from their baby girl would come to an end and they would be able to rejoin their girl, fighting for a better world, fighting against the man she had spent all these years faking her service too. She didnt understand how he had so foolishly trusted them. He was well aware that for a Black, which she was first and foremost before anything else, family was the most important thing in this world and would always triumph over everything. </p><p>She glanced to her right and caught sight of her husband who grinned at her in response, silently acknowledging the importance of what was to come. Bella grinned back, her eyes sparkling lovingly at him before turning back to face the castle as they continued their silent ascent to the courtyard. </p><p>Arriving in the ruins they were met by the other side, all already standing in the courtyard as if they meant to greet them and Bellatrix smirked inwardly as she noticed their numbers. They were far greater than the Dark Lord had anticipated. They far outnumbered them and their death eaters. It seemed her little witch (because who else could be that smart if not Bella's girl) had held back some of their fighters in preparation for this moment. </p><p>She saw the dark Lord visibly flinch when his eyes took in the scene infront of him. He obviously underestimated their numbers Bellatrix thought sarcastically. Her eyes automatically searching the crowd infront of her for her girl and her eyes lit up when she spotted her girl standing front and centre, flanked by Nymphadora and the pretty Veela.</p><p>The three girls looked gorgeous as they stood, hands clasped together, heads held high in defiance. Bella also noticed that her bond mother Minerva stood directly behind Hermione, Bella's sister Andromeda flanking her to the right and Andromeda's wife flanking her to the left. They were the picture of unity and Bella felt her heart clench at the thought. This was her family standing infront of her. Her mother, her sisters, her niece and future daughters all standing strong in the face of adversity, together and determined. The sight only increased her longing to join them. </p><p>'Soon mama' came Hermione's voice in her head and Bellatrix's dark brown eyes snapped over to meet her daughters lighter brown eyes as she drew in a sharp breath and forced the emotion deep within herself. Her girls words acting as the reassurance that she needed. She didnt know how her girl knew she needed to hear them but Bella would be forever grateful. Her girls words keeping the longing and the doubts of whether or not she would be welcome at bay with the promise that she would be reunited with her family soon enough. </p><p>"Harry Potter is dead!!" Voldemort laughed, drawing Bellatrix's attention from the kind brown pools of her little girls eyes. </p><p>"No!! No!" Screamed the young Weasley girl dashing forward as if she meant to get to the Potter boy but the girl was caught about the waist by someone who Bella assumed was also a Weasley if the hair was anything to go by. The crowd infront of them also crying out in protest and outrage.</p><p>"Silence, stupid girl!" The dark lord hissed. Raising his wand towards the sky. His snake Nagini appearing at his side, hissing menacingly. </p><p>"Harry Potter is dead. With him dies any hope of defeating me so with that knowledge I offer all those with pureblood the chance to reconsider their misplaced defiance, it would be a waste to shed anymore of what is superior" he hissed as he addressed the large group infront of him that made up the 'light' side of this light against dark war. </p><p>Surprising everyone, including Bella, the Longbottom boy, Neville, if she remembered correctly, limped forward standing tall when he came to a stop and Bella was pleased to see that the boy had grown into a strong looking lad, his defiantly glinting eyes matching all those that stood behind him. </p><p>"I'd hoped for better, but I suppose you'll do" The dark lord hissed, laughing. A sound that sounded more like a weaze than anything else. Bella forced herself to laugh alongside the death eaters beside her. Displaying her signature manic cackle and she didnt fail to see how many infront of her winced slightly in response as they cast her weary glances. </p><p>"Harry may be dead but he lives on in us all. In here" Neville started, gesturing to his own heart. "He gave his life for our freedom, for a better future, we cannot fail him now by backing down to a bully" he finished drawing himself up to his full height. </p><p>"Neville's right!" Hermione shouted, stepping forward, flanked by her mates, prompting a chorus of "here, here" to ring across the courtyard.</p><p>"Foolish" The dark lord spat. "I give you all one last chance to lay down your wands and pledge your allegiance to me" he hissed, glaring at Hermione before turning his cold eyes on the rest of the group infront of him. </p><p>"Draco" Lucius called from behind Bellatrix. "Draco, come" the Malfoy git barked as he glared at his son who stood at the back of the group gathered infront of them, on the steps of the castle entrance. Bella watched as her nephew looked around wildly before his eyes landed on Hermione and she was surprised when at a subtle nod from the little brunette Draco began moving forward, the boy clearly seeking guidance from the girl as if he would only comply if she so wished. </p><p>'Tell aunt Narcissa to move towards Draco and meet him halfway' came Hermione's voice in her head. Her tone urgent. </p><p>'Cissy, go towards your boy now' Bellatrix sent to her sister through their mindlink bond. Ensuring her tone was commanding, leaving her sister no choice but to comply. She watched as her daughters eyes locked onto Narcissa, following her aunts movements closely as Draco finally made it out of the crowd in between the two sides. As Narcissa and Draco met in the middle Bella felt apprehension coil in her gut, as understanding washed through her. this was it. This was when her daughter was going to start taking the dark lords foundations apart, brick by brick. Starting by making an example of the Malfoys. </p><p>"Draco" Hermione's voice rang out, loud and strong. Halting the movements of Narcissa and Draco who had began to move slowly towards the dark lords forces. Bella watched in anticipation as her nephew grasped his mothers hand and began leading her towards Hermione, not taking his eyes of the Dark Lord or his father. </p><p>"What is this? The Malfoys traitors?" Voldemort hissed as he turned towards Lucius. </p><p>"N...n..no my lord, they're merely confused" Lucius Malfoy stuttered and Bellatrix shuddered at the display of cowardice from the Malfoy Lord. </p><p>"Narcissa, Draco. Come here this instant" Lucius commanded as he stepped forward. His face expectant. Slowly turning to one of rage and cruelty as his wife and son continued to back away towards Hermione. </p><p>"Come here now, I am the head of this family and you will do what you are told" Lucius spat. "Need I remind you what happens when either of you defy me" he hissed, taking another step forward as he raised his wand and cast an incarcerous towards his wife. His actions were so fast that Narcissa didn't have a chance to throw up a shield so her face was one of absolute shock, mirroring Bella's, when the spell bounced off an obviously very powerful shield that had appeared infront of Narcissa and Draco. </p><p>"I don't think so" Hermione snarled at the dark lord and Lucius. Fury lighting her eyes and Bella couldnt fault her, she felt the same and would have reacted the same way if she could safely. After all Draco and Narcissa were their family. Narcissa was her girls auntie. An aunt she had never gotten the chance to know. Draco her cousin and although it was foolish to so openly challenge Voldemort she couldn't fault her girl for reacting so quickly to protect her family even if that family was clueless as to who the girl was. </p><p>Narcissa cast a thankful look towards the little brunette who nodded and smiled softly at her aunt before motioning behind her, as if to instruct Narcissa to move into the crowd. Andromeda and Teddy Tonks moving to flank the young Malfoy heir and his mother protectively. Bellatrix's eyes watered slightly as she watched Andromeda place a hand reassuringly on their youngest sisters shoulders as if to let Narcissa know she was safe and her baby sisters tense stance relaxed slightly under the touch of the older sister she had not spoken too in twenty years.</p><p>"Don't you dare Narcissa. Bring my son over here this instant before I make you both regret your defiance" hissed Lucius, his face twisted and red in anger. </p><p>"She won't and you wont do anything of the sort Lucius" Hermione spoke again. Bella watched intently as her little girl moved forward, stepping between Lucius' line of sight, concealing Narcissa and Draco slightly from the furious man. Her mates following closely. Their steps in sink with Hermione's as she came to a stop infront of the light, facing off against Lucius and the dark Lord. </p><p>"Oh and a mudblood like you will stop me" the greasy haired git spat and Bellatrix bristled slightly. Not at all pleased with hearing anyone disrespect her little girl. The poor excuse for a man, sneered as he raised his wand up pointing at Hermione. </p><p>"Before you cast a spell consider carefully Lord Malfoy. For if you engage me in a duel I will claim your houses, your wealth, your wife and your heir when I disarm you. I have already issued two formal warnings to the house of Malfoy." Hermione taunted, emphasising Lucius' title as she rolled her wand lazily between her fingers in a move that was so like her that Bellatrix felt pride engulf her. She also noted happily that her girls knowledge of the old ways was impressive. It meant that if Lucius did engage her in a duel and lost (which Bellatrix knew he would) Hermione would automatically claim the Malfoy lordship. </p><p>"As if a filthy little mudblood like you could defeat a lord" Lucius spat as he stepped forward. Wand out, ready to cast. </p><p>"I feel it's only fair I warn you Lucius that my first order of business will be striking you off the family tree, Anulling your farce of a marriage to Narcissa and appointing Narcissa Malfoy as temporary head of house until Draco is of age to claim his birth right." Hermione sang as she also stepped forward, raising her wand. </p><p>Lucius didn't reply to Bella's daughters clear taunt and warning with any sort if comeback. Choosing to instead cast a 'sectumsempra' her way. Bellatrix was impressed as she witnessed her daughter bat Lucius' spell away as if it was nothing. Something she repeated with the barage of spells he sent at her in an impressive display of agility. She did not return fire nor look strained as she continued to shield and deflect the spells aimed at her. </p><p>She watched as her daughters mates suddenly grinned smugly as Hermione's hand snapped out infront of her and Lucius' wand soared into her outstretched hand before Lucius found himself on his back, his legs and arms bound tightly. Her daughter ending the duel by casting a wandless and wordless 'expelliamus' followed by a wordless and wandless 'incarcerous'.</p><p>"I hereby claim the Malfoy title as is my right pertaining to the successful disarmament of Lucius Malfoy in a duel adhering to the laws of the sacred twenty eight. So I say so mote it be" Hermione declared smugly as she was enveloped in a flash of gold light. The old laws clearly acknowledging the girls victory over the house of Malfoy. </p><p>"Draco, as discussed." Hermione said as she offered a reassuring smile to the two bewildered Malfoys and Bellatrix had to stop herself laughing at the expression if shock and admiration engraved onto her baby sisters face as Draco took hold of her arm and the pair of them disappeared with a soft pop. She cast her eyes to her other sister and noticed that Andromeda wore a smug grin on her face as her eyes met Bella's. They sparkled warm yet playful as she offered Bella a subtle wink and the dark witch couldnt help but feel warmed at the offer of reassurance. Her heart fluttered in anticipation as she turned her attention back to Hermione. </p><p>"A lord defeated by a mudblood" voldemort spat as he cast the killing curse at Lucius in disgust before rounding on Hermione. </p><p>"And you, you filth dare challenge a pureblood, your superior" he hissed as he raised his wand towards her maliciously. </p><p>"Ah ah, I wouldn't if I were you. You haven't a clue who you're speaking too" Hermione said, smiling cheerily at the man. Showing no sign of fear as she stared the darkest man to have lived in the eye. </p><p>"Oh do I not, by all means enlighten me" The dark lord hissed angrily. Clearly not amused with a teenager calling his knowledge into question. Especially a teenager he thought to be a muggle-born. </p><p>Hermione laughed, her eyes glinting in a similar manner as Harry Potters did no less than an hour ago. </p><p>"Indeed, first however" the brunette said cheerfully "Slytherin go" Hermione nodded and her words were followed by various small popping noises as members of the dark lords ranks and the ranks of the light disappeared. Her words obviously a prearranged signal to move some among both sides to safety Bellatrix assumed, although she would have to ask her daughter how she did that because she had heard not even a whisper that her little girl had infiltrated the dark lords forces.</p><p>"You see I'm what YOU would call a witch of superior blood, a pureblood but I am a pureblood who was raised in the muggle world, around oh I'd say seventeen years ago, my parents made a what I'd say was a very hard decision. The decision to hide me in the muggle world" she declared and her smile grew at the gasps that rose behind her as well as from infront of the little witch behind Bellatrix. Her declaration clearly surprising the majority of her own army as well as the dark lords. </p><p>"Oh yes" she sang, casting her eyes over the group of death eaters infront of her before coming back to rest her eyes on Voldemort. </p><p>"I am a pureblood. Born the heir to no less than two of the sacred twenty eight. However my parents had been working undercover for years. Hiding among your ranks in order to bring you down from the inside and they knew that I'd be powerful. They wouldn't risk a bully such as yourself getting your hands on me so decided to have me raised in the muggle world until I was old enough to navigate our world. I had no idea who I was until I was fifteen when my muggle adoptive parents were imprisoned for abusing me and my adoptive mother handed me a letter. A letter left to me, written by my birth mother, explaining why she had done what she had done and who exactly I was. The letter encouraged me to seek out my aunt and my grandmother. My aunt told me the rest of my mother and fathers story" she said proudly before turning to address those behind her. Completely at ease with having her back to the dark Lord and Bella would have thought it a foolish move if she hadn't noticed both Dora and Fleur raise their wands in the dark lords direction in a clear warning. Her daughter clearly trusting her mates implicitly to watch her back.</p><p>"This is what I warned you inside about. What I am about to reveal will shock many of you but you must remember to trust in me" she said, her voice quieter as she made eye contact with as many from the light as she could, receiving small nods of encouragement in return before turning to face voldemort again. </p><p>"You see Tom Marvello Riddle, while you were too busy lying about your own blood status, too afraid to admit who you really were, my parents wormed their way into your elite" she explained as she nodded towards Bellatrix subtly, telling Bella to be ready. Bellatrix nodded back, smiling proudly at her little girl. Reassuring her that it was okay to reveal her identity. </p><p>"I have not lied, who are you to dare address me as that name" Voldemort shouted and Bellatrix could tell he was unnerved by the girl infront of him, calmly explaining he had traitors within his elite army as if she were discussing something trivial like the weather or her favourite book. She watched in horror as he motioned his familiar Nagini to attack subtly and the snake began to approach her daughter, hissing and coiling in preparation to strike the little witch. </p><p>Without thinking both she and Rudulphus took off towards their daughter, throwing a shield around her. Bella noticed a sliver of silver glinting on the ground close to her where the sorting had lay looking rather beaten and in a move that she would later wonder how she pulled off, the dark witch swooped down, pulling out the sword of Gryffindor from the hat as she propelled herself into the air and brought the sword down upon Nagini in one smooth motion. Cutting through the snakes head moments before it could successfully reached Hermione. The snake erupted in an indignant hiss as its head fell turning into a cloud of black smoke, the face of Voldemort emerging, screaming in agony as the snake shattered and the smoke cleared. Taking the distorted image of the dark lords face with it. </p><p>Bellatrix dropped the sword and hurried to her daughters side, taking the hand her daughter extended to her in place of the hug she wanted to pull her child into, knowing that it was not the time to indulge in her daughters presence yet. Rudulphus doing the same as they turned to face the dark Lord. Proudly standing united with their child for the first time in seventeen years for all to see. </p><p>"Who am I?" Hermione repeated, laughing as she recovered from the near death experience and bringing her eyes back to Voldemort. "I Tom, child of a pureblood witch amd muggle father am Hermione Andromeda Narcissa Black Lestrange daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange neé Black and Rudulphus Lestrange and I nor my family will ever stand with you" she said raising her chin proudly as she declared her name in public for the first time. </p><p>Bellatrix preened with pride as cheers erupted behind her and she heard quiet murmurs of "atta girl" , "you tell him mione" "that's my girl" and "how didnt I put it together myself, the resemblance is uncanny" coming from those that stood backing her little girl. Others chuckling in response.</p><p>"No!!!" The dark lord screamed angrily as he stood from where he had fallen when Bellatrix had destroyed his last remaining horcrux. </p><p>"You throw your loyalty to me away for the sake of a child!?" He hissed as he turned furious eyes on Bellatrix. </p><p>"My loyalty never lay with you to start with Tom. It has always been with Albus Dumbledore, my family and later MY daughter" Bellatrix spat distainfully as she glared back at the man she had been forced to fiegn allegiance too for far too long. She didn't even attempt to keep the possessive emphasis of 'my' at bay when referring to her daughter, she had been forced to hide her girl for far longer than a mother ever should have too and she needed everyone to know she was claiming her girl proudly now that she could do so.</p><p>"And you? You feel the same?" He hissed at Rudulphus. </p><p>"You know me well enough to know that their is only one person in this world I'd ever pledge my loyalty to and that is my wife and when she came along my child" Rudulphus retorted as he tightened his hold on his little girls hand as a strong feeling of protectiveness engulfed him. He too was beyond relieved to be able to take his place by his little girls side finally after seventeen years of having to hide her for his girls own safety.</p><p>"Fine" the snake like man hissed "you will die alongside your wife and child and all who would dare defy me" the dark Lord barked cruelly. His face contorting inhumanely in his rage at being fooled by the witch amd wizard he had trusted more than anyone.</p><p>Hermione's laughter startled everyone as she interrupted the dark lords angry declaration. </p><p>"I think you're forgetting one extremely important detail my lord" the brunette sang condescendingly as she dropped her parents hands and retook her wand from her sleeve where she had tucked it safely. Bowing mockingly at the snake like man.</p><p>"And what iss that pray tell child" Voldemort said in utter annoyance. </p><p>"For you to have any chance of succeeding Harry Potter must be dead" Hermione stated as she smiled knowingly at the dark lord, her words causing a flicker of confusion and doubt to cross the dark man and his followers faces.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>mo sholas anns an dorchadas = my light in the darkness </p><p>Okay so y'all didnt believe for a moment Hermione would fail did you coz we all know that girl is bad ass and the type of gal we all want backing us right? 🙃 </p><p>Next chapter soon.... Harry's gon be back y'all and we get to see some Trinity of Light kicking bad guys where it hurts 😳 </p><p>I hope you're all staying safe this Christmas season (yup I KNOW it does not feel like Christmas but we gotta do what we gotta do) I'm sending you all my best wishes for health and happiness though to you and yours. Thank y'all for supporting this fic this far. You're all truly wonderful. </p><p>My love </p><p>Nell xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Battle of Hogwarts Part 2 - the Dark Lords downfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a little shorter than the previous one but don't worry it isn't the end. There is still a few more chapters to come. But here is the chapter you have all been waiting for. This is truly the Trinity of lights moment to shine. </p>
<p>I apologise for the delay in getting this chapter to you all, I got caught up in all the festive drama that accompanies Christmas. I sincerely hope you all had a pleasant one. I feel as if I ate enough to last a week in a mere two days 🙃 </p>
<p>My love to you all,</p>
<p>Nell xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hermione duck" Bellatrix shouted as she flung an unknown spell toward Hermione, reacting instinctively Hermione followed her mothers command, ducking and twisting around when she heard the shout of agony. She turned just in time to see a death eater go flying backwards from where he stood, metres from where the brunette had previously been standing. </p>
<p>"Thanks mama" Hermione said as she ran to join her mother, her mates following her as they fought side by side against a particularly nasty looking group of dark witches and wizards. </p>
<p>"You're more than welcome but you need to stay alert baby, always watch your back" Bellatrix replied as she dived out if the way of a nasty looking hex that flew past her shield in her moment of distraction. </p>
<p>As Hermiome suspected the battle had began raging again as soon as Harry had leapt out of Hagrids arms and dashed for the stone arches. </p>
<p>Moldyshorts let out a scream of outrage, his loyal goons cursing and shouting about defying the Dark Lord and the side of the light cheering wildly as Hermione, Fleur and Nymphadora directed everyone back into the great hall as quickly as possible knowing that they would have the advantage by being able to control the flow of death eaters into the castle if they were already inside it. </p>
<p>As the dark Lord collected himself and stopped throwing his tantrum because Hermione really did not have any other way to describe the fit he threw, he ordered his followers to attack and Hermione felt miles better knowing that her family were either safely away from the fight or fighting by her side finally along with the multiple innocents who had been forced by their families to follow the dark Lord having been carted to safety thanks to Fleurs mothers portkeys. </p>
<p>But regardless of the small victories Hermione Still found herself pouting as she stood facing the oncoming death eaters. She never even got a chance to hug her parents properly before the self proclaimed Dark Lord ordered his followers to attack so she'd have to yet again fight like hell for her life before she could safely allow herself to cling to the parents she had been parted from her entire life. </p>
<p>"Stop ze pouting Mia eet iz distracting" Fleur called loudly over the thrum of noise that surrounded them. Causing Hermione to grin automatically in response. </p>
<p>"My apologies" she laughed back playfully before flinging a stupify past her blondes shoulder, connecting with Fenrir Greyback who had been attempting to sneak up behind her Veela. </p>
<p>Fleur spun around, hearing the grunt as the spell made contact with the disgusting man and she smiled gratefully at Hermione. "Zank you baby" she said as she began assessing the approaching death eaters like her mates where. </p>
<p>"They're trying to circle us and separate us from my mum" Hermione murmured, loud enough for her mates and Bellatrix to hear above the din. </p>
<p>"It sure looks like it. O formation?" Dora asked as she continued to look around her vigilantes, wearily watching to ensure no death eater got too close while they made a decision. </p>
<p>"Sounds good Dora" Hermione agreed and Fleur nodded her head in agreement. </p>
<p>"Let's do zis" the blonde declared as she moved in closer to her mates. The three girls turned their backs to one another in what could resemble a triangular formation before they each took a hold of anotgers blouse. Hermione gripping Fleurs blouse at the back with her non dominant hand. Fleur doing the same to Dora and finally Dora doing the same to Hermione. Knowing that the physical connection would help provide grounding and a focus point in which their magics could interact with one another controllably. </p>
<p>"You girls going to be alright with these, Molly Weasley looks like she's losing and I think it may be wise if I go help her" Bellatrix murmured quietly, locking eyes with her girl. </p>
<p>"Yeah mama, go" Hermione replied confidently as she tightened her grip on her mate. Bellatrix nodded, seeing the look of determination on her daughters face and figuring that her girl wouldn't lie about something so serious she decided to believe that her girl could handle the goons trying to circle them. She smirked at her daughter before launching herself into her fog form to propel herself to Molly Weasleys side quicker than if she were to run. </p>
<p>"Okay together" Hermione shouted as she drew her wand up, ready. </p>
<p>"Always" her mates replied mimicking her move. </p>
<p>'Mia are you alright?' Her mothers voice came through her mind and she glanced around to see Bellatrix looking at her worriedly from across the hall as she duelled an unknown male, Hermione's father and Molly, fighting at her mothers side. </p>
<p>'I'm alright, we've got these handled' Hermione replied before refocusing on her immediate surroundings. </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>The death eaters had infact circled them. Twelve in total. Fenrir Greyback finding his feet again and joining the circle, bringing the number of attackers to thirteen. How unlucky Hermione thought. Rolling her eyes sarcastically. </p>
<p>"The Dark Lord wants her captured alive" Greyback snarled as they all took aim, pointing at Hermione. </p>
<p>"I'm honoured" Hermione snarked as she wordlessly cast one of the strongest shields she had achieved to date around her and her two girls. </p>
<p>'Yes Mia!' Dora chimed in her mind, weariness and pride lacing her tone. </p>
<p>'Focus, we hit hard and fast, disarm amd take out the weaker ones before we focus our efforts more selectively.' Hermione replied, opening her mind to ensure Fleur was listening in. </p>
<p>'Oui zat is agreed' she replied. </p>
<p>On Hermione's silent command the trinity began firing spell after spell at the surrounding death eaters. Powerful incarcerous', bombardas, stupifys and impedimentias were cast with a flurry and they easily picked of two death eaters each, Hermione taking down four, catching them off gaurd with the sheer speed of her spells. Either knocking them unconscious with the force of the spells or binding them and taking them out of the fight. She was smugly grinning when she noticed that one of the death eaters she had just knocked unconscious was none other than Fenrir Greyback. Good, served him right for attacking Ginnys brother Bill and infecting him with the werewolf gene against his will last summer, she thought to herself as she grinned at the remaining five death eaters. </p>
<p>The girls were so focused on dueling their opponents that neither they nor the death eaters they were fighting realised the entire hall had stopped to watch, it being only light members left or members of the dark lords ranks who had tossed their wands and surrendered when they realised they were losing. They had all turned their attention on the impressive display of power from the three teen girls. Their skin glowing softly as their magics mixed and wielded to their every command willingly and instantly. It was hard not to notice the way the girls moved together. Their bodies seaming so in sink with one another, for every step one took the other two matched it, never breaking rank or letting go of one another. All three silent as they focused on the fight, casting non verbal spells around as if it was simple first year spell work. </p>
<p>'Mia call zeir wands' Fleur whispered through her mind as she nodded subtly at her. Hermione smiled and nodded back before closing her eyes. Completely trusting her mates to keep her safe while she centred herself. </p>
<p>'Accio, death eaters wands' she commanded in her head as she opened up her palm, pressing her leg against Fleur instead to maintain the physical connection. </p>
<p>The death eaters infront of her hissed angrily as their wands flew from their hands towards the brunette, their eyes alight in anger as they seemingly put together that she was the one that had did this exact thing at the battle of the Seven Potters all those months ago. </p>
<p>"You!!" An unknown woman growled in outrage. </p>
<p>"Me what?" Hermione asked her voice sweet and playfully innocent las she pouted in mock confusion at the death eaters. </p>
<p>"It was you that night that took our wands!" The woman accused, her face twisting in anger as she glared at the young brunette witch, hoping to intimidate her. </p>
<p>Hermione snorted in an uncharacteristic display as she laughed at the womans attempt. </p>
<p>"I'm afraid you'll have to do more than glare at me to get me to back down I am a Black. One only needs to look at my mother and aunts to know I certainly won't cow down to a mad man's lacky because she simply wants me too. Yes I took your wands then. Just as I took your wand now" the brunette sang, humour lacing her voice as she taunted the death eaters infront of her. </p>
<p>As her taunt came to an end she felt a subtle press against her back and automatically bumped her hip gently against Fluers hip to indicate that she had got the message as they communicated with her through touch. She was secretly pleased that her mates and she had had the foresight to come up with subtle ways like this to communicate with one another. It meant they could organise an attack without giving anything away to their enemies. </p>
<p>"INCARCEROUS!!" All three witches shouted together and the onlookers watched in awe as all five death eaters suddenly became bound in thick tight ropes as they were propelled and magically pinned against a wall. </p>
<p>The brunette vanished the won wands without a word before turning to face the silent crowd, before blushing adorably as she realised they were all staring at her and her mates. </p>
<p>"Well thats that" she shrugged as she cast a glance around to search out her family. </p>
<p>"What was that?" Molly Weasley asked curiously as she limped forward. "I've never seen magic that strong before" </p>
<p>"Its complicated and they do not have time for an explanation right now. Harry Potter and Voldemort are still somewhere in this castle and we must do our best to help the boy bring voldemort down. You will all get a thorough explanation when this is all over" Bellatrix cut in, saving her daughter from having to explain her prophecy or her personal relationship with her mates in such a setting. </p>
<p>"Well said mama, now you lot please ensure all these people are secured and transported appropriately, Grandmama please stay and help see to the wounded. Mama, Papa, Fleur, Dora and Aunties come with me. I have a feeling we are going to need the strength to successfully bring that man down" Hermione commanded, with all the grace of a girl who had to lead her friends in many life or death situations for years as she stalked forward towards the hall doors. Her family following silently. Knowing that their girl was probably right. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>For all of her training and for all the hardships she had faced in her young life, Hermione was not prepared for the sight she found infront of her as she entered the courtyard. </p>
<p>Her best friend was lying on his back, face twisted in silent agony as blood dripped from various wounds across his body. Voldemort stood over him, wand pointed at the young man as he spoke condescendingly to Harry. </p>
<p>"and this is the boy that the world rested their hopes on? The boy who lived only to give such a pitiful attempt at destroying me to then die at my hand. Such a shame isn't it. I find it oddly poetic don't you think. Saved by your mothers love once only to be hindered by that love now. A boy too moral to be able to finish me off when he had the chance" the dark man spat, his voice dripping with loathing as he sneered down at the green eyed boy still writhing under his cruciatus curse. </p>
<p>Hermione thought quickly, realising that with the horcruxes gone Harry didn't need to deliver the final blow for them to bring down the dark Lord permanently. She opened her mind to her aunts, her mother and her father and spoke two words directly into their minds. </p>
<p>'Surround him' </p>
<p>-------<br/>Once her family had gotten themselves into position, the dark man apparently not even realising that they had surrounded him on all sides, she decided it was time to intervene. </p>
<p>"Oh moldyshorts" Hermione sang, effectively distracting the man causing him to let up the curse on Harry. </p>
<p>"Why don't you pick on someone more evenly matched hmmm? Or are you scared you're going to lose to some teenage girls" she taunted sarcastically. Goading the man into stepping towards her and away from her bestfriend. </p>
<p>"You think you and your harlots have any chance against me" Voldemort scoffed. Drawing himself up to full height menacingly. </p>
<p>"Oh but that's exactly what we have. A chance. A chance to end you once and for all mr Riddle" Dora chimed in as she smiled knowingly at him, deliberately ignoring the insult. </p>
<p>'Mama, cast an anti aspiration ward around this area discreetly' The young brunette sent to her mother in her mind to ensure that voldemort didn't get the chance to escape. </p>
<p>'Consider it done babygirl' Bellatrix replied. </p>
<p>"You 'ave no Hurcruxes left, zey all vent poof" Fleur said, dramatically re-enacting the destruction of the hurcruxes. </p>
<p>"The cup, the ring, the diary, the locket, the snake, the diadem and the hurcrux you accidently implanted into Harry are all no more...." Dora continued as the three girls subtly spread out infront of the man. </p>
<p>"Which leaves you rather... mortal doesn't it Tom?" Hermione finished emphasising the word 'mortal', watching with some satisfaction as the reality if his predicament finally began to dawn on the dark lords face. His arrogance faltering slightly. </p>
<p>"HOW?" He hissed in outrage as he glanced around, eyes wide as he finally saw that he had been surrounded. </p>
<p>"Quite easy really. Once we knew of them and had found them we realised that the only way you could be defeated was if they were gone. We knew basilisk venom destroyed them after the diary incident in second year. The sword of Gryffindor also could as it obsorbed Basilisk venom when Harry stabbed the basilisk. Combine the two and it was pretty much done and over before you had a chance to ever really stop us. Not that you could have. After all you were left searching for us for nine months and never caught us except once by sheer luck and even then we still got away didnt we" Hermione knew that explaining this all was pointless but being one that valued knowledge she decided to humour the man. After all it wouldn't do for him to die without knowing just how much he had underestimated them. </p>
<p>As if he could read her thoughts Voldemort decided to cut in. "But you are just children" his indignation was visible in his tone and it pleased all around him to see the usually cold man lose his composure. </p>
<p>"Yes children. Children that YOU dragged into a war. Children that YOU gave little option but to fight and die for a cause that we should never have been involved in. Children that YOU caused pain and suffering too. Children that YOU underestimated. Did you really think we would lie down and let an arrogant dictator take away our freedom, our rights? What did you expect? Us to roll over and beg for a place in your twisted dilutions?" Dora ranted, her magic sparking with her anger. </p>
<p>"You zeem to underestimate everyone around you and eet iz your undoing Tom. Nozing and I mean NOZING vill ever be more important to us all zan ze safety and 'appiness of our families and you, YOU 'ave severely wronged mine. Severely wronged us all" Fleur spat, her magic sparking also as it jumped out and intertwined with Dora's. </p>
<p>"I did no such thing. This world has done nothing but wrong me." He spat back his anger outweighing his rational thinking. </p>
<p>"You did no such thing hmm?" Hermione said quietly. Her voice earily calm and her mates and aunts cringed but grinned in anticipation. Even Harry who had now regained his ability to control his own body now that the dark lords attention was elsewhere, held himself still in anticipation because they all knew what was to come next when Hermione spoke in such away. </p>
<p>Bellatrix and Rudulphus were slightly confused at their families reaction to their daughter and it must have been evident on their faces because suddenly they both had Andromeda's voice in their heads. </p>
<p>'Just watch, it will all be crystal clear in a moment' the brunette laughed in their minds. Humour coating her voice. </p>
<p>"You did no such thing?" Hermione repeated. Her voice rising slightly louder than it was a moment ago. </p>
<p>"I grew up not knowing my own parents because of YOU. my best friend lost his parents because of you and grew up surrounded by abuse. I was placed in an abusive home also because of you. People died because of you. My aunts lived in fear. My other aunt was raped repeatedly under your watch. My cousins grew up apart. My family could not even speak to one anotherbecause of YOU AND YOU REALLY THINK YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG TOM RIDDLE. LOOK AROUND YOU. THE DEATH, THE DISTRUCTION WAS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU. A NEGLECTED LJTTLE BOY WHO GREW JEALOUS OF ALL AROUND HIM AMD DECIDED TO CLAIM POWER THAT DID NOT BELONG TO YOU. YOU DESTROYED OTHERS AND BROUGHT JOTHING BUT DISTRUCTUON TO OUR WORLD AND IT. ENDS. HERE" Hermione spoke her voice growing steadily until it was nothing but an angry shout. She spat the final three words through clenched teeth as she allowed her magic to react to her fury, reaching out and entwined with her two mates until all three girls could feel the power that thrummed between them, so much stronger than it had ever been. </p>
<p>'Reach out to Harry's magic' she told her mates in her mind as she used their connection to make the first contact with her bestfriends magic. She saw the moment he felt them, his sharp breath in and wide eyes locking on them, alerting them to his understanding of what they were doing. </p>
<p>He couldn't truly believe that they could do this, that they were doing this for him. He knew it would be physically taxing for them, that it could potentially kill them to expend so much of their magical energy and he knew instantly they were doing it to give him the power he needed to cast the final blow, he knew he would only get once chance and he couldn't and wouldn't fail. </p>
<p>Everyone around the courtyard could feel the trios power surge and their eyes grew wider in shock. Each having no clue that the three witches could be as powerful as they were. They knew them to be powerful but this was a whole new level. One they had never before experienced and it concerned but amazed them equally. </p>
<p>Voldemort felt no such amazement or concern. All he could feel was fear. Real true fear for the first time in his life as he felt the weight of the girls magics flood the courtyard. He closed his eyes and attempted to appirate away, knowing it was futile for him to fight now, he knew he wasn't strong enough to overpower these three girls. He hissed angrily when something blocked his aspiration attempt, trying again he got the same result. He kept trying, desperate for escape but each time another magical force held him in place on the ground, stopping his escape attempts every time. </p>
<p>Sensing the man's distraction amd feeling the power his best friend amd her mates were channeling reaching a new high Harry stood up and raised his wand, knowing it was now or never as his friends wouldn't be able to maintain the level of magical output they were for much longer. </p>
<p>He drew in a deep breath, locking his eyes with Hermione and allowing the fire, the trust, the love and conviction he saw in her eyes bolster his courage as he took his aim, flicking his wrist quickly as he gave his actions no further thought he spoke two words out loud. </p>
<p>"AVADA KEDAVRA!!" </p>
<p>Everyone watched with baited breath as a blinding green light shot out of the boy who liveds wand and shot towards the unsuspecting man, the power of the spell forcing the young man back, falling into the arms of Bellatrix Black who caught him with little difficulty as she helped him stand upright and turned him to face the dark Lord and Hermione. </p>
<p>The young brunette took a breath and drew back her magic as they all watched the moment the spell connected with the evil man, his eyes filling with fear as his whole body froze, muscles going rigid in response to the killing curse that had hit its mark and she could only feel relief when she saw the light leave his red snake like orbs as his body crumpled, turning to dust as he fell and scattering in the wind that they all hadn't noticed until this moment. </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>They all stood in shock for a moment as the reality of the situation finally dawned on them. The dark lord was now gone. Forever and they could once again focus on rebuilding a better world. </p>
<p>The cheer, loud and victorious broke them from their silent shock as they spun to face the large crowd that none of them had noticed appear outside, all too focused on dealing with the dark Lord once and for all to notice that McGonagall had led the survivors outside to witness the moment that the Trinity of light and Harry Potter vanquished the dark Lord once and for all. </p>
<p>The group smiled in genuine happiness when they saw the crowd, Bellatrix and Rudulphus making a beline for their little girl who still stood in what appeared to be shock, their relief amd happiness quickly being replaced by fear as they saw their little girls wide panicked eyes before her eyes rolled back and her body began to fall. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Hermione could hear the cheering around her but was somehow unable to force her body to move. She felt trapped as her mind raced, trying to work out what was wrong. She knew they had succeeded. That voldemort was gone and she could see her parents making their way towards her but the world around her seemed distorted and she couldn't get her eyes to focus nor speak to alert her mates that something was seriously wrong and as the world continued to blur, the noise around her continuing to become more and more distorted the brunette realised that whatever was wrong she would not be alert much longer to fix it. </p>
<p>Her wide panicked eyes met her mothers concerned gaze briefly before her whole world went blank. Her unconscious body falling as she lost the battle to fight whatever had come over her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So its the moment I've been most looking forward to this entire fanfic. 😄😄😄😄 </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy it, please have tissues at the ready.....</p>
<p>Nell xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 25 - reunited and Truths </p>
<p>Bellatrix paced infront of her daughters bed in the Hogwarts infirmary, her mind frantic with worry over her child's sudden collapse. </p>
<p>It had taken the dark witch seconds to realise something was wrong when her little girl did not immediately turn to see the spectators who had all witnessed their defeat of the dark lord. She had looked to pale, her face an ashy white, her beautiful brown eyes had been glassy and unfocused as they tried to connect with her own, a silent plea for her mother to help and the absolute fear she had seen in her little girls eyes was haunting Bella as she spaced around frantically. </p>
<p>Her family had reacted instantaneously to Hermione collapsing and within minutes they were in a private room in the infirmary with Rudulphus having to hold back a sobbing Bellatrix while Madame Pomfrey, worked tirelessly to figure out what exactly was wrong with their little witch. Fleur and Dora had been just as inconsolable as Bella, Minerva and Andromeda having to hold them back from the bed also to allow the mediwitch to work unhindered. </p>
<p>That had been several hours ago and Hermione had still to awaken despite the mediwitches several reassurances that Hermione would be fine, she had merely exhausted both physically and magically. </p>
<p>Months of self neglect and malnourishment had left the brunette physically weakend and when she had coupled that with the mass amount of raw magical energy she had channeled into Harry her body had shut down as soon as it could register that there was no longer any danger to her or her family and friends. Yet despite these reassurances or the fact that her girls mates were now sleeping peacefully either side of Hermione, Bellatrix knew she could not rest until her little girl woke up and she could replace the image of her babygirls fear filled eyes with the warm, loving eyes that she knew her girl possessed. </p>
<p>Bella herself was exhausted but she would not allow herself the luxury of sleep until her girl woke up amd the mediwitch gave her girl the all clear. She felt it was her fault, she had been responsible for her daughters life and she hadn't done enough to protect her girl from harm because if she had her girl wouldn't be lying on a hospital bed looking so fragile right now. </p>
<p>Rudulphus was currently asleep on a chair at their baby's bedside while Andromeda and Teddy were sleeping on a bed in the corner of the room that Bella had transfigured for them out of spare chairs. Minerva had gone back to the greathall to help the remaining witches and wizards clear the hall and get it ready for a dinner that the house elf were preparing in the seemingly untouched Hogwarts kitchens. </p>
<p>The castle had varying degrees of destruction throughout it and all had acknowledged that it could take months for them to collectively rebuild the school to its former glory. </p>
<p>Luckily the kitchen, the hospital ward and the dorm rooms were relatively unscathed and took minimum effort from Minerva and the rest of the staff team to clear and make liveable again so at the very least the survivor's could be housed at Hogwarts while they rebuilt their school. </p>
<p>Bella couldnt help but feel like that was a quiet blessing because she was far from ready for the emotional reunion she knew was coming for her, her sisters and her daughter. Narcissa after all had no knowledge that Hermione had even survived the night when she was born, Bellatrix intentionally allowing the blonde to think her niece had died soon after her birth because she couldn't risk Narcissa going looking for her child in some misguided attempt at rescuing her family. She also couldnt risk anyone finding out Bella had a child and knew that the dark Lord would have been able to gain that knowledge from Narcissa's mind relatively easily if she had known. </p>
<p>She couldn't believe that she had spent 17 years away from her girl, denying herself the honour of being able to watch her little girl grow into the incredibly brave and selfless woman she was becoming and she vowed she would never miss another single moment of Hermione's life if only her little girl would just open her eyes. </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Narcissa was confused when her son grabbed her arm and she was suddenly transported away from the battle site, landing in a grand entrance hall, owned by someone she could only assume was nobility going by the lush royal blue carpets, the gold candles and decorations and large, elegant, white wash walls that adorned the hall. </p>
<p>She was even more confused when what she assumed was an elderly Veela woman and another Veela woman, looking about her own age materialised from nowhere to greet them but regardless of her confusion she was overcome with just how relieved she was at having her son safely by her side and she decided that it couldnt hurt to trust in the brunette muggle-born once more because she truly did not believe she would have sent them anywhere they would come to harm, after all the little witch had risked everything just to aid them. </p>
<p>"Ah ze guests 'ave started to arrive, ve vill save ze introductions until ze ozers arrive oui?" The elder of the two veela said, her voice gentle yet firm and Narcissa didn't see any way she could argue with the woman despite how much she wished for answers. </p>
<p>"Oui maman, ze overseas vill be arriving any moment" the younger veela answered before turning to address the two bewildered looking blonde purebloods standing awkwardly in their hall. "Vile ve vast vhy dont you come take a seat in ze dinning room very zero are plenty refreshments? All shall be explained quite soon." She said, her tone warm and inviting, hoping to put the two blondes at ease. She knew that they were Hermione's family, the resemblance was quite clear even if the brave little lion hadn't pre-warned them that she would be sending her aunt and cousin out in advance of the rest of the guests as they were in the most danger with her aunts husband being one of the dark lords most faithful. </p>
<p>Narcissa, unable to find words to address the warmth they were experiencing nodded in response as she struggled to hold in her emotions. Quite frankly after so long without any sort of comfort or safety she wasn't at all sure how to deal with the situation she found herself in. It seemed entirely too good to be true. </p>
<p>Once Narcissa and Draco were seated comfortably the two veela left their guests alone to adjust while they went to await more arrivals, promising yet again that they would get answers as soon as possible. </p>
<p>The blondes had waisted no time in downing a healthy dose of fresh water and then pumpkin juice, both feeling startlingly dehydrated after all the upheaval and uncertainty they had faced the past several years. To know that it could all be over, that they could finally be safe was hard to imagine for the pair and Marcissa couldnt be more thankful to the little brunette who had fearlessly stood up to her husband, even claiming his entire fortune and house before the entirety of both sides of the war and effectively ensuring that both her and Draco would be taken care of by claiming them too? She didnt understand how the girl had such a compound understanding of the sacred 28 or the laws they abided by but she was the brightest witch of the age and Narcissa could clearly see why. </p>
<p>Her inner musings were cut if abruptly as the doors to the dinning room opened and several other wives and children of who Marcissa knew to be the dark lords men entered the room, looking just as startled and confused as Narcissa was herself. They all sat themselves quietly around the large table and waited on the two Veela seating themselves at the head of the table before turning to face them expectantly. </p>
<p>Narcissa feared she may start laughing abruptly at the matching stoic facades of all around her, clearly despite all that had happened they too were just as muddled as she and her son and were clinging to some sort of control as they all awaited the answers they sought. </p>
<p>As if answering the silent prompt by all around, the eldest veela cleared her throat quietly, ensuring she had everyone's attention before she started speaking. </p>
<p>"I am zure each amd every one of you are confused oui? Ve do not visit to keep you in ze dark. Eet 'as come to ze attention of myzelf and ma daughter Apoline zat you very perhaps being held against ze vill in ze ranks of ze dark lord" the veela paused, allowing her words to sink in around her. She could see the varying degrees of shock that registered in her guests faces. </p>
<p>"Ve ver approached by a brave little lion about zis and she requested zat ve offered our 'elp to each of you. 'Ermione does not vish for any of you to be suffering for ze crimes of your 'usbands and fazers. Ve accepted so for all those who visited to remain out of ze war from zis moment forward are velcome to stay in ze valls of our 'ome until such a time zat ve recieve word from ze little lion zat ze war is over and eet iz safe for you all to return to Britain. For ze safety of each of you ze location of our vereabouts vill not be revealed to you. If you vish to leave ve will provide you vith a portkey zat vill allow you to return to ze school but you cannot return 'ere if you leave. For all zat choose to stay ve vill provide you vith your own rooms, zere will be zree meals a day provided and 'ouse elfs available to 'elp you vith all zat you need. I encourage you all to explore ze Manor and allow yourselves and your children ze time to rest knowing zat you are safe and zat no one zat is not vorking directly with ze little witch 'ermione vill be able to come 'ere. Is zere any questions?" The elder blonde Veela finished as she sat back in her seat quietly, allowing her guests to digest the information and air their questions if they wished. </p>
<p>"You say only those working with Hermione have access, who are they? I want to believe my son and I are safe but I need to know who could possibly appear as I and no doubt everyone else here will have a lot of enemy's because of our husbands actions" Narcisaa spoke up, deciding to be the brave one for a change and embrace the inner traits of a gryffindor, her father would turn in his grave she was sure but she knew she had to out her sons safety first. </p>
<p>"Zat iz a good question. Ze only people who 'ave ze ability to access our 'ome without prior approval from myself or my maman iz 'ermione, ma daughter Fleur and zere... friend, Nymphadora. Everyvon elze must be let in" the younger veela answered politely, smiling warmly at Narcissa. </p>
<p>The blonde nodded in response, satisfied that her question had been addressed and her son was safe. She sat back in her seat and tried desperately to ignore the knowing glint in both Veelas eyes as they looked her over. Somehow she was sure they knew of her but she couldn't fathom how, unless Hermione had mentioned her specifically and she didn't understand why she would. </p>
<p>"We would like to stay" called Mrs Zabini as she sniffled quietly, her young son on her knee with her older boy sitting beside her. Several others added their agreement vocally while the rest nodded in agreement and all seemed to visibly relax in relief. </p>
<p>"Very vell" the eldest veela said cheerfully as she clapped her hands twice calling forth a mass of house elfs all carry trays of hot food including, meats, vegetables, potatoes, a variety of cakes, breads and pastries. Fine wines, fruit juices and water. </p>
<p>"'Elp yourzelfs to vatever you all need. Feel free to go to your rooms venever you feel ze need. All you need to do iz call for an elf and zay vill see you and your children to ze suit allocated to you. Enjoy" the eldest veela continued as she poured herself a glass of wine and began filling her plate, giving the guests permission to tuck into the mouth watering feast infornt of them. The Veelas somewhat unaware that for many of them this was the first meal they had been allowed and for many more the first meal they were set to experience that was not filled with fear and uncertainty. </p>
<p>---- </p>
<p>Hermione woke slowly, her eyes fluttering sleepily as she fought to consciousness once more. She could feel the warm bodies of her mates either side of her but soon realised that it was not her mates that had woken her. </p>
<p>The sound of heels pacing, to and fro is what had gained the previously unconscious brunettes attention and caused her to wake up, unsure of the source of the noise and eager to find out what it was. </p>
<p>She was relieved that when her eyes adjusted to the light she could see clearly amd her head did not feel foggy anymore. She could still admittedly feel the exhaustion in her limbs but she was certain she atheist now had control over her own body once more. Testing her self analysis she slowly turned her head to the left and found herself face to face with a sleeping Fleur who had her head resting on her shoulder with an arm slung across her waist. The blonde never failed to take Hermione's breath away with her beauty. She and Dora were both exceptionally pretty, even in sleep and she couldn't help but feel lucky to call them hers. Fleurs face was relaxed, her mouth open slightly as she breathed evenly against Hermione's shoulder. </p>
<p>"Mia" the quiet whisper of Dora's voice called to the brunette and she turned her head quickly to meet the startling Hazel eyes of her metamorphmagus. The love and relief she saw in those beautiful eyes was startling and she found herself smiling tenderly at her eldest mate as she moved forward to capture her mates lips in a gentle reassuring kiss. </p>
<p>"I am so glad you are awake little witch you gave us all quite the scare for a moment" Dora whispered tenderly as she nuzzled the brunette lovingly. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry" Hermione whispered, feeling a pang of guilt in her chest. Now that she was awake and no longer suffering the terrifying paralysis she had earlier she knew exactly what had happened and felt somewhat guilty for pushing herself so dangerously close to her limits. She was sure that if she had pushed any harder she would not have woken again. </p>
<p>Their softly spoken words and gentle movements were enough to both catch the attention of Bellatrix and wake Fleur. The former pausing in her pacing, standing stalk still as she stared hopefully at her daughters bed, well aware that as of yet her daughter couldn't see her. She knew deep down that no matter how much she wanted to rush to her little girl, Hermione had to reassure her mates first before Bella had any hope of getting near her and after all the fighting and violence Bella had had to suffer in the past 16 years she had no desire to pick a fight with two 9f the strongest witches alive over the strongest witch alive. It wouldn't end well for her she knew so she stood silently, watching and waiting for her moment to step forward and address her daughter. </p>
<p>On Fleurs part she pushed herself up onto her hand as she shuffled herself into her younger mates back to re-establish their physically connection. </p>
<p>"Non mon amour do not blame yourself for zis, you did vat you needed to do to make zure our family survived and ve brought down zat coward of a man, ve are just so glad to see zat you are finally awake" the blonde murmured tenderly in Hermione's ear, pressing a soft kiss to her witches neck, knowing that she currently had no hope of turning around to kiss Fleur properly. </p>
<p>"My mama and Papa, where's my family?" Hermione whispered tearfully as her brain finally caught up on all that had led to this moment. She couldn't believe that the dark Lord was gone now. That they were safe and she could finally bring her family home and she was now more than desperate to be able to throw herself into her parents arms. </p>
<p>"I'm here Mia, your papa is sleeping on the chair by your bedside" Bellatrix spoke softly as she stepped infront if her daughters bed so Hermione could see her. </p>
<p>Fleur and Dora watched as Hermione locked gazes with her mother before glancing at each other briefly. Silently agreeing that they needed to leave and give their mate this money with her parents in private because it was the least they deserved after all this time apart. They both planted gentle kisses to Hermione's cheeks before sliding off the bed quietly and slipping out of the room. Ensuring to close akd lock the door behind them so that the reunited family would not be interrupted. </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Bella stood frozen as she focused on her daughters face. Her eyes wide open, swimming with such tender love that it stole Bellatrix's breath away. Her cheeks had remained their colour and her little girls hair was wild as a result of her impromptu sleep. </p>
<p>Her mind swam with so many thoughts and questions and she had no idea how to even begin all that she had to say. It was all just so real and intense and merlin her heart felt as if it was going to burst wide open right out her chest as it beat wildly. She had waited and waited for this moment, desperately clung to the idea of being able to hold her baby again for years. Often it was only that thought that kept her fighting in the depths of Azkaban and now that it was here she had no idea how to even move let alone say anything. </p>
<p>"Mama" her girls voice was quiet, pleading but the strength of her longing, so evident in her softly spoken word felt like it had been screamed in Bellatrix's ears. Regardless of the volume it was enough to kick start Bellatrix's muscle control and she suddenly found herself launching her body towards her little girl, engulfing her baby in her arms in a proper hug for the first time since her girl was not even a whole day old. </p>
<p>"Mama" Hermione whispered again, this time wrapping her arms around her mother, clinging desperately as she burried her face in her mothers neck and wild black curls, curls so similar to hers in all but their colouring. </p>
<p>"I'm here baby, I'm here" Bella managed to reply tearfully as the pent up longing, love and heart ache rushed forth and consumed her. Her body trembling as she sobbed into her little girls hair. </p>
<p>"Mama, i.. I.. was so scared, I couldn't.. I couldnt stop thinking that it would all go wrong.. I tried so hard.. I needed to bring you and papa home... it felt like forever" Hernione sobbed, her broken sentences only serving to make Bella sob harder as the reality of just how hard this whole war had been on her little girl. </p>
<p>"Oh baby, shhh" she hushed as she lay herself down on the bed, pulling Hermione down beside her as she held her daughter closer. She could feel her girls tears on her shoulders, each one landing in warm droplets on her bare shoulder. </p>
<p>Rudulphus had woken up startled when he heard his wife sobbing, scared as to the reason he forced himself upright in the chair quickly as he scanned the room looking for any signs of his wife, child or potential danger. He felt his heart break when his eyes landed upon the scene in the bed beside him. His wife and little girl sobbing as the clung desperately to one another and as much as he wanted to be able to approach his daughter gently the sight of his girls so distraught eradicated that idea as he moved quickly. Scooping his girls up into his arms and settling on the bed where they previously lay. He brought them up to rest upon his chest as he held them tightly, rocking them soothingly. </p>
<p>"We are safe now, its over" he whispered to them in reassurance as he felt his own eyes fill with tears. </p>
<p>"Its over" he repeated, his voice catching in his throat with his emotion. "We won't ever be parted again" he whispered as he too burried his nose in his girls hair, tightening his grip as he allowed himself to fall into the sheer joy of the moment as he got to hold both his girls for the first time in seventeen years. He could hardly believe it. They had survived the war, had won the war and he now could be a father to his little girl, his heir. He could dote on his girls. He could tell the world that these two precious women were his. His wife. His daughter and he could not be a prouder man in the moment as they both looked up to meet his gaze. </p>
<p>He had to admit Hermione was Bella's double just smaller and brunette. But her face, her expressions and mannerisms screamed Bellatrix and lithe thought brought a smile to his face as he met his daughter warm brown eyes. </p>
<p>"Papa" Hermione greeted him, smiling lovingly as she flung an arm around his neck to hold herself close to him. </p>
<p>"Its me Mia, merlin I'm so proud of you" he replied seriously, praying that his little girl could believe him. </p>
<p>"I'm so proud of you both, I couldnt be prouder to be your daughter papa" she whispered softly as she lay her head against his chest and focused on calming her breathing down. </p>
<p>"I'm so sorry Mia" Bella whispered as she mirrored her daughters position. Laying her head on her husbands chest and flinging an arm around his neck, wrapping the other tighter round her little girl. Ensuring they were as close as they could be. </p>
<p>"No mama, I will not listen to either of you apologise for doing what had to be done to keep not only me but our family and this world safe from evil" hermione replied, bringing her gaze up to meet her mothers so she could see her sincerity. </p>
<p>"I mean it" she continued seeing the doubt and guilt in both her parents eyes. </p>
<p>"You sacrificed your lives for me, for the order, for the war and that makes you a hero in my eyes. I will not let you both fall to guilt now that I finally have the chance of having my family around me. Auntie Meda, aunt Teddy and grandmama have been brilliant in being there when I needed them but they are not you. They are not my mama or my papa, they could never take your places in my life. As much as I owe them for everything and I'll forever be grateful for their love and guidance it has never been nor will it ever be a sufficient replacement to the both of you so please please don't doubt how much I need you both now" she explained, fresh tears pulling in her brown eyes. </p>
<p>"We won't, I promise baby" Rudulphus replied in a whisper as he pressed a kiss to his daughter then his wife's foreheads. </p>
<p>"I promise to baby, we are here now, its over and nothing will ever tare us apart again" Bella agreed as she finally remained control of her emotions, leaning forward to kiss her daughters cheek effectioantely. </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>When Minerva McGonagall, Andromeda, Fleur and Dora walked into the hospital wing an hour later their hearts filled with warmth at the sight of the now reunited little family sleeping on the somewhat small hospital bed. </p>
<p>Both Bellatrox and Hermione lay on Rudulphus' chest facing each other. Their arms locked around the man and each other. Their faces the most peaceful and content either of the four had ever seen them as theybwere held tightly by Rudulphus, his head resting on top of his little girls head. </p>
<p>The moment was so peaceful and tender that Minerva wordlessly summoned a camera to capture the moment for the family. </p>
<p>"This" Andromeda whispered. "This moment right here is what we were fighting for to make possible" </p>
<p>"Indeed it is" Minerva whispered back as all four witches smiled tenderly as they watched the Black-Lestranges lying together, they could see the tell tale traces of the trios tears and figured that their emotional reunion had eventually succumbed to the sheer exhaustion and safety the felt together. </p>
<p>"Let us leave zem a little longer. I vill Floo ma maman to let 'er know zat ve are held up a little but vill be vith zem tomorrow" Fleur whispered as she turned, the other three following her as they left the reunited mother, father and daughter to their well earned rest. </p>
<p>------<br/>"I have no idea how I slept that long Trixie" her fathers voice was the first to register as the brunette woke from the most peaceful sleep she had experienced, ever. </p>
<p>"You and me both Rud, but if this is what we get to wake up to every morning, sleeping may quickly become my favourite way to pass the time" Bellatrix replied quietly as she stroked her hand gently across her little girls face, smiling as she watched Hermione's eyes flutter softly before opening. Her bleary eyes blinking at the light in the room before adjusting and finding her own. </p>
<p>"Morning little dove" Bellatrix greeted her girl lovingly. </p>
<p>"Morning mama, papa" Hermione replied with a smile as she snuggled closer to her parents. </p>
<p>"As much as we would both love to lay here for the foreseeable future with you Mia we really must be getting up, you need to be checked by Madame pomfrey, we all need to eat and greet everyone. Its time for the truth to come out" Rudulphus said gently hoping that his little girl didn't react badly to having to get up. Bella was enough of a nightmare when she first woke up he didn't know if he could handle another one just like her. </p>
<p>"Okay Papa" Hermione said brightly as she slid off of her father, exricating herself from her motgers arms that seemed unwilling to let her go. </p>
<p>"Oh great another Rudulphus in the morning" Bellatrix grumbled, half teasing half serious. </p>
<p>Looking at her father, Hermione smirked deviously before picking up her wand and aiming at her mother. Rudulphus grinned back his eyes twinkling playfully as he realised what his daughter was about to do. </p>
<p>"Oh mama, if you don't get off papa now ill augmenti you" Hermione sing songed, adopting her baby voice that her aunt meda swore sounded far too much like her mothers. </p>
<p>"You wouldn't dare little witch, there wouldn't be a place you could hide that would save you from my retaliation" the dark witch chuckled as her eyes glinted in challenge when they met Hermione's. </p>
<p>Without warning the brunette wordlessly cast the augmenti charm at her mother, unleashing a sudden torrent of cold water over Bellatrix before turning on the spot and dashing out the door. </p>
<p>Her mothers squeal of indignation being covered by her own squeal of joy as she bolted out of the medical wing, far too aware of her mother and fathers footsteps following behind. </p>
<p>----<br/>"HERMIONE ANDROMEDA NARCISSA BLACK-LESTRANGE GET YOUR MAGICAL ASS BACK HERE AND FACE ME GIRL"</p>
<p>Was the only warning the many occupants of the great hall got before the doors burst open and a blue of brunette came flying into the room to dive behind Minerva and Andromeda. </p>
<p>"What did you do little witch?" Andrimeda questioned raising an eye brow in curiosity as she took in the flush of her nieces cheeks and the mischievous glint in her usually soft brown eyes. </p>
<p>'Augmenti charm, drenched mama when she refused to get out of bed' the brunette sent to her mates, far to breathless to reply verbally. Her reply only succeeded in causing both Fleur and Dora to burst out laughing along with her as they turned to the door expectantly just in time to see a thoroughly drenched Bellatrix skid to a halt, glaring at her daughter as the brunette hid behind her grandmother and aunt. Rudulphus arrived at the back of her failing to hide his amusement as he laughed openly. </p>
<p>"Hermione" Bellatrix warned as she began to stalk towards her daughter. The squelch of her shoes causing the entirety of the great hall to burst out laughing at the dark witches expense. </p>
<p>"Now mama, let's talk about this. I warned you before hand, you made it a challenge" Hermione defended as she raised her hands in surrender as she backed away. </p>
<p>"Not the point" bellatrix shot back, glaring harder. </p>
<p>"But I am your daughter can you really expect me to back down to a blatant challenge?" The brunette countered and smirked when she saw her mother falter in her advance. Pausing to consider her daughter words. </p>
<p>"True" the dark witch shrugged suddenly smiling humorously as she cast a drying spell and took a seat at the table across from her sister. "Well played little one, just remember this is war" she finished, winking st her daughters mates conspiratorialy as she began filling her plate with food. </p>
<p>"She augmentied you didn't she" Andromeda asked failing to hide her laugh, earning her a glare and a mumbled 'yes' from her eldest sister. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>"Wait he sent you undercover when you were nineteen?" Molly asked incredulously. </p>
<p>"He did and as much as it has torn us apart having to be parted from Hermione all these years the end of this bloody war is worth the sacrifice. Our girl now gets to shape a brighter and better world, our family is safe, we have helped save thousands of lives and it is all we could have hoped for." Rudulphus replied seriously. He, Bella and Andromeda had just spent the past hour and a half explaining the past twenty years in detail, Hermione and Minerva chipping in when they needed too and they were now attempting to address the questions being shot at them. </p>
<p>"And you Hermione, you akd the others knew this since you were fifteen and have been preparing for war ever since?" Sirius asked as he looked at his second cousin. </p>
<p>"Yup" the brunette replied matter of factly. </p>
<p>"And you have two mates, the prophecy was real?" Lupin asked. </p>
<p>"Oui zat iz true, wizard bonds are complex zero isn't enough taught on ze subject in Britain but ve learn all about zem in france" Fleur replied, smiling at her mates lovingly. </p>
<p>"Wow" Pomfeey murmured, followed by a series of "wow indeeds". </p>
<p>"How did you get those that were being held on the other side out safely?" Arthur questioned curiously. </p>
<p>"With the help Narcissa and Draco Malfoy along with the support of the Delacour Clan in France" Dora replied proudly, glad they could boast about her other aunt and cousin in such a way now that it was safe for all they had unknowingly done to help their war effort be known by the public. </p>
<p>"Draco helped?" Sirius quieried disbelieving the words. </p>
<p>"He did, and I'd be willing to take veritiserum and swear by my magic that he and Narcissa did indeed help." Hermione defended as she saw the look of disbelief in her cousins eyes. </p>
<p>"Now that we have played twenty questions we must be off, we need to go and inform those under the care of the Delacours that it is safe now for them to return to their homes" Minerva spoke loudly, effectively silencing the million more possible questions from ever spewing forth, knowing that they would never make it to France at this rate. </p>
<p>"Thank you Grandmama" Hermione whispered as she wrapped an arm around her grandmother. Her mother mirroring her at the other side of Minerva as they began to walk towards the doors, their family following closely. </p>
<p>Minerva smiled, squeezing the two witches briefly as they walked. </p>
<p>"My girls are home at last" she whispered before they all grabbed the portkey in Hermione's hand and disappeared with a pop.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay so maybe you might wanna grab some more tissue for the next chapter too..... 🙃 </p>
<p>Nell xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Family Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go y'all the anticipation of thos moment i know has been.... tough but finally it's here. The moment the Black family finally reunite, in a world now much safer than it was the day before.... </p>
<p>Enjoy 😉 </p>
<p>Love Nell xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narcissa paced the length of her guestroom in the strange, kindly Veelas home. By now she had guessed they were somewhere in France based on the scenery she could see from the window and the various other Veela she had seen mingling and strolling on the vast Manor grounds. </p>
<p>The blonde haired witch had not slept well, she had spent the majority of the night tossing and turning, worries regarding the unknown fate of both her sisters on opposite sides of the war. It worried her because regardless of which side won one of her sisters were going to suffer, if they survived the inevitable fight.  She could only pray that they had both somehow made it out alright. If her thoughts weren't tormenting enough as they taunted her with images of every possible, gruesome ending her sisters could face, her traitorous mind also taunted her with images of that bright eyed, intelligent muggle-born girl that had saved Narcissa and her sons life by sending them to this strangely wonderful place. She still couldn't figure out the importance of that little witch but she knew that somehow the girl was someone important to her. </p>
<p>She couldn't fathom though just why this unknown little witch had been willing to put herself at so much risk to protect a woman and her son who had directly fed into the prejudices and abuse she had faced at Hogwarts for years. She didnt know why she would be willing to risk her own life for a Malfoy and it baffled her, uncertainty and confusion along with intense relief and gratefulness swam in a confused murky sea around her mind. The realisation that she actually cared about whether or not the muggle-born actually survived the war was a startling revelation, one that she should have realised sooner she noted, as she replayed her interactions with the girl, especially that day at the Manor when Bella had tortured the girl. She knew she had been apprehensive about the situation, only now she realised it wasn't apprehension but fear for the girls life that had gripped her that day as she willed herself to plead with Bella to stop. The young brunettes cries and screams tore through her even now. </p>
<p>She knew Draco felt similarly about the girl and she vowed to herself that if the little witch who had shown them nothing but kindness and acceptance survived she would do everything she could to help the witch in the future. </p>
<p>Her internal analysis and restless pacing was cut short by the sudden pop as a little house elf appeared infront of the blonde. The creature looked young, younger than Narcissa had seen in a long time. Her large pale blue eyes, big droopy ears and cute pink tutu dress made the young elf look adorable in the percievably cold witches eyes. </p>
<p>"Sia has been asked by mistress Emilia to ask ms Black to come to the library as ms Black has some guests" the little elf informed her with a hesitant smile as the elf offered Narcissa her arm. The Blonde haired witch felt a wave of satisfaction wash through her when she realised she was being addressed as Black and not Malfoy by the elf which pleased her as she had no desire to continue her life under her husbands name or rule. </p>
<p>"Thank you Sia, may I enquire to the whereabouts of my son Draco?" Narcissa asked the adorable little creature, offering her a kind smile. One that was foreign to the witch but strangely came to her quite suddenly. </p>
<p>"Yes Ms Black's son is already in the library. We must be going now" Sia replied, her smile growing as Narcissa nodded and moved her hand to hold the little elfs offered one. </p>
<p>With a soft pop they were gone from the room. </p>
<p>-----<br/>
Hermione stood nervously between her parents and Aunt Andromeda in the Delacour Library. She and her mates had said a quick greeting to Fleurs family before being ushered into the room and left alone to await Narcissa and Draco's arrival. Her mates choosing to take a seat at the back of the library to offer her a little privacy to meet her aunt but still ensuring they were close enough that they could get to her quickly should she need them. </p>
<p>She was unsure about how this would all go and she could only pray for the best. She knew her aunt would be ecstatic to see Bellatrix alive but she wasn't sure just how forgiving her aunt would be about all the lies and truths that had been kept from her regardless of the reasons they had been kept from her and Draco. She knew she had already let Draco in on some of the truth and hoped that he would be able to soften his mothers reaction to the truths that were about to be laid infront of her. </p>
<p>"Draco I know you want answers but perhaps it is better that we await your mothers arrival?" Andromeda stated warmly, smiling at her nephew in an attempt to reassure the visibly nervous blonde boy. Hermione was relieved to see him cease his pacing and turn to face their aunt. </p>
<p>"Of course aunt Andromeda" he replied immediately, surprising everyone, including himself with how easily and quickly he had taken to calling Andromeda his aunt. He thought the smile on her face was worth the inner shock. </p>
<p>The soft pop drew all four of the current library occupants eyes to the centre of the room where Sia and Narcissa had just appeared in the room. Hermione studied her aunt carefully as the blonde took in the relaxed, easy smiles on all present. Her eyes first lingering on Bella and Andromeda, relief flashing through her eyes before they were schooled again into a cooler blue, that came to rest on Hermione. The little brunette had to work ever so hard not to laugh out loud in amusement at the mixture of relief and wariness that shone briefly in her aunts eyes as they focused on her. </p>
<p>"Miss Granger, I assume that seeing as you are here, looking relatively un injured you have news?" The blonde began carefully as she resolutely ignored her sisters for the time being. She needed to know what was going on before she would allow herself to deal with what she knew would be an awkward reunion with her sisters. </p>
<p>Hermione smiled gently, nodding an affirmative before speaking. "I do Ms Black, however I promised you the truth when it was safe to do so and as the Dark Lord is no more and our world begins to rebuild itself again I can assure you that I will answer all questions you have of me truthfully to the best that I can. Although I first must ask that you and Draco take a seat and allow me to begin telling you what I have had to keep from you for years." The little brunette spoke politely, her tone measured but firm and polite as she gestured towards the sofa that lay infront of her. </p>
<p>Without a word Narcissa nodded and placed herself elegantly on the sofa, her back rigid, her posture and poise emulating the stellar of pureblood pride. Draco followed his mothers lead, albeit somewhat less refined in his movements as his mother as he threw himself back into the sofa with a heavy sigh, Hermione smiled sympathetically at her blonde cousin she knew this war had effected him harshly and it would take him a long while to recover his bearings. </p>
<p>"Firstly I must start with who I am but I ask that while I tell you my story you do not interrupt me at all or I fear I may never get through it." The little witch began. </p>
<p>----- </p>
<p>"I grew up for the first eleven years of my life with two dotting muggle parents, whom I loved tremendously. Those eleven years were great. They weren't perfect by all means, my parents worked a lot and were rarely home but when they were they showered me with love. This started to change after my eleventh birthday when I recieved my hogwarts letter. They were understandably weary of magic but excepted it. However each holiday I returned from hogwarts I noticed them pulling further and further away from me until the summer before my fourth year. I was fifteen, my grandmother caught me using wandless magic, transfiguration spells have always been my specialty. She didnt know I was a witch but when she saw me using magic her usually loving demeanor changed drastically. From that moment onwards throughout the entire summer I became my familys punching bag. They physically, mentally and emotionally abused me to the point I was often beaten into unconsciousness. Coming back to hogwarts for fourth year, McGonagall noticed something was wrong with me. I did not know it at the time but she's my bond-grandmother so was very attuned to my wellbeing and knew straight away something was wrong. That evening she took me aside and convinced me to let her in on what had happened. She also told me that night about the bond" Narcissa listened intently as the little brunette witch told the story of her young life. She wasn't sure why but hearing that this girl had been treated so cruelly by her family infuriated Narcissa and if they were not already dead then she would have taken it upon herself to ensure that they did meet an entirely horrible ending. </p>
<p>"Once McGonagall knew what happened things moved pretty quickly. There were meetings where McGonagall was awarded guardianship over me and my parents and grandmother were arrested. They were sentenced to 80 years in Azkaban. Now it was during the first meeting I found out that I am infact adopted. My adoptive parents informed me that they had adopted me from a muggle orphanage in London and the only thing that I had in my possession when they met me was a sealed envelope that they could not open from who they presumed to be my birth family. They had been unable to break the seel however I could easily. Inside there was a green embroidered blanket with my name on it and a letter from my mother. In the letter my mother explained everything, the reasons she gave me up and then requested that I go find my aunt to hear the full story. McGonagall helped me make contact." At this the brunette paused and Narcissa watched curiously as she cast a loving look behind her at Bellatrix and Andromeda. </p>
<p>Narcissa gasped, pieces of the puzzle that had been plaguing her mind since her earliest interaction with this little witch suddenly falling into place. Why the girl cared so much, why she was drawn to the girl, why the girls magic felt so familiar to her, why the girls magic called out to her as if they were family. Why Andromeda was always around her, why Bellatrix encouraged Narcissa to trust the little witch. It all made perfect sense and Narcissa had to hold herself back desperately as she blinked back tears and held herself rigid. Her eyes fixed on the brunette teen infront of her. Not even daring to look at her sisters. She couldn't get the confirmation from them she needed it to come from this girl. This girl who could be...  who could be.. Narcissa couldnt bare to let herself say it even in her own mind. She couldn't let herself hope yet. </p>
<p>"Tell me" narcissa whispered out through clenched teeth. "Who is your family? What is your name?" </p>
<p>"My name is Hermione Andromeda Narcissa Black Lestrange and..." Hermione got no further, suddenly finding herself enveloped in petite arms that were far stronger than they seemed as she was crushed against her blonde aunts chest. </p>
<p>"You're alive" was whispered reverently in Hermione's ear. "Bella, oh Merlin Bella you said.." Narcissa gasped out as she sobbed "I believed.. I believed she was dead" </p>
<p>"I'm sorry Cissa, I had no choice" Bellatrix said quietly as she took a tentative step towards her youngest sister who was still clinging to her daughter as if she was afraid the girl would suddenly dissapear if she let her go. </p>
<p>"How?" Narcissa whispered. "How could you let me believe that my niece had died but tell Andromeda everything? How could you deny me the right to know her? I could have helped protect her Bellatrix" the blonde hissed, her voice still a whisper but the hurt was clear in her voice and Hermione pulled her aunt in tighter in response, trying to calm her. </p>
<p>"Please aunt cissa, you have to hear everything before you let yourself give in to anger. Mama did what she had too and you need to listen to her reasons" Hermione whispered, she wasn't sure if it was her words or the emotion in them that caused her aunt to nod, giving in to her nieces pleading request. </p>
<p>The blonde relaxed her grip slightly as she pulled away from her niece to get a proper look at her. The tear stained cheeks of the young witch infront of her tugged painfully at her heart and she pulled the girl down onto the sofa with her, pulling the little brunette into her arms again. </p>
<p>"Talk Bellatrix" Narcissa demanded, burying her nose in her nieces curls, allowing their magics to twirl together in greeting as she took comfort in the girls, her nieces, scent and magic. </p>
<p>----- </p>
<p>Bellatrix gulped, this was the part of all this she was least looking forward too. She could already hear the hurt in her baby sisters voice and it broke her heart. She knew lying about Hermione's death would hurt her sister but she had to do it. She knew it was the only way to keep her daughter and her sister safe. If the Dark lord had found out before the final battle then he would have killed Narcissa and Bellatrix couldn't let that happen. </p>
<p>"Your graduation started it all. Dumbledore approached Rod and I, gave us the chance to join the order as his spy's. It gave us the ability to protect you and Meda and for years we managed fine. He taught us how to fake tortures and deaths, we climbed the dark lords ranks quickly. He believed us his most loyal and we let him, all the while we fed information back to the order." The dark witch began, moving to sit on the coffee table infront of her sister and her little girl. Hermione was watching Bella with soft warm eyes and the love and pride Bellatrix could see shining at her through her little girls eyes alongside the soft hand that Andromeda had placed on her shoulder gave her the courage she needed to keep talking. </p>
<p>"Six years in I fell pregnant as you know, but we realised quite quickly that based on Hermione's heritage alone then Tom would not leave her be, she would be brought up as his soldier and we didn't want that life for our baby. We made a hesitant plan to hide her, I glamoured my pregnancy and only you, Lucius and us knew about it. A few weeks before I was due I was looking through the family book when I saw an updated page on Hermione, it included a prophecy that basically said our girl was destined to help the boy who lived destroy the dark Lord with the help of two mates. A metamorphmagus of her own blood and a Veela of nobility." </p>
<p>"Fleur Delacour and Nymphadora. That makes sense now" Narcissa cut in as she looked down at her niece, smiling gently at the beaming smile on the young witches face as she recounted how close and intimate the three younger witches always seemed to be with one another whenever she had caught sight of them. </p>
<p>"Yes, Fleur and Dora. After I saw the prophecy I went to Andromeda, we took Dora to the ministry to collect the prophecy and I removed the family book from the Manor. Leaving it with Meda for safe keeping. Once I had seen the prophecy I knew there was no hope that I could keep my daughter safe if she was to remain with her family. If anyone found out about her she would have been used for her power and she wouldn't have survived. So between Rod, Meda and myself we devised a plan to hide Hermione in the muggle world so she had a chance at a proper childhood. One that wasn't filled with violence and fear. We agreed that only the three of us could know the truth because we couldnt trust Lucius and your marriage contract to him at the time wouldn't allow you to keep it a secret from him so we agreed to tell you both she died. Lying to you about her death was almost as hard as having to say goodbye to her when she was less than a day old knowing that it would be the last time I saw her until she was almost an adult." Bella swallowed thickly as she tried to hold in the concoction of emotions coursing through her. </p>
<p>Seeing her mother struggle so much caused Hermione to smile apologetically at her aunt before the brunette extricated herself from Narcissa's arms and moved to sit on her mothers lap. Wrapping her arms around her mother and burying her face in her neck. Offering Bellatrix silent comfort. </p>
<p>Bella wrapped her arms around her girl appreciatively, placing a tender kiss on the side of her little girls head. She didnt fail to see the soft smile that appeared unconsciously on her youngest sisters face as the blonde watched them quietly. </p>
<p>"When I was in prison because Albus knew voldemort would rise again and sent me and Rod there to keep our cover I almost lost hope in everything the prophecy predicted but thoughts of Hermione and our family gave me the strength to keep fighting. When she read the letter I had written for her, Hermione sent Dora to give me word that she knew her true identity and to reassure me of her love and faith in me. Once I found out about her muggle parents I was furious that anyone dared to touch MY child that way" the dark witch didn't even attempt to hide the swell of anger and possessiveness she felt as she held her daughter tighter and spat out the final few words, her body going tense only to relax a second later when her girl gripped her tighter, letting her know silently that she was alright and with her now. </p>
<p>"When voldemort sent his minions to break us all out I killed the muggles, painfully. Knowing that the aurors would just assume it was because I despised muggles and wouldn't look any deeper into it. From the moment I was free I resumed my role as spy. Informing Hermione whenever I could of what needed to be done. I told her about the horcruxes. I didnt actually torture her properly either. I did my best to keep her safe whenever there was a battle and she prepared the best she could. Informing those that needed to know of the truth. Trained her own army, and did everything she could to watch over you and Draco" Bellatrix whispered the pain clear in her voice. Pain of a thousand and more sleepless nights, the pain of her daughters absence, the pain of her own lies, the pain of having to live a life of deciet and violence all spewing forth in a rare moment of vulnerability and Narcissa couldn't find it within herself to hold on to the anger she had been feeling at her oldest sister. The sheer emotion displayed on her usually stoic big sisters face was enough to reduce both the blonde witch and Andromeda to tears as they both moved forward to envelope Bella and Hermione in their arms. </p>
<p>"Its alright now Bella" Andromeda whispered, running her fingers through the older witches tangled curls in an attempt to help soothe her sister. </p>
<p>"I may not like that you have lied but I understand now why it had to happen and I forgive you, both of you" Narcissa confesses honestly, glancing at Andromeda as well to make it clear that she was part of the 'both she spoke of. Bellatrix couldn't help but meet her gaze, hope springing to life in the dark witches tormented eyes. </p>
<p>"You forgive me?.." she whispered hesitantly, bringing a hand up to rest on her baby sisters cheek. </p>
<p>"I do Bella, how can I not. Everything you did was to protect us all. I cannot hold on to anger when I see how much you and Rod had to sacrifice to keep us safe. Nor can I be angered by the knowledge that even though she grew up without us my niece is the most remarkable, intelligent and kind little witch to have lived because of how much all three of you sacraficed. If it wasn't for Hermione I do not believe Draco and I would have made it out alive" Narcissa replied, smiling gently down at her niece. </p>
<p>"You're family aunt cissa, you may not have known who I was but I knew who you were, I could not allow you and Draco to come to harm. Aunt Meda, Aunt Teddy and Dora were protected already. Mama and papa to a degree as well. For your own safety you couldn't know but that didn't mean I didn't love you both just as much as I do the other members of my family." Hermione replied quietly, still holding her mother close knowing Bella wasn't quite ready to let her go yet. </p>
<p>"Oh Hermione!" Narcissa cried out as she flung her arms around her niece and sisters more tightly in response. She couldn't stop the tears that slid down her face relentlessly even if she tried. She was overjoyed to know that her niece hadn't actually died and that her niece had spent years protecting her family secretly. She found it remarkable how one little witch who held so much power had been able to stay so humble and loving but then again Narcissa had grown up in the dark. All she had ever known was fear, violence and power hungry individuals. She had never known love outside of her sisters but it was clear that her niece knew love. The real sort. The unconditional love that any child should grow up with no matter what and she knew that Bellatrix had done right in hiding the girl from the world. She knew Bella was right Voldemort would have done all he could to secure the loyalty of the girl knowing her heritage, even if it meant murdering the girls family. By hiding Hermione's existence Bella had prevented any harm befalling them. </p>
<p>----- </p>
<p>Draco had sat silently as he had listened to his aunt and his... his cousin? Merlin that was strange to think of, he thought to himself. He took in their words and couldnt help the immense amount of guilt that swelled within him at just how much of an arrogant bigot he had allowed his father to make him. He had spent so long pinning after his father's affections that he had not noticed just how horrible a man his father had become until it was too late, he let his own anger cloud his rationale and followed in his fathers prejudiced and archaic views blindly. Yet this little brunette, a girl he himself had put through so much upset had the courage to not only to stand up against such prejudices but also give up her childhood and safety to take down the darkest man alive? He knew he couldn't possibly make it up to her for his awful actions against her but the realisation that all along HE was the the unworthy one was stark and he found he could not conceal the tears of anguish that began streaking his face as he stood to face his family. </p>
<p>"Hermione, I know it will never be enough for all that I have put you through but I am so sorry for the suffering I have caused you. I blindly followed a horrific man, letting my anger consume me as a tried to gain his approval and I hate that I cannot take that back but I promise you I will do everything I can to ensure that I never make the same mistakes again" He whispered quietly, his shame and upset colouring his voice. </p>
<p>"I do not want your apology Draco, not because I cannot forgive you but because it is entirely unnecessary. You are and were only a child, your father is at fault as he was meant to guide you. He failed you, you did not fail him or anyone for that matter, the important thing is that you see the error now for what it is and I fully expect you to ensure that you correct the errors you do see" Hermione replied warmly as she smiled at her cousin. </p>
<p>Draco nodded his head vigorously in agreement, unable to speak aloud as he choked on the strength of his own emotions, it was like suddenly a well had been opened and all the turmoil, pain, anxiety, guilt and heartbreak he had pushed down since this all began burst forth at the look of sheer love and acceptance that decorated the face of the cousin he had never known he had and he went gratefully into her offered open arms as she pulled him in to the family huddle that seemed to be taking place right infront of them. </p>
<p>Hermione felt relieved to finally have been able to be open with her family. To now have the chance to get to know them and rebuild her family back to where they had once been, respected members that gave meaningful contribution to a society that they helped create. </p>
<p>All that was needed now was her mates, her papa and her grandmama to join the family huddle and she knew that her family would once again be complete. Her heart fluttered as her chest filled with love for those she held close to her and she knew that this moment right here would forever be the memory she called upon whenever she had need to cast her patronus for she had never in her life felt so entirely free or content as she was in that moment surrounded by the family she had spent years fighting to reunite.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this chapter was worth the wait.... it was New Year and things got a little.... crazy? 🤣 </p>
<p>I anticipate that this story only has about 2 chapters left to finish up amd I will be sad to see it come to an end. However, I have a few other stories that I'm working on in the Twilight fandom that i need to finish as well as a few ideas for future stories so look out for those. </p>
<p>Thank you all for being so patient with my updates amd for supporting me throughout this. Its been great writing for you all and I can safely say the end of this story is definitely not the end of my exploration of this fandom. You've all given me so much confidence and motivation and I appreciate you all greatly. </p>
<p>Much love </p>
<p>Nell xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: this is the last chapter of this fic. It is shorter than the majority of this story but it is done purposefully. I have plans on writing one shots to accompany this story in the future so do not want to wrote too much in the Epilogue. I also found it quite difficult to wrote the ending and as a writer it is something that I need to work on though I felt entirely uncomfortable about the possibility of just not writing an ending. Though I’m not that cruel. Anyway I hope this story has been as enjoyable to read as it has been to write. Feel free to get in touch with any one-shot suggestions if their is a particular event or scene you wish to see played out. As I said I have several ideas but as always I am always open for suggestions. </p>
<p>Thank you so much for coming on this journey with me. For all your love and support along the way. You have been amazing and the encouragement I have received has got me though some difficult nights. I am so thankful for you all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>My love always </p>
<p>Nell xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 25th 2001 </p>
<p>The wizarding world of Britain returned to a sense of normality slowly but surely in the months and years following the final battle. The people grieved the loss of their loved ones and came together to offer one another the support and help they needed to heal. There were teams of people offering their services in medical help, potion brewing, ministry clean up, prison reformation and the restoration of Hogwarts. </p>
<p>The Black family reunited under the one roof (McGonagall included) at long last and allowed themselves one day of rest to simply recuperate and be together before they re-entered the wizarding world, offering their services and finances in whatever way they were needed. </p>
<p>After days of tough interrogation by Kingsley Shaklebolt who became acting minister for magic in the hours after the war ended at the ministry Bellatrix, Rudulphus, Narcissa and Draco were all cleared of any and all charges. It took a while for the rest of the wizarding world to except their innocence but after a few months of hardworking the members of wizarding Britain seemed to slowly but surely relax around the Black family, welcoming them back into society once more. </p>
<p>Hermione (once she had got her family cleared at the ministry) along with Harry, Fleur, Nymphadora and Draco went with McGonagall back to their beloved school to help with the restoration. With the help of Hermione and her mates magic combined it did not take more than a few months for them to fully restore the school to its former glory, though many still claim that the school was much bigger, better and brighter after the restoration than it had ever been. </p>
<p>Harry and Draco went on to join the Aurors office and were trained under the watchful but supportive eye of Nymphadora who made head Auror shortly after the war. Fleur joined the ministry as the international liaison officer for muggle and magical affairs. All the while still keeping close ties with the Veela clan back in France that despite her being mated to Hermione and Nymphadora and living in Britain she was still set to take over after her mother. </p>
<p>Hermione in an uncharacteristic move that shocked not only her grandmama and Aunt but the whole entirety if her friendship group as well did not infact go back to Hogwarts to finish her schooling. Instead she took all of her unfinished N.E.W.T.S in private, graduating with grades that beat out her own mother for top scoring student in the history of Hogwarts. Something that Hermione loved to tease Bellatrix about from time to time. She then took up the position of Senior Undersecretary within months of the battle of Hogwarts. Shaklebolt claiming that her display of leadership, intelligence, bravery and sheer magical ability meant there was no other person he would want to stand beside him to lead wizarding Britain's recovery in the years to come. </p>
<p>Part of that saw Hermione launch an entire upheaval of the prison system. Tarring down Azkaban and building a more humane and much more inhabitable prison in which to rehabilitate prisoners. She got rid of all Dementors. (Something both Rudulphus and Bellatrix couldn't encourage more if they had tried) and introduced education and sport programs to help inmates atone for their crimes. </p>
<p>Harry and Ginny became an official couple in the weeks after the war, Ginny going back to study at Hogwarts and was currently in the process of signing with the Holyrood Harpies. The Quidditch team she had always aspired to play for. Neville was currently in his first year as a teacher of Herbology at Hogwarts and had got together with Luna just before the start of the current school term. Cedric went on to become a writer for the daily prophet and was engaged to Cho Chang his Hogwarts sweetheart. </p>
<p>Narcissa went into Healing at St Mungo’s, joining her sister Andromeda. They made an excellent team and were often sought after and named by any needing treatment of any sort. The Black sisters rekindled their relationship as if they had never been separated and Bellatrix and Rudulphus became Unspeakables for the Ministry. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As for the Trinity of Light themselves, they spent every free moment they could basking in their love for one another. They had however held off on an official wedding of any sort until a year after the war had ended because more than anything they had wanted to ensure their world and family had began healing before taking the final steps in cementing their relationships in the eyes of wizarding society.</p>
<p>It was a beautiful day for all involved and thanks to the meticulous planning and influence of Hermione's Aunt Narcissa it was the grandest occasion many had attended to date. Fleur and Hermione both wore beautiful white gowns with lace trimmings. Fleurs shoulder less and hugged her slim frame tightly before it fell away at her knees. Hermione's was a mixture of floral lace that covered her arms to her elbows and flowed elegantly to her ankles. Nymphadora looked handsome in the most expensive tailor made blue suit her aunt could find and it still brought tears to Hermione's eyes every time she thought back on that day. </p>
<p>Their wedding had been held a year to the day of the final battle and for everyone it seemed a fitting way to both remember all who were lost in the war and celebrate the love, friendships and victories that came from the war. None feeling more blessed than those of Hermione's closest friends and family who had fought through so much to get to where they ended up. </p>
<p>Hermione still felt blessed to have the people she did in her life. Every one of her friends that became Blackbird, Her mates, her mama, papa, aunts and her grandmama who had all sacrificed themselves countless times to protect all those not able to protect themselves. It warmed her heart to think about the sheer selflessness of those she called family. </p>
<p>"What has you thinking so hard out here by yourself at this time of night baby" Bellatrix's gentle tone brought the young brunette out of her own inner musings as her mama joined her on the porch swing of their family Manor. Pulling Hermione into her arms as she rested her chin on her girls head. </p>
<p>"Just taking a moment to appreciate all we have in our lives mama" the youngest Black murmured in reply as she relaxed into her mothers arms, basking in the love that always consumed her in her mothers presence. </p>
<p>"Hmm I can see why that has you lost in your mind Mia, we are blessed in the best ways" Bellatrix's reply was easy, the smile plastered on her face obvious in her tone as she tightened her grip around her child. </p>
<p>"It still amazes me that we are here now having overcome everything that was set to rip us apart and I have you to thank for that my girl. I will always be so thankful for the faith you had in me from the moment you found out who you were" </p>
<p>"It amazes me too mama, though you have nothing to thank me for. You're my mum, you gave up everything to protect our world, to protect me. It's an honour to be your daughter" Hermione replied, turning to face her mother as she leaned up to kiss the older witches cheek. </p>
<p>"Oh Hermione, you will forever be your papa and I's absolute pride. I love you always" Bellatrix murmured, blinking back tears. It wouldn't matter how often she shared moments like this with her daughter she would never not be overwhelmingly happy to be able to hold her close and nothing would ever feel as good as being able to do so. After everything the dark witch had endured, the torture at the hands of the dark lord, fourteen years of imprisonment, the separation from her family, from her child, the constant fear had all been worth it she felt in moments like this as she cradled the child she had been forced to hide close to her. Breathing in the parchment and cinnamon scent of her child, their magics intertwining gently as they sat here together, their family sleeping soundly in their beds in the Manor behind them after a day of festivities as they celebrated together. </p>
<p>"I love you too mama, always" Hermione replied. Resting her head on her mothers chest and letting the steady beating of her mama's heart lull her. For it was here that she felt most at home and everything seemed right and Hermione knew that there would never be a time where her mothers arms and the beat of her heart didn't feel like coming home over and over again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>